Un niño perdido
by Gabo97
Summary: Roy Mustang se encuentra en un momento fantástico de su carrera militar: está a punto de alcanzar su anhelada cima. Sin embargo, las cosas no han salido como él planeaba: con todos sus subordinados esparcidos a lo largo del país y la partida de su leal asistente unos años atrás, el Alquimista de la Flama decide ir a buscarla para convencerla de volver.
1. En Ciudad del Este

_**Disclaimer: **__Bueno, creo que es obvio y todo el mundo sabe que Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood NO ME PERTENECE, ni tampoco ninguno de sus maravillosos personajes. Es propiedad de la GRAN Hiromu Arakawa-sensei #Respect. _  
_Y bueno, pues esta historia se sitúa al final del manga/anime de Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, más específicamente siete u ocho años después del Día Prometido. Roy Mustang ha ido a Ciudad del Este, donde sabe que se encuentra su más valiosa subordinada, con intenciones de hacerla volver, tras su inexplicable partida unos años atrás, sin embargo, antes se encuentra con un pequeño problemita. Espero les agrade mucho._

* * *

**1. En Ciudad del Este.**

Andaba por las calles de la Ciudad del Este sin ningún rumbo.

Bueno, en realidad si tenía uno, pero no se atrevía a caminar hacia él.

Parecía un niño. Las piernas le temblaban y no dejaba de estrujarse las manos. Incluso se había peinado el rebelde cabello azabache hacia atrás ¿Para qué demonios había hecho eso? Ella lo conocía de todas la maneras, no había necesidad de dar buena impresión en ese momento… aún si habían pasado cinco años.

Suspiró agotado.

Llevaba exactamente cinco años y trece días aguantando las ganas de ir a buscarla y rogarle perdón. _Cinco años_ de no soportar la vida.

No sabía si era orgullo o miedo, pero lo cierto era que ni siquiera se había atrevido a preguntar por ella, o mencionarla en voz alta. Se sentía tan herido con su partida, que prefirió sumirse en su amargura a admitir cuánto la extrañaba.

Y ahora, tras cinco años de _completa_ separación, había tomado la iniciativa de ir a buscarla.

Sabía exactamente donde se encontraba. De hecho, unos minutos atrás había estado frente a ese lugar, indeciso de tocar la puerta, y finalmente, había desistido de hacerlo. Ahora se encontraba caminando en círculos por toda la Plaza Central.

¿Qué se supone que debía decirle después de tanto tiempo? _"Hola, ¿recuerdas cómo te dejé ir hace cinco años? Bueno, pues he venido a pedirte… a rogarte que regreses_" pero no, era demasiado torpe, tonto… no le sorpendería que ya se hubiese olvidado de él...

Todavía recordaba aquella mirada. Aquellos ojos caoba... lo habían perseguido a lo largo de todo ese tiempo.

Paró en seco y se cubrió el rostro con una mano.

_"¡Estúpido! Eso es lo que eres, un completo idiota"_ se repetía en su mente, al recordar sus propias palabras.

No sabía cómo reaccionaría ella si lo miraba de nuevo a los ojos. Peor aún, no sabía cómo reaccionaría él.

Seguramente que ya estaba con alguien. Ella había mencionado a una persona muy importante… tal vez incluso ya estaba casada… las ideas comenzaron a abrumarlo de inmediato.

_No_. No podía si quiera imaginarla en brazos de otro… era inaceptable, inconcebible. _Su _Reina no podía pertenecerle a nadie más.

Sin poner mucha atención y demasiado ajetreado por su propia imaginación, se dejó caer en una de las banquitas del parque, suspirando sonoramente, inclinándose sobre sus rodillas con la cabeza baja.

Quería verla. Había cancelado todos sus planes –que no eran poca cosa– para poder encontrarse con ella, pero no tenía las agallas de mirarla a los ojos nuevamente. No tenía las agallas de aparecerse en la puerta de su casa para ofrecerle disculpas.

Se quedó en aquella posición por unos segundos, intentando aclarar su mente cuando de pronto unos sollozos cercanos atrajeron su atención.

Giró levemente la cabeza hacia su izquierda y se encontró con una pequeña sentada a su lado, que se cubría los ojos con la manga de su delicado suéter rosado. No se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí cuando decidió sentarse, por lo que se sorprendió.

Unas espesas y gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por las tersas y rosadas mejillas de la niña, acompañadas de sonoros sollozos que se esforzaba por contener.

El hombre, que seguía inclinado sobre sus rodillas se fijó mejor en ella: era pequeña, de unos cuatro años. Tenía un hermoso cabello rubio, cortado hasta la barbilla. Vestía un lindo vestido blanco con un suéter rosa claro y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por las mangas de éste, en un intento por detener las lágrimas.

Usualmente no le gustaban los niños y prefería no interactuar con ellos, pero en aquella ocasión, se conmovió inexplicablemente ante la escena. Aquella pequeña parecía tan asustada y confundida como se encontraba él mismo en aquellos momentos.

Soltando un suspiro, sacó un pañuelo bordado de la bolsa interior de su saco y se lo tendió sin decir una palabra.

La niña pudo percibir el movimiento y bajó un poco el antebrazo para mirar la mano tendida de aquel hombre, que ni siquiera se había vuelto de lleno hacia ella.

Aún algo agitada por los sollozos, la chiquilla miró al pañuelo y luego al individuo que se lo tendía con cierto recelo.

—Anda— dijo él, con una leve sonrisa, pero sin mirarla completamente —Parece que te hace falta.

La pequeñita se limpió los residuos de lágrimas con la manga de su suéter y sorbió ligeramente con las mejillas enrojecidas. Luego negó suavemente con la cabeza, con la mirada baja. Parecía un poco avergonzada —Se lo agradezco— pronunció la niña, con un tono de voz encantador y un poco tímido que resonaron con calidez en los oídos de él —Pero mi mamá me ha dicho que no acepte cosas de desconocidos.

La fluidez y mesura con que se expresó la rubiecita, causaron una empatía inmediata con el hombre pelinegro, que sonrió ligeramente divertido. Nunca había escuchado a alguien tan joven expresarse de manera tan propia.

—Ya veo— susurró en un suspiro, retirando el pañuelo, regresándolo a la bolsa interior de su saco, e incorporándose en la banca para quedar con la espalda un poco desparramada sobre el respaldo, en una postura más relajada.

La linda damita a su lado quedó en silencio, únicamente respirando entrecortadamente por su llanto anterior. Parecía recelosa por la presencia de aquel extraño. Intentó contener el llanto para no llamar la atención de éste.

Él, por su parte, la miraba de reojo, preguntándose qué podría estar haciendo alguien de su tamaño tan solitaria en el parque de una ciudad así de habitada e insegura.

Luego, sin contener la curiosidad, la observó mejor.

Mantenía la vista fija en la gente que pasaba frente a ellos, intentando controlar un llanto incipiente. Sus pequeños bracitos y piernitas estaban tensos. Al contemplarla con mayor atención pudo ver sus ojos; eran muy grandes y brillantes, y contrastaban con lo claro de su piel y su cabello, ya que eran profundamente negros, enmarcados por gruesas, rizadas y oscuras pestañas.

Algo en aquel precioso rostro le resultó vagamente familiar. Tal vez su nariz respingona o la forma tan familiar que tenía su mentón… viéndola no pudo evitar pensar en una versión más infantil de la mujer a la que había ido a visitar…

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esas ideas, pensando que su obsesión con aquel tema lo llevaban a ver cosas donde no estaban.

Paseó su mirada por los alrededores en busca de algún adulto con quien pudiese estar la párvula pero no halló nada. Y la pequeña tenía una expresión aterrada y desesperada.

Suspiró con resignación ante su propio interés — ¿Puedo preguntar la razón de tu llanto? — inquirió sonriéndole lo más amistosamente que pudo.

La niña lo miró, un tanto avergonzada con sus labiecitos tensos, mirándolo con sus negros ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Entiendo. Supongo que tu mamá también te ha dicho que no hables con desconocidos— suspiró alzándose de hombros. —Por cierto ¿En dónde está ella? — quiso saber el hombre, volteando de un lado a otro.

Los ojos de la niñita rebosaron de lágrimas hasta romper nuevamente en un llanto afligido y entrecortado. Se llevó sus manitas a los ojos para remover sus grandes lágrimas. —Mamá…— susurró entre sonoros sollozos, haciendo un puchero que conmovió a aquel frío individuo, quien volvió a tenderle el pañuelo, con una mirada conciliadora, comprendiendo el por qué de la tristeza de la pequeña.

Ella miró el pañuelo, luego al hombre, que le sonrió lo más amablemente que pudo, como indicándole que podía tomarlo, lo cual hizo lentamente, con algo de recelo, respirando violentamente debido a los sollozos que inevitablemente emitía su cuerpecito.

—Entonces te has perdido— dijo él, con un suspiro de fastidio, sabiendo que ahora se estaba metiendo en un gran problema. Como si no tuviera suficientes por sí solo.

Al escuchar estas palabras, el llanto de la niña acrecentó. —Mamita— chilló por lo bajo, ésta vez utilizando el pañuelo para enjuagarse las lágrimas.

El pelinegro lo consideró.

Podía marcharse, olvidar a aquella niña y seguir con su camino, pero no le parecía correcto dejar a una pequeña sola por ahí. Por otro lado, podía esperar con ella a que su madre la encontrara o, la última, y la más complicada: _ayudar activamente_ a que esa pequeña se encontrara con su madre.

Suspiró con fastidio ante su propia solidaridad y miró a los negros ojos de la chiquilla.

—Ya, ya. No llores ¿te parece si hacemos un trato? — propuso él, extendiendo su mano ante la mirada un tanto perpleja de la niña.

— ¿U… Un trato? — inquirió su infantil vocecilla, entre lágrimas y sollozos.

El hizo cara de pocos amigos. No era como si tuviera demasiado tiempo, además, tenía que regresar mañana por la tarde a casa y todavía ni siquiera había visto a la persona con la que deseaba hablar… pero en fin, después de todo, si su meta era proteger al país, debía empezar por cosas pequeñas ¿no?

—Estoy muy solo desde que llegué a Ciudad del Este, y me gustaría una acompañante, además no he comido y ya me muero de hambre ¿Quieres acompañarme? — preguntó, intuyendo que probablemente la niña estaría hambrienta.

Los ruidos en el estómago de la pequeña la delataron de inmediato, haciéndola bajar la mirada con las mejillas rojas como tomates.

—A cambio te ayudaré a encontrar a tu mamá.

Esto último hizo que el semblante asustado de la rubiecita cambiara por completo. — ¿Usted me ayudaría?

Él asintió con la cabeza, con expresión seria —Si. Es lo que llaman intercambio equivalente. Para recibir algo, debes dar algo del mismo valor.

La niña lo miró con sus ojitos negros brillándole esperanzados. —P…pero… mamá seguro se enfadará si me ve con… además… ella— las lágrimas no le permitieron continuar hablando y el hombre observó como la pequeña se limpiaba tímidamente la cara con el pañuelo.

—No llores, no llores— repetía él con tono perezoso —Sólo iremos a comer y la buscaremos, no tiene por qué enterarse que te ayudé ¿está bien? Será un secreto.

Tranquilizándose un poco, la párvula asintió, enjuagándose las lágrimas.

Al verla con detenimiento, el joven hombre no pudo evitar sonreír. Algo en aquella niñita lo hacía sentirse… feliz, -cosa extraña, ya que nunca había sido bueno con los niños, mucho menos amable- ya que de alguna manera la comprendía. Sola, triste, desesperada y con ganas de ver a la persona que más amaba en el mundo… si, esa situación le hacía recordar la propia.

—Bien, si vamos a hacer un trato comencemos por presentarnos— propuso él, girándose para quedar de frente a la niña — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La niña inhaló para contener los sollozos, y, limpiándose los ojos pronunció en voz bajita —Elizabeth, me llamo Elizabeth.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron ligeramente al escuchar aquel nombre.

_Elizabeth._ Precisamente tenía que llamarse Elizabeth. Era como si el destino le estuviera jugando una mala pasada. Se dedicó una media sonrisa burlona a sí mismo y luego una gentil a la pequeña —Con que Elizabeth. Es un nombre bonito— opinó.

Elizabeth se ruborizó un poco y bajó la mirada.

— ¿Qué edad tienes, Elizabeth? — preguntó. No podía tener más de cuatro años.

—Cuatro años, señor— respondió, no sin antes hacer una cuenta con sus pequeños dedos.

—Vaya, si que eres joven. ¿Cómo es que viniste a dar aquí? ¿Quieres contarme?— inquirió él con voz amable –lo más amable que su propio tono le permitió–.

Las lágrimas acudieron de nuevo a los ojos de la pequeña, que intentó a toda costa evitarlas—Es que… estaba jugando en el jardín de mi casa con una pelota que me regaló mi abuelito, pero cuando la pateé se salió y… como la puerta estaba abierta pues…— no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a sollozar nuevamente, grandes lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro nuevamente—Mi mamá estaba en la cocina y no se dio cuenta… pero cuando vi… ya estaba muy lejos de casa…— otro sollozo interrumpió su relato —Y entonces había mucha gente y… y no sabía dónde estaba, por eso caminé aquí. Mi mamá y yo siempre venimos aquí a pasear al perro…— rompió en llanto nuevamente —Y ya pasó mucho tiempo y mi mamá no ha venido por mí…

Tomando el pañuelo, se secó las lágrimas nuevamente, sorbiendo y con la cara roja.

El hombre suspiró.

Era una suerte que no tuviera hijos. Imaginaba la zozobra de la pobre mujer que era su madre al no verla en casa.

—Ya, ya, no llores. Encontraremos a tu mamá antes de que te lo imagines. Ahora vamos, cumple tu parte del trato.

La niña lo miró —Es que…

—Vamos, supongo que debes tener hambre. Otro sonido en el interior de Elizabeth reveló la respuesta. Él sonrió divertidamente —Anda, te aseguro que no tardaremos.

Elizabeth asintió apenada.

—Entonces ¿Tenemos un trato? — reafirmó él, tendiéndole una de sus anchas y grandes manos a la pequeña, que la miró y luego volvió su rostro a los ojos de él.

—Espere… usted no me ha dicho su nombre ni cuántos años tiene— replicó, con ojos inocentes y voz queda.

El hombre soltó una carcajada y se presentó, inclinándose caballerosamente —Mi nombre es Roy Mustang— dijo con voz orgullosa, irguiéndose con pose gallarda —Y tengo muchos más años que tú, si es lo que querías saber.

Elizabeth sonrió tímidamente y estrechó la enorme mano de Roy con la suya, diminuta y suave —Está bien. Tenemos un trato, Señor Mustang.

De esa manera se levantaron. Primero el pelinegro, seguido por la pequeña rubia, que se aferró a su mano.

Fue de esa manera que Roy percibió su nerviosismo, ya que temblaba ligeramente. Sin embargo, la calidez que desprendía la pequeña mano de Elizabeth lo hizo sonreír inconscientemente.

Por alguna razón, el estar con esa pequeña lo hizo sentir cómodo… _natural._

* * *

_Bueno, pues este fue el capítulo 1. Espero les haya gustado. Iré subiendo más capítulos a lo largo de las semanas.  
__Dejen sus comentarios, por favor. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? Las opiniones son muy válidas y valiosas para mí.  
__Sayonara, hasta el próxima, capítulo._


	2. De quichés y milicia

_No sabe muy bien cómo terminó así, pero ahora se encuentra ayudando a una pequeña a encontrar a su madre. ¿Qué sorpresas se encontrará ahora?_

* * *

**2. De quichés y milicia.**

Comenzaron a caminar, con las manos entrelazadas. Elizabeth con postura impecable y gesto orgulloso, limpiándose los residuos de lágrimas en su rostro con un puño y apretando levemente la mano de Roy con la que le quedaba libre.

Al observarla de reojo, no pudo evitar recordar a otra rubia con porte impecable. La misma que había ido a buscar ese día con intenciones de hacerla volver a su lado. Riza Hawkeye.

— ¿Qué quieres comer? — inquirió el ojinegro, mirando a Elizabeth con gentileza, sorprendido por la empatía que una pequeña como ella era capaz de ejercer sobre él, que era poco menos que un témpano de hielo. Un asesino.

La pequeña se removió tímidamente, bajando la mirada —No… se preocupe. Comeré lo que usted prefiera.

Roy se sorprendió. Que una niña de semejante edad se condujera de manera tan prudente y educada era increíble. Incluso era más adecuada que muchos adultos que conocía, –sobre todo si esos adultos se llamaban Jean Havoc o Heymans Breda– por lo menos, era más prudente que Acero, aunque claro, cualquiera podía ser más prudente que ese mocoso.

—Anda, de todos modos no es como si conociera muchos lugares aquí— mintió.

Para ser honesto, conocía todo tipo de lugares en Ciudad del Este.

—Yo tampoco conozco muchos lugares… siempre como lo que cocina mi mamá— admitió, afligiéndose con sólo mencionarla.

El hombre se apresuró a calmarla. Lo último que necesitaba era que se pusiera a llorar de nuevo justo ahora. —Oye, ahora que recuerdo, hay un lugar al que podríamos ir.

Elizabeth lo miró, aún con los ojos brillosos debido a las lágrimas que en ellos se acumulaban, pero sonrió a duras penas.

Continuaron caminando con las manos entrelazadas, y el alquimista no pudo evitar sentirse extraño. Si bien, la pequeña Elizabeth no era la primera mujer a la que tomaba de la mano –aunque si la más joven–, pero algo en aquel tacto le resultaban extrañamente familiar. Incluso lo hacían sentir… cómodo.

Pensó en sus manos, llenas de sangre, sosteniendo ahora las delicadas e inocentes manos de esa niña… tendría que ser incorrecto, pero se sentía demasiado _natural_.

De ese modo llegaron a un restaurante con grandes puertas de cristal.

Resultó ser uno de los lugares más decentes a donde podía llevar a una niña de cuatro años, ya que conocía todo tipo de restaurantes, aunque ninguno donde Elizabeth pudiese comer.

Se sentaron en una mesita. Una señorita morena llegó al poco tiempo, entregándoles la carta –una que llevaba los platillos infantiles– con una sonrisa. —Bienvenidos. ¿Qué es lo que van a ordenar?

Se sabía de memoria los platillos así que no demoró mucho en saber lo que querría. Sin embargo miró a Elizabeth, que veía las fotografías de los platillos con mirada curiosa.

—Primero las damas— dijo, haciendo señal a la niña para que hablara.

Pero la niña rebuscó en la carta se volvió hacia Roy, con la cara ruborizada.

Sin saber qué significaba aquella mirada, se quedó callado, hasta que lo intuyó. Suspiro con algo de fastidio, pensando que tal vez con esta conducta comenzaba a parecerse a su fallecido amigo Maes Hughes.

—Ya, ya, comprendo, pediré primero.

Releyó en la carta para adultos y lo encontró, su platillo favorito.

Miró a la señorita con galantería —Un _quiché_ de espinacas, si fuera tan amable.

La joven, respondiendo a su sonrisa, anotó en una libretita con gesto coqueto.

Pero eso no fue lo que atrajo la atención del alquimista, sino que Elizabeth, justo después de escuchar lo que pidió, se inclinó sobre la mesa, recargando sus bracitos sobre ésta.

—Oooh ¿Hay _quiché_ de espinacas? — inquirió con sus ojitos brillándole.

La muchacha asintió —Así es, pequeña, pero eso está en el menú de los adultos…— intentó replicar.

Elizabeth miró a Roy con gesto suplicante —Por favor…— susurró con su encantadora voz.

Un tanto sorprendido parpadeó un par de veces. Luego suspiró, agitando la mano para restarle importancia —Aaaah, claro, si eso quieres. Por favor, otro _quiché _de espinacas.

La chica volvió a anotar y les retiró las cartas —Enseguida traeré su orden— y, como si hubiera olvidado algo, se sacó unos crayones de la bolsa del mandil rojo y se los tendió a la niña, que los recibió con curiosidad. —Disfruta la espera— dijo y se marchó hacia la cocina.

Una vez que se hubo ido, Roy se volvió a la pequeña rubia, que comenzaba a dibujar una especie de mariposa en la parte posterior de su carta, con los crayones que le habían dado.

—Vaya, entonces te gusta el _quiché_ de espinacas— comentó Roy, mirándola —No creo que sea algo que comúnmente les guste a las personas de tu edad. — dijo. Aunque después de todo no sabía _nada _sobre los gustos que podrían tener las personas de su edad.

Elizabeth sonrió resplandecientemente, levantando su mirada del dibujo —Es mi comida favorita. Mi mamá la hace en ocasiones especiales para mí.

—Es una verdadera coincidencia, también es mi comida favorita— comentó, recordando a su amigo Maes Hughes, con quien ambos compartían ese gusto, sin poder evitar sentir nostalgia.

—Oooh, el _quiché _es muy rico. — exclamó entusiasta, volviendo la atención alegremente hacia su dibujo.

Roy la observó entretenido. Jamás había visto a una niña de su edad tan de cerca –bueno, a la hija de su amigo sí, pero era más lo que Maes le contaba que lo que realmente veía– y de repente, se sintió complacido de ser testigo de esa inocencia en los ojos de un niño. Una inocencia que el mismo había tenido, pero de la que ya no quedaba ni rastro.

Suspiró un poco afligido. Irónico que un asesino como él estuviese ayudando a una pequeña a encontrar a su madre.

— ¿Señor Mustang? — la tímida voz de la niña lo arrancó de sus sombríos pensamientos.

El se volvió de inmediato y la pequeña lo observó con curiosidad.

—Puso cara triste— opinó, ladeando la cabeza.

El hombre se rascó la cabeza, sonriendo —Aaaah no, sólo pensaba en algo. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Estás mejor?

La niña asintió —Si. Seguro encontraremos a mi mamá ¿verdad?

El hombre asintió. Si no lo lograban, al menos buscaría la forma. —Claro.

Elizabeth continuó coloreando animadamente, hasta que llegaron los _quichés_, los cuáles de inmediato comenzaron a degustar.

—Rico, rico— canturreó la pequeña, metiéndose el primer bocado. Luego miró a Roy con curiosidad y preguntó — ¿Usted por qué estaba solito en el parque, Señor Mustang?

El hombre terminó de masticar y respondió —Sólo pensaba.

La niña ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad — ¿En qué pensaba?

Roy sonrió irónicamente. Una niña de cuatro años le estaba sacando la información de los labios con extrema facilidad. —En alguien a quien vine a ver.

—Oh. Entonces usted no es de aquí.

—Si… bueno, no— respondió, para no tener que explicarle.

— ¿Vino a ver a alguien? — preguntó la pequeña, con avidez.

—Así es.

La niña no supo que más decir. Pero al cabo de unos segundos, preguntó — ¿Usted qué es?

Roy la miró sin entender — ¿Qué soy?

Elizabeth asintió —Mi mamá me ha dicho que todas las personas adultas trabajan en algo. ¿Usted qué es?

El hombre suspiró.

Podría decirle que era un perro de la milicia, arma humana, monstruo. Un asesino, héroe de Ishval, Alquimista de la Flama… pero era evidente que una pequeñita no estaba apta para saber tales monstruosidades, así que optó por responder con su cargo más común —Soy General de Brigada.

La niña abrió mucho sus ojos, sorprendida. —Oooh— exclamó, maravillada — ¿Entonces es un militar? ¡Oooh!

El asintió —Si, lo soy.

Elizabeth lo miró de arriba abajo y frunció ligeramente el ceño —Pero… ¿Entonces por qué no trae su uniforme azul?

Mustang sonrió. Para ser una niña tan pequeña parecía ser demasiado perspicaz… demasiado inteligente —Hoy es mi día libre. Además no estoy en el trabajo. Yo vivo en Central.

De nuevo la maravilla regresó a los negros ojos de Elizabeth —Oooh, un General de Central. Mi abuelito trabaja en Central, él es muy importante, y también usa un uniforme azul.

—Vaya. Entonces eres nieta de un militar.

—Y mi mamá trabajaba en la milicia antes de que yo naciera— respondió, entusiasmada, como quien cuenta una historia muy interesante, con su aguda voz llena de asombro —Era muy fuerte, y hacía cosas increíbles. Le disparaba a los malos y salvaba a los buenos… bueno, la verdad ella no habla mucho de eso, pero mi tía Becca dice que era fantástica.

Roy sonrió. Entonces eso explicaba sus modales y su comportamiento. Al ser nieta e hija de un militar, era natural que hubiera disciplina en su casa. —Vaya, vaya ¿Qué hay de tu padre? ¿También es militar? — preguntó, con la intención de hacer conversación.

La niña bajó la mirada, un poco triste —Eso creo…— murmuró, dando un bocado a su _quiché_, con lentitud, desanimada —Es que mi mamá se separó de mi papá hace mucho tiempo, entonces nunca lo he visto.

—Oh. Lo siento— dijo Roy, sintiéndose como un idiota de repente.

De inmediato la sonrisa regresó a los ojos de la niña. Una sonrisa mesurada y tranquila… una sonrisa que le resultó terriblemente familiar.

—No importa, Señor Mustang. Mi mamá me ha explicado que papá no tiene mucho tiempo… el tiene cosas muy importantes que hacer y no puede distraerse visitándome. Además, ella es muy buena conmigo. Juega y me lee cuentos antes de dormir.

El ojinegro suspiró. ¿Qué clase de padre no tendría tiempo para su hija? ¿Qué clase de cosas podían ser más importantes que estar con ella? Esas eran algunas de las infinitas razones por las que él ni siquiera se había planteado la idea de tener hijos. Tiempo, humor, preparación… eran de las cosas que él no tenía en lo absoluto. Sin mencionar que a la única persona a la que consideraría para hacerlo, probablemente no deseaba volver a verlo.

—Veo que son muy cercanas— comentó, con respecto a la relación de Elizabeth con su madre.

—Si. Aunque siempre quiere que mis muñecas estén ordenadas— se quejó con un puchero de disgusto —Y que haga mis deberes antes de comer.

El sonrió. No cabía duda, típico de un militar el tener esas disciplinas tan estrictas.

Las palabras de la pequeña la hicieron recordar. Esos ojos caoba sobre él cuando no hacía su papeleo. Sacudió la cabeza. No era momento para ese tipo de recuerdos. — ¿Entonces vives sólo con tu mamá?

La niña asintió —Y con el perro. Mi abuelito nos visita de vez en cuando y también la Tía Becca. A veces mamá se queda cuidándome, aunque de vez en cuando sale y se pone el uniforme para firmar papeles… aunque mi abuelito le dice que no tiene que hacerlo.

—Entonces ella trabaja.

—Mientras voy al jardín de niños. Dice que no le gusta quedarse en casa sin hacer nada. En las tardes jugamos, o a veces sacamos al perro a pasear.

Roy asintió. Era increíble como esa niña se desenvolvía con él. Hablaba con fluidez y seguridad, con un vocabulario demasiado avanzado para su edad. Al cabo de un momento, la voz de la niñita lo devolvió a la realidad.

— ¿Y a quién ha venido a buscar, Señor Mustang? — preguntó con sus hermosas orbes negras brillándole con curiosidad.

El hombre suspiró y sonrió —A una vieja amiga.

—Oooh.

Una vez terminada la comida, Roy se palmeó los muslos y se volvió a la niña. No deseaba continuar con aquél tema —Bien. Es hora de buscar a tu mamá ¿estás lista?

Elizabeth asintió animadamente. Saltando de su asiento con impaciencia.

El hombre dejó pagado y salieron del lugar de la misma forma en que entraron: con las manos entrelazadas.

Mientras caminaban, Roy preguntó — ¿Y no tienes idea de por dónde queda tu casa?

La niña negó con la cabeza enérgicamente —No. Sólo caminé y caminé y cuando me di cuenta estaba en el parque.

El hombre torció el gesto. Sería más difícil de lo que imaginaba, buscando a una mujer a la que no había visto nunca. —Y dime ¿Te pareces a ella? — inquirió, pensando que tal vez bastaría con buscar a una mujer parecida a la niña a su lado.

Elizabeth frunció el entrecejo —Ella es mucho más bonita.

El sonrió enternecido —Pero me refiero a si te pareces. ¿Cómo es tu mamá?

La niña lo pensó un momento y luego respondió —Ella es joven y bonita. No es muy alta ni tampoco muy baja. Tiene el cabello dorado, como el mío, pero muy largo. Sus ojos son cafés y tiene cara como una princesa de cuento. Y una sonrisa muy amable…

Roy se quedó sorprendido.

Aquella descripción ajustaba perfectamente a la de su ex–teniente primera, Riza Hawkeye… pero decidió desechar la idea de inmediato. Estaba pensando demasiado en el asunto, tanto que ya le estaban nublando el sentido común.

Seguro Riza Hawkeye no era la única mujer rubia, de ojos cafés y cara bonita. Además estaban hablando de la _madre_ de una niña. Y si algo le quedaba claro era que su teniente no era madre. Probablemente jamás lo sería.

—Podríamos regresar al parque. Tal vez ella también te esté buscando ahí— sugirió, viendo a la niña.

La pequeña asintió, presionando su pequeña manita debajo de la enorme del alquimista, haciendo que éste sintiera la calidez a través de ella. Era increíble como encajaba perfecto dentro de su mano, como la pieza de un rompecabezas. Pero más aún lo era cómo podía sostenerla de esa manera, aún sabiendo que las suyas estaban manchadas de sangre.

Mientras esperaban a que el semáforo marcara el siga, una señora regordeta de unos cincuenta años que estaba de pie a su lado, esperando también, los miró con ternura. Al captar la mirada, Roy le sonrió cordialmente y la mujer replicó: —Qué nena más encantadora tiene usted.

El hombre sonrió. En efecto, Elizabeth era encantadora, sin embargo no era _de él_. Intentando no ser descortés, sólo asintió, pensando que jamás podría tener eso. Sintiéndose como Hughes, porque por un momento, en ese pequeño fragmento de segundo lo deseó.

—Tiene sus ojos— afirmó por último la mujer, antes de dar marcha.

Roy pensó en lo que la gente podía decir sólo por decir. Miró los ojos de Elizabeth. Si bien, eran negros como el carbón, al igual que los de él, pero mucho más grandes y redondos… sin embargo, al observarla de reojo, no pudo evitar ver un poco de familiar en aquel par de obsidianas…

Sacudió la cabeza. Ya se estaba volviendo loco.

Elizabeth se volvió hacia él, un poco confundida ante las palabras de la mujer — ¿Qué dijo?

Roy sólo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, restándole importancia.

No tenía mucho sentido explicarle la situación. Además, al no tener una figura paterna tal vez podría afligirla el entender dicho comentario.

Conforme caminaban, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que su fallecido amigo le diría de verlo en aquella situación. "Te estás ablandando, Roy. Tal vez deberías conseguirte una esposa para tener una propia" o algo por el estilo. Ni pensar en la risita burlona de Havoc, o de Acero.

En un dos por tres se encontraron en el parque nuevamente.

El gentío no le permitía distinguir a nadie. Definitivamente sería como hallar una aguja en un pajar. Tal vez incluso terminaría por llevarla al cuartel general para localizar a su madre desde allí. Pero no. le había prometido que la encontrarían, y por alguna razón aquella promesa valía mucho más en ese momento que otra cosa. Incluso más que volver a ver a Riza Hawkeye.

—Dime ¿Recuerdas como estaba vestida hoy? — preguntó, esperanzando que tal vez, con esa pobre información, podría hallarla de entre la multitud.

Elizabeth se quedó pensando, con concentración, como intentando evocar algo—Ella… tenía una falda negra y larga y… creo que de arriba estaba de blanco… pero no lo sé…

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo te saliste de tu casa?

—No sé— contestó la pequeña, afligida. —Era más de día…

Tenía sentido. Aproximando, tal vez habían pasado ya dos o tres horas. Con algo de suerte, la mujer ya la estaría buscando… y con todavía más suerte estaría allí.

— ¿Frecuentan mucho este lugar? — quiso saber, bajando la mirada hacia la rubiecita.

—Aquí es donde salimos a pasear al perro— repuso la niña, buscando desesperadamente entre el gentío, intentando hacerse más alta para vislumbrarla.

Un poco preocupado, Roy comenzó a buscar a una mujer rubia, con esa ropa, o algo parecido, pero no encontró nada. Rubias demasiado jóvenes, demasiado mayores… no, nadie que pudiera ser la madre de esa niña.

Estuvieron así unos quince minutos, hasta que el hombre, un poco desesperado, cargó a la niña en sus hombros con cuidado —Si la ves me lo dirás ¿Está bien?

Elizabeth asintió.

Aquel era su último recurso. De no encontrarla, debería llevar a Elizabeth al cuartel para que desde allí localizaran a su madre.

Recorrieron el parque entero, la niña montada en los hombros de Roy. Al pasar de los minutos, la vocecita desesperada de niña exclamó — ¿¡Mami!? ¿¡Mami!? — pero no hubo respuesta. Tal parecía que la madre no estaba ahí.

Resignándose Roy subió la mirada hacia la niña — ¿Cómo se llama tu madre? Si me dices su nombre tal vez podamos hallarla en la base de datos del cuartel general…

Pero antes de que la pregunta pudiese ser respondida por la niña, una voz femenina irrumpió de entre el sonido de la gente.

— ¿¡ELIZABETH?! — sonaba entrecortada, desesperada, tal vez el doble que la de la niña e hizo al hombre volverse sobre sus talones, confundido.

La niña, al ver de quién provenía, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se apresuró a bajar de Roy, torpemente. Un tanto confuso, el hombre la bajó y vio como la pequeña corría con todas sus ganas hacia adelante, haciéndose paso entre la gente.

La silueta de una mujer, que también empujaba a la gente con desesperación, acercándose a ella despavoridamente.

— ¡MAMÁ! ¡Mamita! — vociferó la pequeña, con voz aguda y lágrimas en los ojos.

La mujer, cuando finalmente se encontró con la pequeña, no se hizo esperar y se hincó frente a la pequeña estatura de Elizabeth, rodeándola con los brazos, aferrándola fuertemente contra su pecho, dejando salir un suspiro de alivio, mientras la presionaba con afecto y desesperación.

—Elizabeth… Estás bien— susurraba con la voz entrecortada y aliviada.

Al ver la escena, el hombre –que se encontraba aún atrás– no pudo evitar conmoverse. La mujer tenía la cara hundida en el espacio entre el cuellito y el hombro de su hija.

—Mami… perdóname— replicaba la niña, llorando desconsolada contra su madre.

La mujer acariciaba el rubio cabello de la niña, con sus largos dedos, sin dejar de abrazarla, sintiendo su pulso bajó su oído, cerciorándose que estuviera a salvo… _viva_.

—Elizabeth… no vuelvas a hacerme esto, por favor— rogaba la mujer sin separarse de la niña—Oh, mi pequeña— añadió, con voz quebrada, separándose lentamente para darle un beso en la coronilla, mirándole la cara, y acariciándosela con afecto, asegurándose que estuviera _intacta_.

—Perdón, mamá…

—No, no, ya no importa— concedió la mujer, limpiándose las lágrimas que no había podido evitar dejar salir, separándose y sonriéndole a su niña, con los ojos brillantes de alivio —Lo que importa es que estás a salvo… ¿En dónde te metiste, Elizabeth?

La niña, que también tenía el llanto en sus ojitos, respondió —Es que… se salió la pelota y fui por ella pero… ya no estaba la casa cerca…

La mujer volvió a estrecharla —Perdóname, perdóname… no debí descuidarte… cielos, si algo te hubiese pasado…— decidió no terminar la frase, abatida por su propia respiración —Debiste tener mucho miedo…

Roy, se encontraba atrás, aún no podía ver la cara de la madre de Elizabeth, pues el cuerpecito de ésta la cubría. Pero escuchaba la conversación, satisfecho de haber podido lograr encontrarla… sin embargo, algo en esa voz lo hizo acercarse un poco. Era una voz conocida… _demasiado_ conocida.

—Sí, pero un señor muy bueno me ayudó a encontrarte, mamá, mira está aquí— contestó la pequeña, con voz inocente, señalando en dirección a Roy, que ahora se acercaba lentamente.

La mujer se incorporó, estrechando las manitas de Elizabeth con suavidad, agradeciendo poder hacerlo nuevamente, y, limpiándose de nuevo las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir. Tendría que agradecerle a ese hombre, al que ahora podía percibir, acercándose a ellas.

Con su típica voz formal y recuperando la compostura que la desesperación le había arrebatado por completo, asintió secamente, inclinándose un poco rígida —Muchas gracias por haber ayudado a mi hija, Señor…

Él, de repente, al escuchar la voz más de cerca y ver aquel cuerpo… aquella manera de inclinarse, paró en seco, la confusión total dibujada en el rostro.

Casi en cámara lenta, la mujer alzó la mirada para quedar cara a cara con Roy Mustang, que, al ver plenamente sus facciones, retrocedió sin darse cuenta, con los ojos completamente desorbitados.

Ella, al verlo, también dio un paso hacia atrás, aferrando a la niña protectoramente contra sus caderas de manera instintiva, con la expresión momentáneamente descompuesta.

Mustang sintió como el corazón se le paraba en ese preciso instante.

* * *

_Bueno aquí está el capítulo 2. Espero que lo disfruten... pues ¿Qué tal? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? Quisiera conocer sus opiniones, siempre me motivan._  
_Gracias._


	3. Sobre niños y conversaciones del pasado

_Bueno, aquí está el tercer capítulo.  
__Espero que dejen comentarios, a ver si les gustó.  
__Esto sucede unos años antes del inicio del fic. Por favor comenten, gracias, espero les guste._

* * *

**3. Sobre niños y conversaciones del pasado.**

Era una de esas tardes aburridas y secas en el Cuartel General.

Roy Mustang observaba por la ventana mientras hacía como que pensaba en algo, jugueteando distraídamente con el bolígrafo que llevaba en las manos.

Disimuladamente observaba a su teniente primera de soslayo, que como de costumbre, trabajaba diligentemente en su escritorio.

Con la mirada recorría lo más discretamente que podía la línea de su mandíbula, hasta llegar a sus labios, y luego a la curva de su nariz ligeramente respingona que le daba un aire un tanto infantil y lo hacían recordar a la niña que había conocido cuando se presentó en casa de Berthold Hawkeye. Entonces miró sus ojos, grandes, expresivos y color caoba.

Siempre, desde que era apenas un imberbe de dieciséis años y su teniente primera una niña de doce, había pensado que era muy bonita, con ese cabello dorado y esa sonrisa amable.

Ahora, tantos años después, lo creía aún más.

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar lo que había pasado unas semanas atrás.

Sabía que si su teniente primera lo notaba, probablemente se molestaría con él. Aún así no cedió su sonrisa. En verdad le causaba tanto placer recordarlo que no podía evitarlo.

—Señor— dijo Hawkeye, sin molestarse si quiera en volver la mirada hacia él con expresión monótona — ¿Puedo preguntar qué se supone que hace? Esos papales no se firmarán solos.

Roy resopló — ¿Lo dice en serio, teniente? Creo que he sido estafado, entonces. — repuso con buen humor.

Riza no volvió la mirada hacia él, en cambio continuó con su propio papeleo.

Esta vez, el pelinegro se tomó la libertad de observarla más a conciencia.

Con Havoc y Breda en el Este, Furey en el Sur y Falman en el Norte, era obvio que tenían más trabajo y silencio en la oficina; sin embargo, era bueno, ya que de esa manera podía detenerse a observarla como siempre, desde que vivía en casa de los Hawkeye, le había gustado hacer.

Continuó mirándola, recordando la rabia que lo había invadido cuando perdió la visión un par de años atrás... había lamentado no ser capaz de ver el futuro pero sobretodo, odiaba la idea de no ser capaz de contemplarla de nuevo. De admirar su gesto adusto cuando no hacía el papeleo, o esa suavidad en su sonrisa que a veces, sólo a veces se asomaba de sus facciones...

Era realmente bellísima, un deleite para sus ojos, incluso cuando éstos siempre habían estado acostumbrados a observar mujeres hermosas, no había una sola que le llegara si quiera a los talones.

Aún con esa expresión seria y ese carácter afilado y ácido que tenía para con él. Aún cuando sabía que ella jamás lo vería de la manera en que las demás lo veían. Aún que probablemente jamás podría volver a tenerla entre sus brazos como aquella noche…

Observó sus hombros y pudo notar como éstos permanecían aún más rígidos de lo normal. Su rostro, por otra parte parecía más pálido y las bolsas debajo de sus hermosos ojos parecían ser más notorias. Sin mencionar que la hallaba especialmente seria, incluso tensa. De hecho llevaba algunos días notándola de aquella manera.

—Hawkeye— dijo finalmente, un poco más serio.

La interpelada alzó la mirada.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces cansada— preguntó mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Por un breve, casi imperceptible momento que pudo no haber sucedido realmente, los ojos caoba de la rubia temblaron ligeramente. Obviamente esto no pasó desapercibido a los negros ojos del General de Brigada.

—Sí, señor, me encuentro perfectamente— respondió ella, al ver que el rostro de su superior parecía tensarse.

— ¿Estás segura? — insistió.

—Sí, General. Ahora le recomiendo que se ocupe de una vez o tendremos que quedarnos hasta tarde de nuevo — replicó Hawkeye, con tono severo y gesto ligeramente irritado.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente.

—Debo decir que no me molestaría en lo más mínimo quedarme hasta tarde con mi teniente primera.

Riza lo miró con reprobación, sin embargo, algo en ella no estaba bien. Incluso su mirada severa parecía atenuada por la tensión.

— ¿Hawk…?— intentó preguntar, pero en ese momento, un joven sargento de cabello castaño y ojos verdes irrumpió en la oficina.

—General de Brigada Mustang, teniente primera Hawkeye— saludó, llevando una mano a su frente como era costumbre.

Ellos correspondieron el saludo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Roy, un poco impacientado.

—Una carta señor— informó, tendiéndole un sobre al General.

— ¿Una carta? — inquirió él, enarcando una ceja y tomando la carta con recelo.

—Viene desde Resembool, señor— informó el sargento.

Riza se volvió hacia su superior, quien sólo esbozó una arrogante sonrisa de lado —Ya veo. Puede retirarse, sargento.

El joven llevó una mano a su frente y se retiró.

Una vez que se hubo retirado, Mustang tomó el sobre y lo abrió. Riza pudo notar la impaciencia en sus dedos.

Ella aguardó, sentada en su sitio, pero sin dejar de mirar el sobre.

Si bien, ella seguía mandándose cartas con Winry Rockbell, la amiga de los Elric con quien, sorpresivamente ella había hecho amistad también. Sin embargo, llevaba varios meses sin saber de ella.

Pudo ver como la sonrisa de su superior se tornaba maliciosa.

—Vaya, vaya— dijo, rascándose la barbilla.

— ¿Sucede algo? — preguntó Hawkeye, con seriedad.

Roy soltó una risita burlona —Parece ser que el renacuajo de Acero se casa— anunció.

Riza suspiro con un atisbo de sonrisa. En realidad era de esperarse.

—No parece sorprendida, teniente— opinó el hombre.

Hawkeye se encogió de hombros —Porque no lo estoy, General.

Entonces otra risotada resonó por la oficina —Tienes razón. Al final parecía obvio… a pesar de ser tan jóvenes. Tampoco sería raro que pronto comiencen a reproducirse como si de conejos se tratase— opinó con gesto divertido y una sonrisa arrogante.

Riza miró hacia su superior, con los ojos muy abiertos y él lo notó.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando de unos días para acá? Parecía distante, ensimismada y extremadamente pensativa.

Lo cierto era que ni siquiera él, que la conocía tan bien, era capaz de advertir el por qué de su estado de ánimo. Además parecía cansada, enferma… algo no andaba bien con Riza Hawkeye.

— ¿Qué hay de usted, señor? — preguntó la rubia, abruptamente, arrancando al hombre de sus propios pensamientos.

— ¿Respecto a qué, teniente? — inquirió él.

Riza carraspeó, retomando su característico aire formal —Me refiero a que usted prácticamente le dobla la edad a Edward-kun— dijo, con voz monótona sin despegar la vista del papel que leía — ¿En verdad nunca ha considerado la opción de formar una familia?

La pregunta en sí no tenía más implicaciones.

Como siempre, Hawkeye iba directo al grano, sin embargo, aquello no ayudó a la poco preparada mente de Roy, que recibió dicha inquisición como una terrible bofetada.

¿Su teniente primera preguntándole ese tipo de cosas? Ella sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

Formar una familia, tener hijos… _casarse. _Eran cosas que probablemente podrían hacer personas como los Elric, como el teniente segundo Falman… su mejor amigo, Maes Hughes. Pero no era algo que estuviese hecho para el Alquimista de la Flama.

Él tenía que llegar a la cima. Y ella lo sabía.

Además, no era necesario ponerse a pensar en eso. Era imposible… le extrañaba que de todas las personas, fuera precisamente a ella a quien se le ocurriera preguntarle algo así.

Resopló —No me haga reír, teniente— dijo, tomándolo como lo que probablemente había sido. Una simple broma afilada de Hawkeye.

Ella calló de repente, en espera de que prosiguiera. Lo observaba expectante, _extrañamente _expectante.

—No juegue con ese tipo de cosas. Usted mejor que nadie sabe que no tengo tiempo para distraerme con ese tipo de cosas. Hay mucho por hacer y muy poco tiempo. _Niños_… eso sólo me quitaría el tiempo— aquello último lo pronunció como si las palabras le supieran mal.

Era mejor no pensar en cosas imposibles que no hacían más que enfurecerlo.

Ante esto, los ojos caoba de la rubia parecieron apagarse casi imperceptiblemente… y no volvió a emitir palabra durante los próximos días.

_Ni una sola_. Apenas si lo miraba a los ojos. Permanecía en silencio todo el rato, y a veces, cuando la miraba furtivamente la notaba especialmente reflexiva, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del espacio.

Aún así no fue incapaz de preguntar.

Roy pensó que probablemente fuera por la fecha: el segundo aniversario desde el Día Prometido. Esperaba que, como siempre ella volviese a la normalidad.

Pero eso no sucedió.

En cambio, un par de semanas después, se encontraba leyendo aquel documento que jamás se imaginó llegaría a existir.

_"La teniente primera, Riza Hawkeye, solicita su renuncia del Cuartel General" _sus ojos iban y regresaban de aquellas palabras una y otra vez, como si el leerlas tantas veces fuese a provocar que desaparecieran… el aire se había espesado y todo parecía difuso.

No.

De entre todas las personas a _ella _no podía perderla. Lo había dicho aquel día y lo había hecho en serio. No a Riza Hawkeye. No a su mano derecha. No a _su Reina_.

Aún recordaba sus ojos, mirándolo con determinación mientras él, atónito, observaba el papel.

Aquello era, por mucho, lo más duro que había tenido que enfrentar.

La pregunta vino a él, como un relámpago, furiosa y encolerizada. — ¿Es por alguien más? —inquirió, con un temblor incontrolable en la mandíbula.

Imposible… ella no podía estarlo abandonando. Aquello tenía que ser una mentira, una equivocación. _Ella _no podía abandonarlo… no por _otro. _Menos aún después de lo que había sucedido hacían ya casi dos meses. Riza Hawkeye no podía ser de otro, porque había sido suya nuevamente.

Un silencio. Un estruendoso e insufrible silencio antes de aquella respuesta que lo condenó a muerte.

—Sí, señor— respondió simplemente, con firmeza.

Un balazo le hubiese hecho menos daño.

Era imposible… imperdonable.

Ella no podía tener a alguien más… ella no… porque ella era y siempre había sido suya. De nadie más.

No le importó. No le importó que sus sentimientos, que sus pensamientos sonasen tan repulsivamente egoístas. Porque era verdad.

Riza Hawkeye era de él. Era _su _Reina y el sólo pensar que pudiese pertenecerle a otro, le provocaba desear incendiarlo todo… reducirlo a cenizas. Que ella le estuviese diciendo aquello tenía que ser otra de sus bromas sombrías.

La miró, en espera de aquella mirada que le indicara que todo había sido otra de sus ironías.

Pero era cierto. Porque ella lo estaba mirando de esa manera…

_En verdad _había alguien más. Y eso él no podía soportarlo.

Nunca, jamás, en toda su vida sintió tanta impotencia, tanta rabia. En verdad deseaba hacer estallar todo. Deseaba quemarse, deseaba quemarla a ella y a ese bastardo que la tendría. Reprimió el impulso de sacar los guantes y chasquear los dedos.

— ¿Alguien más importante que nuestra meta, Hawkeye? — aquel fue su último recurso.

Tenía que retenerla. Aferrarse a ella como a la vida misma. Se sentía herido, desplomado. No quería perderla, sin embargo no podía retenerla a la fuerza.

Le doliera o no, Riza era una mujer joven, hermosa –vaya que lo era– y tenía derecho a enamorarse. A encontrar a alguien que pudiese hacerla feliz, en lugar de hacerla sufrir todo el tiempo, como había hecho él.

Ella merecía ser desposada y amada. No utilizada…

Pero él la necesitaba. Y no sólo para llegar a la meta, lo cual era más que evidente. La necesitaba como se necesita el oxígeno. La necesitaba y siempre había sido así. Desde que la había visto por primera vez siendo apenas una niña de no más de once años. Aún cuando era consciente que entre ellos jamás había habido intercambio equivalente: ella le había dado todo y él le respondía con migajas.

Roy Mustang era repulsivamente egoísta. Un monstruo. Pero no podía dejarla ir.

Sin embargo la respuesta de ella lo dejó en el suelo—Me temo que así es, General. Lo siento.

Y fue de esa manera que no tuvo más remedio que dejarla marchar.

Lo último que supo había sido de su transferencia al Cuartel General del Este.

Él no volvió a mencionarla ni a preguntar por ella. Nunca fue capaz de irla a buscar, porque de sólo pensar que estaba con _otro_, el sólo imaginarla en brazos de de ese maldito al que ni siquiera conocía, lo hacía estallar.

Siempre se había sentido un poco solo desde la muerte de Hughes, pero ahora la sensación era insoportable. Se sentía sólo y vacío... _Incompleto_. Entonces intentaba ahogarse en alcohol, o con mujeres, pero sólo lo dejaban peor.

Alguna vez, hablando por teléfono con Havoc, que se encontraba en recuperación con ayuda de Breda y la teniente segunda Catalina, el rubio comenzó a relatarle la vida de Hawkeye en Ciudad del Este, aún sin que él le preguntara.

_"La teniente Catalina dice que su nueva casa es grande. Con eso de que ya no va a vivir sola"_ y había decidido ignorar para reprimir el terrible impulso que había nacido en él de incinerarlo todo.

Se odió. Y la odió a ella.

Y ahora se encontraba en Ciudad del Este, buscándola, dejando a un lado su orgullo para traerla de vuelta, costase lo que costase, porque se había hartado de fingir que podía sólo con todo.

Todo aquel tiempo pensando que se trataba de un hombre. De otro. Había pasado cinco años, odiándola a ratos. Preguntándose cómo alguien podía haberla obtenido… pero ahora todo tenía sentido.

Riza Hawkeye se había ido por otra persona. Una más importante que su meta.

Y ahora él lo tenía más que claro

* * *

_¡Chan, chan, chaaan! ¿Qué les pareció? Lamento si tiene algunos erroes de redacción o si me salte palabras.. es sólo que es un poco noche y estoy cansada e.e_  
_Espero lo hayan disfrutado ¿Qué piensan? ¿Qué esperan de los próximos capítulos? _  
_Sé que Riza Hawkeye dificilmente abandonaría a Roy, pero en el siguiente capítulo verán sus razones._  
_Bueno, sayonara, hasta el próximo capítulo. n_n_


	4. Cara a cara

_Todo es confuso. No entiende nada de lo está pasando, pero intentando unir las piezas, todo comienza a cobrar un poco de sentido._

* * *

**4. Cara a cara.**

Probablemente si le hubiesen dado un balazo en el estómago, Roy hubiese sido un poco más capaz de mantener el aire en sus pulmones.

Su mente, que usualmente siempre estaba trabajando, se detuvo sin ton ni son, así, de la nada, como si de pronto todo en aquel mundo se hubiese frenado.

Sentía que el aire a su alrededor se había espesado. Incluso tuvo el impulso de devolver el _quiché_ que había ingerido unos minutos atrás.

Patético que un hombre que había sido entrenado para la guerra, que era incluso considerado un héroe de ésta y que, además había ayudado a salvar el país –por no decir, al mundo entero– reaccionara de ese modo ante una escena como la que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

Muchas noches lo había soñado. Así era, casi todas las noches, desde hacían cinco años, Roy Mustang había soñado el momento en que volvería a ver aquellos ojos caoba.

Sí, claro que sí.

Muchas otras noches se había dormido con la mente repleta de escenas de aquella noche.

La recordaba, vaya que lo hacía. La noche en que había podido tenerla entre sus brazos. Aquella noche en que dejaron de ser la teniente primera y el General de Brigada… incluso habían dejado de ser Riza Hawkeye y Roy Mustang. En ese momento, en ese efímero instante simplemente fueron dos personas. Un hombre y una mujer, que tenían demasiadas ganas de estar uno junto al otro y que estaban demasiado cansados de disimularlo.

Se aferraba a esos recuerdos para poder soportar su ausencia, aunque desde luego que al final no le dejaban más que vacío.

Pero ahora, en aquel momento, en que respiraba superficialmente y sentía la sangre drenada dentro de sus venas, en su mente no había nada… nada más que una terrible y exasperante _confusión._

Observaba a la rubia mujer frente a él, aferrando a una igualmente rubia y pequeña niña contra sus caderas aprensivamente con el gesto descompuesto.

Y él se encontraba ahí, de pie, frente a ellas, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, y completa y ridículamente petrificado, sin ser capaz de relacionar a la mujer que vivía en sus recuerdos y aquella que se encontraba ahí.

Con la boca árida y el sudor frío empapándole la frente apenas fue capaz de articular —Tú…— pero su voz salió demasiado débil.

La joven frente a él recuperó los estribos de manera casi estoica. Su rostro, que instantes atrás se encontraba completamente deformado por el impacto ahora se mantenía sereno, neutral e inexpresivo —General— dijo ella, con sequedad, pero sin dejar de aferrar a la pequeña en postura protectora —Ha pasado tiempo. — añadió, como si nada, con voz plana y monótona.

_No. _Definitivamente aquello _tenía_ que tratarse de un error, o de una pesadilla, o tal vez eran ensoñaciones de su propia mente desesperada. Aquella mujer no podía ser quien parecía.

Entonces observó. Observó con más detenimiento.

La mujer ahí presente era rubia, de unos treinta y pocos, ni muy alta, ni muy baja, delgada pero de cuerpo fibroso. Ese cuerpo que él había memorizado en tan sólo una noche. Y sus ojos eran grandes y expresivos, color caoba y su piel era blanca y su voz resonaba en sus oídos como lo había hecho todas las noches en sus recuerdos.

Y era ella. Con esa mirada imperturbable. Era ella, y él no podía simplemente reparar en que la había encontrado, porque su mente estaba estancada. Porque había algo ahí que no encajaba.

—El Señor Mustang me ayudó a encontrarte. Fue muy bueno conmigo— la voz melodiosa e infantil de una niña se apresuró a explicar lo acontecido, con una radiante sonrisa en los labios, mientras se abrazaba de la pierna de la mujer.

Entonces, en el momento en que volvió a escuchar su voz, Roy reparó en ella violentamente, con los ojos salidos de sus órbitas y la expresión desfigurada por la duda y la confusión.

Si. Eso era. La niña. _Elizabeth. _Era ella lo que no encajaba ahí.

Y la miró. La miró como si no lo hubiese hecho antes, con el gesto demasiado horrorizado para disimularlo, porque en el momento en que la pequeña había hablado fue que su mente regresó a su arduo trabajo.

Sus orbes negras viajaron de la pequeña a su madre. ¿Cómo pudo no haberse percatado? Si era completamente su cara. El dorado de su cabello, sus mejillas, su sonrisa, incluso su manera de mirar, su voz, su postura… la pequeña Elizabeth era Riza Hawkeye vuelta a nacer. Excepto por aquellos ojos… negros como el carbón.

_ "Tiene sus ojos" _la voz de la mujer se reprodujo nuevamente en su mente, sin piedad.

_ "Mi mamá se separó de mi papá hace mucho tiempo, entonces nunca lo he visto"_

_No. _Aquello era completamente imposible… una equivocación.

— ¿Mamá? — preguntó la pequeña, al ver el repentinamente inexpresivo rostro de su madre y sentir su mano helada apretando la suya rígidamente, abrazándola contra ella, como cuando algo andaba mal.

_"Mamá" _la palabra repitiéndose una y otra vez en el cerebro paralizado de Roy.

_"Mamá"_… era como Elizabeth acababa de llamar a su ex-teniente primera. Aún cuando esos dos conceptos no encajaban de ninguna manera dentro de su mente.

_ Imposible_. Aquella situación era sencillamente imposible.

_ Su_ teniente no era madre. De ninguna manera.

Sin embargo, aquella niña era ella, era una versión diminuta y ojinegra de su preciada subordinada.

_ ¿Pero cómo?_ Fue la pregunta que acudió a su mente de inmediato.

Evidentemente sabía cómo, pero aún así era imposible. A Riza Hawkeye no podía pasarle algo así… a _él_ no podía pasarle algo así.

Se quedó callado, rígido sin dejar de mirar en dirección a la pequeña figura de Elizabeth, sintiendo el corazón y la sangre de plomo.

_"Mi mamá me ha explicado que mi papá no tiene mucho tiempo… el tiene cosas muy importantes que hacer y no puede distraerse visitándome." _Las palabras lo abofetearon de repente.

Entonces la postura de la mujer cambió automáticamente. Se enderezó y llevó una mano a su frente mecánicamente —Como dije. Muchas gracias, General Mustang— reiteró la mujer, con el semblante inexpresivo.

Aún con la mente en blanco, la voz de Roy sonó más por reflejo que por voluntad —No… yo… no tenía idea que…

—Elizabeth, agradece la amabilidad al General Mustang, por favor— indicó Riza, interrumpiendo deliberadamente al hombre y dirigiéndose a la pequeña —Es hora de irnos a casa. Mañana debes ir a la escuela y Black Hayate también estaba muy preocupado. — añadió, acariciando la cabeza de su hija con un poco de ansiedad.

La niña se liberó del estrecho abrazo de su madre –que nada pudo hacer para evitarlo– y se acercó a Mustang, inclinándose amable y grácilmente, con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas —Señor Mustang, muchas gracias por su ayuda y por el _quiché_.

El la observó.

Su cabello, su mentón, su nariz… cada rasgo de aquel lindo rostro… era ella, incluso en sus maneras, en su postura, en su sonrisa y en su manera de hablar. Y se sintió tan condenadamente estúpido que no pudo evitar desviar la mirada.

Sintiendo la boca seca, apenas logró articular —No hay… no… no hay nada que agradecer— dijo, y lo dijo en serio.¿Qué podía agradecerle Elizabeth a un imbécil como él?

—Un gusto verlo después de tantos años, General. — dijo ella, inclinándose rígidamente mientras tomaba la pequeña mano de Elizabeth entre las suyas ásperas y heladas, intentando mantener esa cordura que siempre la había caracterizado —Ahora, si nos excusa.

En verdad deseaba salir huyendo de ahí de una vez por todas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas en Amestris, _su_ hija tenía que haberse encontrado precisamente con _él_?

Precisamente con _él._

Aún cuando había hecho todo lo posible para que eso jamás sucediera. Pero siempre era así. Roy Mustang siempre se aparecía en los momentos más inapropiados.

Se volvió, con todo propósito de dejarlo atrás una vez más, como lo había hecho hacían cinco años y trece días. De desaparecer… rezando por que el jamás volviera a buscarla… _a buscarlas_. Rezando porque hubiese entendido… pero era demasiado pedir.

—Espera… Hawkeye— la voz trémula de él, de pronto había vuelto a ser aquella decidida que ella recordaba.

La rubia giró la cabeza, volviéndose hacia él, manos entrelazadas con Elizabeth. — ¿General?

Mirándola directamente a los ojos, pronunció —De hecho, oportunamente, la razón por la que vine a Ciudad del Este fue precisamente para encontrarme con usted. Quisiera solicitar unos minutos de su valioso tiempo si no es mucho pedir.

Riza sintió un retortijón en el estómago. Lo miró — ¿Justo ahora?

—Der ser posible, teniente, por favor. — respondió, intentando sonar firme, a pesar que aún se encontraba despavorido y… ¿cómo decirlo?_Aterrado._

La joven lo pensó por unos segundos, hasta que, suspirando, ella asintió resignadamente. Conociéndolo, de cualquier modo terminaría por hablar con él de alguna u otra forma. —De ser el caso, acompáñenos, por favor, General— repuso ella, con extrema formalidad.

Tragando saliva con dificultad, Roy avanzó tras las dos, con la vista concentrada en la nuca de Riza.

_"¿Es por alguien más?" _la conversación se avivó nuevamente en su memoria.

_ "Sí, Señor." _Había respondido ella con seriedad.

_ "¿Alguien más importante que nuestra meta, Hawkeye?"_ Había preguntado él, pensando que con esto iba a poder retenerla.

_ "Me temo que así es, General. Lo siento."._

Y aquella contestación le había caído al General de Brigada como un disparo en la rótula.

Pero nada comparado con lo que había visto aquel día. Era demasiado, incluso para él.

Llegaron a aquella puerta frente a la cual él había permanecido horas atrás.

Riza metió la llave en la cerradura y la abrió. Parecía ser un lugar muy amplio, tal y como había dicho Havoc.

De pronto, un grande perro blanco y negro se acercó presuroso a Elizabeth, a la que se le pegó afectuosamente, olisqueándola, para luego hacerlo con Riza y posteriormente con Roy, quien al verlo, se inclinó para acariciarlo con afecto. En realidad, también había extrañado a Hayate, a decir verdad.

El perro de inmediato regresó con la pequeña — ¡Hayate! — Exclamó la niña abrazándose al perro con una sonrisa —Te extrañé mucho.

El perro lamió su rostro efusivamente, ante las risitas musicales de la pequeña.

Riza apartó al can de la pequeña con una caricia —Black Hayate, ve afuera por favor— le dijo, con una suave sonrisa en su expresión. Y el perro, obedientemente corrió hacia una puerta en la cocina que se encontraba abierta.

—Bonito lugar— opinó él en cuanto lo vio mejor.

Tenía una salita, un pequeño comedor y una cocina. A la izquierda se vislumbraba un profundo corredor, donde, supuso, se encontrarían las habitaciones.

Ella sólo asintió en respuesta, colgando su abrigo en el perchero y acuclillándose frente a Elizabeth —Anda, ve a tu habitación un momento. Llevaré tu té enseguida.

La niña asintió, con una encantadora sonrisa, luego miró a Roy y le dedicó otra incluso más resplandeciente —Adiós, Señor Mustang. Muchas gracias por todo.

Roy, que seguía impávido, la miró sintiendo el corazón latirle con lentitud y pesadez. Sólo asintió ausentemente y la pequeña salió corriendo hacia la que, supuso Roy, era su alcoba.

Una vez solos, se quedó mirándola, rígido y aún de pie frente a la puerta. Había ensayado dentro de su mente lo que le diría una y otra vez durante mucho tiempo pero ahora todo parecía difuso… su mente no dejaba de trabajar en aquella criatura que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo.

—Tome asiento, por favor— la voz seria y plana de su ex-subordinada lo arrancó de sus pensamientos —Prepararé el té enseguida.

El, sin asentir ni negar, sólo lo hizo, dejándose caer rígidamente en la primera silla del comedor, mientras observaba la espalda de Hawkeye, que se encontraba hirviendo el agua.

—Es muy hermosa— comentó, casi tímidamente, carraspeando, en un intento desesperado por romper aquel incómodo silencio que se había formado.

Riza supo de inmediato a qué se refería su ex-superior, pero decidió no responder. No aún.

—Se parece mucho a ti— añadió él, tanteando los límites.

La rubia suspiró y respondió con voz mesurada pero filosa –o era más preciso decir _letal_, como una bala– —Sólo en el exterior, se lo aseguro. Por lo demás es idéntica a su padre.

Aquellas palabras fueron peores que una bofetada. En ese caso, fueron peores que un disparo. Calló de inmediato, con la lengua súbitamente seca y la mente vacía.

La joven mujer, se volvió con tres tazas de té, –una pequeña y de plástico, que separó de las otras dos de cerámica– y se volvió, tomando únicamente la más pequeña. —Permítame un momento, por favor— se excusó, dirigiéndose al cuarto de al fondo.

Aquel momento de soledad le sirvió para acomodar un poco sus dispersas ideas:

Se encontraba en la casa de Riza Hawkeye y la _hija _de ésta, bebiendo té. Estaba a punto de pedirle que volviera… pero ahora no sabía qué hacer… no con _alguien más _de por medio.

De inmediato, ella volvió y se sentó, cara a cara con él. Al cabo de un minuto de sepulcral silencio, la joven militar decidió romperlo. —Gracias— pronunció, rehuyendo a su mirada, pero aún así, el pelinegro pudo divisar aquel brillo de sinceridad en sus ojos y aquella nota de alivio en su voz.

Roy posó su vista en el líquido humeante, con expresión endurecida —Como dije, no hay nada que agradecer. Sólo hice lo que debía hacer.

Ella lo miró, con un gesto que mezclaba la disculpa y el agradecimiento —Es demasiado desesperada. No debí descuidarme tanto… lamento si le causó molestias.

Él, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos, respondió con la vista fija en el té —En lo absoluto. Es increíblemente educada y prudente, como podría esperarse de…— titubeó de momentáneamente, pero recuperó la compostura de inmediato. —Como podría esperarse de una hija tuya.

—Es un alivio escuchar eso. A veces es demasiado curiosa y parlanchina— contestó, sus ojos calmos brillando con afecto al hablar de la niña. Luego de un momento de silencio, prosiguió, como no muy segura de hacer el comentario que siguió —No le gusta hacer sus tareas, tampoco.

Roy se quedó helado, pero contestó —Parece que tiene mala suerte, teniente. Siempre detrás de personas que odian hacer sus tareas.

—Eso parece, General— concordó ella, con voz ausente, sin probar un sorbo de su tasa, demasiado tensa al respecto de la situación.

De nuevo otro silencio que pareció eterno.

Finalmente fue él quien habló —Me ascenderán pronto. — anunció, levantando la vista hacia ella.

Riza no pareció inmutarse en lo más mínimo. —Lo sé, ya estaba enterada. Su Excelencia me lo notificó hace unos días.

Mustang no supo qué decir. Abrió los ojos ligeramente debido a la sorpresa.

_"Mi abuelito trabaja en Central, él es muy importante." _Era lo que había dicho Elizabeth.

Claro. Ahora todo cobraba sentido:La repentina y oportuna transferencia de Hawkeye a Ciudad del Este, la discreción respecto al tema y lo misteriosa que había sido la naturaleza de su renuncia. Ése viejo zorro de Grumman había recuperado el contacto con su nieta a espaldas de él y la había ayudado a escabullirse con su embarazo… _ ¿Por qué?_

—Ya veo— murmuró él, resoplando para sus adentros.

—Me alegra que así sea, General. Va ascendiendo poco a poco, tal y como lo había planeado. Probablemente en unos pocos años llegará a la cima…

—Tal y como lo _habíamos_ planeado, si no me equivoco, teniente— le cortó él, con cierto resentimiento.

Hawkeye suspiró calmamente, dando un sorbo por primera vez a su té —El plan fue suyo desde el principio, General, yo sólo era una pieza de éste.

—Te equivocas— le interrumpió él, con súbita seriedad en sus ojos negros, mirándola directamente a los suyos, con una intensidad que la dejó sin palabras —Sin ti el plan no tenía sentido. No _tiene_ sentido.

—General, no creo que sea apropiado…

—Vine para pedirte… no, para _exigirte _que vuelvas a mi lado. Te necesito ahora que estoy a punto de alcanzar la cima. — interrumpió el tajantemente.

Riza no rehuyó a su mirada, y esta vez fue ella quien lo miró con intensidad. —Me temo que eso no será posible, General. Como puede ver, tengo _razones_ que me lo impiden.

—Puedo verlo, _teniente_—respondió, exaltándose, siendo por primera vez quien hacía énfasis en el cargo — ¿Podría explicarme, por favor, por qué yo ignoraba esas _razones_? — inquirió, alzando la voz de un momento a otro.

Algo en él estaba despertando… claro que sí. Necesitaba una explicación. Él siempre había tenido derecho a una. De pronto se sentía exasperado, y un calor inexplicable le subía por el cuerpo. Estaba enojado, confundido… _abrumado._ Ahora nada de lo que tenía parecía real. Era como si de repente todo se tornara oscuro.

Riza dio otro sorbo a su té, aparentemente tranquila, pero una gota de frío sudor recorriendo su nuca —No veo de qué manera podía haberle afectado conocerlas, General.

Un fuerte golpe resonó por toda la casa. Roy había explotado de repente, estrellando su palma contra la mesa con una fuerza desmesurada. Black Hayate, en el patio trasero dio un respingo ante el ruido, pero Riza permaneció imperturbable, con los ojos cerrados en una expresión serena, como si se hubiese esperado aquella reacción de antemano. — ¡Maldita sea, Hawkeye! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso?!

—Voy a pedirle de favor que no explote de esa manera. Le recuerdo que estamos en _mi _casa y _mi_ hija podría asustarse. — el alquimista percibió el énfasis que la mujer puso en el último "mi", pero reconoció su falta de prudencia, como siempre. Obviamente no tenía derecho a ponerse así en un lugar que no era su casa. Además, era cierto que podía espantar a Elizabeth.

— ¿Mamá? — como para comprobarlo, una vocecilla repentinamente cercana atrajo la atención de ambos adultos.

En el umbral entre el pasillo y la cocina, Elizabeth miraba temerosa en su dirección, con el semblante asustado.

Riza le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria a Roy y se volvió a su hija, hablándole con voz tranquilizadora —No pasa nada, cariño. Vuelve a tu habitación, por favor, todo está bien.

La niña asintió sin dejar de mirar a Roy, ahora con cierto recelo —Está bien… Buenas noches— y se acercó para abrazarse a las piernas de su madre, quien acarició su cabeza con cariño.

Roy vio anonadado como la expresión de ella se suavizaba automáticamente, mientras enredaba sus largos dedos en el dorado cabello de Elizabeth.

—Duerme bien.

Elizabeth asintió y se incorporó para dedicarle una mirada temerosa a Roy —Buenas noches, Señor Mustang— se inclinó tímidamente.

Él sólo la miró, con los ojos temblándole, cada vez más consciente de que ella era… ella era…

—Muchas, muchas gracias— dijo la pequeña, antes de salir corriendo hacia su habitación.

Riza y Roy se quedaron observando por donde la niña desapareció. Ella lo hacía con una expresión amable y suave y él completamente perplejo. No podía conectar las ideas que había en su mente respecto a aquella niña.

Riza se volvió a él con gesto de reprobación —Gracias por eso, General— ironizó la mujer.

Roy bajó la mirada, contrariado —Lo siento.

—Si continúa comportándose como hasta ahora, tendré que pedirle que se vaya. — advirtió con mirada severa.

—No, Hawkeye. No me iré de aquí sin una explicación— sentenció él, con decisión en la mirada y voz imperturbable.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la rubia.

_Una explicación_, precisamente lo que había temido aquellos cinco años. Sin embargo, decidió no perder su característica compostura. —Las explicaciones ya le fueron dadas hace cinco años.

—Sabes a qué me refiero— replicó el, mirándola con severidad.

Sabiendo que era ridículo continuar dándole vueltas al asunto, suspiró colocando su tasa en la mesa y mirándolo a los ojos. —Supongo que tiene una idea de por qué lo hice, General.

Roy le mantuvo la mirada. En realidad, conocía lo suficiente a Riza Hawkeye como para no darse una idea de lo que había estado en su mente en ese momento, pero aún así no entendía nada.

—Agradecería que me lo explicaras por tu cuenta.

Riza cerró los ojos con calma y luego lo miró con serenidad —Sé que le fallé— susurró con pesar, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos —A pesar de que le di mi palabra… pero cuando me enteré de mi estado me sentí demasiado confundida— rió con desgana — ¿Qué se suponía que debía sentir una asesina como yo? Sabía que no estaba lista para ser madre, pero por más que intenté considerar librarme del problema por el camino fácil… no pude hacerlo. Ya había tomado demasiadas vidas en el pasado, no podía tomar esa también…— su voz se había atenuado ligeramente, y luego apretó las manos —Pero tampoco podía arrastrarlo conmigo, así que decidí que lo mejor sería callar e irme, incluso si eso significaba faltar con mi palabra de protegerlo.

Roy apretó los puños, sin dejar de observarla con preocupación.

Ella siempre pensaba en él antes que en sí misma. _Arrastrarlo_. A él no le hubiese importado ser arrastrado si con eso hubiese podido mantenerla a su lado. —Debiste decírmelo— sentenció el, con cierto rencor —Sabes que yo jamás te hubiera abandonado.

—Lo sé, General. Ése fue precisamente el problema. — replicó ella, con la mirada en su regazo.

Cerrando los ojos, el pelinegro supo a qué se refería.

La conocía y se conocía a sí mismo. Sabía que de haberlo sabido, hubiese sido capaz de echar todo su trabajo de tantos años por la borda. Y Roy sabía perfectamente que eso ella no lo permitiría.

De repente, miles de preguntas llegaron a su mente. Para empezar, el saber qué tan difícil había sido para su preciada subordinada lidiar con todo sola.

— ¿Cómo fue? — preguntó, con un hilo de voz.

Riza lo miró con suavidad y sonrió ligera –casi imperceptiblemente–, hablando con voz tranquila—Elizabeth siempre ha sido una niña buena, incluso entonces. No me ocasionó muchos problemas. Mareos y una que otra jaqueca, pero fue tranquila. — Respondió ella. De pronto su rostro se iluminó, mientras mantenía la vista fija en la taza. —Y cuando la vi por primera vez…— una sonrisa amable curvó completamente sus labios —Lo comprendí, General. Comprendí el por qué de todo lo que sucedió aquella noche… incluso aunque fue un error… sucedió porque ella _tenía _que existir.

Roy la miró, sorprendido de sus palabras. Para empezar, en lo que a él respectaba aquella noche había sido muchas cosas, pero jamás un error. Y por otro lado, oírla hablar con tal maravilla de una niña, era lo último que pudo haberse imaginado venir de Hawkeye.

—No me siento orgullosa de esto— de nuevo la voz de Riza resonó suavemente por todo el lugar —Cuando me enteré… consideré seriamente no dejar que sucediera… pero _no pude_… en verdad _no pude _hacerlo.

Él observó en dirección a donde había desaparecido la silueta infantil de Elizabeth, y, por primera vez en aquella reunión, una genuina sonrisa cruzó su semblante.

Definitivamente, hacían unas horas, la vida significaba otra cosa para él. Ahora, en aquel momento, no estaba muy seguro de lo que pasaba, pero repentinamente imaginar un mundo donde esa criatura no existiera era simplemente erróneo. —Me alegra que no lo hayas hecho. — apuntó él, casi en un susurro.

Riza lo miró sorprendida, sin saber qué decir.

Entonces una nueva pregunta llegó a la mente de Roy — ¿Su Excelencia…?— inquirió él, con voz insegura.

—Está enterado— afirmó ella inmediatamente, sabiendo a dónde iba la pregunta de Roy.

—Oh— contestó él, bajando ligeramente la mirada.

Había miles de cosas que deseaba saber. Pero a la vez no se atrevía a preguntar.

Sin embargo, se trataba de Riza Hawkeye, la persona que era capaz de discernirlo con la mayor facilidad.

—Es inquieta. Odia la lluvia, también y le gusta mucho el _quiché_ de espinacas— soltó de la nada Riza, sin necesidad que Roy formulara la pregunta.

—Lo sé. Ella pidió uno hace un rato— contestó Roy, intentando sonreír.

Ella también lo hizo, y guardó silencio, sabiendo que lo que el alquimista necesitaba era asimilarlo poco a poco.

Al cabo de un rato, el alzó la mirada — ¿Cuándo nació? — preguntó, casi temerosamente.

Ella sonrió suavemente en respuesta —El 9 de abril de 1917.

Roy cerró los ojos — ¿Y…?

—Como le dije, no dio problemas. Se adelantó sólo unos cuantos días, pero su salud fue y siempre ha sido excelente.

—Es un alivio saberlo.

De nuevo silencio.

—Siempre supe que serías una excelente madre, Hawkeye— comentó Mustang, repentinamente.

—Al menos usted lo sabía— susurró, más para sí misma, en un suspiro, brazos cruzados y sin desviar la visa de la taza.

—Es una niña maravillosa…— comenzó a decir Roy, con timidez.

—Lo sé— concordó de inmediato, con una sonrisa en los labios. Luego, con gesto pensativo, añadió —Después de Ishval… pensé que lo único que alguien como yo era capaz de hacer era sólo muerte y destrucción, pero entonces la vi a ella…— algo un su rostro pareció suavizarse, y una tímida sonrisa asomó a sus labios —General… jamás me creí… _capaz_ de _crear_ algo así.

Roy se sentía tan abrumado. Él creía exactamente lo mismo… y ahora… no sabía qué sentir.

—Al principio tenía miedo— prosiguió ella, con voz serena —Pensar que tendría que sostenerla con las manos manchadas de sangre… de hecho… la sola idea de que algún sea enterada de mis pecados, de ser juzgada por ella… sigue haciéndome estremecer.

Roy guardaba silencio.

En realidad no sabía qué decir. En su interior –en lo que quedaba de su alma– no había más que un millón de sentimientos encontrados que no le dejaban sentir nada en realidad, salvo confusión.

No, el nunca había considerado la opción. Tal vez lo había hecho alguna vez, en sus más remotos sueños, pero nunca de manera consciente. Tener una vida normal, como la de su mejor amigo, con una esposa, con una niña… esa era la vida de Maes, no la suya.

Él ya llevaba demasiado tiempo resignado a vivir solo, con su teniente primera como única compañía… sí. Eso era suficiente para él. Envejecer a su lado, aunque fuese así, como solían ser ellos. Familias, niños y todas esas cosas que soñaban los hombres comunes y corrientes… no, él no era Maes Hughes ni Acero. Para él era suficiente con llegar a la cima de la mano de Hawkeye.

Pero entonces ella se había marchado y su vida había dejado de tener un rumbo… y justo cuando había tomado la resolución de recuperarlo se encontraba con esto…

—No tiene que sentirse obligado a nada— la voz de Riza lo regresó a la realidad.

Se volvió hacia ella.

Sus ojos caoba lo miraban con disculpa y seriedad.

— ¿Qué dices? — preguntó él con voz débil y gesto exhausto. Su mente ya no daba para más.

—Esto, como el resto de las cosas que he hecho en mi vida, han sido decisión mía. El que ella naciera fue una decisión únicamente mía y he tomado la responsabilidad. Usted no lo sabía, así que no debe sentirse obligado a nada. Elizabeth es mi hija, tiene mi apellido y nadie, salvo Su Excelencia sabe quién es su padre.

—Demasiado tarde, Hawkeye. Resulta que yo también sé quién es su padre. — apuntó él, mirándola incrédulo. ¿Cómo era capaz de mencionarlo si quiera? Él no era esa clase de persona. Nunca lo había sido y nunca lo sería.

—Como dije, no tiene que…

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga entonces? — Inquirió él, con exasperación, alzando la voz — ¿Qué me marche así como así? ¿De verdad esperas que me vaya después de esto?

Riza le sostuvo la mirada, con aquella decisión que el recordaba —Quiero que llegues a la cima. Y no podrás hacerlo si te arraigas en esto.

Roy la observó con detenimiento. Estaba tensa, podía sentirlo, podía escucharlo en su tono de voz.

—Y yo también quiero eso, Hawkeye. Pero es un poco tarde para que esperes que no me arraigue. — Contestó mirándola con gravedad —Yo tenía derecho a saberlo— le reprochó.

Hawkeye entrecerró los ojos —Usted no quería que sucediera. Si mal no recuerda, General Mustang, fue usted mismo quien lo dijo.

Otra bala.

En el centro de su estómago. Hawkeye había dado en el blanco.

Si… aún lo recordaba. Sus estúpidas y malditas palabras.

_"No me haga reír, teniente" _había dicho él, cinco años atrás _"No juegue con ese tipo de cosas. Usted mejor que nadie sabe que no tengo tiempo para distraerme con ese tipo de cosas. Hay mucho por hacer y muy poco tiempo. Niños… eso sólo me quitaría el tiempo"_

Si.

Desde luego que aquello había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. Ahora todo cobraba sentido.

— ¡No puedes culparme por eso! — exclamó, reaccionando defensivamente —Yo… yo no sabía que eso…

—No lo estoy culpando. Sólo establezco un punto. — apuntó Hawkeye, con gesto y voz imperturbables.

Él carraspeó. Definitivamente estaba fuera de sí.

—En cuanto a su petición. No le encuentro el caso, General. Ha ascendido sin mi ayuda, así que probablemente logrará seguir haciéndolo de la misma manera— intervino, dando un nuevo sorbo a su té.

Roy le devolvió la mirada —Al parecer usted no lo comprendió, teniente. No vine a _pedirle_ que vuelva. Vine a exigirlo.

—Y yo me niego, señor— respondió, con frialdad.

—No aceptaré una negativa.

—Usted ya no es mi superior. No puede obligarme a ir con usted. Además, le recuerdo, que tengo una hija, cuya vida está más que hecha en esta ciudad. No sé si lo tome en cuenta, pero ya no se trata sólo de mí.

—Lo tomo en cuenta, créeme. Esa es la razón por la que no puedo dejar que te niegues. Le recuerdo que ninguna mujer es capaz de concebir por sí sola— replicó con mordacidad.

Ella lo miró y suspiró —No, señor. Ninguna lo es. Aún así no es razón suficiente.

—Cinco años, Hawkeye. Tuvieron que pasar cinco años para que yo viniera a enterarme que mi más preciada subordinada criaba _sola _a mi hija. — dijo él, con reproche, y con demasiada dificultad al pronunciar las palabras "mi" y "hija" en una misma oración.

Ella lo observó.

Sabía que ahora sería imposible regresar su vida a como había sido de cinco años para entonces.

Los problemas apenas empezaban.

* * *

_Espero estén disfrutando la historia y los capítulos, déjenme sus opiniones POR FAVOR._  
_GRACIAS :)_


	5. Pequeñas sorpresas

_Aquí el quinto capítulo de este fic._  
_Es una mirada al pasado, cuando Riza se entera de su embarazo. Sucede aproximadamente a tres años del Día Prometido._  
_Espero les guste y sobre todo COMENTEN._

* * *

**5. Pequeñas sorpresas.**

Tomó aire lo más calmamente que su cuerpo le permitió.

El corazón le latía violentamente contra las costillas, sin mencionar que había algo que le calaba en lo más profundo de su ser. La aprensión se había adueñado por completo de ella.

Observaba y releía el papel una y otra vez, como si el hacerlo tan repetidamente fuese a cambiar lo que llevaba escrito. Las letras se ensañaban en sus ojos, formando aquellas palabras que no le provocaban más que un aceleramiento en su órgano cardiaco.

_Nombre del paciente: Riza Hawkeye_. _Edad: 28 años_, si, definitivamente esa información sí la conocía perfectamente.

Lo que era _imposible_ para su mente era aprehender aquella oración, aquella endemoniada y horrenda oración que no cuadraba para nada en su cerebro: _Cuatro semanas de gestación._

Sus ojos se detenían en aquella palabra. _"Gestación"_ si… _gestación_… ella estaba _gestando_ algo… a _alguien. _Ella, Riza Hawkeye estaba_embarazada. _Embarazada desde hacían cuatro semanas.

_ Imposible. _Así. Eso era sencillamente imposible.

A ella no le pasaban ese tipo de cosas. Porque Riza Hawkeye era, entre muchas cosas, una persona rígidamente organizada. Increíble y perfectamente _organizada._

Nada, absolutamente _nada_ salía fuera de lo planeado. Al menos no para ella.

Claro, a excepción de todo aquello que tenía que ver con _él_.

Aunque, si lo consideraba, en realidad _toda _su vida –incluyendo aquel momento. _Sobre todo,_ aquel momento– tenía que ver con él.

Desde que era una niña siempre era _él_ y nadie más que _él,_ quien la sacaba de su cómoda y muy bien trazada rutina; primero con sus grandes ideas de salir a pasear por la colina, luego, cuando se fue, más tarde con su repentino regreso, y luego, de nuevo con su repentina partida.

Y fue cuando ella había decidido seguirlo, lo cual, en efecto era un plan perfectamente diseñado. Pero entonces él había decidido ponerse impertinente y exponer su vida… y de repente, antes de ser plenamente consciente de ello, se encontraba allí, entre sus brazos, como había ocurrido cuatro semanas atrás.

Había sido un momento de debilidad, lo admitía, pero no había podido evitarlo. _No. _Ya no tenía sentido mentirse. En realidad no había_querido_ evitarlo.

¿Por qué? Porque estaba cansada. En serio lo estaba. Llevaba casi diez años con la misma historia. Esa de fingir que era indiferente a él… esa de mirar cuando él no lo hacía. Estaba cansada y se había dejado llevar por sus labios, por sus manos, por _él_. Y estaba consciente de había sido la peor de las imprudencias, pero por esa noche había sido feliz. Y para ella, ser feliz era un lujo que no podía darse muy seguido.

Pero _eso_ era sencillamente imposible_… inadmisible._

Ella había tomado precauciones después de lo ocurrido, y estaba segura que lo había hecho correctamente. ¿Entonces por qué?

Suspiró hondo, intentando aclarar su mente.

Algo de esa magnitud era demasiado para ella. Riza Hawkeye _no podía_ estar embarazada. No ahora y no de _él_. No era una opción.

Y entonces, intentando sosegarse, consideró las posibilidades.

La primera, y la más fácil sería no permitirlo. No dejar que sucediera, acabar con el problema de raíz… si, probablemente eso sería lo más prudente.

Ella no podía ser madre. No después de todo lo que había ocurrido, ni de todas las vidas inocentes de las que se había apropiado. No podía sostener a una criatura inocente con aquellas manos manchadas de sangre y, sobretodo, no podía fallarle a _él_, ni arrastrarlo hacia abajo, porque mucho trabajo, mucho sudor y mucha sangre les había costado llegar hasta donde estaban. Y no podía dejar que todo se viniera abajo.

Volvió a suspirar lentamente, llevándose inconscientemente una mano al vientre, entonces plano.

Observó su reflejo en el espejo del baño. En ese momento estaba con las ropas que usualmente vestía para dormir, con el largo cabello dorado cayéndole por los hombros. Su imagen era la de una mujer completamente derrotada por las circunstancias.

Si. Riza Hawkeye estaba derrotada por aquella situación, aún cuando había soportado tantas cosas. Aún cuando había superado el hecho de ser marcada de por vida por la alquimia de fueg haber visto partir a la persona más importante para ella al infierno. Si señores, El Ojo del Halcón, capaz de dar en el blanco a varios metros de distancia, la heroína de Ishval, la misma mujer que había mantenido con vida a uno de los hombres más temerarios, odiados y expuestos de la milicia durante diez años, que había sobrevivido a un corte en su yugular y que había combatido contra homúnculos… esa misma mujer ahora se encontraba derrotada por el simple hecho de estar esperando un hijo del único hombre que alguna vez había amado. Y, peor aún, estaba considerando la posibilidad de deshacerse de él.

Y repentinamente la idea le pareció repulsiva… _inconcebible._

Ella ya había derramado demasiada sangre inocente. No haría lo mismo esta vez… no cuando era sangre de ella misma. No cuando era sangre de _él_.

Cerró los ojos sin apartar la mano de su vientre.

Ahí, dentro de ella, estaba albergando _vida._ Una vida creada a partir de _él_ y a partir de ella.

No podía ser algo malo. En realidad, aunque fuera un gran obstáculo, no había manera de que algo así estuviera _tan _equivocado.

Y sabía que no podía arrastrarlo, pero si de algo estaba segura era que aquella criatura nacería… aunque no hubiera lugar para ella en el mundo, o en su vida, ella le haría un espacio y se encargaría de protegerla. De la misma manera en que lo había protegido a _él_ durante todos esos años. Porque ese manojo de vida dentro de ella, –que, en efecto, sería un gran problema para _él_ y, probablemente también para ella– de alguna manera era sólo una extensión de la persona que había jurado mantener viva. Y no podía ser algo malo ¿o sí?

Por muchos problemas que esto trajera… no podía. Simplemente no podía seguir considerando deshacerse de él. Porque era parte de sí misma… porque era parte _de él. _Y eso simplemente no podía ser tan malo.

Respiró hondo y lo decidió.

No supo bien como sucedió, pero esa misma noche, en su apartamento, tomó la resolución de asegurarse de que esa criatura naciera. Incluso aunque tuviese que renunciar a todo lo demás. Incluso aunque tuviese que renunciar a _él._

* * *

— ¿¡QUÉEEE?! — la voz de la morena resonó al otro lado de la línea, provocando que la rubia separara el auricular ligeramente de su oído.

Riza cerró los ojos con suavidad, como si se hubiese esperado aquella reacción de antemano — ¿Quieres calmarte? No es nada del otro mundo— replicó lo más serenamente que pudo.

— ¿¡Nada del otro mundo?! ¡¿Estás bromeando?! — Alegó la mujer, en un grito ahogado — ¡RIZA, ESTÁS EMBARAZADA!

La interpelada suspiró hondo, intentando mantener la paciencia. A veces su amiga era condenadamente exagerada e indiscreta —Estoy al tanto, Rebecca. Agradecería que no lo gritaras, alguien podría escucharte.

—Espera un momento ¿Mustang ya lo sabe? — preguntó la joven, en un siseo impaciente.

Hawkeye suspiró un poco exasperada, arrepintiéndose por un momento de haberle dado la noticia a la impertinente morena —No, Rebecca, el General de Brigada no está enterado.

— ¿¡Y CUANDO PIENSAS DECÍRSELO!? — exigió saber, prácticamente indignada.

La rubia inhaló hondo, llevándose una mano a la sien.

Apreciaba a su amiga, pero también era verdad que no era la persona más prudente a la que pudo haber recurrido.

—No se lo diré— dijo, finalmente.

A estas alturas sería estúpido negar que Roy Mustang era el padre. No ahora y no a su mejor amiga.

El grito no se hizo esperar — ¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?! ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer sola con un bebé? Espera, no me digas que…— la joven dejó las palabras al aire, temiendo lo peor. Aunque en verdad no pensara que su amiga fuera ese tipo de persona.

—Voy a tenerlo, si es lo que te preguntas— la cortó Riza de tajo —Pero no se lo informaré al General.

Rebecca pareció suspirar con alivio —Vaya…— dijo, para luego añadir — ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?

—Ya te lo dije, voy a tenerlo. Tendré que hacerle un lugar con Hayate y conmigo, supongo que no hay otra opción. — contestó, masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que vas a ocultárselo a Mustang? Te recuerdo que trabajas con él, y pronto va a ser imposible esconderlo, si sabes a lo que me refiero…

La joven resopló exasperada —Me queda claro— dijo, algo cansada. Últimamente no había dormido muy bien que digamos, y la sesión de interrogatorios de su amiga no le era de mucha ayuda para relajarse —es por eso que acabo de solicitar mi renuncia del cuartel Central.

De nuevo la exclamación al otro lado del teléfono la hizo tener que separar su oído — ¿¡RENUNCIA?! ¡En serio se te ha zafado un tornillo! ¿Cómo vas a mantener a un niño sin padre si no vas a trabajar?

—Su Excelencia me ha ayudado para transferirme a Ciudad del Este sin que el General Mustang se entere— explicó Riza, rezando porque su amiga no hiciera más preguntas.

— ¡¿Grumman?! — Exclamó sorprendida la joven —Espera ¿no se supone que él y Mustang son inseparables? ¿Cómo vas a hacer para que no se entere?

La rubia respiró lo más hondo que pudo, intentando ser lo más breve posible —Llegue a un acuerdo con Su Excelencia… el caso es que pronto me mudaré al Este. De hecho esa fue la razón de mi llamada. Necesito que me ayudes a conseguir un lugar.

Rebecca guardó silencio un momento para luego volver con las preguntas, sin prestar atención –nuevamente– a la petición de la rubia — ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que ese viejo zorro no le dirá a Mustang? Digo, ya saben lo que dicen: de tal palo, tal astilla.

Riza bufó para sus adentros.

En realidad no deseaba explicarle a Rebecca la larga historia sobre que el Fuhrer Grumman había resultado ser el padre de su difunta madre, y de cómo ella se había enterado por pura casualidad unos meses atrás. Si bien, algo había sospechado en el pasado, ya que Grumman era el apellido de soltera de su madre, pero con el problema que había surgido, se dio a la tarea de encontrar como escabullirse. Y qué mejor que tener la ayuda del líder supremo de la milicia.

Sabía que el anciano y Roy Mustang tenían una relación por demás cercana, pero por otro lado confiaba en que el hombre cumpliera su promesa. Después de todo, Riza era la única familia viva que le quedaba. Y viceversa.

—Eso no es importante ahora, Rebecca. ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme con eso? — inquirió, evadiendo deliberadamente la pregunta de su amiga.

—Claro que sí, no tienes que preguntarlo pero…— pareció dudarlo un segundo, pero al cabo de unos segundos preguntó —Riza ¿Por qué no le dirás nada a Mustang? Digo, sé que es un poco sinvergüenza y un mujeriego pero puede ser una gran ayuda económica para ti.

Entonces, las palabras del alquimista llegaron a Riza como una bofetada.

_"No me haga reír, teniente" _había dicho con esos ojos negros duros como obsidianas _"No juegue con ese tipo de cosas. Usted mejor que nadie sabe que no tengo tiempo para distraerme con ese tipo de cosas. Hay mucho por hacer y muy poco tiempo. Niños… eso sólo me quitaría el tiempo"_

Si. Esas habían sido sus palabras.

No que le sorprendiera, de todos modos. Ella mejor que nadie conocía a Roy Mustang, y sabía que el formar una familia no era precisamente el sueño de su vida. Obviamente, los motivos los comprendía a la perfección. Además, no era típico de ella el hacer esa clase de preguntas, de todos modos, ni mucho menos el esperar que él fuese a cambiar de parecer respecto al tema únicamente por el hecho de que ella estuviese en esa situación. Aún así, no había podido evitar sentirse un poco herida. Inútilmente, lo sabía, pero aquellas palabras habían sido el motor que la impulsó a alejarse definitivamente.

No pretendía obligarlo a nada, ni mucho menos ser un estorbo en su camino.

Si bien la decisión había sido más que difícil. El sólo pensar que estaría en peligro y que ella no estaría a sus espaldas para protegerle, la hacía tener pesadillas.

Pero ahora ella tenía a otra persona a quien proteger.

—Un bebé en un momento como este sólo echaría por la borda todo el esfuerzo— respondió con voz plana e indiferente —Además, estoy y siempre he estado consciente que el General no _quiere_ uno, y no voy a obligar a nadie a hacer nada. — respondió, ligeramente tajante, deseando asegurarse de no volver a ser cuestionada sobre el tema.

Rebecca calló. De hecho, conocía demasiado bien a Riza Hawkeye como para saber que ella había dado por concluido ese tema y que seguir insistiendo sería una pérdida de tiempo. —Bien— aceptó, a regañadientes —No preguntaré más si es lo que deseas.

Riza suspiró —Gracias, Rebecca. — y lo agradeció en serio. Conociendo a su amiga, sabía que el abstenerse de preguntar sobre ese tipo de cosas sería un gran sacrificio.

—En fin ¿Ya le entregaste la carta de renuncia a tu superior? — quiso saber, esforzándose por ocultar la curiosidad en su voz.

—Sí— respondió Riza, tratando de ocultar el pesar en su tono de voz.

— ¿Y qué tal lo tomó? — preguntó, imaginando de antemano la respuesta.

La rubia reprodujo la escena en su mente.

_"¿Es por alguien más?" _esa había sido su pregunta.

Una que a ella la tomó ligeramente desprevenida. No pensaba que él _en verdad_ creyera que pudiera haber alguien en su vida aparte de él. Aún así, fue oportuno, porque, en efecto, esa era la razón.

La afirmativa de ella lo había dejado fuera de juego, y ella lo había notado. Cómo su gesto se descomponía ante la respuesta, ante ese simple _"Si"_. Y ella habría deseado aclararlo, pero era mejor que el pensara lo que quisiera.

Entonces la pregunta había salido de sus labios.

_"¿Alguien más importante que nuestra meta, Hawkeye?"_ En realidad, ella misma se hizo la pregunta miles de veces durante aquellos días. ¿En verdad ese bebé no nacido era más importante que la cima? ¿Más importante que mantenerlo vivo? Y, a pesar de haberlo cavilado una y otra vez, la respuesta era certera y hasta sencilla para ella.

_ "Me temo que así es, General." _Si… lo era, incluso si lo pensaba en ese momento, teniéndolo a _él _enfrente. Incluso entonces lo era. _"Lo siento." _Añadió, casi en un susurro.

Porque en verdad lo sentía.

Porque no deseaba dejarlo, no deseaba abandonarlo justo en ese momento. Pero un bebé no era oportuno. Tenía que protegerlo a él de todo, incluso si eso eran los mismos errores de ella. Y ahora, también tendría que proteger al bebé… protegerlo de todo aquello. Protegerlo de los enemigos de Roy Mustang, que aprovecharían las circunstancias no sólo para perjudicar la carrera militar de él, sino para dañar a la criatura. Y eso sí que no lo permitiría.

—Supongo que no se lo esperaba— respondió Riza, con simpleza.

—Puedes apostarlo. Es decir, no puedo culparlo. Has sido demasiado… _drástica._ — opinó.

Riza inhaló —Tal vez— concedió —Pero no me ha quedado otra opción.

— ¿Ya fuiste al doctor? — preguntó Rebecca, un poco ansiosa.

—Sí. Llevo seis semanas.

La joven suspiró con cierta nostalgia — ¡Cielos, Riza! ¿Quién lo diría? Entonces tú tendrás hijos antes que yo ¡Qué decepcionante! — exclamó.

Riza no pudo evitar sonreír.

Si bien, Rebecca Catalina no era la persona más prudente o discreta –de hecho, no lo era en lo absoluto– pero siempre lograba aligerarle hasta los momentos más críticos con sus comentarios.

—Eso parece, teniente Catalina.

—En verdad que nunca te imaginé embarazada… ya sabes, pensé que te quedarías el resto de tu vida consagrada a ese tonto. — añadió la morena, con un atisbo de humor.

Sin embargo Riza no pudo evitar sentirlo. En realidad, ella también lo había creído de esa manera. Tener hijos _jamás_ había sido una opción para ella. Pero la vida daba demasiadas vueltas. —Créeme que yo tampoco me lo imaginaba…— de hecho, estaba poco más que aterrada.

Ella jamás había tenido idea de lo que era una familia. Al menos no una funcional. Además, de que no sabía nada sobre bebés. Realmente estaba segura de que lo que hacía era como querer saltar al vacío.

—Aún así creo que serás una buena mamá. Ya sabes, muy estricta, pero seguro lo harás bien… como todo lo demás— las palabras de su amiga la animaron.

—Gracias, Rebecca. Pero yo no estaría tan segura.

— ¡No importa, de todas maneras! — Dijo Rebecca, con despreocupación —Es bueno que vengas a vivir al Este, así podré ayudarte… o al menos eso creo.

Riza sonrió —Claro… eso es algo bueno… supongo.

En realidad debía ser una ventaja. Aunque, conociendo a Rebecca, probablemente sería todo un lío.

Por ese día, decidió no preocuparse por el inquietante y agitado futuro que le esperaba y dedicó el resto de su día a hablar con su mejor amiga. Al menos por esos momentos necesitaba relajarse. No pensar en _él_, no pensar en que pronto no podría protegerle.

Porque el sólo hacerlo le enfermaba y la hacía estremecer.

* * *

_Bueno, aquí les dejo el quinto capítulo de este fic. Espero que les haya gustado. Comenten, por favor. Necesito saber si la historia les gusta ¿Qué piensan de ella? Háganme saber si me estoy equivocando. Por favor, esperaré sus comentarios._


	6. Contacto

_Bueno, pues aquí el sexto capítulo. Seguimos en el pasado, unos meses después de que Riza abandonara el Cuartel General Central. Sucede unos años antes del inicio del fic, a tres años del Día Prometido._  
_Riza va a visitar a su amiga y hablan de ciertos temas que tienen inquieta a la rubia._  
_Espero lo disfruten y comenten, por favor, a ver si les gustó o no._

* * *

**6. Contacto.**

Tocó el timbre un par de veces, posando sus manos distraída y suavemente por su ya bastante abultado vientre de veintidós semanas.

Aquella tarde no vestía su habitual uniforme militar, que, incluso entonces seguía portando cuando iba a realizar uno que otro papeleo en el Cuartel del Este.

Era su día de descanso, por lo que llevaba una blusa rosada y holgada, que dejaba ver una figura más redonda, pero no así menos firme que de costumbre. Sus largos cabellos dorados sueltos de su habitual amarre y unos simples pantalones negros.

Logró escuchar a alguien caminando pesada y lentamente desde el interior y aguardó.

— ¡Van! — exclamó aquella voz familiar al otro lado de la puerta.

Sonrió para sus adentros, sin apartar las manos de su abdomen.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a un hombre rubio, con un cigarrillo apagado entre sus labios, ojos azules un tanto cansados, apoyado en un bastón. Riza esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

—Buen día, teniente segundo Havoc— saludó con su habitual voz mesurada.

El hombre abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido de ver a la rubia mujer frente a él — ¡Oy, Hawkeye! — Exclamó dejando caer el cigarrillo de entre sus labios con expresión claramente atónita, mirando el prominente vientre de su ex compañera casi descaradamente — ¡Mírate nada más! ¡Estás enorme!

Ella suspiró resignadamente. Jean Havoc, tan discreto como siempre. —También es un gusto verlo, teniente segundo— ironizó la mujer, cruzándose de brazos y con tono severo.

Ignorando el comentario de la joven, Havoc posó la mano libre –con la que no sostenía el bastón– en el vientre de la rubia, sus azules ojos muy abiertos — ¿Cuánto tienes ya? — preguntó, con la vista fija en la prominencia de Riza.

—Cinco meses y medio— respondió, sus ojos caoba suavizándose inmediatamente y un asomo de sonrisa en los labios, como era costumbre mirarla últimamente.

—Vaya, si que has crecido, amigo— comentó, dirigiéndose al vientre de la mujer.

Ella sonrió, entretenida por la elocuencia del hombre.

— ¡Ey, tú! — una voz femenina resonó desde el interior de la tienda de la familia Havoc, llamando la atención de ambos rubios. — ¿Quién es? Tienes que seguir con los ejercicios. Cómo detesto a los hombres que se valen de cualquier excusa para… Oh, Riza, hola— saludó la morena, asomándose a la entrada y dándose cuenta de la razón de la demora de su compañero.

—Hola, Rebecca— contestó ella, las comisuras de sus labios ligeramente curvadas en una sonrisa.

—Mira, la barriga le ha crecido bastante— comentó Havoc, dirigiéndose a Rebecca, como un niño pequeño sorprendido.

La joven pelinegra suspiró con exagerada exasperación — ¡Pues claro que ha crecido, tonto! Está embarazada ¿O qué esperabas?

—Hmpf. Amargada— rezongó el rubio por lo bajo, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿¡Cómo me dijiste?! — exclamó Rebecca, molesta.

Riza negó con la cabeza, suspirando con resignación. Esos dos se la pasaban peleando.

— ¿Dónde está el teniente Breda? — preguntó, interrumpiendo a Rebecca y Havoc de su discusión.

—Aaaah, salió. Dijo que regresaría mañana por la tarde— respondió el rubio —Mejor por nosotros, ya no quedaba mucha comida.

Rebecca se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada — ¡Cómo detesto a los hombres que no cuidan su figura!

—Tú detestas a todos los hombres— opinó Havoc, sacudiendo la mano, como restándole importancia al comentario de Rebecca.

La morena le dedicó una mirada envenenada que prometía otro buen rato de discusión —Disculpen por interrumpirlos, teniente segunda Catalina, teniente segundo Havoc, pero me preguntaba si puedo ingresar antes de que comiencen otra de sus… _coloridas_ escaramuzas— inquirió la joven con un dejo de ironía en su voz.

Ambos la miraron como si apenas se percataran de su presencia.

— ¿Eeeeh? ¡Ah, claro! Pasa, pasa— invitó su amiga, con una sonrisa.

Ella lo hizo, con paso calmo, como siempre, y la espalda completamente erguida, aún cuando últimamente le costaba más de lo normal y le producía una que otra molestia dorsal.

—Mírate, pero si te ves preciosa— opinó la morena, observando a su amiga caminar, las manos aún posadas suavemente sobre su vientre.

Riza se volvió hacia Rebecca, que la miraba con los ojos brillándole y las manos juntas cerca de su rostro, como quien observa el mejor espectáculo del mundo y suspiró con suavidad. Típico de Rebecca Catalina.

—Gracias, teniente segunda— agradeció con un leve asentimiento.

Ingresó en la tienda, la cual no había visitado en las últimas semanas, pero que llevaba frecuentando desde que se había transferido a Ciudad del Este, puesto que su amiga se la pasaba ahí para ayudarle a Jean Havoc con su recuperación. Éste seguía a ambas mujeres, caminando aún dificultosamente, apoyándose por el bastón.

Tomó asiento en una de las sillas de un pequeño y sencillo desayunador de madera, respirando con alivio. Cada vez le era más cansado mantenerse de pie. Jean y Rebecca lo hicieron frente a ella, el uno al lado del otro.

—Oy, Hawkeye— llamó el hombre, con voz un poco atenuada.

La interpelada se volvió hacia él en respuesta.

—Esto…— balbuceó, rascándose la nuca compulsivamente — Me preguntaba… No has hablado con el jefe ¿cierto? — logró preguntar finalmente, de manera atropellada.

Rebecca le dio un codazo, para hacerlo callar, pero la rubia lo miró, extrañada por la inquisición. — ¿Por qué la pregunta? — cuestionó, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

El rubio no paró de rascarse con cierta ansiedad —Esto…— volvió a decir, nerviosamente —La otra vez… tal vez _accidentalmente _mencioné algo sobre tu casa nueva y…

Rebecca cerró el puño y lo estrelló contra el hombro de Havoc, quien de inmediato respingó de dolor — ¡Oy! Lo siento, no sabía que era un secreto de estado— se quejó, sobándose, con un puchero.

— ¡Serás tonto! ¡Cómo detesto a los hombre que no saben cuando mantener el pico bien cerrado! Te dije que no fueras de bocaza por ahí— exclamó ella, riñéndolo como una madre a su necio hijo.

— ¡Ya, ya! Se me salió, ¡Demonios! Cómo te gusta maltratarme, mujer. — rezongó el rubio sin dejar de sobarse.

Riza no supo cómo reaccionar, simplemente calló, pensando en lo que la accidental indiscreción de Havoc pudo haber significado para su ex superior.

—Obviamente no mencioné nada del embarazo— se apresuró a aclarar el chico, al adivinar la expresión de Hawkeye —Sólo dije algo sobre el tamaño de la nueva casa, pero él me colgó justo después de que lo mencioné y…

Rebecca le dijo un par de cosas más sobre la indiscreción –cosa que, obviamente ella tampoco conocía– pero la rubia reprodujo las palabras de Roy Mustang en su memoria.

_"¿Es por alguien más?"_ había preguntado, asumiendo que esa sería la única razón por la que podría dejarlo.

Suspiró.

Tal vez era mejor que lo pensara de esa manera.

—No hay de qué preocuparse— concedió con serenidad. Rebecca y Jean observaron a la joven mujer por unos segundos, como intentando descifrar lo que acababa de decir. Sin embargo, Riza no habló nada más.

—Oy… esto ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Ya fuiste al doctor? — preguntó Havoc, con intensiones de aligerar el ambiente.

—Si— respondió ella, con suavidad, acariciando su vientre de forma inconsciente —Todo está bien. Al parecer está muy sano— dijo, sin poder evitar esa nota de orgullo en su voz.

_Si. _Su bebé estaba sano y eso era la noticia más feliz que pudo haber recibido.

— ¡Por Dios, Riza! ¿Te imaginas cuando ya haya nacido? — Exclamó Rebecca, efusivamente —Cielos, tienes que empezar a comprar ropa, y una cuna, y muebles, y todo lo necesario ¡YO TE ACOMPAÑO! Puedo ayudarte, mi prima tuvo un bebé hace poco y…— comenzó a parlotear la morena, con emoción.

La rubia esbozó una sonrisa, agradecida de contar con alguien tan entusiasta como Rebecca.

_Cuando haya nacido… _dejó aquella idea reposar en su mente.

En realidad no había pensado en ese pequeño detalle. De ella con un _bebé_ en brazos. Con _su hijo_.

Sinceramente, el sólo considerarlo le erizaba la piel. Nunca antes en toda su vida, el ser madre había sido una opción para ella. No se imaginaba convirtiéndose en una. De hecho, la sola idea le parecía por demás _desastrosa._

Si bien, se sabía completamente capacitada para mantener a una persona con vida. Claro, a una persona "autosuficiente", –sí, entre comillas– y "adulta", –si, _también_ entre comillas– y no a un bebé completamente dependiente de su persona. No a una criatura tan ridículamente frágil.

Ella era una francotiradora, una heroína de guerra, un guardaespaldas, una _asesina. _"El Ojo del Halcón". No una madre.

Sabía perfectamente cómo armar y desarmar una pistola en menos de diez segundos, pero se sentía completamente incapaz de alimentar a un bebé, o de sostenerlo con esas manos _tan_ manchadas de sangre inocente.

Tragó saliva.

Si… ella era una asesina. Una mujer que había,matado a tantas personas que incluso la cifra parecía ser un insulto. Recordaba sus rostros, los recordaba perfectamente…

Ser juzgada era su destino. Ser juzgada por la sociedad y afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, tal como le había dicho a Edward Elric que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo unos años atrás.

Y si era certera, aún se creía capaz de afrontarlo. Los juicios de todos. De los ishvalitas, de los amestrianos… del mundo entero si era necesario. Pero el sólo pensar que en un futuro _él_… o _ella, _aquella pequeña criatura que se gestaba dentro de ella, crecería y sería enterada de todos y cada uno de sus pecados… el sólo pensar en ser juzgada por esa persona, que aún no había llegado a este mundo…

_No. _Definitivamente no estaba preparada para algo así.

_ "Cuando haya nacido" _había dicho Rebecca.

Lo cierto era que estaba aterrada, como nunca antes en su vida. Aterrada por ella misma, pero sobre todo por su bebé.

_Intercambio equivalente…_ esa regla que regía al mundo. Si era cierto… entonces quién sabe qué le esperaba.

Ella, y _él_ también, habían arrebatado demasiadas vidas. ¿Serían capaces? ¿Sería _ella_ capaz de traer una al mundo? A salvo… ¿Podía ser que Dios, o la Verdad, o Todo, pudiera concederle eso? ¿Incluso con todos sus pecados?

Porque por increíble, o por estúpido que pareciera, y a pesar de ser aún una idea muy abstracta, ahora, el sólo imaginarse un mundo sin esa criatura parecía erróneo. Igual o peor de lo repulsivo que le resultaba pensar en un mundo sin _él_.

—Oy, Hawkeye, pareces en otro mundo— la voz de Havoc la arrancó de tajo de sus cavilaciones.

De nuevo se había encerrado en sus propios pensamientos.

— ¿Qué dices? — preguntó ella, intentando retomar –inútilmente– el hilo de la conversación.

Rebecca respiró con exagerada sonoridad —Preguntaba si ya has pensado en un nombre— repitió la morena, notoriamente contrariada por la distracción de su amiga.

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida.

No. En realidad no se había detenido a pensar en eso… _abstracto_, eso era lo que la idea representaba aún para ella. —No— respondió.

— ¿¡EEEH!? — exclamó la morena, con reprobación y voz exageradamente aguda — ¿¡Cómo de que no?! Riza, tu bebé nacerá en unos meses ¡TIENES QUE PENSAR EN UN BUEN NOMBRE YA!

_En unos meses._

Si… _en unos meses_ lo tendría en sus brazos. Y eso era sencillamente _aterrador._

—Ni siquiera sé el sexo aún— replicó, con voz calma, suspirando ante la impaciencia de su amiga.

—Será niño— comentó Havoc, con una sonrisa, alzándose de hombros con suficiencia.

Ambas mujeres se volvieron a él, sin entender.

— ¿Cómo dice, teniente segundo? — inquirió Hawkeye, ladeando la cabeza.

La sonrisa del rubio se ensanchó —Tengo este… presentimiento de que será niño— aseguró —Además, — añadió socarronamente —He apostado con Breda.

El golpe de Rebecca no se hizo esperar demasiado, dejando estrellar su puño cerrado contra su hombro.

— ¡Demonios! ¡Cómo detesto a los hombres que apuestan con cosas tan importantes! — se quejó, malhumorada.

Riza suspiró, considerando las palabras de ambos.

No había pensado en un nombre para su hijo aún. Menos aún había sido capaz de visualizarlo.

Bueno, sí. Tal vez sí.

Ojos negros, cabello negro… igual a _él_. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, si llegaba a parecerse demasiado sería un problema.

No era tonta y estaba consciente que tanto Havoc, como Breda, como Rebecca, como la misma Winry Rockbell –quien había advertido su estado desde que la visitó unas semanas después de abandonar el Cuartel Central– eran sabedores de que su ex superior era el padre del bebé. Incluso el Fuhrer Grumman lo sabía, y probablemente Edward Elric también –de este último podría dudarlo por su habitual falta de percepción– pero no le convenía que más personas del Cuartel lo notaran, ya que había más de uno tras la cabeza de Roy Mustang, y ella no planeaba ser la razón de su fracaso.

— ¿Tu qué prefieres? — preguntó Rebecca, mirándola con extrema curiosidad.

Riza se encogió de hombros —Mientras nazca sano, lo demás es secundario para mí— respondió simplemente.

La morena resopló — ¡Cielos! ¡Sí que eres aburrida!

—Si es niño deberías llamarlo como su padre ¿Eeh? — sugirió Havoc de repente, dándole un suave codazo a Hawkeye, con gesto pícaro.

Riza lo miró con severidad.

Era cuento de nunca acabar con ese hombre. Siempre tanteando el territorio para hacer comentarios sobre la identidad del padre de su hijo. Como si no fuera lo suficientemente obvio.

—Agradecería, teniente segundo Havoc, que se abstenga de hacer esa clase de comentarios— repuso ella, inhalando hondo para mantener la paciencia.

—Idiota— secundó Rebecca, con los brazos apretados contra sus pechos. Entonces su expresión cambió y se volvió a Riza, de nuevo con entusiasmo —Oye ¿Y ya lo has sentido? Escuché que empiezan a moverse en el cuarto mes y tú ya llevas cinco.

Riza negó con la cabeza —No aún. El médico dijo que es normal, cada uno lo hace a diferente tiempo, supongo.

— ¡Qué decepcionante! — exclamó Rebecca, enfurruñada.

Ella se abstuvo de manifestarlo, pero lo cierto era que ella también lo estaba. Decepcionada.

Necesitaba _sentirlo. _Tener la certeza que estaba ahí, a salvo… _vivo._

La tarde continuó. Los tres militares continuaron conversando hasta tarde.

Riza se complació de notar a su amiga, hombro a hombro con Havoc.

Lo suyo con el General de Brigada era equivalentemente evidente a lo de Rebecca y Havoc. Algo que no se mencionaba pero que simplemente estaba ahí, tenue pero claramente. Él incluso parecía más animado con la recuperación y eso la aliviaba. Estaba segura que, allá en Central, también aliviaría a Roy.

Rebecca la llevó a su casa por la noche, a pesar de que ella insistió en regresar caminando. La morena había alegado que no permitiría que su amiga embarazada caminara sola de noche.

Riza de todos modos seguía portando su par de pistolas entre la ropa. Ahora era incluso más importante proteger su vida. Ella no podía morir. No con el bebé en camino, dependiendo tan preocupantemente de ella.

Abrió la puerta del recinto y observó.

Era grande, sí. El Fuhrer Grumman la había elegido, pagado y adquirido y no le había dado la opción de replicarle nada. Para ella era grande, pero igual no había dicho nada. Tal vez al bebé le gustara en un futuro. A Hayate, por ejemplo le había encantado el pequeño jardín, en el que podía echarse y correr.

Suspiró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y encendiendo la luz.

Ella jamás había conocido la calidez de un hogar. No en todo su esplendor, al menos. Con su padre tan absorto en sus investigaciones y la temprana muerte de su madre, Riza siempre había estado acostumbrada a la silenciosa y cómoda soledad. Hasta que, como siempre, había llegado _él_ a perturbarle el orden.

Si. Ahora que lo pensaba, lo más cercano a un hogar habían sido aquellos años que había pasado a su lado en la casa de su padre.

¿Pero ahora? ¿Podría ser ella capaz de construir un hogar adecuado para su bebé? Intentando no pensar mucho en ello, acarició a Hayate y se dirigió a su recámara.

La casa estaba aún medio vacía, con una que otra caja sin desempacar por acá y por allá y una habitación –la que pronto se convertiría en la de su bebé– completamente vacía. Al pasar por ella, pensó que Rebecca tenía razón. Tendría que comprar lo necesario pronto.

Llegó al umbral de su cuarto y encendió la luz. Un solitario colchón con algunos edredones la aguardaba para descansar finalmente.

Se sacó la ropa y se colocó la usaba a diario para descansar, acostándose cuidadosamente en la posición que había leído era la mejor para el bebé.

Una vez en la cama intentó cerrar los ojos y descansar.

Pero sabía que las pesadillas seguían aguardándola incluso después de tantos años. Y ahora se habían convertido en algo insoportable.

Algunas veces era Ishval, algunas otras era Maes Hughes… y esas podía soportarlas, incluso si la atormentaban… pero las que no aguantaba eran aquellas donde lo veía a _él_, con sus obres negras y ese tono opaco, anunciándole que estaba ciego… aquellos recuerdos que no podía superar… o a veces, lo observaba morir frente a sus ojos… por _su _culpa, por no ser capaz de mantenerse a su lado. Y no podía ni cerrar los ojos, porque el sólo hacerlo lo hacía pensar en que a cada momento en que no estaba a su lado corría peligro…

Pero las peores, las más espantosas eran aquellas donde ella cargaba un bultito entre sus brazos. Un bultito que acunaba protectoramente… pero no se oía nada, todo era silencio, y cuando asomaba la vista para fijarse en él se daba cuenta… que aquel precioso niño de ojos y cabello negro no estaba ahí… se había ido para no volver jamás. Y esas pesadillas la hacían perder el aliento.

Ella no quería soñar con eso. Así que sólo cerraba los ojos e intentaba pensar en algo que no fuera Ishval… o Roy… o ese niño silencioso.

Entonces su mente se ponía a trabajar. A irse por rumbos oscuros y recónditos.

Miles de preguntas se arremolinaban en su mente. ¿Y si Dios o la Verdad o Todo se lo arrebataba? ¿Y si el intercambio equivalente no la dejaba? ¿Qué pasaría si algo sucediera, si algo saliera mal? Estaba segura que no sobreviviría. Pero la idea no abandonaba su mente. No desde cinco meses atrás. En su cerebro se repetía aquella imagen del niño silencioso y le aterraba. Le aterraba como nada en este mundo.

Entonces lo sintió.

Si… lo sintió finalmente.

Un movimiento, si bien casi imperceptible, pero ahí, dentro de ella, como la caricia de un pétalo de rosa… algo suave y cálido. Algo que nunca antes había sentido y que la hizo sentirse… _viva_.

Si. Era él. Era su bultito, pero ya no era silencioso.

Ya nunca más lo sería.

Porque estaba a salvo, _vivo_ y pronto estaría a su lado. Porque había hecho eso para acallar sus malos pensamientos.

Una sonrisa genuina curvó sus labios y sus manos se posaron ahí, en su vientre, permitiéndose disfrutar el gozo más grande que había tenido en toda su tortuosa vida. Si… ese ligero contacto la había hecho sentir la dicha más grande. Porque no había de qué preocuparse.

Estaba a salvo. Y ella se aseguraría de que siempre lo estuviese.

Tal vez ella no era Gracia Hughes, tal vez no había nacido para ser madre… pero lo intentaría. Sería lo mejor para él. Sería lo que él o _ella_necesitara.

Estaba convencida que lo lograría.

* * *

_TA-DAAAN! Bueno, aquí estuvo el capítulo 6. Espero que les haya gustado. Si les gusto COMENTEN, por favor, sino les gusto TAMBIÉN COMENTEN. ¿Qué creen que pasará? ¿Qué les está pareciendo la historia?_  
_Me disculpo si tiene faltas de ortografía, o de gramática, o a veces tiendo a comerme conjunciones, si es así háganme saber. Me gusta conocer sus opiniones, así sean buenas o malas. En serio, no saben cuánto me ayudan sus comentarios._  
_¿Les gusta el rumbo que está tomando la historia? Si consideran que estoy cometiendo un error en cómo manejo a los peronajes. Si encuentran algún error , les agradeceré si me lo hacen ver._  
_Bueno, los dejo, sayonara, COMENTEN. Por favor._


	7. Con los ojos abiertos

_Bueno, mis queridos lectores, primero que nada, déjenme agradecer a quienes han seguido mi historia. En serio, muchas gracias._  
_Aquí les dejo este capítulo, situado cuatro años antes del inicio del fic. Ya sé que tal vez llevo mucho en el pasado, pero es parte del flujo de la historia._  
_Espero esta vez recibir más comentarios. Disfrútenlo, que lo hice con mucho cariño..._

* * *

**7. Con los ojos abiertos.**

Riza Hawkeye conocía de dolores. Dolores de todo tipo: tanto físicos, mentales, como emocionales. Los había experimentado bastante a lo largo de su vida, y, de hecho, se consideraba una experta en el tema.

Había sentido el ardor silencioso y constante de la soledad. Un dolor manso y calmo, pero igualmente agresivo e hiriente. Uno con el que cargaba desde la muerte de su madre, hacía ya tanto tiempo atrás, y que se había propagado con el abandono de su padre los años siguientes.

Luego se topó con el dolor de ver marchar a su único amigo. Aquel era un dolor callado, también, uno que decidió guardarse para sí y que la hacía sentir impotente e indefensa… que le calaba los huesos de sólo imaginar que tal vez _él _nunca volvería.

Estaba también el dolor de sentir el cómo su alma se consumía en las llamas del infierno. Ese dolor en el espíritu cada vez que jalaba el gatillo. Cada vez que miraba alrededor y se percatabas que los sueños no siempre se hacían realidad y que, de hecho, rara vez se cumplen.

El dolor de saberlo vedado también era poco más que insoportable, pero había aprendido a vivir con él y resignarse a portarlo por el resto de su vida. Después de todo era el camino que ella había elegido para sí misma y ya no tenía derecho alguno para quejarse.

También había dolido la separación, unos meses atrás, pero ese, estaba, entre otros, catalogado como un dolor _necesario._

Sin embargo, de todos los dolores que pudo haber sufrido su alma, el mayor era el de creerlo perdido… uno que a nada estuvo de asfixiarla y dejarla sin vida. Porque un mundo sin _él_ era un mundo completamente equivocado e insoportable.

Y entonces entraban los dolores físicos, que abarcaban desde un ligero raspón en la rodilla hasta las tenazas hirvientes marcando su espalda con los secretos de la alquimia de fuego.

O aquel dolor placentero y cálido que había experimentado tantos años atrás al entremezclarse con _él _por primera vez. Un dolor prohibido pero que, lejos de ser una molestia le resultaba el más hermoso de todos los dolores que alguna vez sintió.

Uno de los más intensos había sido el de las llamas, explotando las ámpulas de su piel, abriéndola y magullándola para borrar de ella el rastro de Berthold Hawkeye. Para desvincularla de aquel espectro solitario en que se había convertido su padre. Otro de los dolores que estaban en la lista de los _necesarios._

Y, por último, el de la espada rajando su yugular. No lo recordaba muy bien, pero tenía la certeza de que había sido _molesto._

Si… Riza Hawkeye se consideraba una experta en dolor. Se creía capaz de afrontarlo con entereza, como lo había hecho a lo largo de su vida, –y lo había hecho bien, por cierto– pero aquella madrugada del 9 de abril, se dio cuenta que poco conocía sobre el tema.

Las punzadas la asaltaban sin piedad, una y otra vez, haciéndola estremecer, transpirar y desear ahogar el silencio en gritos. Pero no lo hizo. No gritó, sólo jadeó, y pujó…

—Un poco más— indicaba la partera.

Ella obedecía. Pujaba con _todas_ sus fuerzas.

—Vamos, vamos. Tú puedes. Otra vez— insistía la muchacha, respirando hondo, invitándole a ella a que hiciera lo mismo.

Lo hizo una vez más, aunque el dolor la partía en dos, era sólo un pequeño esfuerzo, porque sabía que la recompensa sería más grande que nada.

—Sólo un poco. Vamos. De nuevo— insistía la mujer, asomando la cabeza hacia sus piernas abiertas.

Riza respiró hondo. Estaba cansada y dolía. Dolía más, _mucho más_ de lo que pudo haber imaginado. Pero lo haría las veces que fuese necesario para tenerlo al fin junto a ella.

—Veo la cabeza— anunció la joven, con una sonrisa esperanzadora —Vamos. Sólo un poco más. Otra vez. Una, dos…

Y de nuevo, con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, hizo lo que le ordenaron. Pujó, sin gritar, pero jadeante y exhausta.

Entonces, sintiendo que la energía abandonaba por completo su cuerpo, observó como la mujer sacaba un bulto de entre sus piernas.

Por un segundo sólo hubo un gélido silencio, y Riza intentó incorporarse sobre sus codos para ver mejor lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué había silencio? ¿Por qué si lo que ella necesitaba era escucharlo?

Respirando con dificultad, asomaba la mirada desesperadamente para ver la expresión de la mujer que cargaba el bultito entre sus manos, la aprensión comenzando a apoderarse de ella.

Y entonces lo escuchó. Tal vez ni siquiera había pasado un segundo entero… aún así el llanto resonó por todas partes. Un llanto que, estaba segura, reconocería de entre todos los demás. El sonido de la _vida._

No supo cuando las lágrimas arrasaron por completo sus ojos caoba, ni el motivo exacto de esto, pero lo cierto es que no pudo evitarlo. Su corazón comenzó a latir como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—Es hermosa— escuchó decir a la partera, que observaba el bultito con una sonrisa.

_"Hermosa"_ pensó Riza, sonriendo inconscientemente. De alguna manera, era como si siempre lo hubiese sabido.

Le parecieron eternos los segundos que tardaron en lavarla y colocarla entre sus brazos, pero finalmente se la tendieron con sumo cuidado, y ella la tomó, con miedo de romperla, de arruinarla, como todo lo demás que había pasado por sus manos.

Pero entonces sintió aquella calidez. La calidez de ese cuerpo diminuto entre sus brazos, la manera en que encajó a la perfección con éstos, como la pieza de un rompecabezas. Y la miró y las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas aún más…

A lo largo de su vida, Riza Hawkeye había cometido un sinfín de pecados imperdonables. Había traído muerte y desgracia, y hasta ese momento estuvo segura que era lo único que ella podía crear… pero cuando la miró… cuando miró aquel pedacito de vida entre sus brazos, entendió que también era capaz de hacer cosas buenas… no sólo buenas, _maravillosas_. Porque esa pequeña criatura era perfecta, y era suya, una parte de ella. Y de _él._

Y _ella_, la pequeña, la observaba mientras lloraba con todas las fuerzas de su diminuto ser. Un llanto que le devolvió una parte de ella que había muerto muchos años atrás… tal vez cuando su padre la marcó, tal vez cuando _él_ se marchó la primera vez. Tal vez en el infierno de Ishval… pero lo cierto fue que aquel llanto le devolvió una parte de su alma que había permanecido muerta hasta ése momento.

Sin embargo, lo que más la sorprendió, fue ver como agitaba sus puñitos enérgicamente, y como la miraba imperturbable, como nunca pensó que un recién nacido fuese capaz de mirar.

Con los ojos abiertos.

Unos ojos que ella conocía de memoria. Aquellos que significaban todo para ella. Ojos negros, como obsidianas, penetrantes y cálidos.

Sonrió sin poder evitar dejar escapar una lágrima. Sin duda… eran los de _él_. Aquellos que ella tanto amaba.

Temblando, acercó uno de sus largos dedos para acariciar la mejilla suave de la niña, como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase. Y aquel pequeño contacto, la hizo esbozar la más genuina de sus sonrisas. Atrajo suavemente el pequeño cuerpecito un poco más hacia su pecho y, cerrando los ojos, colocó su mejilla sobre la rubia cabeza de la pequeña.

Para sentirla. Sentirla _viva_ y latente. Asegurarse que no era sólo un hermoso y utópico sueño que iba a desaparecer como todo lo demás hermoso que le había sucedido.

No podía dejar de llorar. Lágrimas de emoción, de felicidad. Porque finalmente podía tocarla y tenerla, y estaba segura que jamás la soltaría.

—Elizabeth— susurró, mientras besaba suavemente su coronilla.

_Sí. _Elizabeth tenía que ser su nombre.

_ Elizabeth_, como _él_ solía llamarla a veces, incluso cuando estaban solos. El nombre de una Reina. Y a partir de ahora, el nombre de su corazón.

La criatura elevó su llanto en respuesta.

—Hola, Elizabeth— saludó Riza, en un murmullo, sin dejar de mirarla directo a sus hermosos ojos negros —Te estuve esperando— añadió sonriendo con serenidad, completamente absorta en la negra mirada de su hija.

La pequeña continuó su animado llanto, sin dejar de remover sus puñitos, y Riza se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para observarla.

Era sencillamente , que parecía imposible que alguien como ella fuese capaz de crear algo así. Era todo lo bueno que existía en este mundo reunido en una sola y diminuta persona.

Embobada, acarició su cabecita, que estaba cubierta por una fina mata de cabello dorado. Dorado y resplandeciente, y Riza se reconoció a sí misma en sus aún hinchadas facciones.

Pero esos ojos eran, indiscutiblemente los de _él_. Y le alegró verlos en Elizabeth. Porque eran esos ojos lo que más amaba del aniñado y contradictoriamente varonil rostro de Roy Mustang y el que Elizabeth los tuviera era sólo una reafirmación de lo perfecta que era.

Quién sabe cuánto tiempo se quedó mirándola, hasta que la pequeña se durmió.

No podía quitar sus ojos de ella. Y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir al sentirla en sus brazos. Porque aquella niña era demasiado perfecta, demasiado todo. Porque le parecía increíble que alguien a quien apenas había conocido unos momentos atrás pudiese convertirse en su universo completo de un momento a otro, sin mencionar que, al observarla, no podía evitar evocarlo y amarlo incluso un poco más, y preguntarse qué podría estar haciendo en aquellos momentos.

Le era imposible no sentirse un poco egoísta por ser capaz de disfrutar ese momento sin él_._

—Te pareces a mí— susurró acariciando con tacto de seda el rostro aún hinchado de Elizabeth mientras ésta dormía plácidamente en sus brazos —Pero también a _él_. Por eso eres tan hermosa. — añadió, sonriendo.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, llamando la atención de Riza, que hasta el momento se había quedado completamente absorta observando a Elizabeth.

— ¡A verlo! ¿Dónde está? — La silueta –y la voz– de Rebecca irrumpieron rápidamente en el umbral de la puerta, seguida por la ligeramente erguida de Havoc, que caminaba apoyado –cada día menos, cabía decir– en su bastón.

—Shhh…— indicó Riza, llevando uno de sus largos dedos cerca de sus labios para señalar hacia la niña —Agradecería, teniente segunda Catalina que respetara el sueño de mi hija. — susurró, mirándola severidad.

La morena se llevó la palma a la boca inmediatamente —Lo siento— susurró, ligeramente sonrojada.

— ¿Hija? — siseó Havoc, abriendo demasiado los ojos.

Riza asintió.

El rubio dejó caer la cabeza, contrariado —Vaya, parece que tendré que pagarle a ese idiota de Breda— suspiró con resignación.

—Eso te pasa por andar apostando con temas tan importantes… idiota tú— le espetó Rebecca.

—Hmpf.

Ignorando a su compañero, la morena se aproximó hacia donde yacía su amiga, –con la espalda recargada en la cabecera y sin apartar la vista de su hija– y se asomó para mirar a la recién nacida criatura.

—Es lindísima, Riza— susurró, una vez que pudo contemplarla, con una resplandeciente sonrisa, y el gesto emocionado.

Havoc también se acercó, asomándose desde atrás de Rebecca.

Hizo una mueca de sorpresa al estudiarla mejor —Oy, pero si es demasiado pequeña— comentó, perplejo, con el cigarro apagado entre los labios. — ¿Es eso normal, Hawkeye? — preguntó, un poco preocupado.

Sin embargo, fue la morena quien le contestó, exageradamente exasperada — ¡Serás bruto! ¡Pues claro que es muy pequeña, si acaba de nacer!

—Yo sólo preguntaba— se quejó Havoc, rascándose la nuca —No es como si fuera un experto en bebés ni nada de eso.

— ¿Puedo cargarla? — preguntó abruptamente Rebecca, ignorando –una vez más– al rubio y mirando a Riza con ojos suplicantes.

La rubia enarcó una ceja, aferrando a la bebé más contra sí, con cierto recelo —Tienes que ser cuidadosa— dijo, mirándola con desconfianza —Te lo advierto, te agujeraré la sien si dejas caer a mi bebé.

Rebecca torció el gesto, ofendida por la desconfianza de Riza —No seas tonta, _obviamente_ que sé cómo cargar a un bebé. Soy experta en el tema ¿lo olvidas?

Hawkeye suspiró resignadamente. Tenía que empezar a confiar en su descuidada amiga, suponía.

—Está bien— concedió —Sólo _ten cuidado_.

Sonriendo, la morena asintió. Riza le tendió a la bebé con sumo cuidado y Rebecca la tomó de igual manera, acunándola con emoción y sin dejar de mirarla —Cielos, es hermosísima, Riza— susurró, mirándola plenamente y acariciando su pecho con los dedos.

Havoc observaba también a la niña con bastante curiosidad, permaneciendo detrás de Rebecca —Mira, es rubia como tú— comentó, al fijarse en la fina capa de cabello que cubría la cabeza de Elizabeth.

—Eso parece— respondió ella con una sonrisa serena.

_Orgullosa. _Ése era el sentimiento que la inflaba en aquellos momentos.

— ¿Ya la nombraste? — quiso saber el hombre, levantando la mirada hacia su ex compañera.

Riza asintió calmamente —Así es.

Esta vez, también Rebecca levantó la mirada hacia su amiga — ¿Y bien? — inquirió con ávido interés.

La rubia sonrió ante la evidente curiosidad de ambos —Elizabeth— respondió con suavidad y una sonrisa serena en el rostro al pronunciar el nombre.

— ¡Oy! Es como tú nombre código, Hawkeye— dijo Havoc, sorprendido.

—Es precioso— opinó Rebecca volviendo la mirada hacia la niña —Le queda perfecto— añadió, meciendo suavemente sus brazos para arrullarla—Qué bonito nombre tienes, Lizzie— canturreó con suavidad.

— ¿Lizzie? — preguntó Riza, ladeando la cabeza.

— ¿Qué? Así es como se les llama a las Elizabeth— replicó la morena sin dejar de mecer a la bebé.

—Oy, eso se escucha muy tonto, mejor dile por su nombre completo— comentó Havoc, con una mueca de disgusto.

—A callar, yo le diré así. Ustedes pueden llamarla como les plazca— respondió ella, con gesto digno — ¿Verdad que sí, Lizzie? Te gusta que la tía Becca te llame así —susurraba, exagerando un tono cantarín.

Jean bufó al escuchar esto —Deja de hablarle así, mujer, vas a espantarla.

Rebecca lo fulminó con la mirada —No tanto como cuando vea la cara de bobo que tienes.

— ¡Oy! — rezongó Havoc.

Riza sólo sonreía ante las palabras de ambos, hasta que un llanto se hizo sonar, avisando que las discusiones del rubio y la morena habían logrado despertar a Elizabeth.

—Shhh… Shhh…— soltó Rebecca, arrullándola en un intento estéril por calmarla, y, al ver que sería inútil se volvió hacia Havoc, molesta — ¡Mira nada más lo que hiciste!

— ¿¡Qué dices?! ¡No he sido yo quien grita como loca! — reprochó el rubio, a la defensiva.

— ¿¡Cómo me llamaste!? ¡En verdad detesto a los hombres que no saben cómo tratar a las mujeres!— respondió ella, furiosa.

—_Disculpen_— carraspeó Riza, notablemente impacientada, interrumpiendo la acalorada discusión que se gestaba entre ambos, que se volvieron hacia ella casi violentamente —Agradecería que me devolvieras a Elizabeth, Rebecca, en vista de que ustedes dos parecen muy ocupados en perturbar su descanso— reprochó la rubia, extendiendo los brazos hacia la niña.

Rebecca se la tendió con gesto de disculpa —Lo siento, Riza, es que este… _tonto_ me hace perder la paciencia— replicó.

Hawkeye sólo volvió a tomar a su hija entre sus brazos, y casi inmediatamente el llanto de ésta cesó. En cambio, sus hermosos ojos negros observaron casi ávidamente las caobas de su madre.

—Mira, pero si se ha calmado— dijo Havoc, abriendo los ojos, sorprendido, para luego esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa —Creo que me recuerda a _alguien_ que también se calmaba sólo de tenerla cerca— añadió con tono especulativo.

Riza no prestó demasiada atención a la indirecta del rubio, pero escuchó el puño de su amiga chocar contra el hombro de éste.

— ¡Ey! Ya te está gustando esto de golpearme— se quejó el hombre, sobándose.

—Cierra el pico de una maldita vez, Jean— le espetó la morena con impaciencia.

—Yo sólo digo…— se excusó con tono infantil.

La rubia era incapaz de apartar la mirada de Elizabeth, por lo que ni siquiera se volvió hacia ellos. Sonreía suavemente mientras le devolvía la mirada a su pequeña.

Los ojos abiertos y vívidos… como los de su padre.

—Tiene los ojos negros— escuchó decir a Havoc, que se rascaba la barbilla con una sonrisa astuta —Seguro que los heredó del padre ¿No, Hawkeye?

La interpelada resopló para sus adentros ¿Es que ese hombre nunca se cansaba? —No veo cómo pueda ser eso relevante, teniente segundo— replicó con sequedad, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

—Ya cállate, en serio— le ordenó Rebecca, cruzada de brazos a su lado.

—Qué sensibles— balbuceó el rubio, por lo bajo.

Hubo un ligero silencio, en el que la madre permaneció arrullando calmamente a su hija y los otros dos la observaban hasta que el hombre decidió romper con éste.—Esto… Breda está afuera— comentó Jean, jugueteando con el cigarrillo apagado entre sus labios —No quiso entrar, pero te manda sus saludos.

Riza asintió con un gesto amable. —Dígale que agradezco su presencia— respondió con suavidad.

De nuevo silencio, sólo que esta vez fue Hawkeye quien lo rompió —Gracias— susurró, a un tono en que sabía que tanto Havoc como Rebecca la escucharían.

Ambos la miraron sin entender muy bien — ¿Qué dices? — preguntó Rebecca.

—Gracias por todo— dijo con franqueza.

En realidad les debía todo su agradecimiento a Jean Havoc y a Rebecca Catalina. Habían estado con ella en aquella situación.

Aún recordaba el escenario de unas horas atrás –el de ella con las contracciones en la parte trasera del auto de Havoc, con Rebecca manejando hecha un manojo de nervios y un prácticamente colapsado Jean Havoc tratando de calmarla– y tenía la seguridad de que no sabría qué hubiera hecho sin esos dos.

Breda también había estado ahí, claro, aunque de una manera un poco más discreta.

Ella entendía la razón. Tanto Havoc como el pelirrojo sentían que estaban traicionando a Roy Mustang con su silencio. Y sinceramente, tal vez así era, aunque fuese duro admitirlo.

—Oy, no hay de qué, Hawkeye. Llevamos años de conocernos— se apresuró a responder el rubio, rascándose la nuca nerviosamente.

—Riza, tú eres mi mejor amiga. Además ya tendrás oportunidad de devolverme el favor— contestó, guiñándole el ojo.

— ¡¿A qué te refieres, mujer!? — exclamó Jean, mirando a la morena nerviosamente y violentamente ruborizado.

—A nada. No te estoy hablando a ti— respondió Rebecca, desviando la mirada enfurruñada.

Riza sonrió. En realidad que ver a esos dos era bastante entretenido.

Pasados unos minutos más, tanto Havoc como Rebecca abandonaron la habitación.

—Volveremos mañana— notificó Rebecca —Adiós, Lizzie— susurró, con voz cantarina.

Y cerró la puerta. Aún así, Riza logró escuchar las réplicas de Jean sobre la manera en que la morena había decidido llamar a Elizabeth —Oy, en serio que ese apodo se oye muy tonto, deberías buscarte otro…

— ¡Cállate! Yo la llamaré como me dé la gana— había respondido ella.

Y de esa manera sus voces fueron alejándose hasta desaparecer.

Ya sola y aún con la niña en brazos, Riza suspiró con una sonrisa tranquila curvándole ligeramente los labios.

— ¿Cómo los ves? Parece que están locos, pero son muy buenos. Te lo aseguro— le susurró, y la niña comenzó a hacer sonidos encantadores que sólo hicieron que la sonrisa de Riza se ensanchara.

Entonces cerró los ojos y la sintió en sus brazos. _Viva._ Sí, _viva,_ pero sobre todo _en sus brazos_. "Mientras estés aquí" pensó y guardó las palabras en lo más profundo de su corazón "_Siempre_ estarás a salvo."

Elizabeth era _suya_. Suya y de _él_. Una extensión, por ende, de la promesa hecha tantos años atrás. Tal vez ahora no podría cuidar su espalda, pero al menos cuidaría su legado, incluso si él mismo ignoraba.

Aquel día lo pasó observando a Elizabeth. A _su_ Elizabeth, aún incapaz de creer que estuviera ahí, con ella, respirando. Y pensando que tal vez esta vez Dios, o la Verdad, o Todo había decidido hacer oídos sordos y dejarla ser dichosa al menos por esa vez.

Se durmió esa misma noche pensando que así era. Que el Intercambio equivalente tal vez había hecho una pequeña excepción.

* * *

_¡Taaa-daan! Bueno, ese fue el séptimo capítulo. Espero les esté gustando mi historia, y si hay algo que no les guste o crean que estoy haciendo mal, les ruego me lo hagan saber ¿Qué les gusta de este fic? ¿Qué no les gusta? Háganme saber si hay errores de redacción. Además no olviden que los comentarios (sean buenos o malos) me motivan a seguir... _  
_Bueno, los invito a que comenten y espero lo hayan disfrutado._  
_¡NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!_  
_¡Sayonara!_


	8. Momentos perdidos

_Bueno, aquí les dejo el octavo capítulo de esta historia, que espero estén disfrutando mucho._  
_Bueno, al fin volvemos al presente. Roy intenta digerirlo todo. Pero es difícil, se siente enojado, impotente. _  
_¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora? Por favor, dejen sus comentarios._

* * *

**8. Momentos perdidos.**

Suspiró, intentando mantener la compostura. Intentando permanecer en una pieza.

Estaba exhausto. No tanto física como mentalmente.

Aquel había sido un día largo, muy largo. Había empezado por ser la develación, por ser _el día_ en que finalmente la haría volver. Pero había pasado a ser _el día_ que todo su universo había cambiado en un giro de trescientos sesenta grados.

Definitivamente el día más largo de toda su vida. Y vaya que había tenido días largos.

Aún seguía ahí, con _ella_ observándolo de _esa _manera.

Sabía que debía irse, que era tarde, que no era apropiado, que la estaba incomodando, y, además, estaba consciente que él mismo tenía bastantes cosas que hacer, pero sencillamente ya no podía irse así como así. Porque en esa casa se encontraba algo, más precisamente_alguien_ que era de él. Y no podía renunciar a ello… a _ella_. Incluso si no había sabido que la tenía hasta unos minutos atrás. Incluso si no estaba seguro de que sería buena idea.

De hecho, estaba completamente seguro que aquella era muy mala idea. Que probablemente y _como siempre_, Riza Hawkeye había estado en lo correcto, que era mejor sólo dejarlo ir, marcharse y continuar.

Pero Roy Mustang no era, nunca había sido y jamás sería _ese tipo de hombre_.

Sí, tal vez era un egoísta, un arrogante, asesino, y todas esas cosas, pero _no _era un hombre irresponsable. Muy por el contrario de lo que él dejaba ver, tampoco era un hombre frívolo e insensible. Y no podía concebir el irse y dejarlas así como así. Porque ahora su vida parecía incompleta si no las incluía en la ecuación… claro, _ella_, Riza Hawkeye _siempre_ había estado en esa ecuación, y ahora la otra personita había entrado rigurosamente en ella. Y no podía dejarlo atrás porque él no era esa clase de persona.

—Entonces— dijo él, decidido a romper el silencio que se había formado, con voz firme y gesto estoico — ¿Ha sido una niña sana?

Riza asintió —Así es.

Él tomó aire. Era _realmente_ difícil para él abordar un tema como ése. Pero sabía que era necesario hacerlo. El _necesitaba_ saberlo todo. Recuperarlo _todo_. Aquellos detalles, aquellos momentos perdidos.

—Me figuro que debe ser igual de inteligente que su madre— comentó, carraspeando y reprimiendo el impulso de salir corriendo.

La rubia enarcó una ceja —En realidad, sería más correcto decir que es _astuta_ como su padre— replicó, con voz serena.

Si. Como siempre, en el blanco. Así de certera era el Ojo de Halcón.

No supo qué decir, desde luego. Ella en cambio prosiguió.

—Como le dije anteriormente, el parecido entre Elizabeth y yo es meramente físico. A veces pienso que es más de su padre que mía.

Tampoco supo cómo tomar eso. Seguro era algo bueno… sí —Difiero, teniente— alcanzó a decir —En lo poco que…— aclaró su garganta para que la voz no le fallara —conviví con ella, y en retrospectiva, me parece evidente el parecido que hay entre ambas. Es demasiado prudente para su edad… demasiado madura y perspicaz. Me hizo recordar a la hija de mi maestro inevitablemente.

Hawkeye se encogió de hombros, dando un nuevo sorbo a su té —Es mi hija, después de todo.

—Lo es, sin duda— secundó por lo bajo, apretando los puños.

Al cabo de _otro_ minuto de silencio en que ella lo observó, como estudiándolo, suspiró cansinamente —General Mustang…— susurró —Por favor… sólo déjelo ir— parecía cansada, y preocupada.

Pero no era suficiente para él —Ya te lo dije. No esperes que me vaya ahora. No después de que haberme enterado de esto, porque no lo haré. Lo sabes.

Los ojos caoba de Riza lo observaron y asintió —Efectivamente, señor, lo sé— murmuró.

Él suspiró, contrariado, contando los años.

Cinco, así eran. Y cuatro desde que Elizabeth había nacido. Cuatro años perdidos.

— ¿La escuela? — inquirió, entrelazando sus manos frente a su rostro, con los codos recargados sobre la mesa y expresión seria.

La joven suspiró sabiendo que no se rendiría hasta sacarle toda la información. Información a la que, estaba consciente tenía derecho.

—Asiste a un jardín de niños cercano. Uno que me es posible pagar por mi cuenta.

Roy asintió —Ya veo— respondió.

No le sorprendía. A pesar del apoyo de Grumman con el tema de haber escondido el embarazo, Roy Mustang conocía lo suficiente a Riza Hawkeye como para saber que no aceptaría otra clase de ayuda.

Inhaló hondó.

Había miles de cosas que deseaba preguntarle, reprocharle, demostrarle. Pero el vocabulario y las palabras eran ridículamente insuficientes.

Quería recuperar lo perdido, pero no deseaba afrontarlo. Deseaba simplemente deshacerse de ese vacío que lo carcomía y de esas palabras, dichas por aquella voz.

_ "Mi mamá me ha explicado que papá no tiene mucho tiempo… el tiene cosas muy importantes que hacer y no puede distraerse visitándome." _Lo golpeaban, lo abofeteaban.

En efecto, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, no tenía tiempo… pero se odiaba por no haberlo visto antes.

Él debió percatarse. Él conocía a su subordinada, era su deber identificar las señales.

Su estado de ánimo, su cansancio, incluso sus preguntas. Debió haberlo visto a tiempo, antes de haberlo arruinado con sus propias palabras.

Si hubiera sido así… si hubiera visto lo evidente antes… las cosas hubieran sido de otra forma. Él no tendría tantos momentos perdidos en el aire.

— ¿Ella ha preguntado? — inquirió, casi temerosamente.

Hawkeye lo miró y al instante entendió la pregunta. Asintió —Si. Lo ha hecho.

— ¿Y qué le has dicho? — quiso saber él, sabiendo la respuesta de todos modos.

—La verdad. Que su padre no tiene mucho tiempo. — contestó con seriedad.

Apretó aún más los puños —La verdad…— susurró para sí y luego la miró directo a los ojos — ¿Le dijiste también que nunca me lo dejaste saber? ¿Lo hiciste? — preguntó, con reproche, y la mandíbula prieta.

Ella suspiró calmamente y colocó la tasa en la mesa con un ruido sordo. Lo encaró con firmeza —No señor, eso no se lo dije.

Roy cerró los ojos.

Se sentía impotente… repentinamente mutilado, pero a la vez como si acabara de ganar algo invaluable. _Confusión_ seguía siendo lo que predominaba dentro de él.

—Por lo que vi…— suspiró él, intentando mantenerse calmado —Ha sido una niña feliz ¿no es así? Ha tenido una vida tranquila…

Riza asintió —Así es. Me he encargado de que así sea— contestó con firmeza, pero sintiendo débiles las rodillas. Era una suerte que estuviera sentada.

El hombre exhaló con las facciones endurecidas, enfocando la vista en la tasa de la cual, la rubia sabía, ya no volvería a tomar.

Ella lo observó con la disculpa pintada en los ojos.

Lo sabía. Sabía que si algún día llegaba ese día se sentiría de esa manera. _Culpable,_ eso era. Porque él, en efecto había tenido derecho a saberlo, pero aún así, aún con todo eso sabía que, al menos, había hecho lo correcto para su carrera militar. Lo sabía y se consolaba repitiéndoselo una y otra vez.

—Supongo que no hubiera sido de esa forma si…— el azabache dejó las palabras en el aire y lo comprendió.

En efecto, Roy Mustang era un nombre muy bien conocido a lo largo y ancho de Amestris. Así como tenía grandes aliados, contaba también con bastantes enemigos. Enemigos sin escrúpulos que no se tentarían el corazón para proceder en su contra. Y una niña sería el blanco perfecto.

—General…— intentó replicar ella, pero el levantó la mano para acallarla y de esa manera ser un poco más capaz de asimilarlo.

Suspiró de nuevo, masajeándose el puente de la nariz, recargándose de lleno en la mesa. —Lo entiendo, supongo. Esa parte, al menos, la entiendo— dijo, con voz cansada.

Ella lo observó en silencio, sabiendo que, como siempre, las palabras sobraban entre ellos dos.

Sin embargo él volvió a hablar —No puedo irme— pronunció finalmente, sin levantar la mirada y sin molestarse en disimular su cansancio. No con ella que de todos modos ya lo conocía de memoria —No voy a irme de aquí sin ti. Ni sin ella— añadió, levantando finalmente los ojos hacia los de ella y mirándola con determinación.

Riza suspiró.

Sí, definitivamente que Roy Mustang era el hombre más terco que conocía. —General Mustang, por favor. Sea racional. Usted está ascendiendo en su carrera política. No puede arriesgarse ahora. Conociendo a todos los que desean derribarlo se sustentaran de esto y…

—Me importa un comino lo que ellos vayan a hacer, Hawkeye. No me iré sin mi teniente primera ni sin mi hija— la cortó él con firmeza, mirándola directo a los ojos.

Ella abrió ligeramente los ojos ante la resolución en los ojos del hombre. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que, en efecto, él no se iría de Ciudad del Este hasta conseguir lo que deseaba.

Aún así se mantuvo colecta, con el gesto sereno. De nada le serviría perder la calma.

—No creo que vayamos a llegar a ninguna parte de esta forma, señor. Imagino que su tren de regreso sale mañana temprano y…

—Postergaré el viaje si es necesario— interrumpió nuevamente —No me iré de esta condenada ciudad sin ustedes, ya te lo dije.

Ella suspiró, intentando mantener la calma. — ¿Postergar el trabajo? Puedo suponer que debe tener mucho papeleo, y el Fuhrer Grumman no se sentirá satisfecho.

Roy resopló. Hablar _precisamente_ de ése hombre no era una gran opción.

—El Fuhrer Grumman— bufó —Yo tampoco estoy muy satisfecho— balbuceó, como si no estuviera hablando del líder supremo del país, luego la miró a ella —Estoy seguro que Su Excelencia comprenderá mi situación una vez que hablemos— contestó, apretando aún más el puño hasta dejar los nudillos blancos.

Riza no dijo nada. Sólo esperó a que el hiciera su siguiente movimiento.

Se quedó quieto por unos segundos pero luego se puso de pie ante la mirada imperturbable de su ex subordinada, caminando de un lado a otro, encontrándose con un pequeño mueble pegado a la pared. Sobre él pudo ver algo que nunca antes hizo tratándose de la vivienda de su teniente primera. Al menos no después de haber vivido con los Hawkeye.

Marcos de fotografías, colocados ordenadamente en el mueble. Sin reprimir el impulso se acercó hacia dichos objetos y tomó uno entre sus anchas manos, observando la imagen con atención ante la mirada caoba de ella, que permaneció sentada en el comedor.

En la imagen podía apreciarse a Riza Hawkeye sentada en un sofá, su dorado cabello suelto de su amarre, justo como lo llevaba en aquellos momentos, que sostenía entre sus manos, con mirada suave y un atisbo de sonrisa calma en sus labios, un pequeño bultito de mantas en dónde se encontraba una versión diminuta de la niña que ahora seguramente dormía al final del pasillo. Observó la imagen sintiendo cómo un nudo se le formaba en el estómago, apretando sus dedos alrededor del marco.

Para la rubia esta acción no pasó desapercibida, y también sintió aquel nudo.

El hombre carraspeó para mantener la voz —Veo que finalmente se dejó capturar por la cámara, teniente— comentó, intentando sonar casual.

—La ocasión lo ameritaba, supongo— respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros, con el gesto preocupado.

Dejó reposar la fotografía nuevamente sobre el mueble y su atención captó otra.

En ella aparecía una versión más joven de la niña que había conocido esa misma tarde. Permanecía tumbada en el suelo con varios juguetes regados alrededor suyo y una resplandeciente sonrisa curvando sus labiecitos. El hombre apartó la vista de inmediato, inhalando hondo.

Momentos perdidos. Que jamás recuperaría. Si… le dolía, le pesaban en el pecho. Cuatro años de momentos perdidos eran demasiado dolorosos.

—Son buenas fotografías— opinó, volviéndose de lleno hacia Riza, para evitar contemplar más imágenes. No podía con la situación de haber perdido tanto.

Ella asintió —Gracias, señor, lo son— contestó, sabiendo exactamente lo que él sentía en esos momentos.

De nuevo suspiró. Ya era tarde, tendría que llegar al Hotel para no perder la reservación.

—Es hora de que me vaya— dijo, con rigidez, acomodándose el abrigo e inclinándose cortésmente.

La rubia también se puso de pie y asintió, llevándose una mano a la frente y enderezándose —Que tenga buenas noches, General de Brigada— respondió con suma formalidad.

El pelinegro caminó hacia la puerta con paso firme –lo más firme que su propia voluntad le permitió, y a pesar de sentir las rodillas débiles, amenazándolo con dejarlo caer– pero se detuvo cuando pasó por el corredor, casi automáticamente.

Ahí, al fondo del pasillo se encontraba _ella_.

Riza lo notó pero no dijo nada. El hombre recuperó la compostura, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente y continuó su camino hacia la puerta. Giró el pomo y la abrió, no sin antes decir —Regresaré mañana temprano. Aún tenemos que hablar.

Ella suspiró, sabiendo que nada podría hacer para evitarlo —Hasta entonces, señor— dijo simplemente.

El cerró la puerta tras de sí, conteniendo las ganas de regresar y simplemente llevárselas a ambas con él. Pero no podía. Tenía que ser inteligente y meditar la situación.

Se vendrían muchas dificultades, pero no le importaba.

No perdería de nuevo a Riza Hawkeye. No después de haberla encontrado y no después de saber que estaba Elizabeth.

Cualquiera que fuese el obstáculo, lo brincaría y las tendría a su lado. Incluso si aún no lo digería por completo había una cosa de la que estaba seguro: Elizabeth era su hija.

Suya y de la única mujer que alguna vez lo había hecho sentir _algo_. Y esa era razón suficiente para desear tenerla. Para recuperar aquellos momentos perdidos con ella.

Y lo haría. La recuperaría. _Las _recuperaría.

* * *

_¡Listo! Aquí está el capítulo 8. Gracias lectores por seguir mi historia. Si les gustó el capítulo COMENTEN y si no también. Si algo no les gusta de cómo va la historia háganmelo saber, todo tipo de opinión es MUY valiosa para mí. Bueno, espero sus comentarios y espero lo hayan disfrutado._  
_Me disculpo si tiene faltas de gramática o si me comí palabras, a veces suele pasarme. _  
_Sayonara, hasta el próximo capítulo :)_


	9. Terco

_ Pues aquí es un pequeño (lo sé tal vez demasiado) capítulo._  
_Les ruego dejen sus comentarios. Me inspiran, y miren que me me ha hecho falta últimamente, así que si no les gustó, les decepcionó o cualquier cosa, háganmelo saber._

* * *

**9. Terco.**

De todas los que había conocido a lo largo de su vida, Roy Mustang era, probablemente, el hombre más terco de todos.

Incluso siendo aquel muchachito flacucho y desgarbado que ella había conocido hacían tantos años atrás.

Se había empecinado en convertirse en el aprendiz de su padre, y lo había logrado, desde luego.

Más tarde, se encaprichó con sacarle conversación a la rubia, incluso aunque ésta se esforzaba por no mantener demasiado contacto con él. La razón de esto había sido muy simple para ella: lo último que necesitaba era encariñarse con una persona que a la larga se marcharía.

Lo sabía. Las personas siempre se marchaban: su madre lo había hecho, incluso su padre.

Y la pequeña, menuda y reservada Riza Hawkeye estaba demasiado harta de perder personas. Así que simplemente había tomado la decisión de mantener a aquel joven de los ojos negros alejado de ella. Ése había sido su plan, permanecer en su cómoda y anestesia soledad. Ahí donde sabía que estaría a salvo.

Pero como siempre, Mustang y su necedad lograron su cometido.

Al principio habían sido sólo intentos fallidos. Comentarios aleatorios sobre el clima, tal vez, o cumplidos sobre su manera de cocinar que ella había respondido con un cortés –aunque no así menos cortante– monosílabo.

La mujer suspiró mientras recordaba aquella rala conversación que había tenido con _él_, ya tantos años atrás.

_—Sí que eres dura, Riza-chan— _había dicho alguna vez el chico, sentado en la mesa del comedor mientras ella preparaba la cena.

La entonces joven Riza Hawkeye ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de volverse hacia el pelinegro, en cambio continúo removiendo la sopa que cocinaba con cautela _— ¿Eso cree, Señor Mustang? —_ había sido su respuesta, simplemente, con voz monótona.

_ — ¿Es que acaso te desagrado tanto? —_ preguntó, recargando su rostro sobre sus manos como si nada, con tono casual, aunque ella logró adivinar cierto reproche en su voz.

Y ella había sonreído para sus adentros, pensando que aquel chico podía llegar a decir cosas dignas de un chiquillo.

Por ése entonces ella apenas acababa de cumplir los once años, y calculaba que el ojinegro estaría por los quince o dieciséis. Le parecía de lo más simpático que una persona de su edad estuviera tan interesada en la opinión que una niña como ella pudiese tener sobre él _—No me desagrada—_ concedió ella, sin volverse, encogiéndose de hombros. Y lo había dicho en serio.

¿Cómo podría desagradarle? El chico tenía los ojos más negros y brillantes que ella había visto en su corta vida. Era atento y descaradamente galante, y por alguna razón le resultaba imposible no sentir empatía hacia él. Además, hablaba de una manera tan carismática que era inevitable desear escucharlo con atención. Sin embargo, como él mismo había dicho, Riza era una chica con un corazón duro. De hielo.

_— ¿Sabes? Llevo casi un año de vivir aquí, y estoy seguro que esta es la conversación más larga que he tenido contigo—_ se quejó él, dejando de plano el libro que pretendía leer.

Ella suspiró, respondiendo con su característica mesura, con ese tono cortante que, desde entonces, ya la caracterizaba _—No creo que haya viajado desde Ciudad del Este para hacer amistad conmigo, Señor Mustang— _dijo ella, sin dejar de remover la sopa con seriedad.

El joven había resoplado.

Sí. Riza sabía, incluso después de tantos años, de qué manera fastidiaba a Roy –desde ése entonces– su fría formalidad. Pero para ella, había sido esa frialdad la que la había mantenido a salvo: de sus compañeros de escuela, que la trataban con desdeño, de su padre y su gélida indiferencia y ahora lo haría de ese chico que parecía encantador, pero que, estaba segura terminaría por irse tarde o temprano.

Lo sabía. Conocía esa clase de mirada.

La clase de mirada que había tenido su padre tanto tiempo atrás, cuando su madre aún estaba viva. Una llena de ansiedad, de hambre… y esas miradas no podían permanecer en un solo lugar. De lo contrario terminaría como el gris espectro en que se había convertido Berthold Hawkeye. Ella sabía, incluso a su corta edad que era mejor ser práctica. ¿De qué le serviría hacer amistad con ése chico si él de todos modos se marcharía? Ella no se quedaría a llorar la ausencia de nadie más. No de nuevo.

Riza Hawkeye también podía llegar a ser obstinada. Lo había sido entonces, porque de ninguna manera dejaría que su corazón se lastimara nuevamente. Era su plan. Su plan perfectamente trazado y nadie, absolutamente _nadie_ había sido capaz de irrumpir en sus planes.

Nunca, hasta que se topó con Roy Mustang.

Suspiró, caminando hacia su alcoba, reproduciendo en su mente las palabras del hombre unos minutos atrás.

_"No voy a irme de aquí sin ti. Ni sin ella"_.

Si. Definitivamente que Roy Mustang era terco. Igual o tal vez más que aquel chico que ella conocía. Y, como siempre, se había aparecido en el momento menos oportuno.

Se detuvo frente a la habitación de Elizabeth, que dormía plácidamente, gracias al cielo, para ella, libre de preocupaciones y frustraciones. La observó, pensando en lo mucho que se esforzó en el pasado por no acercarse a ese chico de cabellos negros. Pensando en que tal vez hubiese sido mejor si ella jamás lo hubiese dejado entrar. Pero entonces siguió observando a aquella niña y supo que todo tenía sentido.

Riza Hawkeye era terca. Como pocas personas en el mundo. Pero había alguien que la vencía si de terquedad se trataba, y ése alguien era Roy Mustang. Y sabía que por más que ella se resistiera, terminaría por sucumbir ante los deseos del alquimista, como había sucedido siempre, desde que era apenas una niña.

Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber, que ahora sería _imposible _detenerlo.

Ésa había sido precisamente la razón por la que se había ido –entre algunas otras– para empezar. Porque sabía que el hombre era tan terco, que no titubearía a la hora de echarlo todo por la borda. Ella no quería que eso sucediera, pero sinceramente tampoco se sentía deseosa de volver a separarse de él.

Era difícil, estaba consciente de ello. Y por primera vez en muchos años no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer.

Se acercó un poco hacia la cama de Elizabeth y acarició su rubia cabellera, sin dejar de pensar en lo que agitada que podría ponerse su vida de un momento a otro. No podía sacrificar la tranquilidad de su hija, no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer? — murmuró para sí en un suspiro.

La pequeña se removió ligeramente bajo su mano y Riza sonrió suavemente.

Quién sabe qué pasaría a partir de ahora. Tendría que hablarlo con él, intentar convencerlo de desistir. Las cosas habían estado bien hasta entonces. Al menos eso se repetía ella.

Pero no sabía si en verdad quería que él desistiera.

De hecho estaba segura de que no era así.

* * *

_Y, bueno, aquí estuvo el noveno capítulo. Espero les haya gustado. Sino fue así, pues díganmelo, en serio. No dejen de comentar ni de leer._  
_Les reitero mis disculpas por la brevedad del capítulo. Prometo no tardarme de nuevo y me esforzaré en hacer un poco más largos los capítulos. En serio, no dejen de hacerme ver mis errores. _  
_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._  
_Sayonara! n_n_


	10. Decisiones

_Bueno, mis queridísimos lectores, aquí el décimo capítulo. Espero les agrade, como podrán ver es un poco más largo que el anterior._  
_Espero les guste y lo comenten. Si algo les desagrada háganme saber, se los ruego._  
_Bueno, pues las cosas se ponen complicadas para Riza. Hay decisiones que son muy difíciles de tomar._  
_DISFRÚTENLO._

* * *

**10. Decisiones.**

Respiró hondo, mirando la puerta con recelo y sintiendo como el corazón le latía violentamente, amenazando con salírsele del pecho.

Aquella mañana vestía impecable, como siempre, sólo que, a diferencia del día anterior, había dejado su rebelde cabellera azabache alborotada, como de costumbre.

Suspiró, observando su reloj.

Eran las ocho de la mañana. Tal vez demasiado temprano, lo sabía, pero lo cierto era que no había podido aguardar un minuto más. Se sentía inquieto, intranquilo e incómodo.

Pensó en lo poco que había dormido la noche anterior. No podía culparse, desde luego. Apenas cerraba los ojos y escuchaba sus propias palabras hundiéndose en el alma de _ella_ e impulsándola a abandonarlo. O la vocecita infantil y encantadora de Elizabeth, explicándole cómo su padre no tenía tiempo para ella.

Un idiota. Así se sentía Roy Mustang. Como un idiota que lo había arruinado todo, que no había sido capaz de ver lo qué estaba pasando y que había perdido cuatro valiosos años de su vida amargándose en lugar de estar donde debía estar.

Enseguida escuchó como Black Hayate olisqueaba detrás de la puerta, como hacía siempre, desde tantos años atrás, cuando el alquimista se presentaba frente a la puerta de su subordinada sin ninguna razón, intentando pasar desapercibido hasta que el can lo delataba, justo como ahora.

Roy maldijo para sus adentros cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente antes si quiera que él llamara a ella. Detrás de ésta apareció la firme y fibrosa silueta de Riza Hawkeye, provocando que el pelinegro se enderezara presurosamente.

Al verlo, la rubia enarcó una ceja, como si se hubiese esperado que se tratara de él. Vestía ropas de civil, como el día anterior y su dorada cabellera permanecía suelta también.

Roy la estudió completa, pensando que _definitivamente_ extrañaba esa vista en el Cuartel Central.

—General— saludó ella, con aparente sequedad, arrancándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Él carraspeó, siendo consciente que llevaba demasiado tiempo observándola –descaradamente, cabía señalar– de pies a cabeza. Ligeramente nervioso se irguió nuevamente —Teniente. Buenos días.

La mujer se quedó frente a él, deteniendo la puerta. Hubo un segundo de silencio hasta que ella habló —Veo que hablaba en serio ayer cuando dijo _temprano_.

Roy se removió un poco incómodo. Sabía que, en efecto era demasiado temprano, aún así respondió con su habitual tono arrogante —Yo siempre hablo en serio, teniente ¿Acaso prefiere que regrese más tarde? — inquirió, intentando sonar calmado y no todo lo nervioso que en realidad estaba.

Riza pareció meditarlo un segundo, pero, sabiendo que era completamente inútil posponerlo abrió más la puerta para dejarlo pasar —No, General. Pase por favor.

Él vaciló ligeramente antes de hacerlo y se reprendió mentalmente por actuar como un adolescente asustado; lo cierto era que el sólo estar ahí le provocaba un violento aceleramiento en su órgano cardiaco. No sabía si la razón era que la idea aún no se aprehendía completamente en su confundida mente, o tal vez que aún no digería la situación… probablemente era un poco de ambas. Aún así entró lo más relajado que pudo.

El ambiente olía ligeramente a pan caliente y la mesa estaba dispuesta para dos personas.

—Elizabeth— llamó la rubia, elevando ligeramente la voz —el desayuno está listo—anunció, para luego volverse hacia Roy con gesto inexpresivo —Tome asiento, por favor, señor— pidió con aquella formalidad en su voz que tanto molestaba al alquimista.

Sin embargo él no dijo nada y obedeció. Sentía como las manos comenzaban a sudarle y su pie se movía de arriba a abajo enfermizamente.

_No_. Definitivamente _aún _no estaba preparado para algo como aquello.

_"Basta."_ Le espetó una voz en su interior_ "Eres el alquimista de la flama. Puedes sobreponerte a esto… es sólo… es sólo una niña."_ Intentó convencerse, sin despegar la vista de la mesa, con las manos estrechamente apretadas la una contra la otra.

Entonces fijó su atención en la mujer que colocaba calmamente un plato con dos rebanadas de pan caliente con mermelada y otro con algunas frutas, recorriendo, como siempre había sido su costumbre, las líneas de su rostro, definidas y firmes, pensando en lo mucho que había extrañado contemplarla de esa manera durante sus años de ausencia.

Al notar la negra mirada del alquimista, la joven le devolvió la mirada — ¿Gusta algo, General Mustang? — preguntó, como si nada.

Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa, así que sólo se aclaró ligeramente la garganta antes de negar cordialmente —Se lo agradezco, pero ya he desayunado.

El hombre resopló para sus adentros. Le resultaba irónico el pensar –y siempre le había resultado de esa manera– que llevando tantos años de conocerla, e incluso, ahora, teniendo una hija en común continuaran con tan estúpidas formalidades. A pesar de esto él se encontraba aún demasiado desencajado como para poder evitarlo.

En ese momento, unas pequeñas y enérgicas pisadas resonaron por el suelo de madera, devolviéndolo de tajo a la realidad y atrayendo la atención de ambos.

— ¡Mamá! — exclamó una vocecilla que provocó que el alquimista se estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

La rubia se volvió hacia donde la llamaban — ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó con voz suave y calmada.

El azabache se tomó su tiempo para observar con atención a la niña que había aparecido al inicio del corredor: vestía una falda a cuadros color azul y un saco del mismo color. Sin duda se trataba del uniforme escolar, pensó él. Su rubia y corta melena permanecía suelta y un poco alborotada.

—Es que estoy toda despeinada— replicó la pequeña con voz risueña, señalando su cabellera y alzando la mirada, reparando finalmente en el hombre que permanecía sentado en el desayunador, observándola atentamente, como si nunca la hubiese visto antes.

Al cruzarse las miradas, Roy se apresuró a desviar la suya, fijándola repentina –casi violentamente– en algún punto de la mesa.

La niña, en cambio abrió mucho sus enormes y redondos ojos negros, notablemente sorprendida — ¿El Señor Mustang va a desayunar con nosotras? — preguntó con curiosidad, dirigiéndose a su madre.

Ésta negó con la cabeza en respuesta —El General ya desayunó, así que sólo nos acompañará— explicó, acercándose hacia su hija y mirando su reloj de muñeca —Anda, siéntate de una vez. Cepillaré tu cabello después.

Elizabeth asintió y caminó hacia la mesa, sin despegar la curiosa mirada de Roy, quien simplemente no se animaba a devolvérsela y permanecía con los ojos aprensivamente puestos en la mesa.

La niña tomó asiento frente a él, sin dejar de verlo con curiosidad, mientras Riza colocaba frente ella un pequeño vaso con lo que parecía ser zumo de naranja y se sentaba a su lado, frente a su propio desayuno.

—Gracias por la comida— pronunciaron ambas –la niña de manera alegre y la mujer con su habitual voz calma– y, como si de una marcha militar se tratase, madre e hija comenzaron a degustar sus alimentos, exactamente al mismo tiempo, ante el asombro del hombre. Masticaban de manera serena, sin prisas y Roy las observaba con los ojos muy abiertos.

_Increíble_, eso era. Que ambas se parecieran a tal grado que masticaran de la misma manera. Contemplarlo era sencillamente… _inverosímil_.

—Mamá— dijo la pequeña, una vez que terminó de masticar su pan.

La rubia se volvió hacia su hija —Dime.

— ¿Tú conocías al Señor Mustang cuando eras militar? — preguntó como si nada, posando su negra mirada en el hombre frente a ella.

Tanto Riza como Roy abrieron ligeramente los ojos, sorprendidos por la pregunta.

Él resopló para sus adentros. _Completamente_ idéntica a su madre, pensó. Incluso en lo directa.

Sin embargo, como siempre, fue la rubia quien mantuvo la calma —Así es. Él era mi superior— respondió, dando un bocado a su propio desayuno, con aire colecto.

—Oooh— exclamó la niña, sorprendida, mirando de su madre a Roy y de Roy hacia su madre, como intentando hilar las ideas. Luego esbozó una sonrisa resplandeciente, que hizo que las rodillas del hombre se soltaran –agradeció el haber estado sentado en aquel momento– repentinamente.

Entonces aquel pensamiento que había estado asomándose desde el día anterior, logró, a duras penas tocar la superficie de su mente. Las palabras de Riza Hawkeye resonaron por su mente una vez más: _"Después de Ishval… pensé que lo único que alguien como yo era capaz de hacer era sólo muerte y destrucción, pero entonces la vi a ella…"_ tal vez, sólo _tal vez_ el comenzara a entenderlo. Tal vez la confusión intentaba darle lugar a otra sensación que él mismo no podía comprender, mucho menos explicar.

—Entonces— la voz musical de la niña volvió a sacarlo de su ensimismamiento —Lo que pasó fue una… una… consi… consid…consid…— comenzó la pequeña, a balbucear con dificultad, haciendo simpáticas muecas al intentar pronunciar correctamente la palabra.

—_Coincidencia_— repuso Riza, con suavidad.

La niña asintió —Sí ¡Eso!

Roy se quedó helado. No supo si por la sorpresa de ver a la niña expresarse con aquella palabra tan avanzada para su edad o simplemente por el hecho de estarla contemplando.

Esa niña era sencillamente la ensoñación más real que había tenido en toda su vida. La ensoñación de _algo_ que él pudiese compartir de esa manera con aquella mujer frente a él.

Y es que si bien, era cierto que jamás en su vida se planteó una situación semejante. _No_.

Pero una parte de su subconsciente, por más recóndita y prácticamente inexistente que fuese, lo deseaba.

Lo recordaba. Recordaba lo irritante que le resultaba escuchar a su mejor amigo hablando de su familia. Probablemente podía atribuirlo a la impertinencia que había tenido Maes Hughes, pero lo cierto era que _posiblemente_ –aunque esto el _jamás_ lo admitiría en voz alta– se sentía _celoso_. Tal vez una parte de él deseaba una vida tranquila… o tal vez era que simplemente su instinto de reproducción le había ganado a su raciocinio.

Podía ser también el simple hecho de que la niña fuese tan condenadamente idéntica a su rubia subordinada.

—Te sugiero que te apresures, Elizabeth. Se está haciendo tarde— señaló Hawkeye, mirándola con cierta severidad.

La niña frunció el entrecejo ligeramente —Pero si todavía es temprano— replicó.

Riza se encogió de hombros —Serás tú la que llegue con retraso, entonces— dijo, con aire estricto.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar sentir algo de nostalgia, y recordarse a sí mismo en una situación parecida. Claro, tal vez no era muy grato compararlo, ya que la pequeña Elizabeth era una infanta de apenas cuatro años de edad mientras que él ya era un adulto hecho y derecho. Aún así resultaba nostálgico.

Pensó también en lo agradable que era observar aquel escenario, en que su leal, diligente y muy estricta subordinada aplicaba la presión de aquella manera tan firme, pero a la vez tan suave.

—Bien— aceptó la pequeña, a regañadientes, dando una ávida mordida a su pan y bebiendo enérgicamente del zumo de naranja, hasta terminar completamente con él.

—No comas tan rápido o te atragantarás— le reprendió Hawkeye, con voz serena, mientras ella misma daba un bocado a su desayuno.

Roy observaba el espectáculo fascinado.

Sí. Definitivamente era de esperarse que Riza Hawkeye fuera una buena madre.

Había soportado diez años de sus propios desplantes, por lo que resultaba natural observar de qué manera enfrentaba los de una chiquilla.

Incluso se permitió recordar las palabras imprudentes de Hughes respecto al tema, ya tantos atrás.

_"Tienes suerte, Roy"_ había dicho el hombre aquel día, en la habitación de Gracia tras haber dado a luz _"Estoy bastante seguro que la teniente segunda Hawkeye será una buena madre… aunque no tanto como mi maravillosa Gracia, desde luego"_ después de eso Roy le había gritado alguno que otro insulto, con la cara completamente enrojecida.

Sin embargo, en efecto, Maes había estado en lo correcto. Así como lo había estado en miles de cosas más.

—Oooh, el Señor Mustang ha puesto cara triste otra vez— comentó Elizabeth, mirando a Roy con sus enormes ojos llenos de curiosidad, al tiempo que daba otra mordida a su desayuno, y arrancándolo –nuevamente– de sus ensoñaciones.

Riza le dedicó a su hija una mirada reprobatoria, a la que la pequeña sólo respondió bajando la mirada apenada, a modo de disculpa.

Sí. Riza Hawkeye conocía _esa_ cara triste. La misma que ponía siempre que recordaba al General de Brigada Hughes.

Roy carraspeó, intentando recuperar la compostura —Esto… lo siento— dijo, aclarándose la garganta para que no le temblara la voz —Sólo estaba pensando en algo…

Riza lo miró, con semblante serio, como intentando discernir lo que pasaba por su mente.

El desayuno permaneció en silencio, y Roy podía sentir los ojos curiosos de Elizabeth observándolo furtivamente. Aún así no se animó a verla plenamente. Aún no.

—Ya acabé, mamá— anunció la pequeña una vez que terminó de beber el zumo.

Riza asintió con calma y se puso de pie —Iré por el cepillo— y luego se volvió hacia su ex superior con gesto inexpresivo —Con su permiso, General.

Él asintió, sintiendo el cuerpo rígido.

_Irónico._ Pensó él. Irónico que tras cinco años de haber deseado reencontrase con ella, ahora que finalmente lo hacía no era capaz ni de mantener una conversación normal con ella.

Una vez quedando solos Elizabeth y Roy, éste no se atrevía a mirar en dirección a la niña, cuya insistente mirada seguía sobre él.

Se sentía nervioso, como pocas veces en su vida. Aún así, intentaba mantenerse calmo, cosa para la que no era tan bueno como su ex subordinada. A él no le salía tan bien el disimular su falta de serenidad.

—Señor Mustang— pronunció finalmente la niña, con voz un poco tímida.

El hombre, la miró con dificultad, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se tensaba —S… ¿Sí? — respondió, apretando los puños ligeramente.

— ¿Se quedará en Ciudad del Este mucho tiempo más? — preguntó Elizabeth, con las mejillas tenuemente ruborizadas y con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro, que no hicieron más que en el estómago del hombre se desatara una cadena de sensaciones mareantes.

—Emm… Bueno— balbuceó. En realidad, ni si quiera él mismo sabía la respuesta. Era cierto que tenía _demasiado_ trabajo pendiente en Central, y que no le convenía permanecer mucho tiempo allí.

Pero si de algo estaba seguro era que definitivamente no se iría sin ellas.

No sabía exactamente qué pasaría una vez que lograra convencer a Riza Hawkeye de volver a su lado, pero _no se iría_ con las manos vacías.

—Yo… Tal vez me quede unos días más— respondió, apretándose las manos con saña, en un intento por sosegar sus acelerados nervios.

Una sonrisa iluminó el semblante de la pequeña y luego añadió con voz tímida —Qué bueno.

Roy no supo cómo tomar aquello. ¿Por qué le traía tanta alegría que se quedara? Después de todo él no le había sido nada útil durante los últimos cuatro años. Aún así ver aquella sonrisa pareció aligerarle un peso.

Los pasos firmes de Riza resonaron por el piso de madera. En las manos traía un cepillo color blanco y unas liguitas. Se sentó en el mismo lugar que había estado durante el desayuno y Elizabeth enseguida fue hacia ella.

Suavemente, la mujer comenzó a cepillar el rubio cabello de su hija con cuidado, sus largos dedos acariciándolo y alisándolo.

Y Mustang observó aquello con especial atención, pensando en lo increíble de que aquellas manos, callosas, que se habían encargado de portar armas a lo largo de tantos años, ahora bailaran de aquella manera tan suave en los dorados cabellos de la niña. Y se preguntó, por aquel ápice de segundo, en cómo hubiera sido aquello si tan solo él no la hubiese arrastrado al infierno. En cómo hubiera sido si ellos hubiesen sido otros y las circunstancias no hubiesen sido aquellas. Sí… lo deseó. Por ése fragmento de segundo deseó haber sido otro, haber tenido otros sueños, tal vez más simples… o tal vez deseó no haberla alejado. Él hubiese encontrado una manera, estaba seguro que lo hubiese logrado.

Pero ya no valía la pena pensar en ello.

Ellos eran quienes eran y las circunstancias se habían dado de la manera en que lo habían hecho. Ya no tenía remedio.

Cuando se dio cuenta, el cabello de la pequeña ya se encontraba completamente acomodado, brillante y liso, adornado con un par de delgadas y pequeñas trencitas a los costados.

—Listo— susurró Hawkeye, con una sonrisa suave, girando a Elizabeth para verla mejor —Te ves muy bonita.

La niña le sonrió, acariciando las trencitas —Gracias, mami— dijo con entusiasmo.

Riza le devolvió el gesto, acariciando su cabeza con ternura.

Algo en el interior del alquimista, que contemplaba la escena como lo que era: un extraño, se movió en su interior. Algo muy parecido al anhelo.

Al darse cuenta de la expresión desencajada de Roy, la rubia miró a su hija —Ve a lavarte los dientes, anda, o se hará más tarde.

Elizabeth asintió y se dirigió al interior del pasillo, donde se encontraba el baño.

Una vez solos, Riza se volvió hacia el General —Señor— dijo con aquella voz gélida e indiferente que siempre había desagradado tanto al pelinegro —Me temo que nuestra plática tendrá que esperar hasta que el autobús llegue por Elizabeth.

Roy asintió —Me temo que así es, teniente. Esperaré lo que sea necesario.

Ella asintió secamente.

Entonces hubo un silencio. Incómodo y cargado de tensión.

_Inaudito. _Pensó Roy. Ellos dos _no _compartían esa clase de silencios. ¿Por qué lo hacían ahora? Era inaceptable.

—Entonces… ¿Se va en autobús a diario? — preguntó, intentando romper aquel horrendo vacío que se había formado entre ambos.

Riza asintió —Así es. Puede estar tranquilo. Es completamente seguro— dijo ella, con voz calma.

Él se removió con incomodidad —No pensaba cuestionarlo, teniente— contestó, mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido y las mejillas levemente ruborizadas.

Sabía que si a Hawkeye le parecía era porque en efecto, era seguro. Él siempre había confiado en su buen criterio. No dejaría de hacerlo ahora.

Al cabo de unos segundos, las pisadas de la niña resonaron por la casa. —Ya estoy lista, mamá— anunció con una sonrisa.

Riza la observó y sonrió —Muy bien— dijo, y poniéndose de pie, tomando una pequeña mochila verde de un perchero y colocándola en la espalda de la niña, tomándola de la mano, no sin antes volverse hacia el hombre, que observaba todo desde su silenciosa postura —Señor— dijo, con aquella condenada formalidad —Si me permite unos momentos, iré a dejar a mi hija al autobús.

Roy asintió —Hágalo, teniente. Yo esperaré.

Elizabeth le sonrió de nuevo —Adiós, Señor Mustang— se despidió con aquella vocecilla que hormigueaba en los tímpanos del alquimista.

Él se limitó a asentir con rigidez y verla partir con paso alegre, acompañada por su madre, que caminaba con paso más sereno.

Suspiró una vez que quedó sólo, estrujándose la cara desesperadamente para sosegarse. Tenía que mantenerse en una pieza si deseaba convencerla. Lo haría._ Tenía _que convencerla. Porque de otro modo no se iría, y aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer. No dejaría pasar un solo segundo más.

Unos minutos después, Riza regresó, mientras seguía repitiéndose mentalmente lo que diría.

En silencio, la rubia tomó asiento frente al hombre, que permanecía con la vista fija en sus manos.

—General— pronunció con voz plana — ¿Puedo ofrecerle un poco té?

Roy negó con la cabeza. —No, Hawkeye, estoy bien.

Ella guardó silencio, sabiendo que no se harían esperar las palabras obstinadas del azabache.

— ¿Entonces? — Preguntó el hombre — ¿Ya has tomado una decisión?

Riza suspiró en silencio y contestó con serenidad —Así es, señor. Mi decisión fue tomada hace cinco años, si mal no recuerda.

Roy la observó con desaprobación —No me refiero a esa decisión, y lo sabes perfectamente.

—No ha cambiado desde entonces, General Mustang. Elizabeth y yo nos quedaremos aquí. — ella lo miró con decisión, como siempre.

Necia. Necia como ninguna otra mujer que él hubiese conocido. Pero él lo era aún más, y lo demostraría. — ¿Cuál es la razón de tu necedad? — quiso saber él, con impaciencia.

La rubia se encogió de hombros —Como ya le dije, ella tiene su vida armada en esta Ciudad.

—Tiene cuatro años, Hawkeye. Estoy completamente seguro que no le será difícil armar una nueva en Central— replicó Roy, exasperado.

Ella lo miró sin expresión alguna en el rostro — ¿Se está escuchando acaso, señor? Lo que usted me plantea es, sin duda, la propuesta más irracional que he escuchado. Incluso viniendo de usted.

—No veo de qué manera, teniente. — se defendió él, alzando la voz irremediablemente. Estaba desesperado.

—General, le recuerdo que por las razones que hayan sido nuestra vida está hecha aquí. Y usted llega de improvisto de un día para otro, pretendiendo que nos vayamos a otra ciudad sin chistar— a pesar de sus palabras ella se mantenía tranquila, al menos por fuera.

Él reflexionó.

Bueno, si lo planteaba de esa forma sí sonaba irracional. Pero en su mente estaban muchas cosas más. Cosas válidas ¿o no? Él había vivido cinco años sin ella. ¡Cinco años! Aún le costaba trabajo pensar de qué manera había sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin ella. Y peor aún, cinco años en que una niña había crecido sin él ser consciente de ello.

Era injusto. Y era impensable irse y abandonar a esa criatura nuevamente. Sobre todo ahora que sabía de su existencia.

—Tiene usted razón, teniente primera Hawkeye. Mi propuesta es un disparate. Aunque no mucho más descabellado que la idea de haberse marchado de esa manera tan repentina estando embarazada… me pregunto cuál de las dos situaciones es más irracional.

Ella suspiró, tomando el reclamo con absoluta entereza —Entiendo su posición— admitió —Sin embargo, no creo que se trate de ver cuál situación es más irracional. Pienso, –y espero que concuerde conmigo– que en este momento lo más importante es la seguridad de Elizabeth.

Aquello sí que lo tomó por sorpresa. Si. Había utilizado su mejor carta. —Estoy de acuerdo— admitió, casi a regañadientes, sabiendo que, de hecho _era _lo más importante en ese momento.

—Es por eso que no puedo aceptar, señor. La tranquilidad de mi hija es lo más importante para mí y no puedo arriesgarla regresando a Central. Espero que lo comprenda.

Él apretó los puños.

¿Por qué? Las cosas no tenían porque ser tan complicadas. —No veo de que manera pueda afectar la tranquilidad de Elizabeth— replicó, sabiendo que mentía.

En efecto, él era un hombre muy admirado, pero también muy odiado por sus rivales en la milicia. Si alguien llegara a ser consciente de la situación no dudaría en tomar provecho, y él no podía estar seguro que no la tocarían.

Riza lo miró, enarcando una ceja.

Definitivamente que se había dado cuenta de que mentía.

—No voy a exponerla a llevar una vida agitada. Tiene bastante con ser hija de una ex militar— repuso la rubia, con firmeza.

Roy apretó aún más los puños, dejando blancos sus nudillos. _No. _No renunciaría a ella, a _ellas_ por algo así. Tenía que haber una manera, él encontraría una.

— ¿Sugiere entonces que el parentesco se mantenga en secreto? — preguntó él.

—El parentesco, de hecho, es un secreto. Su nombre es Elizabeth Hawkeye y nadie más que Su Excelencia ha sido enterado explícitamente de su paternidad, General.

— ¿Explícitamente? Explícate.

Riza suspiró —Hay… personas que lo sospechan. Aún así no creo que sean un problema, de cualquier modo.

Roy la miró sin entender — ¿Qué personas?

Ella soltó otro suspiro resignado. —La teniente segunda Catalina, por ejemplo.

Las palabras vinieron de nuevo a su mente: _"Era muy fuerte, y hacía cosas increíbles. Le disparaba a los malos y salvaba a los buenos… bueno, la verdad ella no habla mucho de eso, pero mi tía Becca dice que era fantástica." _Desde luego. La tía Becca era la teniente segunda Catalina.

Resopló. No que le sorprendiera demasiado. Después de todo, Rebecca Catalina siempre había sido la amiga más cercana de su subordinada, y era obvio que especulaba demasiado de la naturaleza de la relación entre el General de Brigada y la teniente.

Y entonces otra conversación asaltó su memoria: _"La teniente Catalina dice que su nueva casa es grande. Con eso de que ya no va a vivir sola"_ bufó. Pero claro. Si la teniente Catalina lo sabía, por consiguiente ere _obvio_ que Havoc también.

—Havoc lo sabe ¿no es así? — dijo él, mirándola.

Ella asintió —Me temo que así es.

Roy suspiró.

_"Ése maldito traidor"_ pensó para sus adentros. Todo ése tiempo lo había sabido y no le había dicho nada. ¿Acaso había estado _tan_ equivocado? Tal parecía que la lealtad de sus subordinados estaba más en Hawkeye que en él mismo.

—Fui yo quien le pidió al teniente segundo Havoc que no lo mencionara, así que agradecería que no tome ningún tipo de represalias contra él— replicó Riza, adivinando sus pensamientos.

Él la miró perplejo con cierto resentimiento —Veo con quién está la lealtad de mis subordinados, es bueno saberlo.

Riza no dijo nada. Pero él continuó.

—No que me sorprenda. No por menos siempre has sido la Reina del tablero ¿me equivoco?

Ella calló, realmente sin saber qué decir.

Roy suspiró —Entiendo tu posición de la misma manera— dijo, retomando la conversación —Y comparto tu preocupación por la seguridad de Elizabeth, pero espero que sepas también que eso no me detendrá. Las necesito en Central. A mi lado.

Ella no sabía qué decir.

No sabía qué hacer ni qué decisión tomar.

—Me quedaré en Ciudad del Este el tiempo que tome convencerte. Así sean años. No me importa, haré que transfieran el trabajo aquí, pero no abandonaré está condenada Ciudad sin ti ni sin Elizabeth. Te sugiero que tomes una decisión lo antes posible.

Riza lo miró, sabiendo que estaba hablando en serio.

_Decisiones._ Ella siempre había sido buena tomándolas.

Enseñarle el secreto de su espalda al hombre frente a ella, unirse a la milicia, matar personas inocentes, protegerlo, luchar por aquel sueño, sucumbir entre los brazos de Roy Mustang, el que su hija naciera y el dejarlo a _el_, por consecuencia.

Todas esas cosas habían sido decisiones suyas. Tal vez no todas hayan sido correctas, pero ella no había flaqueado a la hora de llevarlas a cabo.

Sabía que la de marcharse, cinco años atrás había sido racionalmente la correcta. Pero regresar ahora no lo era. Por mucho que ella lo deseara. No era bueno ni para él ni para Elizabeth. Y no dejaría que _nada_ los dañara a ellos dos.

Oponerse era una opción, pero sabía que a la larga sería completamente inútil.

_"Me quedaré en Ciudad del Este el tiempo que tome convencerte. Así sean años. No me importa" _esas habían sido sus palabras. Y ella sabía que hablaba en serio.

Roy Mustang era terco como una mula. Y ella debía apresurarse a tomar una decisión.

Decirle que sí sería arriesgado, casi suicida para la carrera militar de él y la tranquilidad de Elizabeth. Las dos cosas que ella más había deseado proteger.

Pero decir que no sería sacrificar nuevamente sus deseos personales.

Podía soportarlo. Lo había soportado durante demasiado tiempo.

O tal vez esta vez ya no lo haría.

Lo cierto era que las decisiones se hacían cada vez más difíciles de tomar.

* * *

_¡Taaa-daan! Bueno, espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Pongan su opinión, por favor y no dejen de comentar o hacerme ver mis errores._  
_Me disculpo si tiene errores de redacción o de puntuación, a veces suele pasarme._  
_COMENTEN, por favor. _  
_Sayonara n_n_


	11. Un día más

_Bueno, aquí les dejo un capítulito. Lo hice en mi momento de inspiración jeje._  
_Pues, ya sé que deben estar hartos de flaskbacks, pero les prometo que son necesarios jiji. Es sobre uno de los días cuando Roy estaba sólo sin su Reina._  
_Espero lo disfruten y lo comenten._

* * *

**11. Un día más.**

Caminaba sin prisa, paso calmo y mirada al frente. Guardaba sus amplias manos dentro de sus bolsillos y miraba pasar a la gente frente a él.

Era una noche bochornosa en Central, y Roy Mustang se paseaba por las calles sin demasiadas ganas de nada.

Estaba harto: del trabajo en el cuartel, del silencio en su oficina y de seguir sintiéndose de esa manera. Odiaba profundamente cada maldita hora desde que Riza Hawkeye se había marchado, seis meses y medio atrás.

Detestaba la idea de llegar a una oficina _vacía_, y era sencillamente insufrible caminar en una ciudad que le parecía completamente _vacía_ sin ella.

No lo soportaba un segundo más, era espantoso, pero su orgullo era más fuerte que su desolación.

Se negaba completamente a buscarla, a llamarle. Ella había decidido marcharse; pues entonces mejor para él, se decía.

Ahora que ella no estaba podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Ya no la tenía detrás de él como su niñera y podía ir y venir como mejor le pareciera.

Sí. Eso estaba perfecto. Podría ir, tomar un par de copas y tal vez pasara el resto de la noche con alguna chica hermosa.

No tenía porqué sentirse mal, después de todo.

_Ella_ seguramente se encontraba en la cama de otro, entre sus brazos, a su lado, olvidándose de él… _"¡Maldita sea!" _pensó, estrujándose las sienes y sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar aquella repulsiva idea de su mente.

En serio que no podía soportarlo. _Ella_, de entre todas las mujeres en el mundo _no podía_ pertenecerle a otro.

_NO_, se negaba a creerlo.

Paró en seco, con el gesto descompuesto, sintiéndose humillado, menguado… ¿¡Por qué?! ¿¡En qué momento fue que Roy Mustang se había vuelto tan dependiente de _ella_?! ¿¡En qué maldito momento fue que sintió que le pertenecía?!

No era así. Por mucho que le pesara, Riza Hawkeye no era suya. Ella podría ser de quien le diera la gana y una parte de él estaba consciente de eso. Pero no podía evitarlo. En su mente _ella_ siempre había sido su… pues su… ¡_Su _Hawkeye! Y por monstruoso que sonara, una malvada y condenadamente egoísta parte de él había estado segura de que siempre sería de ese modo. Que Riza Hawkeye lo esperaría, o, por lo menos, se mantendría a su lado hasta el final. Nunca se preocupó por nada más, porque de alguna manera su engreída, arrogante y estúpida mente daba por sentado que era de su propiedad. Sin mencionar que nunca la creyó capaz a _ella_ de fijarse en alguien más.

Así de estúpidamente engreído e imbécil era Roy Mustang.

Y sobretodo, aquella noche. Aquella noche que la había sentido tan cerca, tan _suya_. Él estaba seguro que después de lo que había pasado ella ya no se alejaría. Incluso llegó a… soñar despierto.

Sí. A soñar que _tal vez _y sólo _tal vez_ ellos podrían lograrlo. Que sólo sería cuestión de llegar a la cima y entonces podría hacer las cosas de la manera correcta. Y que entonces sería oficial que Riza Hawkeye era suya. En serio que lo había pensado. Lo pensó, lo pensó seriamente y había estado dispuesto a esperar pacientemente. Y por alguna tonta razón pensó que _ella_ también lo estaría. Ya habían esperado todo ése tiempo, después de todo.

Pero ahora se encontraba ahí, caminando _sólo_, sin _ella_ a sus espaldas, y sin ninguna razón, salvo su eterno sueño de llegar a la cima. Y si seguía era únicamente por la promesa que le había hecho a Maes Hughes, porque de otro modo, no encontraba fuerzas para continuar.

A veces, en alguna de sus interminables noches sin sueño había reprimido el impulso de salir corriendo a Ciudad del Este –donde tenía entendido se encontraba ahora su más preciada subordinada– y _rogarle_ que volviera.

Pero entonces recordaba aquellas palabras que habían salido de aquellos labios. _Ella_ misma lo había dicho. Que se iba por alguien más… Después de lo que había pasado, Riza Hawkeye lo abandonaba _¡Por otro!_ Y entonces el orgullo le nublaba cualquier otro tipo de sentimiento.

Si _ella_ estaba con _otro_, pues bien. Estaba bien, deseaba que al menos fuera feliz…

_No_, en realidad deseaba que ese maldito bastardo se incinerara hasta las entrañas y no quedara un maldito rastro de su insignificante y estúpida existencia. Que ella regresara con él, y que todo volviera a como había sido antes. Pero eso era imposible.

No había podido retenerla. Hawkeye, _su_ Reina, había tomado la decisión de irse, de dejarlo atrás por alguien más. Y una voz tenue –probablemente la poca racionalidad y coherencia que le quedaba– le había hecho entender que eso había sido lo justo.

Que Riza Hawkeye merecía a alguien que le diera _todo_ lo que se merecía y no que la tuviera en su cama unas cuántas horas y luego la hiciera esperar hasta quién sabe cuándo. Que merecía a alguien que la amara sin ninguna maldita restricción de esa condenada y mil veces maldita Ley de Anti-fraternización. Alguien que tuviera metas más simples.

Y ese alguien no era él, le quedaba claro.

Aún así, incluso después de seis meses y quince días, seguía calándole en lo más hondo de su orgullo el sólo imaginar que mientras él se revolcaba en el silencio _ella_ seguramente estaba con ese maldito hijo de…

Respiró hondo y siguió su camino.

Definitivamente no podía continuar pensando en eso.

Él, Roy Mustang, el Alquimista de la Flama, el General de Brigada y próximo Fuhrer de Amestris iba a continuar. Podía hacerlo, incluso sin _ella_.

_Tenía_ que poder.

Entonces tal vez algún día estaría lo suficientemente arriba como para mejorar al país y hacer del mundo el lugar que él y Maes habían imaginado. El lugar que su maestro, Berthold Hawkeye había deseado y el lugar que _ella_ había tenido en mente cuando había decidido mostrarle el tatuaje. Y tal vez entonces podría dejar atrás los pecados, aunque fuera sólo un poco. Incluso tal vez algún día estaría lo suficientemente arriba como para mandar esa maldita Ley de Anti-fraternización directo al infierno.

Por lo pronto se dedicaría a no sentirse de esa manera. Y haría lo que había hecho durante esos infernales y horrendos seis meses y quince días. Ir al mismo lugar e intentar no recordar que, _de nuevo _había perdido la pieza más importante de su tablero.

Suspirando para no pensar en aquellos ojos caoba que lo perseguían, continuó sus pasos hacia ése lugar.

Entró con paso calmado y esa sonrisa arrogante en su cara como fiel máscara.

Una mujer hosca y corpulenta, con un carmesí intenso pintando sus gruesos labios y un vestido negro de noche entallando su robusta figura, lo miró entrar con gesto aburrido y un largo cigarrillo entre sus dedos enguantados. —Pero si es el Pequeño Roy— dijo con aquella voz ronca y desinteresada, desde detrás de la barra.

Él se sentó en una silla frente a la mujer —Es bueno verla, Madame— saludó con su habitual voz aterciopelada.

Y la mujer lo observó enarcando una ceja. Conocía lo suficiente a ese chiquillo malcriado como para saber a qué venía. No que le sorprendiera, desde luego. Llevaba meses así y ella conocía perfectamente la razón — ¿Lo de siempre? — preguntó casualmente, tomando un vaso de cristal y llenándolo de aquel líquido dorado.

Roy asintió —Si me hiciera el favor— respondió con esa estúpida sonrisa que se pintaba en sus labios cada vez que deseaba ocultar una mueca de disgusto.

La mujer le tendió el vaso y él lo tomó con aire seductor, paseando la mirada por el lugar en busca de una buena compañía.

La hosca mujer lo observaba en silencio. Sinceramente comenzaba a preocuparle la frecuencia con que su sobrino la visitaba. No porque esto fuera raro, sino porque, como nunca antes, siempre tomaba más de la cuenta y de vez en cuando se llevaba a una de sus muchachas.

Sabía que el Pequeño Roy llevaba mucho tiempo habiendo dejado de ser un niño, pero esa conducta no era propia de él, y las razones por las que se comportaba así eran las equivocadas. Así que, tanteando los límites preguntó—Y dime ¿Has tenido noticias del Este?

Pudo notar como los labios del pelinegro se fruncían instintivamente y sus ojos se desconcertaban casi imperceptiblemente —El Este ¿Eeeh? — Susurró él, moviendo el vaso de cristal en lo alto, haciendo que la tenue luz del lugar se refractara en el objeto, mientras él lo observaba distraídamente —No. Llevo tiempo sin recibir noticias ¿Dónde están las chicas? — preguntó abruptamente, y Chris supo de inmediato que había sido su burdo intento de cambiar el tema.

—No están aquí, Pequeño Roy, me temo que se han ido y se han olvidado de ti. — contestó con sequedad, dando una fumada al cigarrillo mientras estudiaba el semblante del azabache.

Se veía cansado. Más de lo que había recordado verlo en mucho tiempo. Había espesas ojeras debajo de sus ojos negros y su rostro condenadamente encantador parecía un poco endurecido. Entonces la ausencia de esa chica le había venido pésimamente. Mucho más de lo que pudo haber imaginado.

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa burlona —Ja — rió amargamente, dando un sorbo a su bebida —Parece que no he tenido buena suerte últimamente en ese sentido.

La mujer lo miró sin decir nada. — ¿Y qué tal cosas en el cuartel? ¿Alguna novedad? — preguntó, sonando desinteresada, mientras ella misma se preparaba un vaso de _whisky_.

Roy sonrió con desgana —Papeleo, y papeleo y más papeleo— bufó —Cuando me enlisté en la milicia jamás pensé que hubiese tanto maldito papeleo.

—He escuchado que las cosas en Ishval mejoran ¿Qué dices de eso, Pequeño?

—Aaaah, si, ha estado bien. Desde aquí he ayudado un poco, pero todavía es un camino largo, supongo— suspiró. De todas las cosas, la campaña de reconstrucción de Ishval era de las pocas cosas que lo mantenían en pie.

La velada continuó lenta, arrastrando los minutos pesadamente mientras Roy pedía otro vaso, y luego otro, y otro más, mientras conversaba desanimadamente con la mujer, que sólo lo observaba en silencio. Comenzaba a sentirse adormecido, los tragos se le subían lentamente, nublándole placenteramente la mente.

—No me gusta que vengas tan seguido, Pequeño Roy— comentó la mujer, una vez que lo miró reposar su mejilla sobre la mesa, con los ojos cansinos.

El hombre sonrió adormilado —Ouch. Qué directa ha sido, Madame— contestó, fingiendo la herida de una bala en el corazón. Como si realmente no se sintiera así y pudiese bromear con el asunto.

—Mírate, niño. Estás hecho trizas, así no pareces el Alquimista de la Flama— repuso la mujer con su habitual hosquedad, con voz inexpresiva para ocultar la genuina preocupación que estaba sintiendo.

Nunca, en treintaidós años lo había visto así. Roy no era una persona que se emborrachara regularmente. Ni siquiera era tan promiscuo como se presumía en los corredores del cuartel. Pero desde que esa muchachita se había largado, parecía que al hombre poco le importaba seguir manteniéndose en sus cinco sentidos.

—Vamos— dijo, con voz alegre, arrastrando ligeramente las palabras —Ya no soy un niño— rió.

Chris suspiró. En efecto, ya no lo era. Y no seguiría riñéndolo como nunca lo había hecho antes. Ni siquiera cuando había sido un mocoso. Ya no era el tiempo, ni las circunstancias. Dio otra fumada y luego dejó caer el objeto cilíndrico en el cenicero de cristal.

Quedaron en silencio y Roy suspiró profundamente incorporándose ligeramente —Este lugar está más muerto que de costumbre— observó, mirando la vaciedad a su alrededor.

—Las cosas han estado tranquilas— repuso ella, sin mucho interés.

—Sí, lo han estado— murmuró él entre dientes, moviendo el vaso medio vacío acá para allá en la barra.

Otro silencio. Y la máscara de arrogancia del alquimista se fragmentaba conforme pasaban las horas y los vasos se vaciaban. Su expresión se notaba más cansada y aburrida.

Entonces, cuando el silencio comenzó a hartarla, decidió hacerlo —Supe que compró una casa— comentó como si nada.

En ese momento el gesto infantil de su sobrino se ensombreció instantáneamente. No dijo nada.

—Escuché que es grande— continuó con tosquedad, sin dejar de fumar.

Roy bufó y habló por primera vez sobre el tema —Claro que es grande. Ya no va a vivir sola— escupió las palabras como si le supieran mal.

Chris se encogió de hombros —Parece que le ha ido bien a Elizabeth-chan ¿Sabes si volverá? Llevo algún tiempo sin verla.

Roy resopló y miró su reloj —Oh, pero qué desgracia se me ha hecho muy tarde— dijo, exagerando un tono alarmado y arrastrando la lengua —Ya es de madrugada y mañana tengo que trabajar.

La mujer dejó salir el humo de su boca, con gesto aburrido, sabiendo que sería inútil continuar con el tema —Vete con cuidado, Pequeño Roy.

El hombre se puso en pie vacilante, caminando temblorosamente y alzando una mano a modo de asentimiento. —Si, si. Nos veremos luego, Madame. Vendré a ver a las chicas un día de estos— rió descaradamente.

Chris Mustang vio marchar a su hijo adoptivo con gesto plano. No tenía sentido preocuparse demasiado. Se repondría. Lo conocía. Pero sería más difícil. Sobretodo tratándose de Elizabeth.

Lo recordaba, desde que vio a esa niña la primera vez supo que era de cuidado. Más si se trataba de alguien tan bobo como el Pequeño Roy.

Tarde o temprano comprendería que ni con todo el alcohol ni con todas las mujeres haría que se sintiera mejor. Y ella sólo esperaría a que lo hiciera.

Mientras tanto, Roy caminaba hacia su apartamento, que no quedaba muy lejos. En Central, incluso siendo las dos de la mañana seguía gente deambulando por las calles, por lo que no le importó demasiado estar ebrio. No lo estaba tanto como para no reconocer el camino de vuelta, o para no sacar sus guantes en caso de ser necesario.

_"Patético"_ pensó, mientras abría la puerta, con la vista dispersa.

Patético que Roy Mustang estuviese tan derrotado sólo porque _ella _se había ido. No era para tanto ¿o sí? Era sólo la única mujer que lo conocía, que lo hacía sentir _algo_. Era sólo la más hermosa de las mujeres que había tenido entre sus brazos… era sólo el mejor soldado que había conocido, era sólo la más leal, responsable y fiel de las personas. No era para tanto.

Miró el papel que había en la pared de su solitario, vacío y patético apartamento. Arrancó la hoja con el "8" gigante, dejando el "9" a la vista.

Sonrió para sí. Al menos sabía en qué día estaba.

Era un 9 de abril de 1917 en la madrugada.

Un día más sin ella.

* * *

_Bueno, aquí está. Espero que lo comenten y si no les gustó me digan. Volveremos al presente en el siguiente capítulo, lo juro jeje. Espero COMENTEN, es muy importante para mí._  
_Sayonara! n_n_


	12. Razones

_¡Hola! Bueno, aquí está el decimosegundo capítulo de esta historia, la cual, agradezco profundamente sigan leyendo y espero de todo corazón comenten._  
_Y bueno, de nuevo en el presente, he aquí una conversación entre Roy y Riza._  
_¿Logrará él hacerla volver a su lado? ¿Podrá ella seguirse negando? _  
_Espero sus valiosos comentarios y que disfruten el capítulo_

* * *

**12. Razones.**

Respiró calmamente, sin dejar de observarlo fijamente a los ojos.

Las obsidianas de él le sostuvieron la mirada, desafiantes.

Aquello que habían empezado era una ensalzada lucha de voluntades. Una en la que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, él estaba ganando.

Permanecían en silencio, pero sin apartar la vista el uno del otro. Aún sin pronunciar una sola sílaba, la intensidad de sus ojos era equivalente a más de mil palabras.

Roy no pudo evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia.

Cinco años y trece días sin aquellas conversaciones silentes y eternas con sus ojos caoba. Sin aquella mirada severa que le dedicaba cada vez que proponía algo _"descabellado"_ y aquella manera en que fruncía levemente la frente en signo de su desacuerdo.

Habían sido cinco años… mil ochocientos treintainueve días exactos de su ausencia. Años que se le habían pasado como eternidades. Y teniéndola enfrente resultaba imposible pensar en volver a marcharse de su lado… en volver a permitir que ella se marchara de su lado.

_No._ Porque Riza Hawkeye pertenecía –y siempre había sido de aquel modo– junto a él.

Ella, por su parte, no hacía más que intentar sosegarse. Necesitaba aquella claridad y aquella calma que siempre reservaba para momentos como aquel, pero que parecía esfumarse sólo de tener aquella mirada negra enfrente.

Concentrarse, eso era. Concentrarse en la _racionalidad_ y aferrarse a ella con todas sus fuerzas, sin flaquear, como lo hacía siempre que se trataba de _él_. Ella era Riza Hawkeye, podía mantenerse colecta y dejar de soñar cosas imposibles.

Tenía que aclararse sin dejarse amedrentar por aquellos ojos y _priorizar_ qué era lo más importante en esos momentos. Y eso era y siempre había sido la niña que recién se había marchado hacia la escuela unos minutos atrás. No la sacrificaría a _ella_ ni a su seguridad por nada ni por nadie. Incluso si se trataba de _él_.

Pero se hacía muy difícil mantenerse firme teniendo aquel par de obsidianas frente a frente, mirándole ardientes y llameantes, jurando, como siempre, victoria.

—Entonces planea quedarse— dijo ella sin dejar de observarlo con atención.

Roy tampoco rehuyó su mirada. Aquella no había sido una pregunta —Así es, teniente— respondió él, mirándola directo a los ojos.

Riza sospesó lo que eso podría significar.

Soltó un suspiro casi inaudible y señaló inexpresivamente —No es lo más prudente que puede hacer en estos momentos, General.

El pelinegro contestó con gallardía —Por eso le estoy sugiriendo que se apresure a tomar una decisión.

Ella lo miró enarcando una ceja —Y usted debería saber que no logrará presionarme de esa manera— advirtió con mordacidad.

Roy se encogió de hombros —No, Hawkeye. No pretendo presionarte. Deberías saberlo a estas alturas.

La rubia calló sin dejar de contemplarlo.

Lo sabía de todos modos. Roy Mustang no era un hombre que hablara en vano, ni que hiciera uso de la presión verbal. Mucho menos tratándose de ella. Riza Hawkeye estaba consciente que su advertencia era sincera. Y ella lo sabía: mientras más rápido tomase una decisión sería más conveniente.

La mente de la joven se detuvo ahí mismo.

_¿Decisión?_ ¿En verdad aquello era _realmente_ una situación opcional?

No en realidad.Y ella lo sabía. Tratándose de _él_ jamás lo era.

Porque Roy Mustang tenía algo en esos ojos negros que provocaban que hicieras lo que él deseara. Algo que tenía especial efecto en ella.

O tal vez simplemente era la mala costumbre de Riza de sucumbir ante sus caprichos.

Lo cierto era que, de alguna manera una vocecilla en su interior le decía a gritos que era mejor no resistirse demasiado; que de todos modos y como siempre él la tenía ganada tratándose de su voluntad.

Pero ella debía ser más firme que eso. Así que optó por ignorar las advertencias de una mente sabia y plagada de experiencia.

Y él, por otro lado no dejaba de mirarla.

_Hermosa_, tal como la recordaba en sus sueños.

Sí. Riza Hawkeye era –al menos ante los ojos de él– _condenadamente_ perfecta.

Todo en ella era una obra de arte compleja y sublime: la manera en que su cabello relucía pálidamente a la luz solar que se filtraba de las ventanas, o sus ojos redondos y brillantes, del color de la caoba, que le dejaban entrever una parte de su impenetrable corazón. –una parte a la que, se enorgullecía saber, sólo él había tenido acceso–

Tal vez era su piel lisa, blanca, suave y firme con la que sus manos deliraban noche tras noche desde su partida, o su voz inquebrantable pero aterciopelada que resonaba cálidamente por sus oídos, a través de los recuerdos y de los años.

Cada pequeño rasgo, cada imperceptible línea de su cuerpo eran razones suficientes para anhelarla de la manera en que lo hacía.

Y la observaba y lo hacía una vez más, preguntándose de dónde había sacado fuerzas para sobrevivir sin ella, recordando los últimos cinco patéticos y vacíos años de su existencia.

_Imposible._

El ya no estaba dispuesto a más calvario. Aquel tiempo había sido más que suficiente para comprenderlo. Estaba así de claro: Roy Mustang no sabía vivir sin Riza Hawkeye y no estaba dispuesto a aprender.

— ¿Por qué? — fue lo único que los labios del alquimista lograron pronunciar, irrumpiendo de repente en el silencio.

Ella abrió ligeramente los ojos ante la pregunta, y luego retomó aquella expresión colecta que siempre poseía.

Evidentemente sabía a qué se refería su ex superior.

Simplemente se limitó a suspirar —Ya se lo expliqué, General— respondió con voz monótona —No encontré otra solución.

Roy apretó los puños y la miró, con ojos llameantes —Pudo haber sido de otra forma… Yo hubiera encontrado la manera…

—Lo sé— interrumpió ella —Pero no quería ser la causa de su fracaso. Además siempre fui consciente que no quería una familia, y un bebé en ese preciso momento hubiese significado un gran obstáculo en su carrera militar, General…

— ¿Mi carrera militar? — Inquirió él, de una manera casi violenta, mirándola con incredulidad.

¿Acaso aquello era en serio?, pensó él ¿Esa era la _gran_ razón por la que lo había abandonado y separado de Elizabeth?

— ¿Mi carrera militar? — Repitió, sin ser consciente de cómo aumentaba su voz un par de decibeles — ¡¿Crees que mi maldita carrera militar importaba?! — Intentó tomar aire para continuar sin que le fallara la voz —Te fuiste— exclamó, casi a tono de reproche — ¿Tienes idea de cómo fueron estos años? Pasé todo este tiempo pensando que… que tú…— calló.

No tuvo el coraje suficiente para admitirlo. Para admitir como le quemaba el sólo imaginar que pudiera estar con _otro._

Ella tampoco dijo nada. No hacía falta de todos modos. Siempre supo que él había pensado eso.

—Pensé que te había perdido— admitió él finalmente, entre dientes, mandíbula prieta, al igual que los puños, a tal grado que dejó sus nudillos completamente blancos, con la vista ahora fija en la mesa y el gesto crispado —Me dejaste creer que te habías ido con… _otro_ para marcharte y huir con… con _nuestra_ hija— le reprochó, encarándola nuevamente, con cierta dificultad al pronunciar la última parte de la oración.

Riza se limitó a observarlo con gesto inescrutable.

Sabía que él tenía razón esta vez. Pero estaba convencida de que, por otro lado, había hecho lo más prudente.

—Elizabeth se convirtió en mi prioridad desde el momento que supe de su existencia— comenzó a explicar ella, con voz firme, como siempre —Y, por un lado no quería faltar a mi promesa, pero sabía que el quedarme representaría un gran problema, tanto para usted, como para el bebé. Por eso recurrí a Su Excelencia y le expliqué lo que estaba pasando.

Roy la escuchaba atentamente, intentando ligar todas y cada una de las palabras en su desastrosa mente.

La mujer prosiguió—No quería dar demasiadas explicaciones sobre mi renuncia, y es obvio que el que usted se enterara nunca fue mi intención— inhaló hondo —Lo hice por su bien, y por el esfuerzo que _ambos_ hicimos para llegar tan lejos… pero también lo hice por el bien de mi bebé. No quería exponerlo… _exponerla_ a ese mundo tan lleno de tensión y de enemistad. No quería que se convirtiera en un daño colateral.

El hombre la observaba, aún inmerso en lo que ella acababa de decir.

Sí. Como siempre, ella tenía razón, al menos en esa parte.

Pero no en lo demás.

—Aún así— replicó él —Debiste decírmelo. Hubiéramos encontrado la manera de solucionarlo _juntos_. No tenías por qué marcharte así. No tenías por que irte con _ella_. Yo hubiera encontrado una manera de protegerla. Lo sabes— su tono de voz se elevaba, pero se quebraba.

No sabía cómo sentirse. No sabía que pensar. Lo único que sabía era que había sido injusto. Que él tenía derecho a haber estado ahí.

—Tal vez— concedió ella, lo más firmemente que su voz le permitió, aún cuando sabía que él estaba en lo cierto… aún cuando después de tanto tiempo ella sabía las verdaderas razones de lo que había hecho. Razones que ella jamás admitiría en voz alta, mucho menos frente a él. —Pero ya no vale la pena lamentarse por lo que no sucedió en el pasado.

Él suspiró, intentando sosegarse.

En efecto, ya no tenía sentido andarse con lamentaciones. Las cosas se habían dado de la manera en que lo hicieron, y por mucho que así lo deseara, era imposible remediarlo.

—Tienes razón— dijo en un suspiro —Ya no importa el pasado, ése ya no podemos cambiarlo. Pero el futuro sí, Hawkeye. Y por eso estoy aquí.

Riza suspiró, sintiendo como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda —Señor, por favor— intentó –estérilmente, sabía– persuadirlo ella —Tiene que entrar en razón…

—Estoy en mis cinco sentidos, eso te lo aseguro— la cortó él, mirándola completamente decidido a no escuchar otra de sus excusas.

La rubia sintió un retortijón en el estómago.

¿Podría negarse eternamente? Cada vez parecía más y más difícil. Aún así jugaría todas sus cartas.

—Entonces sigue esperando que dejemos todo aquí y nos vayamos con usted— repuso ella, con tono desaprobatorio, cruzando los brazos sobre sus pechos.

—Espero recuperar lo que es mío— replicó él, devolviéndole la mirada.

—Muy bien— dijo ella, suspirando con serenidad —Supongamos que acepto la idea y Elizabeth y yo nos marchamos con usted ¿Qué pasará después? ¿Cuál es su _plan_? — inquirió, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

Roy entreabrió los labios para decir algo pero no logró articularlo.

Si era sincero, en realidad, no tenía idea de qué sería lo que haría después de recuperarlas. Frunció el ceño y refunfuñó, cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada.

Riza suspiró, resignada —Eso fue lo que pensé— murmuró.

El hombre volvió a dirigir sus negros ojos a los de ella —Ya pensaré en algo— replicó.

Ella lo miró con aquella severidad en sus ojos —No voy a arriesgar a Elizabeth sin un plan. Usted no tiene uno, por lo tanto la decisión ya ha sido tomada.

Roy se sintió impotente.

Debió haber ideado un condenado plan antes de presentarse ante ella. Una idea, al menos de qué sería lo que pasaría. Pero siempre ansioso, de nuevo lo había arruinado.

—Idearé uno— se apresuró a asegurar él.

—Hasta entonces, General— respondió ella, con firmeza —Hasta que lo haya concretado Elizabeth no se moverá de aquí.

El hombre apretó la mandíbula sintiéndose como un tonto ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre que algunos años atrás había planeado, desarrollado y ejecutado exitosamente un golpe de Estado, ahora se viera incapaz de idear un plan para recuperar a su mejor soldado y a su hija?

Irónico.

Pero no se rendiría.

Él era Roy Mustang, el alquimista de la flama, el próximo líder del país. Había podido combatir homúnculos, había podido regresar de la Puerta de la Verdad. Sin duda lograría recuperarlas a los dos y no salir afectado.

—En ese caso, me quedaré en Ciudad del Este hasta que eso haya sucedido— replicó con su característica arrogancia.

Ella lo miró sin expresión alguna, pensando en lo condenadamente necio que podía llegar a ser.

Pero ya no había remedio, él siempre había sido así. Tal vez era precisamente esa necedad la que los tenía en aquella situación: su necedad por entrar en la muralla que Riza Hawkeye había creado siendo apenas una niña. Su necedad por querer tenerlo todo y su necedad por abrir puertas prohibidas…

—General Mustang, me temo que está siendo impulsivo una vez más— replicó ella —Tuve mis razones para marcharme, y no puedo permitir que usted se arruine de esta manera…

—Y yo _tengo_ mis razones para quedarme, teniente. Dos muy buenas razones.

Ella lo observó, sin saber muy bien qué contestar. Aún así, habló —Parece que no importa lo que haga usted seguirá con esto ¿no es así? — inquirió por lo bajo, suspirando resignadamente.

—Está usted en lo correcto, como de costumbre— aseguró él con una sonrisa arrogante.

Días, semanas, meses, _años_. Lo que fuera necesario. Pero se quedaría en esa maldita ciudad hasta recuperar el tiempo perdido con _ella_ y con la pequeñita de los ojos negros, incluso si arriesgaba su condenada carrera militar.

Al menos aquellas eran dos excelentes razones para arruinarlo todo.

* * *

_Bueno, pues espero les haya gustado. En caso de no haber sido así, por favor, yo acepto todo tipo de opiniones, me hacen muy bien ¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Qué creen que sucederá a partir de ahora? Si creen que estoy equivocándome, díganme, por favor._  
_Y bueno, si cometí algún error de redacción, o gramática, lo siento._  
_Espero sus comentarios. _  
_Sayonara! n_n_


	13. Temores y otras debilidades

_¡Hola, queridos lectores! Pues aquí les dejo el decimotercer capítulo. Con mucho cariño para ustedes._  
_Bueno, pues, una vez solos, Roy y Riza, el alquimista reflexiona sobre lo que tendrá que hacer él a partir de ahora, sacando a relucir algunos de sus temores. _  
_Dejen su comentario. Disfruten :D_

* * *

**13. Temores y otras debilidades.**

No estuvo muy seguro de cuánto tiempo transcurrió, pero lo cierto fue que, como solía pasar siempre que estaba con ella, el tiempo caminó a pasos acelerados y ligeros.

No se habían hablado, en realidad. Ya no había mucho que decir, de todos modos y las palabras sobraban entre ellos. Todo lo que debía ser discutido ya se había mencionado y lo único que restaba era ponerse en marcha.

Roy miró el reloj. Llevaban casi tres horas y media en un calmo y anestesio silencio. Uno cómodo, de esos que sólo podía compartir con_ella_.

Por alguna razón, Riza no pareció decir nada ante el hecho de que él permaneciera ahí, sentado en la mesa del comedor, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en su espalda, mientras que ella preparaba la comida en silencio.

Aquella situación lo hacía sentirse nostálgico, y lo rememoraba casi veinte años en el pasado, cuando él aún era un estudiante de alquimia y, al igual que en aquellos momentos, se quedaba en silencio observando a una versión más infantil de la mujer que estaba ahí, mientras preparaba la cena. Incluso desde entonces ambos eran capaces de compartir aquellos agradables silencios.

El ambiente comenzó a impregnarse de un olor dulzón y apetitoso, que llamó la atención del pelinegro.

— ¿Qué es lo que cocina, teniente? — se atrevió a preguntar, interrumpiendo aquel continuo silencio que se había extendido tanto tiempo.

—Estofado— respondió ella simplemente, sin volverse hacia él.

Y el hombre no había podido evitar sonreír. Vaya que aquella escena resultaba nostálgica.

—Espero que sus habilidades culinarias hayan mejorado de hace veinte años— se atrevió a bromear el hombre, con una media sonrisa burlona.

Riza exhaló, reprimiendo una incipiente e irracional sonrisa.

Tenía que admitir que en verdad lo había echado de menos, incluso con esa clase de comentarios —No recuerdo ninguna queja cuando era lo único que había para comer, General— apuntó la rubia con aparente sequedad.

Roy ensanchó su sonrisa.

No. Él jamás se había quejado de lo que Riza Hawkeye solía cocinarle. Y no tenía nada que ver el hecho de que fuera la única opción que tenía, –ya que él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo cocinar, mucho menos su maestro– sino que simplemente no había razón. Aquel comentario había sido únicamente una excusa para volver a escuchar la voz de su ex subordinada.

—Resulta nostálgico ¿no le parece, teniente? — inquirió el ojinegro, relajando la postura en su silla, sin dejar de mirarla.

Ella no respondió, pero una clama y prácticamente imperceptible sonrisa cruzó su semblante.

En efecto, era nostálgico.

Aún recordaba aquellas tardes en que él se sentaba en la mesa del comedor de la casa de su padre, observando cómo ella preparaba la cena en silencio, pero sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Claro que la diferencia ahora eran veinte años y miles sueños rotos.

—Supongo que no le molestará si me quedo al almuerzo— dijo Roy, tratando de sonar como si nada, aunque realmente preocupado de que, en efecto se convirtiera en una molestia.

Riza suspiró aún sin volverse — ¿Tengo otra opción? — inquirió por lo bajo, con aquel humor afilado que el alquimista tanto había extrañado.

Otra media sonrisa curvó los labios del azabache —Puedo marcharme si así lo prefiere— sugirió, sin muchas intenciones de hacerlo, realmente.

Ella soltó otro suspiro —No hace falta que lo haga, General, ya que estoy cocinando para tres— respondió con voz calma, removiendo con cuidado el contenido de la cazuela frente a ella.

Roy dejó las palabras reposando en su mente _"Cocinando para tres"_ era lo que había dicho.

_"…Para tres"_ pensó él, percibiendo cómo repentinamente un nudo le atravesaba el estómago; sintiéndose ridículamente menguando por aquellas simples palabras.

Durante mucho tiempo, Roy Mustang se acostumbró a una vida no muy hogareña que digamos. No que le importara demasiado, ya que él nunca había tenido algo parecido. Posiblemente lo que más se asemejaba fuera la época que pasó en casa de su maestro.

Sí. Tal vez fueron sólo esos pocos años donde más cerca se sintió de estar en un "hogar común"_._

Desde luego que no se quejaba de la vida que Madame Christmas le había brindado, –una cómoda, pero no muy cálida que digamos– aún así nunca se sintió muy familiarizado con aquellos rituales que tenían las familias normales. Ésos como el de sentarse todos a la mesa y compartir los alimentos. Como estaba dicho, sólo había hecho eso mientras vivió en la casa de los Hawkeye, y, aún así, estaba seguro que ellos distaban mucho de ser una _familia normal_.

Más tarde, con su ingreso a la Academia Militar, mucho menos tuvo oportunidad de algo por estilo, y, después con todo lo que había sucedido, se sentía dichoso de nunca haber vivido algo así, ya que de ese modo, no podría anhelar algo que jamás había tenido.

Y era mejor para él.

Sin embargo al estar así, con ella, en su casa, la cual, por sí sola tenía una calidez inexplicable, no podía evitarlo. No podía evitar entender finalmente a lo que Maes se había referido con el concepto de "familia". Uno que, aunque Roy no tenía muy claro aún, comenzaba a comprender poco a poco.

_"Cocinando para tres"_. No era la gran frase, pero era una que a él le había bastado para sentirse extrañamente satisfecho.

— ¿General? — la suave pero siempre firme voz de su ex subordinada lo arrancó de sus ensoñaciones.

Siendo consciente que llevaba demasiado tiempo con aquella sonrisa boba en el rostro y sin decir nada, se enderezó, aclarándose la garganta, ligeramente apenado —Humm… lo siento, teniente, estaba pensando en algo y…

Ella lo miró con aquellos ojos serenos, sin hacer ninguna expresión.

—Yo… me preguntaba si no sería una… _molestia_ para su hija el tener a un desconocido en la mesa— dijo Roy, atropelladamente.

En realidad si lo consideraba de esa forma, probablemente que a la pequeña Elizabeth le incomodaría la constante irrupción de un extraño en su vida y en su rutina diaria. Después de todo y aunque le doliera, él no era más que eso… un _extraño_.

Y entonces ella lo observó de _aquella_ manera: sus ojos caoba parecieron suavizarse, aún si su gesto se mantuvo inexpresivo.

Él conocía _esa_ mirada en ella. Era la que le dedicaba cada vez que lograba descifrarlo aún cuando él se esforzaba por pasar desapercibido.

Sin poder evitar ruborizarse, –como llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacerlo – Roy desvió la mirada disimuladamente —Me refiero a que he pasado mucho tiempo aquí y ella podría…— intentó explicarse el hombre, nerviosamente, hasta que de nuevo la voz calma de la joven lo interrumpió.

—No debe preocuparse por eso, General Mustang. A Elizabeth le agrada tener visitas— dijo la rubia con suavidad, volviéndose de lleno hacia la cazuela —Lo que en verdad me preocupa a mí, es si usted tiene cosas importantes que hacer. No me sorprendería que en estos momentos se encontrara esquivando su propio trabajo, como de costumbre— añadió con aquella característica acidez de ella para con él.

Esa acidez que tanta falta le había hecho a él durante esos años.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente —Veo que los años no cambian su… _insistencia_ si de trabajo se trata, teniente— comentó con sorna.

—En efecto, señor. Le recuerdo que tengo bajo mi cuidado a la hija del hombre más holgazán que alguna vez conocí— repuso ella, mordazmente, sin si quiera volverse hacia él.

Una oleada de sensaciones invadió al ojinegro.

—Puedo…— carraspeó para mantener el volumen de su voz sin que ésta le fallara —imaginarme lo bien acostumbrada que se encuentra su hija con respecto a realizar sus deberes. Con una madre tan exigente…

—Puedo asegurarle que no es así. Incluso con toda la disciplina del mundo los genes son los genes. Y están muy arraigados en Elizabeth, debo señalar— replicó ella con aparente monotonía.

Y Roy no pudo hacer más que esbozar una sonrisa orgullosa. Casi pomposa.

El sólo escuchar que aquella pequeña que se veía tan condenadamente idéntica a su madre, compartiera con él aunque fuera el más mínimo rasgo los hacía rebosar de orgullo.

Pudo recordar a su fallecido amigo parloteando sobre lo orgulloso que se sentía de de su _"maravillosa"_ Elicia. Recordaba lo chocante que le resultaba que el hombre no fuese capaz de hablar de otra cosa.

_"Deberías verla, Roy. ¡Es perfecta! ¡Justo como su madre! Aunque debería decirte que ha heredado algunas mañas mías ¡Cielos! Debiste verla la otra vez cuando…" _sí, casi podía escucharlo. Y podía recordar también lo irritante que le había parecido el que Maes se regodeara de esa manera ¿Es qué en verdad esa niña era tan maravillosa? No podía creerlo. Seguro que era otra de las miles exageraciones de su amigo.

Pero ahora, después de tanto tiempo casi era capaz de entenderle. _Casi_.

—Pero supongo que es inevitable— repuso Riza, encogiéndose y apagando lentamente el fuego mientras observaba su reloj.

Roy también lo hizo, sintiendo de pronto un retortijón en el estómago.

Pronto _ella_ regresaría.

Y él no se sentía del todo preparado para afrontarla nuevamente.

Sí, tal vez fuese inaudito que un Alquimista Estatal, un Héroe de Guerra como era él se sintiera tan intimidado por una pequeña que a duras penas rebasaba el metro de estatura.

Claro, que esa pequeña era nada menos que… _su hija_. _Suya_ y de _ella_. Y él aún era incapaz de asimilarlo por completo.

Sin mencionar que verla era como materializar todos sus miedos en un cuerpo pequeño y encantador.

Sí. _Miedo._

Miedo de no hacer las cosas bien, de arruinarlo todo, como era su costumbre. Miedo de perder algo que jamás había tenido.

Verla era como contemplar el más hermoso y sublime sueño que él hubiese tenido entremezclado con su peor pesadilla.

Y por muy Alquimista de la Flama que fuera, aún no se sentía preparado para algo como aquello. Porque la idea, incluso a esas alturas resultaba por demás _abstracta._

Elizabeth, esa niña que había conocido por mera casualidad, había resultado ser todo de lo que él siempre había huido.

Y no porque fuera algo que aborreciera, incluso si por tanto tiempo hubiese tratado de convencerse a sí mismo de que así era. Sino porque en un mundo como en el que vivían, tan lleno de… _basura_, resultaba aterrador el tener algo _tan_ valioso.

Había sido demasiado riesgoso tenerla a _ella_ en un principio.

De hecho, eso le había valido a los malditos homúnculos para mantenerlo a él a raya.

Aún recordaba aquella condenada desesperación cuando King Bradley la había tomado como rehén.

Y se había odiado por haber sido débil, pero tratándose de _ella_, él podía ser débil, impulsivo y estúpido. Porque perderla era simplemente una idea aterradora, espantosa e inaceptable. Más inaceptable aún era el que se permitiera tener ese tipo de debilidades, sin embargo, se excusaba con la idea de que no había podido evitarlo.

Pero tratándose de algo de una magnitud semejante… no, ni siquiera podía imaginarlo.

Por eso –y por algunas razones más– había sido que Roy Mustang siempre había rehuido a la idea.

No necesitaba más debilidades.

Sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde.

Elizabeth ya estaba ahí, viviendo y respirando desde hacían cuatro años, incluso si él lo había ignorado hasta entonces. Estaba ahí, frágil, expuesta… y a pesar de no haber pasado ni cuarentaiocho horas de haberse topado con ella, ahora el sólo imaginar que alguien pudiese hacerle el más mínimo daño resultaba imperdonable.

Sí. Definitivamente que había huido de la situación y probablemente incluso ahora siguiera haciéndolo.

Y no sólo era por la situación de tener o no debilidades. Su miedo incluía también todas sus carencias emocionales, empezando por la más importante.

Él no sabía cómo amar.

Si bien, era capaz de sentir apego, cariño… sí, incluso era capaz de sentir _amor_, pero era un completo incompetente a la hora de demostrarlo. Y prueba de ello era el que Riza Hawkeye se hubiese marchado por su culpa. Porque era un idiota que no sabía amar.

No. Definitivamente él no era Maes Hughes ni tenía esa facilidad para hablar y expresar su afecto.

Roy Mustang jamás sabía qué ni como decir nada y sinceramente nunca se había programado para hacerlo, porque estaba seguro que jamás lo necesitaría.

Pero nadie le avisó que las cosas saldrían _tan_ fuera de los planes. Nadie le avisó que de un momento a otro tendría que convertirse en un… un… _padre._

Ni siquiera conocía lo que eso implicaba ¿Cómo se suponía que lo haría? No había conocido al suyo y nunca en toda su vida tuvo algo que se asemejase.

Berthold Hawkeye, tal vez, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que por mucho respeto que sintiera hacia su maestro, no era precisamente la imagen de un padre modelo.

Había aparte otro inconveniente: no sabía _nada_ sobre niños, ni sobre cómo tratarlos.

Sí, lo sabía, _ella_ tampoco había sabido nada en un principio. Pero ella era ella. Riza Hawkeye era capaz de hacer todo bien, incluso la tarea más difícil. Había sido una excelente hija, una excelente amiga, una excelente amante, un excelente soldado, y, ahora, por lo que podía ver, había logrado desempeñar impecablemente su papel de madre.

Pero él no era así. Él a duras penas desempeñaba correctamente su trabajo.

—Parece distraído, señor ¿se encuentra bien?— comentó Riza al notarlo tan sumergido en sí mismo, incluso aunque conocía el origen de su conducta.

—Perfectamente, sólo me preguntaba ¿a qué hora…?— intentó preguntar

Pero la pregunta fue respondida incluso antes de ser formulada con el sonido de la puerta y, posterior a éste el de unos enérgicos pasos en el umbral.

Prácticamente petrificado, Roy se volvió rígidamente hacia la puerta para encontrarse nuevamente con aquella, su más hermoso sueño y su más aterradora pesadilla.

* * *

_Puesss... Aquí está el capítulo. Espero haya sido de su total agrado, y me disculpo, como siempre si hubo errores gramaticales o de redacción,o si me tragué palabras, iré corrigiéndolos en cuanto sea consciente de ellos. Esperaré sus comentarios tanto si les gustó el capítulo como si no fue así. Acepto todo tipo de opiniones ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué creen que suceda a partir de ahora? Esperaré sus valiosos comentarios. Por favor._  
_¡Nos leemos!_  
_SAYONARA! n_n_


	14. Ojos tristes

_¡Hola! Bueno, mis queridos lectores, antes que nada, permítanme agradecer que sigan mi historia. Quisiera conocer más sus opiniones, así que apreciaría mucho que comentaran este capítulo._  
_En fin, de nuevo, es un poco corto, pero les prometo que no fue por falta de inspiración, simplemente se trató de algo necesario. _  
_Bueno, este capítulo es un poquito (no mucho) diferente de otros, pues esta vez parte de la historia la veremos a través de otros ojos. _  
_Espero comenten, por favor, si les gustó o no. _  
_Y bueno, pues disfruten.  
Les avisaré que, a partir de hoy, subiré los capítulos cada 3 días._

* * *

**14. Ojos tristes.**

— ¡Ya llegué, mami!— exclamó una voz alegre desde el umbral de la puerta, provocando un estremecimiento en la espina dorsal del azabache, que permanecía rígido en su asiento.

Riza esbozó una tenue sonrisa en cuanto escuchó la voz de su hija —Bienvenida a casa— repuso con suavidad, mirando en dirección hacia donde se encontraba la pequeña rubia.

Roy, por su parte, permanecía quieto, observando a la niña con los ojos muy abiertos.

Elizabeth pareció percibir la negra y profunda mirada del hombre y finalmente reparó en su presencia. Algo en su lindo rostro pareció iluminarse al ser consciente de quién se trataba — ¡Oooh! ¡El Señor Mustang sigue aquí! — exclamó con entusiasmo, al tiempo que una sonrisa le cruzaba el semblante.

Las rodillas del alquimista fallaron en ese preciso instante de tal manera que dio gracias al cielo el haber estado sentado. Era increíble el efecto que aquella sonrisa lograba causar en él.

En ése momento la figura canina de Hayate apareció para darle la bienvenida, estrechándose cariñosamente contra el pequeño cuerpo de la niña.

— ¡Hayate! — rió Elizabeth, sintiendo un cosquilleo ante las lengüetadas del can en su mejilla.

El perro se apartó moviendo la cola alegremente y dando vueltas por toda la sala, rebosante de felicidad de que su amada niña hubiese vuelto a casa.

Elizabeth finalmente cerró la puerta tras de ella y corrió hacia su madre, abrazándose a sus piernas en cuanto se encontró frente a ella — ¡Mira, mami! Hice un dibujo para ti— dijo, al tiempo que sacaba una hoja garabateada de la bolsa interior de su mochila, la cual había llevado colgada a la espalda hasta entonces.

La mujer tomó el papel, observándolo con atención, y Roy de inmediato notó cómo los ojos caoba de su ex subordinada adquirían un brillo muy extraño. Uno que él jamás le había visto antes.

—Qué bonito— susurró la mujer, sin dejar de observar el dibujo, esbozando una suave sonrisa que si él pudiese haber catalogado, lo hubiese hecho como _genuina. _—Lo pondré en la nevera, en el lugar de honor— añadió, volviéndose hacia su hija, y acariciando su cabeza con ternura —Ahora ve y cámbiate de ropa para que comiences a hacer la tarea.

El rostro de Elizabeth se frunció ligeramente al escuchar la palabra _"tarea"_ —Pero si acabo de llegar— replicó por lo bajo, inflando ligeramente las mejillas, como hacía siempre que estaba disgustada.

—Precisamente porque acabas de llegar. De ese modo si terminas pronto tendrás la tarde libre— replicó Riza, al tiempo que colocaba el dibujo en la nevera, detenido por un pequeño imán, al lado de algunos otras hojas de papel garabateadas con vivos colores, las cuáles, Roy intuyó, eran otros _regalos_ de Elizabeth. Observaba, como había hecho el día anterior, y esa misma mañana. No sabía si sentirse maravillado o abrumado, o tal vez de ambas maneras. Observar algo semejante era _surreal_.

Y no pudo evitarlo. No pudo evitar recordarlo. Aquel tiempo en que era a él a quien Hawkeye perseguía con sus tareas y cómo intentaba esquivarlas de una manera tan similar a como ahora lo hacía la pequeña frente a sus ojos.

Esa manera de inflar las mejillas a modo de disgusto, pudo reconocerse a sí mismo en aquel gesto… y una oleada violenta de calidez se arremolinó en su interior. Estaba sin aliento, porque sencillamente era abrumador.

Abrumador y maravilloso.

—No es como si tuviera mucho por hacer— murmuró Elizabeth, enfurruñada.

—Eso quiere decir que no será problema si lo terminas antes del almuerzo— respondió Riza, con aquel tono que no daba lugar a discusión.

Aquel tono que tantas veces había usado con él.

Elizabeth cruzó los brazos, con gesto adusto, pero ojos resignados —Bien— masculló entre dientes, volviendo a colocar su mochila sobre sus hombros y caminando hacia el corredor, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada furtiva al ojinegro, que había permanecido observándola fijamente desde su lugar.

Él, al sentir la negra mirada de Elizabeth, se removió nerviosamente, desviando la suya hacia la pared.

Era demasiado, incluso en ese momento. No podía digerirlo… era, en definitiva, _demasiado _para él.

La niña, por su parte, no pudo evitar ruborizarse levemente al mirarlo, y sus mejillas adquirieron un suave tono rosáceo cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los del hombre. Sonrió con timidez y bajó la mirada rápidamente.

Había algo en la mirada del Señor Mustang que la hacía sentirse realmente feliz.

Lo había notado desde el día anterior, cuando le había sonreído de aquella manera y le había ofrecido su ayuda. Y ahora lo notaba aún más… sin embargo no parecía ser el mismo hombre que la había ayudado a encontrar a su madre.

Ahora parecía muy… ¿cómo solía decir su mamá cuando algo andaba raro? ¿_Tenso_? Sí, estaba casi segura que ésa era la palabra.

No la miraba a los ojos y se le trababa la lengua cada vez que hablaba, pero aún así ése _algo_ que a ella le transmitía parecía manifestarse cada vez con más claridad…

Resultaba ser bastante extraño, en realidad.

La noche anterior lo había escuchado gritar muy enojado, mientras golpeaba la mesa, y ella se había espantado mucho al verlo así. Pero entonces su madre le había dicho que todo estaba bien, y había visto mejor la cara del Señor Mustang… pudo ver lo tristes que parecían sus ojos.

Sí. Ahora que lo recordaba, eso había sido lo primero que había visto en los ojos del hombre: _tristeza. _Incluso cuando al principio se había mostrado muy amable.

Había aparecido solito en el parque con esa cara de tristeza, y aunque a veces su gesto se tornara amable, o hasta sonriente, sus ojos permanecían tristes. Como si necesitara algo… como se sentía ella en aquellos momentos que pensó que no volvería a ver a su mamá.

Tal vez era por eso que había decidido confiar en él y desobedecer la orden que su mamá le había puesto, la de no hablar ni recibir cosas de extraños. Porque el Señor Mustang tenía cara triste, y tal vez nunca antes lo había visto, pero Elizabeth no logró percibirlo como un extraño.

Además, por lo que había visto, tampoco a su mamá le parecía extraño. De hecho, se conocían, ella misma lo había dicho… había sido una consid… consid… ¡Bueno, eso que su mamá había dicho! Una _coincidencia_ o algo así.

Y por alguna razón ella se había sentido muy feliz de saber que seguiría por ahí, en Ciudad del Este. Y también estaba muy contenta de que hubiese estado en el desayuno.

Incluso veía a su mamá un poco más feliz. Porque también su mamá a veces tenía ojos tristes… aún así, desde que el Señor Mustang había aparecido, los ojos bonitos de su mamá parecían menos tristes pero más… no sabía… más _preocupados_.

Sí. Era obvio que su mamá estaba feliz de verlo, y era obvio que el Señor Mustang también se alegraba de verla a ella, porque durante el desayuno había visto que la tristeza de los ojos negros de ése hombre se apagaba un poquito cuando veía a su mamá. Seguro que habían sido muy amigos.

El problema era que, aún cuando a los ojos del hombre se les quitaba un poco la tristeza cuando veía a su mamá, cuando Elizabeth le hablaba o se le quedaba viendo por mucho tiempo y el Señor Mustang se daba cuenta, sus ojos entonces parecían como asustados. Y ella se confundía ¿Por qué de repente al Señor Mustang le daba miedo verla? Si ella era muy chiquita y el Señor Mustang era muy alto, y era un militar, podía usar armas y hacer todas esas cosas que la Tía Becca le contaba.

—Elizabeth, apresúrate— la voz de su madre la interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

—Ya voy, ya voy— se quejó ella, y volvió a mirar al Señor Mustang, decidiéndose por sonreírle. Quería hacerle ver que no tenía que tenerle miedo, que ella no le haría nada.

Y entonces los negros ojos tristes del hombre se habían abierto mucho, y su cara se había puesto roja como un jitomate, tan roja que se veía incluso un poco graciosa. Y la pequeña se dio cuenta que intentó decir algo, pero su lengua se enredaba y empezó a hacer ruidos graciosos también.

Elizabeth sólo corrió hacia su habitación, riendo un poco: ése Señor Mustang se ponía muy raro por cualquier cosa, pero le agradaba mucho. Le gustaba que estuviera ahí, hacía que su casa se llenara de un sentimiento cálido y amable. Y por alguna razón, verlo la hacía ponerse muy contenta.

No sabía por qué, pero había algo en sus ojos que le parecía ligeramente conocido… además era una muy buena persona, lo sabía con sólo verlo.

Además, si su mamá confiaba en él era porque no había de qué preocuparse.

Entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta, mirando la ropa que su madre le había acomodado sobre la cama. Se sacó el uniforme rápidamente y se puso aquel vestido amarillo con flores que su abuelito le había regalado la última vez que había ido de visita.

Una vez vestida, se quedó pensándolo por un momento, antes de regresar al comedor, intentando unir todo en su pequeña mente, para entenderlo mejor: el Señor Mustang era un buen amigo de su mamá, parecía que se querían mucho, seguro que eran muy cercanos, ella había dicho algo como que era su superior o algo así... La idea no se hizo esperar demasiado...

Entonces tal vez, sólo _tal vez_…

Su mirada se iluminó ante la sola posibilidad y sintió un retortijón en su estómago.

Y la pequeña no hizo más que reír emocionada.

_"Puede ser" _pensó, alisando la falda de su vestido nerviosamente.

Sonrió de nuevo. _En verdad_ cada vez le gustaba más la presencia del Señor Mustang. A lo mejor él podría ayudarla.

Después de todo el parecía ser una persona muy buena.

* * *

_Bueno, aquí estuvo el capítulo número catorce. Espero lo hayan disfrutado, y si no fue así, háganme ver mis errores. __**Insisto**__, si les gustó COMENTEN, al igual que si no fue así. Quiero saber si estoy haciendo algo mal, si no estoy haciendo creíbles a los personajes o algo así._  
_ Tal vez el lenguaje de este capítulo fue más infantil, o más simple, pero creo que queda claro el por qué :)_  
_ Me disculpo, como siempre si hay errores de redacción, gramática o si me salté palabras._  
_COMENTEN, por favor._  
_Sayonara n_n_


	15. Cosas imposibles

_Aquí el decimoquinto capítulo de este fic... volvemos con un flaskback de muchos años atrás. Léanlo, por favor, y no se olviden de comentar al final. Si tiene errores lo lamento, a veces me desespero mucho escribiendo rápido jeje.  
__Quisiera dedicar este capítulo a estas personas, que con sus comentarios me llena de inspiración y motivación:** diana carolina, Celina-neko, AliceBRabbit, Kasu Uzumaki** y** val1794, **en verdad GRACIAS, muchas gracias por mantenerse al pendiente de esta historia. Espero que disfruten mucho este capítulo...  
__En este capítulo Roy reflexiona sobre algunas cosas imposibles para él._

* * *

**15. Cosas imposibles.**

Tomó aire, con la mano tentativamente sobre el pomo de la puerta.

Por alguna razón se sentía inseguro en si era buena idea entrar o no. Estaba extrañamente ansioso y acababa de formársele un nudo en la boca del estómago.

— ¿Señor?— _aquella_ voz lo arrancó de sus cavilaciones.

Se volvió hacia la rubia muchacha de cabello corto que se encontraba aún tras de él, sin relajarse ni siquiera un poco ni apartar la mano del pomo. Con aquella _situación,_ apenas si había sido consciente de su presencia.

Fue cuestión de tiempo percatarse de que lo estaba mirando de _esa_ forma. Sus ojos caoba le contemplaban aparentemente inexpresivos, pero él la conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que intentaba calmarlo con aquella mirada suya. Inútilmente, cabía señalar, porque sentía el nudo apretarse más y más en su interior.

El joven pelinegro soltó un suspiro cargado de tensión —Todavía estamos a tiempo de irnos, teniente, es decir, no es como si nuestra presencia fuese necesaria— sugirió con voz sombría, regresando la vista hacia la puerta, sabiendo que al otro lado seguramente ya estarían esperando a que entraran.

Riza suspiró cansinamente —Me temo que no podemos hacer eso, señor. Ya estamos aquí— dijo, con aquella firmeza y el gesto calmo.

¿¡Pero cómo demonios podía mantenerse tan colecta todo el tiempo?! Esa era pregunta que siempre se había hecho el azabache. Aquella situación era horrenda, incómoda… ¿¡Por qué demonios tenían que seguir ahí?! —Podemos irnos— replicó él, casi temerosamente.

En verdad _no deseaba _estar en ése lugar.

—Está siendo infantil— le reprendió la rubia con voz plana, soltando otro suspiro resignado.

Él permanecía petrificado, con la mano suspendida en aquella rendija.

_En verdad_ que lo único que deseaba hacer era largarse de aquel lugar de una maldita vez —Tenemos mucho trabajo, teniente, deberíamos adelantarlo en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí— insistía, pero aún así no atinaba a simplemente dar media vuelta e irse.

Ella lo miraba, imperturbable.

—El papeleo es algo que puede postergarse en circunstancias como esta— sentenció, para luego añadir —Considere, señor, que si la situación fuese a la inversa, _él_ no se marcharía.

Aquellas palabras las recibió como descargas eléctricas.

En efecto, y como de costumbre, ella estaba en lo cierto.

Aún así, no tenía sentido seguir ahí.

—Pero la situación nunca será a la inversa— masculló por lo bajo, con cierta amargura que intentó ocultar debajo de su gesto fastidiado.

Hawkeye inhaló hondo suavemente.

A ella no podía engañarla esa máscara de indiferencia. —Ése no es el punto, teniente coronel Mustang— señaló, casi con severidad.

Sintió como si le dieran una bofetada.

Sí, así era siempre. Ella _siempre_ estaba en lo correcto.

Aún así no se explicaba por qué sentía aquella ansiedad, como si adentro estuviese el más aterrador de los monstruos. Tal vez porque para él representaba al más grande de sus demonios… aunque eso jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

Sin mencionar que llevaba los últimos meses pensando en ello constantemente… y no le gustaba lo que esto le producía: lo hacía sentir estúpidamente menguado, lo intranquilizaba y no podía sacarse muchas cosas de la cabeza. De pronto pensaba en ello y no podía evitar sentirse extraño, porque nunca antes había sentido algo parecido… nunca antes había necesitado algo como lo que estaba sucediendo.

Llevaba ya _demasiado_ tiempo de haber decidido que aquello no era para él, y había estado todo perfecto hasta que, como era costumbre,_ése hombre_ llegó a arruinarlo todo.

Casi como si lo hubiese llamado con el pensamiento, la puerta se abrió desde el interior, sobresaltando tanto al joven pelinegro como a la rubia.

La puerta impactó directamente contra la frente del joven alquimista, dejándole una marca rojiza en la frente y un gesto descompuesto casi gracioso.

El hombre que se encontraba al otro lado del umbral los miró con sorpresa, sus expresivos y pequeños ojos verdes abriéndose, enmarcados por unos anteojos cuadrados.

— ¡Oy, Roy! ya estabas aquí— exclamó alegremente con una sonrisa. Luego miró hacia la chica que acompañaba a su amigo — ¡Usted también, teniente segunda Hawkeye! ¡Qué bueno que han llegado! — la voz del joven sonaba entusiasta y enérgica como siempre.

Roy lo observó con el gesto completamente crispado y violentamente ruborizado, mirando furibundo hacia el joven de anteojos que les sonreía ira — ¡Serás…! — pero, como era costumbre la alegre voz de su mejor amigo, lo interrumpió.

— ¡Pasen! ¡Por favor! ¿Cuánto llevan aquí afuera? ¡Pasen de una vez! — repetía, casi eufóricamente, empujando tanto al azabache como a la rubia dentro de la habitación, sin que éstos pudiesen hacer mucho para evitarlo.

De inmediato Roy sintió como todo su cuerpo se ponía rígido. De repente le entraron unas ganas tremendas de echar correr lo más lejos que podía de aquel condenado hospital.

— ¡Mira, Gracia! ¡Cariño! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te dije que sí vendría! — repetía con una voz terriblemente emocionada, mientras terminaba de meterlos por completo en la habitación.

Entonces observaron a la joven mujer que yacía en la cama, con sus suaves ojos color avellana ligeramente cansados y una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

Roy pensó que se veía terrible, exhausta y dolorida… en serio que esa situación no podría ser peor. Él conocía a Gracia Hughes, y casi siempre se veía muy bonita… pero en aquella ocasión parecía tan derrotada que no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo.

Maes, en cambio parecía rebosante de felicidad, sus ojos brillaban y sonreía como si acabara de ver el paraíso con sus propios ojos.

—Es bueno verlo, Señor Mustang— repuso la mujer con suavidad y aquella sonrisa amable tan característica de ella —Lo mismo para usted, señorita Hawkeye.

Roy asintió cordialmente, pero con el gesto contraído en una mueca qué mezclaba la incomodidad y la vergüenza. Riza, en cambió asintió suavemente, con semblante sereno.

—Disculpen a mi marido, se ha pasado de entusiasmo con ustedes— añadió, soltando una risita, a modo de disculpa.

—Ay, vamos, pero si no tenía sentido que se quedaran afuera— replicó Maes, situándose al lado de su esposa, posando sus ojos verdes en aquel bultito que la mujer acunaba protectoramente en su regazo.

Roy abrió mucho los ojos, sintiendo como su estómago se revolvía violentamente, amenazando con hacerlo devolver el almuerzo de aquel día.

No se había dado cuenta de que estaba _ahí_, _tan_ cerca, en los brazos de Gracia.

Y luego miró mejor a la mujer.

Sí, parecía exhausta, terriblemente exhausta, y hasta enfermiza, pero aquella sonrisa que le curvaba los labios era la más genuina que le había visto desde aquella vez que recibió a Maes en la estación de trenes tras regresar del infierno de Ishval. Sus ojos claros brillaban, aunque cansados, de una manera que nunca había visto.

_Feliz_. Gracia Hughes parecía completamente feliz, acunando aquel bulto de mantas en su regazo, como si se tratase del más frágil y precioso de los tesoros.

Luego le dedicó otra mirada a su mejor amigo.

Como siempre, sonreía con energía, pero esta vez algo era diferente. En sus ojos había miles de sentimientos que no fue capaz distinguir exactamente, sentimientos que no lograba comprender simplemente porque jamás los había experimentado. Y Maes Hughes parecía feliz, pero no como de costumbre… estaba vez había un resplandor en sus ojos… uno muy diferente de cualquiera que hubiese visto antes. Y miraba aquel ridículamente pequeño bulto de mantas que descansaba en los brazos de su esposa y lo hacía como si el contemplarlo borrara todo lo horrendo que había pasado, como si tan sólo ser capaz de observarlo fuese suficiente para olvidar que existían cosas desagradables en este mundo.

_Desconocido. _Eso era. Todo aquello era aterrador para él porque le resultaba terriblemente desconocido. No lograba comprenderlo… no_deseaba_ comprenderlo.

Y finalmente la miró a _ella_, que observaba a Gracia con aparente seriedad.

Pero él la conocía. Y sabía que detrás de aquella fachada estaba _algo _más. Algo que tampoco era muy capaz de discernir, pero que se encontraba ahí. Algo que ella no deseaba que nadie viera.

Y aquella pesadez le inundó las venas.

No supo porqué, pero repentinamente se sentía impotente. Verla a _ella_, con aquella máscara ininteligible para él… ver a su mejor amigo de esa manera tampoco era un escenario cómodo… él deseaba irse de ahí. No sabía para qué había ido para empezar.

Él no era _esa _clase de persona. Pero por alguna razón se encontraba ahí, en aquella habitación contemplado aquel espectáculo.

En su mente reprodujo todo lo que Maes había parloteado los últimos meses _"Roy, no te lo imaginas, mi maravillosa Gracia está más hermosa que nunca, en serio, deberías verla, nunca en mi vida he visto algo más perfecto. Su barriga crece y crece y cada vez se ve más bonita… ¡Cielos! Y cuando nazca nuestro querido hijo… estaba pensando ¿podrías ayudarme a elegir un nombre? No sé por qué pero algo me dice que será una niña, así de hermosa como su madre ¿te lo imaginas?..." _si. Aquellos últimos meses habían sido insufribles.

Ya era bastante malo escucharlo presumir todos los días sobre su _"Maravillosa esposa"_ y todas las _"maravillosas cosas"_ que hacía. Después de enterarse de su embarazo, todo de lo que podía hablar era de los _"maravillosos planes"_ que tenía para el futuro con su_"maravilloso bebé"_. Y por alguna razón le irritaba terriblemente.

Sí, se sentía feliz por su amigo. Sentía dicha de saber que al menos el podría tener algo así después del infierno, le alegraba que fuera feliz, en verdad que sí… pero le irritaba que hablara de esas cosas que él no podía comprender… planes, familia, una esposa y un bebé en camino. ¡Él no era esa clase de hombres! ¡Él no sabía nada de esos temas y no estaba interesado en esas cosas!

Aún así ahora estaba ahí… y _ella _también y eso lo hacía todavía peor, por alguna razón.

—Mira— susurró Maes con esa sonrisa boba dibujándosele en el rostro, tomando delicadamente al bultito de los brazos de su esposa, como si fuese la cosa más frágil y valiosa del mundo. No apartaba la vista del interior de las mantas. Su gesto era casi divertido, porque observaba embobado.

Se acercó a Roy para que pudiera contemplarlo también, pero éste dio un paso hacia atrás instintivamente.

Riza fue consciente de eso y sólo se quedó con los pies bien clavados en el suelo.

—Mira, Roy— insistía el joven de anteojos, dando otro paso hacia adelante —Déjame presentarte a mi hermosa Elicia— susurró —Mira Elicia— canturreó acercándola hacia Roy, que se mantuvo rígido —Di "Hola", anda dile "Hola" al tío Roy— añadió con una sonrisa.

Pero como era de esperarse la pequeña no respondió. Roy se asomó, sin poder evitar sentir curiosidad y contempló a la diminuta criatura que descansaba en los brazos de Hughes.

Era realmente… _extraña_. Tenía la cara completamente hinchada y enrojecida, en su cabeza había una fina y pálida mata de cabello y sus ojos –igualmente hinchados– permanecían cerrados.

— ¡¿Verdad que es preciosa?! — inquirió el hombre emocionado.

Roy no atinó a decir nada, salvo observar a la criatura con curiosidad. ¿En verdad aquella cosita había salido de su amigo? Era como un diminuto fragmento de su ser… era un misterio. Sí… un increíble misterio. ¿Cómo era que de la nada había podido crearse algo semejante? Un ser viviente, _latente_…

— ¡Cárgala! — la exclamación de Maes lo regresó de tajo al mundo real.

El azabache dio una zancada hacia atrás, despavoridamente —No— negó _rotundamente._

— ¡Anda, cárgala! — insistió el hombre, dando otro paso hacia su amigo.

Roy miró hacia su teniente, que observaba la escena con los ojos muy abiertos. Sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro irremediablemente —No— repitió.

Gracia sonreía suavemente ante aquel espectáculo y luego se volvió a Riza — ¿Por qué no la carga usted? — preguntó con amabilidad.

Esta vez fue ella la que sintió el cuerpo rígido —Esto, yo…— balbuceó, nerviosamente —No… tengo experiencia con estas cosas— se apresuró a negar, sintiendo las mejillas hirviéndole, bajando la mirada.

—Oh, vamos, yo te diré cómo hacerlo, Hawkeye— atajó Maes, sobresaltando a la joven, apareciendo repentinamente a su lado, mientras, sin dar lugar a negativas, depositaba a la pequeña en los brazos temblorosos de Riza.

—Pero…— intentó replicar, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, sintiendo que las rodillas le fallaban.

Antes de darse cuenta, Hughes ya había colocado cuidadosamente a la pequeña en sus brazos.

— ¿Lo ves? No era tan difícil— dijo el hombre, dedicándole de pronto una mirada elocuente a su amigo, que observaba aquel escenario_completamente_ petrificado —Lo haces bastante bien— añadió, guiñándole imperceptiblemente un ojo a Roy.

Éste apretó los puños, sintiendo la rabia viajar a través de descargas en su cuerpo —Hijo de…— masculló por lo bajo, dedicándole una mirada asesina a su amigo.

Riza, por su parte, observó a la pequeña.

Nunca antes había observado a un recién nacido, pero al verla, algo en su estoico corazón pareció ablandarse. Era como una casi imperceptible calidez en el pecho. —Es muy bonita— comentó, levantando la mirada hacia Gracia, que respondió con una sonrisa amable.

Sí. Era muy bonita. Vaya que lo era.

Roy observó aquello, sintiendo una letal pesadez en el interior de su estómago.

_No._ Contemplar aquello era _cruel_. No sabía de qué manera, pero lo era. Porque era algo que simplemente jamás podría ser.

_ Anhelo. _Maldito anhelo. Era cruel y letal… y no lo soportaba. Él no podía empezar a soñar cosas imposibles.

De pronto la voz de Maes irrumpió en su tormentosa reflexión —_Tienes suerte, Roy_— murmuró el hombre, sin que ninguna de las dos mujeres ahí presentes lo escuchara y una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro —_Estoy bastante seguro que la teniente segunda Hawkeye será una buena madre… aunque no tanto como mi maravillosa Gracia, desde luego_— añadió, dándole un leve codazo con gesto de complicidad.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso — ¡Serás hijo de…!— exclamó, sintiendo la cara ardiéndole y levantando el puño amenazadoramente ante la cara sonriente de su amigo.

Pero calló de tajo al ser consciente que tanto la esposa de su amigo como su teniente lo observaban perplejas –en realidad, Hawkeye lo miraba con reprobación–.

—Shhh…— indicó Maes llevando su dedo a los labios con una sonrisita burlona —No te sulfures, era sólo un comentario… vas a despertar a mi querida hija y entonces tendrás que quedarte hasta que vuelva a dormirse— sentenció con entusiasmo.

Riza se volvió hacia Gracia con gesto de disculpa —Lo siento, es que él suele…— por alguna razón, cuando se encontraba con Gracia Hughes sentía la necesidad de ser lo más prudente y amable que sus hoscos modales le permitieran.

Gracia sonrió —No hace falta que se disculpe, señorita Hawkeye, conozco a Maes bastante bien.

Y con la cara roja a más no poder, Roy finalmente se decidió por esfumarse aquel lugar —Muy bien— repuso —Teniente segunda, es hora de irnos, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo aquí.

La rubia asintió, entregando torpemente a la pequeña devuelta a los brazos de su padre. Enderezándose miró hacia ambos con su gesto serio—Hasta luego, Mayor Hughes, Gracia-san— se despidió, llevándose una mano a la frente —Muchas felicidades— añadió, para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Roy también hizo lo mismo, aunque dirigiéndose únicamente a la esposa de su amigo —Felicidades. Nos vemos— fue lo único que dijo antes de dar marcha y salir, seguido por la joven.

Una vez caminando hacia afuera Roy decidió no pensar más en eso.

Porque no. Él no era su mejor amigo. Él no había nacido para esas cosas. Familia, niños… él no necesitaba eso. Tenía a su teniente y con eso bastaba para su único sueño: la cima.

Él no soñaba con cosas imposibles.

* * *

¡Buenoo! Aquí estuvo el capítulo ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Por qué? Por favor _**NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTARLO**_ sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí.  
¡POR FAVOR COMENTEN!  
Sayonara! n_n


	16. Preguntas

_¡Hola de nuevo! ¡CAMBIO DE PLANES!  
Ahora subiré capítulos cada dos días, porque como pueden ver, no me aguanto las ganas...  
__Pues aquí les vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Éste es un poquitín corto, pero les aseguro que el siguiente será más extenso. Es otro regalo de inspiración, así que apreciaría mucho que me dieran su opinión.  
__En este capítulo, Roy toma una nueva resolución, que será más o menos complicada para él y la pequeña Elizabeth logra marearlo con algunas de sus preguntas.  
__No se olviden de comentar cuando terminen de leer.  
Quisiera dedicar este capítulo a las siguientes personas, que con sus comentarios me ponen muy animada y con ganas de seguir:** AliceBRabbit, fandita-lp, diana carolina, kaze143, val1794, Kasu Uzumaki** y** Celina-neko,**_ _espero de todo corazón les guste este capítulo y sigan comentando esta historia... bueno, sin más, los dejo._  
_Que lo disfruten n_n__  
_

* * *

**16. Preguntas.**

Respiró hondo, con las manos entrelazadas y la vista fija en algún punto de la mesa.

A pesar de que su mente le indicaba que era mejor evitar posar sus ojos en la persona que se encontraba frente a él, su instinto lo obligaba a dedicarle fugaces y nerviosas miradas furtivas.

Mientras mejor la contemplaba, más maravillado quedaba.

Jamás pensó que pudiesen existir las réplicas tan exactas y perfectas como lo era aquella pequeña de su madre. _Todo_ en ella: desde el dorado de su cabello, aquella manera en que fruncía ligeramente las cejas cuando estaba concentrada, la piel blanca y suave, su nariz levemente respingona, el tamaño y la forma de los ojos… Elizabeth era exacta y maravillosamente idéntica a su querida teniente, excepto por el color de sus orbes negras, como la medianoche…

La niña miraba concentradamente una hoja de papel en blanco, como debatiéndose entre comenzar a hacer algo o no, y Roy casi pudo recordarse a sí mismo haciendo eso frente al condenado papeleo.

—No tengo que hacerlo hoy— masculló la rubiecita por lo bajo —Podría hacerlo hasta mañana.

—No es buena idea postergar las cosas, Elizabeth, te lo he dicho muchas veces— replicó Hawkeye desde la cocina, mientras terminaba de preparar el almuerzo.

La pequeña resopló —Pero…

—Si sigues pensándolo tardarás más en concluir— advirtió Riza, encogiéndose de hombros.

Y él simplemente observaba aquello como un mero espectador.

Contemplar a aquella niña hacía que miles de preguntas se arremolinaran violentamente por su mente, sin dar lugar a la calma

¿Qué se supone que pasaría a partir de ahora? ¿Qué era lo que él tenía qué hacer y de qué manera lo haría? ¿Y si lo hacía mal? ¿Qué sucedería si no lo lograba? Él no era bueno con aquel tema de los sentimientos… él no era bueno para nada de esas cosas… era terrible, era espantoso… él era el alquimista de la flama, el héroe de Ishval… un _asesino_. Sí, eso era: un perro de la milicia, un arma humana, un asesino serial. Era todas esas cosas pero definitivamente no era un _padre._

_ —_Mami_— _la voz cantarina de Elizabeth irrumpió en sus cavilaciones.

La interpelada se volvió hacia la niña _—_ ¿Qué sucede?_ —_ contestó, desviando ligeramente la atención de lo que estaba haciendo.

_—_ ¿El Señor Mustang también almorzará con nosotras?_ — _inquirió la pequeña, dirigiendo su negra mirada hacia Roy, quien permanecía rígido y en silencio.

Riza visualizó aquella escena ligeramente perpleja: al arrogante y siempre imperturbable alquimista de la flama, completamente menguado por una niña de cuatro años. No pudo evitar esbozar una leve –prácticamente imperceptible– sonrisa. No sabía por qué, pero le causaba cierta ternura mirarlo de aquella manera.

—Así es—respondió simplemente, regresando a su trabajo en la hoya.

La pequeña observó al hombre por un momento, como estudiándolo a consciencia, con expresión concentrada, mirándolo de arriba abajo, intentando captar algún detalle que pudiese ayudarle.

El hombre sólo permanecía congelado, intentando pasar por alto _aquella_ miradita analizadora que lo recorría entero.

—Elizabeth— reprendió la joven mujer al notar la evidente distracción de su hija.

La pequeña se volvió hacia su madre, sobresaltada.

—Termina tus deberes de una vez— ordenó, dedicándole una mirada severa a la pequeña.

_ —_Mamá, el Señor Mustang es tu amigo ¿verdad?—preguntó abruptamente Elizabeth, ignorando, sin darse cuenta, la orden que madre le había, devolviendo los ojos hacia el semblante del hombre, suyo gesto se había crispado casi graciosamente debido a la pregunta que acababa de hacer.

De pronto sentía que las mejillas le hervían, amenazando con explotar.

Riza se volvió ligeramente hacia su hija, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa —Sí— respondió finalmente, pensando que, después de todo no era completamente una mentira.

La pequeña posó sus negros ojos en Roy y sonrió con suavidad.

Él tuvo que desviar la mirada para evitar ruborizarse aún más.

—Señor Mustang— esta vez, Elizabeth se dirigió hacia él, provocando que el alquimista se removiera incómodamente en su asiento.

— ¿Q… qué sucede? — respondió, tratando inútilmente de no balbucear. Pero no había remedio, cuando aquella niña le hablaba le era imposible mantenerse en una pieza.

Las mejillas de Elizabeth se habían tornado rosáceas, como si le apenara tener que preguntarle — ¿Usted y mi mamá desde hace cuánto se conocen? — inquirió, sin apartar su curiosa mirada de Roy.

La pregunta era poco más que sencilla.

¿Qué implicaciones podría tener decirle que la conocía desde hace ya _demasiados_ años? ¿Qué habría de malo en ello? Después de todo tendría que enterarse en algún momento… aún así no pudo evitar que las palabras se le enredaran en la lengua —Esto… pues… desde hace mucho— fue lo único que atinó a contestar.

¿Por qué demonios estaba tan nervioso? Era sólo una niña, una niña y sus sencillas preguntas.

— ¿Hace como cuánto? — insistió ella, posando sus pequeñas manos sobre la mesa e inclinándose con interés hacia él.

Roy abrió mucho los ojos al verla acercarse a través de la mesa, y sus mejillas no podían estar más rojas, e instintivamente retrocedió un poco en su silla… pero qué estúpido se sentía. ¿Cómo podía reaccionar de esa manera tan infantil? ¡Era una niña! No podía seguir perdiendo el control de sus emociones de esa manera. —Pues… mucho— contestó, carraspeando para mantener el volumen de su voz, sin atinar a decirle cuánto tiempo exactamente.

Elizabeth frunció el ceño e infló las mejillas, notablemente insatisfecha con la vaga respuesta del hombre — ¿Pero cuántos años? — preguntó, y él pudo percibir la impaciencia en su voz.

Roy quedó sorprendido ante este gesto, y tras unos segundos de circunspección, no pudo evitar sonreír bobamente mientras una calidez inundaba su interior de una manera suave, casi adormecedora…

_ Sí_… aquel gesto… podía reconocerse a sí mismo en la impaciencia que manifestaba Elizabeth.

—Elizabeth, no seas impertinente— le reprendió Riza con voz firme y serena desde la cocina, notando cómo las preguntas de su hija comenzaban a ser más y más insistentes —Te recuerdo que aún tienes deberes qué hacer— añadió, mirándola con severidad.

La pequeña rubia infló aún más sus mejillas, ahora enrojecidas –Roy no supo si era debido al disgusto o a la vergüenza– aún así asintió resignadamente, volviendo a sentarse completamente en la silla frente a sus deberes —Está bien— masculló a regañadientes para luego mirar hacia Roy, que se había quedado perplejo ante aquella escena —Lo siento, Señor Mustang— se disculpó, bajando la mirada apenada.

Roy estaba mudo. No podía dejar de mirar a aquella pequeña que había frente a sus ojos. Aquella niña tan condenadamente… _perfecta._

Sí. Eso era. Perfecta.

Porque era igual a _ella_, pero tenía demasiadas cosas que le recordaban a sí mismo… al antiguo él.

Porque tenía lo mejor de un par de asesinos, y simple y sencillamente porque era una prueba _viva _y _latente_ de aquello que había entre él y Riza Hawkeye –lo que sea que esto fuese– y porque era una materialización de todo aquello que alguna vez había… _no._

Decidió callar sus propios pensamientos. Aún no estaba listo para admitir ciertas cosas, incluso si lo hacía únicamente en su interior.

Sin embargo una cosa le quedó bastante clara, y esa era que si estaba decidido a recuperar el tiempo perdido, entonces tendría que empezar por quitarse aquel estúpido temor que tenía cada vez que la niña le hablaba. Aunque le costara trabajo, tenía que intentarlo. De otro modo jamás lograría nada.

—E… está bien, teniente— logró articular, aclarándose la garganta y levantando una mano, a modo de asentimiento, luego se dirigió a Elizabeth lo más calmamente que pudo —Conozco a tu madre desde más o menos veinte años— respondió, sin poder evitar que las palabras salieran atropellada y nerviosamente de su boca.

Riza observó a Roy, sin poder evitar sorprenderse.

No pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa curvara ligeramente sus labios al ser consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

_Sí._ Ella lo sabía, siempre lo había hecho, y probablemente eso la hiciera peor persona.

Sabía que él siempre lo intentaría, que era valiente y que a pesar de todas las cosas que cargaba con él, en verdad deseaba arreglar las cosas… a pesar de sus miedos.

Los negros ojos de Elizabeth se abrieron demasiado ante la respuesta de Roy, y entonces una sonrisa iluminó su semblante, casi triunfal — ¿Lo dice en serio, Señor Mustang? ¡Esos son muuuchos años! — exclamó con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Él la observó, maravillado y, por primera vez desde que se enteró de quién era aquella niña, le devolvió la sonrisa, un poco torpemente.

Riza también sonreía, sin poder evitar sentir algo de culpa.

Aunque algunas cosas eran sencillamente irreversibles.

— ¿Y siempre han sido muy cercanos? — quiso saber la niña, con los ojos brillándole de emoción.

Aquella pregunta hizo que Roy se ruborizara –de nuevo–. A pesar de que nunca le había dado vergüenza recordar ciertos detalles sobre su _cercanía_ con Hawkeye, por alguna razón, hacerlo con Elizabeth presente lo hacía sentirse un poco extraño.

—Sí— respondió simplemente, desviando la mirada nerviosamente.

Y la sonrisa de Elizabeth se ensanchaba cada vez más y más.

—Oooh— contestaba, emocionada.

—Elizabeth, la tarea— le recordó Riza.

La niña se volvió hacia su mamá. Por alguna razón ya no parecía disgustada en lo absoluto, sino todo lo contrario. —Espera, sólo un poquito ¿sí? — pidió la niña con gesto suplicante.

La rubia se volvió hacia la pequeña, una vez que hubo terminado de preparar la comida —Y a todo esto ¿por qué estás tan interesada en saber eso?

Elizabeth abrió mucho los ojos y su cara enrojeció por completo —Bueno, es que me dio— comenzó a balbucear nerviosamente —me dio… curio… curio… _cu-ro-si-dad_— pronunció con cierta dificultad.

—_Curiosidad_— corrigió la joven, acercándose un poco más hacia la mesa.

— ¡Eso!

Roy miró hacia su ex teniente primera y luego hacia Elizabeth.

Tal vez era difícil aún, pero lo cierto era que poco a poco comprendía más a su fallecido amigo.

_"A ti te falta ese algo, Roy" _había dicho Maes alguna vez, tantos años atrás.

Y él no había comprendido a lo que se refería, incluso lo había tachado de loco... pero ahora lo entendía.

Cada vez le era más fácil encontrar ese _algo_ que le faltaba.

* * *

_Bueno, pues aquí estuvo este capítulo. Díganme ¿Qué les ha parecido? Sean muy honestos, por favor, si algo les ha resultado malo o poco interesante, o exagerado, o no sé... ustedes no duden en hacérmelo ver. Todo tipo de opiniones me ayudan mucho a mejorar. ¿Qué creen que sucederá ahora? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? En serio, no se olviden de comentar. _  
_Espero que este breve capítulo haya sido de su total agrado._  
_Sayonara! n_n_


	17. Calidez

_¡Hola! Pues aquí estoy de nuevo, con este, el decimoséptimo capítulo de mi fic. Esperaré sus comentarios, que son extremadamente valiosos para mí._  
_Y pues... ¡Es otro flaschback! (Lo siento, tal vez estén cansados del pasado, pero es que me parecen tan necesarios... de cualquier manera no quedan muchos, lo prometo XD) Esto sucede poco más de cuatro años antes del inicio de este fic. _  
_Riza va a hacer una pequeña visita a unos viejos amigos._  
_Espero que lo disfruten mucho._  
_Y bueno, sin más, los dejo para que lean y __**COMENTEN**__ este capítulo._

* * *

**17. Calidez.**

Suspiró ligeramente antes de bajar del automóvil, observando aquella casa que había en la colina con cierta nostalgia.

La última vez que había estado ahí había sido tantos años atrás, al lado de su superior, cuando habían recibido noticias de dos talentosos alquimistas que vivían ahí y que habían resultado ser tan sólo un par de niños.

Tomó aire, acomodándose el uniforme azul, al cual cada vez le era más difícil ocultar su vientre –cada vez más hinchado– de casi diecisiete semanas de gestación.

Habían pasado ya cinco semanas desde su renuncia del Cuartel General Central y ahora el Fuhrer Grumman, le asignaba sencillos trabajos en el Cuartel del Este.

Uno de ellos era el que se encontraba realizando en aquellos momentos: una entrega de papeleo para el antiguo alquimista estatal Edward Elric, que llevaba ya dos años de haber perdido sus habilidades alquímicas, pero que continuaba colaborando con el Estado gracias a sus múltiples investigaciones.

Sinceramente, cuando escuchó aquel nombre mientras le daban la tarea, no pudo evitar sentir aquella agradable calidez que era la nostalgia. Llevaba casi dos años enteros de no ver a ninguno de los Elric. Había escuchado que el mayor de ellos –que era al que estaba buscando en aquellos momentos–, finalmente había contraído nupcias matrimoniales con su amiga de la infancia y mecánica, Winry Rockbell, y que el menor llevaba algún tiempo de haberse ido a vivir al gran país vecino del Este para aprender la alkahestría.

El tiempo corría, desde luego, y así como habían pasado tantas cosas en su vida, lo hacían también en las jóvenes y despreocupadas de aquellos rubios que ahora tenían un maravilloso futuro por delante.

Sonrió para sí, pensando en lo que diría su superior de estar ahí también. Seguramente se burlaría del mayor de los hermanos y no haría más que fastidiarlo como si fuese un niño pequeño.

Pero esta vez ella se encontraba ahí sola… o bueno, tal vez no lo estaba del todo.

Instintivamente se llevó una mano a su apenas prominente vientre y respiró hondo. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que cuando volviese a estar frente aquella casa se encontraría sin _él_, pero en cambio, con un apenas visible estado de gestación, probablemente hubiese pensado que se trataba de un muy mal chiste.

Dio gracias al Cielo que el uniforme pudiese disimular –casi en su totalidad– aquel estado del que no estaba de humor para explicar. Ni siquiera a Edward Elric… _mucho menos_ a Edward Elric.

Con gesto colecto y mirada serena, se dirigió lo más serenamente que sus nervios le permitieron hacia la casa.

No sabía cómo explicar la razón de su nerviosismo.

Se sentía como acorralada, como si esta simple y meramente laboral visita pudiese hacer venir abajo todo lo que había planeado respecto a_cierta_ situación.

Alejó la idea de su mente.

Últimamente estaba _"demasiado paranoica"_ como había dicho Rebecca. Y, por mucho que le costara admitirlo sabía que su morena amiga tenía la razón esta vez. Sería mejor que tranquilizara, después de todo no era _tan_ anormal. Ella era una mujer joven, en edad fértil… de cualquier manera si llegaban a percatarse de su estado, eso no implicaba nada más.

_"Sí, claro"_ una vocecita maliciosa resonó con ironía por su mente.

Suspiró de nuevo. Incluso ella lo sabía. Estaba consciente de la obviedad del asunto, y de pronto le entraron una ganas tremendas de dar media vuelta e irse. No podía exponerse a que los Elric hicieran sus propias suposiciones ¿Qué pasaría si algo llegaba a oídos del General? Ya era demasiado con que lo supieran en el cuartel…

Se enderezó con serenidad y tocó dos veces a la puerta. No podía comportarse como una niña asustada. No lo era y nunca lo había sido. Tampoco empezaría a serlo ahora que distaba tanto de ser una niña.

Escuchó un par de voces al otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡Ed! ¡¿Es que no escuchas que están tocando la puerta?! — aquella era la de Winry Rockbell, que se escuchaba más alejada, pero notablemente exasperada.

— ¡Aaaaagh! ¡Ya voy! Sí que te has vuelto fastidiosa últimamente.

Riza sonrió ligeramente al reconocer aquella segunda voz. Era nada menos que la estruendosa de Edward Elric.

— ¿¡Qué dijisteeeeee?! — la voz de la joven rubia se escuchaba molesta, casi indignada.

—Nada, nada, ya cálmate de una buena vez, si no vas a…— en ese momento se abrió la puerta, y los ojos dorados del rubio parecieron abrirse en demasía al reparar en la persona que esperaba con gesto calmo y sonrisa tranquila. — ¿¡Eeeeh?! ¿Teniente primera Hawkeye? — preguntó, con la sorpresa dibujada en la expresión, mirándola de pies a cabeza.

—Hola Edward-kun— saludó la rubia, simplemente, aferrando los papeles que llevaba para él contra su pecho.

Edward la observaba sin ningún decoro y luego su expresión se torció en una de desagrado —Un momento, si usted está aquí eso quiere decir qué…— y asomó la mirada hacia afuera de la casa, al lado o incluso atrás de la rubia — ¿Aaaah? ¿Y dónde se metió el Coronel bastardo? — preguntó, al ser consciente de su ausencia y notablemente sorprendido por ésta.

Riza sonrió suavemente. Sabía que detrás de esa apatía mutua que se manifestaban, tanto Edward, como el General se tenían un aprecio bastante especial. —Lamento decepcionarte, pero esta vez no he traído al General de Brigada conmigo— respondió, con voz amable, como la que siempre usaba para dirigirse a cualquiera de los rubios hermanos.

Aquello sí que pareció asombrar al hombre frente a ella, pues sus ojos dorados se abrieron desmesuradamente — ¡¿QUÉEEE?! ¿Usted _sin_Mustang? ¿Acaso el mundo va a acabarse?— preguntó, como si aquello fuese la situación más absurda del mundo.

— ¿Ed? ¿Por qué tardas tanto? — De nuevo, Hawkeye escuchó la voz de Winry Rockbell, sólo que esta vez más cercana — ¿Quién es, Ed? ¿Un cliente? — inquirió la joven, apareciendo atrás de su esposo.

Al ver de quien se trataba, los ojos azules de la mecánica adquirieron un brillo de amabilidad — ¡Hawkeye-san! ¡Es usted! — exclamó dando un empujón a Edward para sacarlo de su camino.

—Es un gusto verte, Winry-chan— contestó ella, mirándola mejor y sorprendiéndose enormemente al observar aquella prominencia que sobresalía de su ropa. Luego le dedicó una mirada a la suya, que aún se ocultaba bastante bien debajo de su uniforme. Definitivamente que el embarazo de Winry Rockbell estaba más avanzado que el suyo.

— ¡Joder! Odio que hagas eso— se quejó el rubio, levantándose lentamente del suelo contra el que había estrellado al ser empujado por su esposa.

— ¡Pero qué maleducado eres, Ed! ¿Por qué no has hecho pasar a Hawkeye-san? Sí que eres un desatento— se quejó, para luego volverse hacia Hawkeye — ¡Por favor, Hawkeye-san, pase! — exclamaba eufóricamente la rubia, tomándola por el brazo, haciéndola entrar a la casa.

—En realidad… sólo venía a entregar una serie de papeleo para Edward-kun— replicó Riza, al ver que, al igual que como solía pasar cuando se trataba de Maes Hughes, se veía obligada a irrumpir en una casa ajena, cosa que no era para nada su estilo.

—Aaaah, no se preocupe por eso. Ha llegado justo a tiempo para el almuerzo— apuntó Winry, con entusiasmo.

Y Riza no pudo evitar pensarlo: era justo por eso que Winry y Hughes habían empatado tan fácilmente cuando se conocieron; ambos tenían aquella naturaleza amable y hospitalaria.

—Pero…— intentó apelar la joven militar. En realidad tenía bastantes cosas qué hacer, sin mencionar que no le agradaba la idea de permanecer ahí demasiado tiempo.

—Vamos, teniente primera, no es como si nos viéramos todos los días— intervino Ed, que se encontraba aún tras de ella —Es bueno recibir viejos amigos en casa— añadió con aquella sonrisa socarrona que tanto agradaba a Riza, mientras se rascaba la nuca —_Sobre todo_ si no viene con ese coronel bastardo— añadió con una risita triunfal.

La rubia no hizo más que sonreír.

En realidad, y a pesar de lo mucho que le incomoda irrumpir en la rutina diaria de un hogar ajeno, el ver a Edward-kun y a Winry-chan le causaba una gran alegría.

— ¿No quiere algo de tomar?— ofreció la rubia más joven, con ambas manos acariciando su bastante abultado vientre.

La interpelada negó con la cabeza —No gracias, como les dije sólo vine para entregar el papeleo— señaló, recordando de pronto que aún lo tenía en las manos —Edward-kun, Su Excelencia me pidió que te hiciera entrega de esto— dijo con aquella voz serena, tendiéndole los papeles.

—Eeh… gracias— respondió el rubio, tomándolos con desgana.

—Aaaah, es usted— una voz proveniente del umbral de las escaleras llamó la atención de Riza. Al mirar se encontró con nada menos que Pinako Rockbell —Espero que no haya venido a reclutar a mi bisnieto, señorita militar.

La joven sonrió con suavidad —No. En realidad, sólo vine para entregar algunas cosas— respondió, saludando cortésmente, haciendo una leve reverencia.

La anciana le dedicó una mirada amistosa —En ese caso, supongo que está bien. Llegó justo a la hora del almuerzo.

—Les agradezco su hospitalidad, pero en realidad…— intentó denegar la rubia, con un educado asentimiento con la cabeza a modo de disculpa y voz seria.

—Iré a preparar todo a la cocina— interrumpió Winry, con voz alegre — ¿No quiere ayudarme, Hawkeye-san? — preguntó volviéndose hacia ella con aquella vivacidad.

Sabiendo que sería inútil seguir discutiendo, finalmente desistió de hacerlo con un suave asentimiento.

Ambas rubias se dirigieron hacia la cocina, observadas por el rubio muchacho y la anciana.

Aquella casa era la misma de tantos años atrás, pensó Riza, con alguna tenue, pero no así menos perceptible diferencia… era como si _algo_hubiese cambiado desde la última vez que había estado ahí. Aún así no lograba atinar en qué radicaba dicha diferencia.

Sus ojos caoba estudiaron a la joven frente a ella, que colocaba algunos platos, listos para ser servidos de lo que fuere el líquido que reposaba en una de las hoyas que descansaban sobre la estufa.

Irónico que siendo tantos años menor, aquella pequeña niña que había conocido fuese a convertirse en madre casi al mismo tiempo que ella.

Soltó un casi inaudible suspiro. Desde luego que eso de ser madre estaba hecho para alguien como Winry Rockbell… lo que a ella le había sucedido no había sido más que una repentina sorpresa.

— ¿Y cómo han estado las cosas? — preguntó de pronto la ojiazul, al tiempo que vertía un poco de líquido humeante sobre uno de los platos.

Riza, que la observaba con expresión ausente hasta entonces, contestó con tono colecto —Con mucho trabajo, pero no me puedo quejar.

Winry sonrió levemente —Puedo verlo— susurró con suavidad, y luego, como si hubiese dudado en si era buena idea mencionarlo o no, añadió — ¿Ha estado bien Mustang-san?

Los ojos cafés de Riza, se abrieron ligeramente debido a lo repentino de la pregunta, pero, como siempre, recuperó los estribos de inmediato —Me parece que sí— contestó simplemente, colocando, de manera inconsciente una de sus manos sobre su vientre.

Esto no pasó desapercibido ante los ojos de la rubia más joven.

—Veo que Edward-kun y tú están muy bien— comentó Riza, intentando de ese modo cambiar el tema.

Las mejillas de Winry se colorearon casi violentamente —E… esto… ¡Sí! Todo ha estado maravillosamente— contestó con una risita nerviosa.

Riza observó el ya bastante abultado vientre de Winry… aquel embarazo parecía bastante avanzado, tal vez un par de meses más que el suyo. Haciendo cuentas las cosas resultaban ser bastante evidentes.

Casi sonrió al recordar las palabras de su superior al respecto:_ "Tampoco sería raro que pronto comiencen a reproducirse como si de conejos se tratase."_

Sin embargo, ella tampoco estaba tan sorprendida. Lo había intuido casi desde un principio —Es bueno ver que las cosas avancen— comentó sin más, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Y lo decía en serio. En verdad le daba alegría aquello. Aquellos dos formaban una linda pareja, y ella siempre lo había pensado de aquel modo.

Hubo un leve segundo de silencio, en el que ambas jóvenes se limitaron a quedarse pensando y sirviendo el almuerzo, hasta que, la jovial voz de la mecánica decidió por romperlo —Llevo casi seis meses— confesó finalmente, con un leve rubor en las mejillas, ante la mirada siempre neutral de Hawkeye —Ed dice que será niño— añadió esbozando una genuina sonrisa —La verdad no he pensado en un nombre ni nada por estilo, pero ya no puedo esperar para que nazca— entonces, tanto su voz, como sus ojos, adquirieron aquel aire vivaz y esperanzado que siempre la había caracterizado.

Riza sólo sonrió.

En realidad, no se sentía muy familiarizada con aquella situación. Al menos no todavía.

No se acostumbraba a imaginarlo, ni a soñarlo aún, porque la idea seguía siendo algo muy abstracto en su mente. Aún cuando iba materializándose cada vez más en su propia anatomía.

Sin embargo, ver aquella ilusión en los azules ojos de la joven, le provocaron algo que ella misma no pudo comprender. Era una especie de calidez, casi tangible, que se extendía por todo el ambiente y que emanaba de aquel vientre hinchado con el que cargaba Winry… era como si la vida dentro de ella se exteriorizara con su alegría… y era sencillamente maravilloso. Al menos eso fue lo que le pareció.

—Me lo imagino— contestó, sin ser capaz de decir nada más.

En realidad, no era como si pudiese decir que compartiera aquellas ansias por tener a su bebé ahí… de hecho, probablemente era todo lo contrario. _Terror_, eso era lo que la idea significaba para ella. Aún sentía al pánico apoderarse de ella con sólo imaginarlo.

— ¿Y usted, Hawkeye-san? — La inquisición de la chica arrancó a Riza de su ensimismamiento — ¿Cuántos meses tiene? — añadió tímidamente, casi en un susurro, mirándola de soslayo, casi temerosamente, como si hubiese estado pensando en si era buena idea preguntarlo.

Aquello sí que tomó a Riza por sorpresa. Por un momento se quedó en silencio, observando a la joven con los ojos muy abiertos a causa del impacto, pero pasados algunos instantes y tras una miradilla furtiva por parte de Winry, recompuso su expresión nuevamente quedando una serena y neutral —Entonces es muy notorio— susurró, casi sonriendo ante lo absurdo de la situación. Había pensado que no era tan perceptible aún, que al menos podría disimularlo con el uniforme, pero ante el rápido descubrimiento por parte de la joven a su lado, era evidente que ya se notaba.

Winry sonrió al comprobar que sus sospechas habían sido ciertas. No que le sorprendiera, ya que se le notaba sólo con mirarla. Había algo en sus ojos cafés que parecía más suave, más amable y cálido. Su mirada era diferente, y eso ella lo había visto desde que la contempló en el umbral de la puerta… además bastaba con fijarse sólo un poco en la leve prominencia de su uniforme para sospecharlo —No demasiado, en realidad— contestó con amabilidad, depositando el último plato servido frente a ella —Es sólo que luce diferente… su mirada— dijo, sin desdibujar aquella sonrisa.

Riza se tensó ligeramente. No deseaba que Edward se enterara de aquella manera. No quería que se especulara más de lo que ya se especulaba.

—No creo que sea algo que alguien como Ed pueda notar— comentó Winry, adivinando la expresión de Hawkeye, con tono tranquilizador —Pero supongo que también fue… ¿intuición? — sugirió, con una sonrisa, acariciando su vientre.

La rubia de ojos oscuros suspiró —Parece que tu intuición es buena, Winry-chan— concedió, intentando disimular el pesar que esto le ocasionó.

—Muchas… ¿felicidades? — inquirió la mecánica, dudosa.

Riza sonrió calmamente —Gracias, lo mismo para ti— contestó. Después de todo no era el fin del mundo.

Entonces la expresión de Winry se tornó ligeramente indecisa, como si estuviese considerando decir algo o no. Sin embargo, se decidió por hacerlo, casi en un susurro — ¿A… acaso Mustang-san…?— comenzó a preguntar, con aquel mismo tono con el que había preguntado las razones que había tenido para entrar a la milicia, tanto tiempo atrás.

Y Riza se apresuró a cortarla, incómoda ante la receptividad de la joven —Es un poco _complicado_— se limitó a decir, aún sabiendo que_complicado_ se quedaba bastante corto ante lo que aquella situación representaba.

Winry calló, asintiendo —Entiendo— murmuró, sabiendo que probablemente se había entrometido demasiado —Lo lamento, es sólo que…

—No tienes que disculparte— aseguró Riza, negando con la cabeza suavemente y con amabilidad, tomando un par de platos para llevarlos a la mesa —Supongo que es hora del almuerzo— dijo, dando por finalizada aquella conversación.

La Rockbell sólo asintió, tomando el resto de los platos para servirlos a la mesa, comprendiendo que tal vez aquello era demasiado complejo como para comprenderlo… además de que ni siquiera era de su incumbencia. Aún así, no le pareció una mala noticia en lo absoluto, sino todo lo contrario.

—Parece que tendrás un amigo— susurró casi inaudiblemente, dando suaves caricias a su vientre antes de cruzar nuevamente el umbral de la cocina.

No sabía si era prudente prometerle cosas a su hijo, menos aún si estaban relacionados con el bebé de la rubia militar, pero el imaginar una futura amistad le levantó el ánimo. Tal vez no era _tan _imposible.

El resto de aquella velada prosiguió ligero y alegre. Riza observó con atención a Edward y a Winry, pensando en aquellos niños que había conocido y preguntándose en qué momento se habían convertido en verdaderos _adultos_. Adultos que estaban formando un _hogar_. Uno completo, y correcto, con un padre y una madre. Uno que ella jamás podría ofrecerle a su bebé. Y eso era mejor, pensó ella, o al menos trató de convencerse de eso. Así _él_ o _ella_ podría estar a salvo… y esa era justificación suficiente para que fuera correcto. Incluso aunque pensar en _él_ le doliera, aún más estando allí mismo, contemplando lo que un hogar debía ser.

Y entonces lo identificó.

Aquello _diferente_ que había percibido en aquella casa. Aquel _pequeño detalle_ que había cambiado el lugar que ella había conocido tanto tiempo atrás. Era eso: calidez… la calidez de la felicidad.

Sí… tal vez eso sí podría dárselo a su bebé…

Una vida feliz y llena de paz.

* * *

_Voilá! Este fue el decimoséptimo capítulo de esta historia. Espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho._  
_Por favor __**NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR SU COMENTARIO Y DECIRME QUÉ LES PARECIÓ EL CAPÍTULO **__ ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué opinan sobre él? En serio, si sienten que me estoy equivocando, no duden en hacérmelo ver e indicarme en qué. Cualquier opinión me sirve para mejorar... en serio, comenten, y pues, si hubo algún error de redacción u ortográfico lo siento mucho, jejeje, en serio soy muy desesperada._  
_Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo._  
_Sayonara! n_n_


	18. Suposiciones y cosas sospechosas

_¡Hola nuevamente, mis queridísimos lectores! Pues aquí está el capítulo número dieciocho de esta historia, la cual, agradezco sigan y lean de esta manera TuT. **Como pudieron darse cuenta, -de nuevo- lo subí antes de tiempo, pero les aviso que este será el último que subiré de esta manera, es sólo que me ganó la curiosidad de saber qué opinarían sobre este capítulo, así que no me aguante las ganas y aquí está... de nuevo subiré cada tres días, para aumentar el suspenso, porque los capítulos están a punto de alcanzarme entonces es para seguir subiendo seguido... **_  
_Muy bien. Aunque sé que seguramente me odiarán, aquí va otro flashback (les prometo que sólo quedan un par más y ya, pero es que fue algo que no pude evitar, simplemente vino a mi mente y aquí está)_  
_Esta vez, Riza y Elizabeth hacen una nueva visita a Resembool, con motivos sociales. Es más o menos un año antes del inicio de este fic.  
Quisiera dedicar este capítulo en especial a la persona cuyo comentario me animó a subir este capítulo antes de tiempo **fandita-lp, **espero que me digas qué opinas de esta capítulo, porque me parece que de alguna manera responde la pregunta o la duda que tenías en tu comentario jejeje, esperaré tu opinión...  
__Espero que disfruten mucho el capítulo y sobre todo __**dejen su comentario**__ una vez que terminen de leerlo.__  
_

_En fin, sin más, los dejo que lean._

* * *

**18. Suposiciones y cosas sospechosas.**

Respiró hondo, alisándose nerviosamente la falda de su pequeño vestido azul, sin dejar de mirar aquella casa en la colina.

—Elizabeth— la voz de su madre la hizo volverse ligeramente sobresaltada.

La pequeña de apenas tres años, se encontraba bastante nerviosa, y sinceramente no entendía del todo la razón. Miró los ojos cafés de su mamá, que la miraban de aquella forma que siempre lograba tranquilizarla.

— ¿Qué sucede? — inquirió la rubia mujer, suavizando su voz y encogiéndose a la estatura de su hija, paseando sus manos por el impecable peinado de la pequeña y cerciorándose que el lazo de su vestido estuviese adecuadamente atado. La niña tenía las mejillas rojas y no dejaba de mover su piecito compulsivamente, por lo que era obvio que se encontraba nerviosa. Riza conocía perfectamente aquellos síntomas, y podía identificarlos perfectamente en esos momentos.

—No… es que… es que esos señores son tus amigos, pero me da…— respondió la rubiecita, atropelladamente, mirando hacia el suelo, con el semblante ruborizado —Me da _ver… ver-guan-za_— pronunció con dificultad, esperando no haberse equivocado al elegir una palabra tan complicada.

—_Vergüenza_— corrigió Hawkeye, con una suave sonrisa — ¿Por qué te da vergüenza? — inquirió, acariciando nuevamente el cabello de la niña.

La pequeña se removió incómodamente, clavando su mirada en sus zapatitos blancos —Es que… no sé… yo no los conozco y…— respondió con aquella hermosa vocecilla suya, inocente y melodiosa, que resonaba por los oídos de Riza como el dulce susurro de una flauta.

La mujer soltó un leve suspiro.

Si bien, sabía que su hija era más bien tímida, y que probablemente, incluso ella misma se hubiese sentido más cómoda quedándose en casa.

Sin embargo, no había podido negarse ante la alegre y siempre solemne invitación que Winry Rockbell les había hecho para el cumpleaños número dos de su pequeña hija. Sin mencionar que le había parecido una buena manera para que Elizabeth se entretuviera.

Sinceramente la pequeña rubia era una niña retraída y solitaria, que, a pesar de asistir al jardín de niños desde muy pequeña, no lograba socializar muy fácilmente, ya que era demasiado tímida. Algo le decía que aquella actitud de la pequeña, se debía más bien a que no solía convivir demasiado con personas de su edad fuera de la escuela. Y algo le decía también, que en algún lugar debían encontrarse los genes carismáticos y dicharacheros que la acompañaban. No podía ser que aparte del físico, su hija hubiese heredado también su cortedad de palabra. Tal vez le ayudara convivir con más niños de su edad.

—Estoy segura que les agradarás mucho— susurró Riza, esbozando una suave sonrisa.

Los ojos negros de Elizabeth la miraron, esperanzados — ¿Lo dices en serio, mami? — preguntó tímidamente, con una leve sonrisa formándosele a duras penas.

La mujer asintió —Claro. Además son personas muy amables. — le aseguró, con aquella voz conciliadora que siempre usaba para animar a su hija.

Una sonrisa iluminó el precioso rostro de la niña —Sí. Si son amigos de mama entonces quiero… conocerlos— repuso con entusiasmo, volviéndose a alisar la falda del vestido decididamente — ¿Me veo bonita? — preguntó insegura la pequeña, con la mejillas de un tono escarlata.

Riza ensanchó su sonrisa con ternura, sintiendo aquella calidez cada vez que contemplaba a su pequeña. Era perfecta, lo era sin duda —Te ves muy bonita— se limitó a responder, asegurándole mejor el delicado moño que se le formaba en la espalda.

Elizabeth respondió con otra sonrisa —Pero tú te ves todavía más bonita, mami— dijo, acercando su diminuta y suave manita a uno de los largos mechones dorados de su madre —Cuando sea mayor quiero ser tan bonita como tú, mamita— comentó, acariciando el mechón con maravilla.

Y la mujer no hizo más que sonreírle. Aún le costaba imaginar de qué manera era capaz de amar a alguien de esa manera en que lo hacía.

—Muy bien, vamos entonces— indicó, tomando la pequeña mano entre las suyas callosas e incorporándose para dirigirse a la puerta de la casa.

Aquella mañana, Riza Hawkeye llevaba el cabello suelto, como acostumbraba en sus días libres, y vestía una falda de tubo negra, hasta las rodillas, con unas botas sin tacón del mismo color y una blusa color azul claro, a tono con el delicado y vaporoso vestido de Elizabeth. No que lo hubiese hecho intencionalmente, sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, madre e hija se veían _perfectamente _sincronizadas. Cualquiera que las hubiese visto habría sido testigo de un agradable y enternecedor espectáculo.

La rubia tomo aire. Con una mano sostenía la pequeña de su hija y en la otra llevaba una delicada y mediana caja envuelta en papel rosado donde se encontraba el regalo de la festejada.

A pesar de que la joven madre de ésta había señalado que no era necesario llevar nada, a ella no le había parecido apropiado llegar con las manos vacías.

Respiró hondo nuevamente.

Siendo completamente honesta, aquella visita también le causaba a ella cierto nerviosismo.

Si bien, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de eventos tan… _familiares_ –las fiestas de cumpleaños de Elizabeth se limitaban a un pequeño pastel en compañía de Jean Havoc y Rebecca Catalina y uno de los lujosos obsequios del Fuhrer Grumman– y el pensar que irrumpiría en una situación tan íntima de la familia Elric, la incomodaba tremendamente. Pero, por otro lado, Winry-chan se había mostrado muy insistente en que asistiera, con el pretexto de _"Poder ver cuánto ha crecido la pequeña Elizabeth-chan" _según sus propias palabras en la carta que había mandado a modo de invitación.

Tanto Winry como Edward, habían tenido la oportunidad de ver a Elizabeth siendo apenas un bebé, cuando habían pasado por Central para presentar a su primogénito ante Gracia Hughes, y de paso, habían hecho una breve visita a Ciudad del Este.

Pero aquella visita había sido fugaz, puesto que no habían permanecido ni una hora entera.

La diferencia ahora era muy grande: irrumpir en la rutina familiar no era su estilo, sin mencionar que ella _jamás_ había asistido a una celebración semejante y no tenía idea de lo que sucedería, ni exactamente qué clase de personas estarían ahí. Tal vez estuviese únicamente la familia y los amigos más cercanos… el sólo pensarlo la hizo tener el impulso de irse y evitar la incomodidad, sin embargo decidió dejarse de nerviosismos.

Después de todo, la habían invitado a ese lugar… y sería bueno ver a Edward-kun y a su esposa después de casi tres años.

Un poco insegura, tocó la puerta un par de veces.

Pudo escuchar algunas voces dentro de la casa y un nudo se formó en su estómago.

_No._ Definitivamente que no tenía la menor idea de lo que un festejo como ese implicaba.

— ¡Yo voy! — se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta y una oleada de sentimientos inundó el corazón de Riza… aquella voz era de…

La puerta se abrió, y la gruesa silueta de un joven alto, de cabello rubio oscuro corto y amables ojos dorados apareció frente a Riza y Elizabeth.

Los ojos caoba de Hawkeye se abrieron desmesuradamente debido la sorpresa.

Era Alphonse Elric. Era él, después de tanto tiempo –casi cinco años enteros– sin verlo.

Lo último que había sabido de él había sido sobre su partida al enorme país del Este, pero desde entonces no había tenido oportunidad de verle.

Y por alguna razón, observarle ahí, frente a ella, tan repuesto, –había recuperado por completo el peso y ahora distaba _abismalmente _de ser aquel saco de huesos que ella recordaba– y con su cuerpo de vuelta la hizo sentirse dichosa y _muy_ emocionada.

Tal vez de haber sido ella de otra manera más abierta, no hubiese contenido el impulso de abrazarlo. Era Alphonse, con aquellos ojos inocentes que Riza siempre se había imaginado.

— ¡Oy! ¡Pero si es la teniente primera Hawkeye! — exclamó aquella cálida voz que ella recordaba con tanto cariño, esbozando una sonrisa que no hizo más que acrecentar la felicidad de Riza. La sonrisa más franca que había visto desde Maes Hughes.

Pero aún con todo el gusto que le daba el ver al menor de los Elric, ella seguía siendo ella, por lo que únicamente le dedicó una sonrisa serena —Es bueno verte, Alphonse-kun— dijo con suavidad.

El interpelado se llevó una mano detrás de la nuca, sonriendo, para luego reparar en la pequeña que estaba de la mano de Riza, sus cálidos ojos dorados abriéndose desmesuradamente —…— por un momento pareció quedarse sin habla, contemplando a la pequeña, y Riza supo perfectamente lo que pasaba por la mente del chico —T… tú ¡Tú debes ser la pequeña Elizabeth-chan! — pronunció al fin, dedicándole una cálida y amable sonrisa a la pequeña, recuperando, como siempre –y muy a diferencia de cómo hacía su hermano mayor– la compostura —Me han hablado de ti… ¡Pero estás muy grande! — añadió, con voz suave y amigable, encogiéndose a la estatura de Elizabeth sin dejar aquella postura abierta y dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente a Hawkeye —Es idéntica a usted— opinó sonriendo.

La niña observaba al chico con curiosidad, pero Riza no tardó en ver que le agradó de inmediato, porque se inclinó con ese rubor en sus mejillas —Mucho… gusto, señor Al… Al_-pon_-se… — saludó, sin ser capaz de pronunciar correctamente el nombre del muchacho, causando en este una sonrisa enternecida.

—El gusto es todo mío, Elizabeth-chan— contestó, posando su mano suavemente sobre la rubia cabeza de la niña, que sonrió tímidamente ante el gesto.

Y Riza observó aquello sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su gesto. No cabía duda que si de amabilidad y calidez se trataba, Alphonse Elric era un dechado de estas cualidades.

Era fantástico observarlo así, libre, con un cuerpo saludable y lleno de vida. Era algo que la hacía muy feliz.

El rubio se incorporo —También es un gusto verla de nuevo, teniente Hawkeye— dijo, y estiró su amplia mano, con una sonrisa, ofreciéndosela a Riza, quien, temblorosa, la estrechó.

Sí. Justo como lo imaginó siempre, su tacto era suave y cálido, muy diferente de aquella fría y metálica armadura que ella había conocido. —El gusto es mío, Alphonse-kun— fue lo único que atinó a responder.

Entonces, en un grácil movimiento, el chico se apartó de la puerta para darles paso —Pero pasen por favor— exclamó, riendo con gesto de disculpa —Disculpen, es que la sorpresa de verlas aquí me ha atontado un poco.

Y así lo hicieron, con paso cauteloso.

Los nervios aún no abandonaban a ninguna de las dos: Riza observaba la casa, intentando mantener su gesto neutral, y la pequeña Elizabeth paseaba su negra mirada por todas partes, como si la casa la fuese a comer.

En cuanto dieron unos pasos, las voces animadas se escucharon por todo lo amplio de la casa: voces que eran nuevas e infantiles… las voces vivaces de los niños.

Al ingresar al comedor, la rubia contempló todo lo que había: de las paredes colgaba un colorido y hermoso letrero en donde se leía _"Feliz cumpleaños" _y, sentado en una de las sillas dispuestas alrededor de la habitación, un atareado Edward Elric, intentaba, desesperadamente hacer un nudo a un globo color amarillo. Cerca se encontraba sentada una chica muy bajita y menuda, de piel blanca, vestida con un bellísimo traje de cuello alto y seda color rosado con delicados bordados florales dorados y su negrísimo y largo cabello trenzado y adornado con exquisitas y diminutas flores igualmente rosadas. Por el estilo de su traje y peinado, Riza adivinó que se trataba de una extranjera, más específicamente y al ver aquellos brillantes ojos oscuros y al diminuto panda que descansaba en su hombro izquierdo, pudo reconocer a aquella niña que años atrás le había salvado la vida, sólo que ahora, su cara –antes más circular debido a su corta edad– parecía más afilada y sus facciones se habían afinado con el paso del tiempo. Se trataba de May Chang, ahora convertida en una bella jovencita.

—Deberías hacerlo con más cuidado— repuso la muchacha con una sonrisa burlona, mientras observaba a Edward batallando con el nudo del globo.

El mayor de los Elric soltó un bufido en respuesta —Cállate, enana frijol, lo estoy haciendo bien— contestó.

—Sí, claro— resopló la chica, con ironía —Has estado media hora y sólo llevas tres globos, _enano_— contestó la pelinegra, haciendo especial énfasis en la última palabra.

— ¿Cómo me dijiste? — inquirió Ed, con una venita sobresaltándole violentamente de la sien.

—Como escuchaste— contestó ella, desviando la mirada con suficiencia, cruzándose de brazos.

El gesto de Edward se descompuso de inmediato antes de comenzar a vociferar — ¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES TAN PEQUEÑO QUE PODRÍA PARTICIPAR EN UN CIRCO DE PULGAS?! ¡He crecido bastante! — reclamó, poniéndose en pie, pataleando violentamente contra el suelo y echando llamas por la boca, haciendo que el globo se reventara de inmediato entre sus manos. — ¡Aah! ¡Es todo culpa tuya, enana de Xing! No sé por qué Al te trajo con él, eres un verdadero dolor en el…— comenzó a decir el rubio antes de ser silenciado por una feroz mordida del diminuto panda, que había saltado del hombro de su ama hacia el dedo del ex alquimista.

— ¡Aaaaagh! ¡Maldito gato! — bramó Edward, sacudiendo su dedo con violencia para zafarse de los afilados dientes del pandita.

—Al menos yo ya inflé mi parte— repuso May, cruzándose de brazos, con suficiencia —Y para que lo sepas, Xiao Mei es un _panda_, no un gato.

— ¡ESE MALDITO GATO…!— comenzó a decir el rubio, antes de ser interrumpido.

— ¡Hermano! ¡Mira quien llegó!— la voz de Al interrumpió los insultos de su hermano, pues el pequeño panda saltó de los dedos del rubio mayor hacia el hombro del menor.

Tanto la chica como Edward levantaron la mirada hacia Alphonse y las dos rubias que estaban a su lado.

— ¡Aah! ¡Pero si es la teniente! — exclamó Ed, esbozando una de aquellas sonrisas socarronas.

La rubia respondió con una sonrisa calma —Ha pasado algún tiempo, Edward-kun— saludó con voz colecta.

Entonces, el chico posó su mirada en la pequeña niña que se encontraba medio oculta detrás de la falda de su madre. Sus dorados ojos se abrieron en demasía al contemplarla y su mirada se paseó de Elizabeth hacia Riza y de Riza hacia Elizabeth, sin poder evitar señalarlas con mirada atónita —No me diga que es…— tartamudeó, sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían — ¡Es su hija! — Exclamó Ed, acercándose repentinamente, sobresaltando ligeramente a Elizabeth — ¡Pero si ha crecido demasiado! La última vez que yo la vi era del tamaño de un bultito — comentó con entusiasmo, acercándose incluso más a la pequeña.

La niña, se apretó contra su madre, notablemente intimidada por la actitud del chico, con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

Riza, le dio un suave empujoncito para que quedara frente a ella, tomándola con delicadeza por los hombros —Elizabeth, di hola— indicó la joven, con serenidad.

La niña asintió, encogiéndose con las mejillas color escarlata —H…Hola— murmuró, casi inaudiblemente.

Y Edward la observó mejor, abriendo ligeramente los ojos antes de sonreír maliciosamente, posando una de sus manos sobre la cabecita de la niña —Veo que eres pequeña— apuntó, y tanto Riza como Alphonse notaron el brillo en los ojos del ex alquimista, quien soltó otra risilla ahogada y triunfal —Apuesto a que Ed es más alto que tú ¿Eeh, _Chibi_-chan? — inquirió, removiendo la cabeza de la párvula.

—Hermano… no creo que…— intentó disuadirlo Al, con aquel tono apenado que solía usar siempre que su hermano perdía la noción de la cordura.

— ¡Ed! ¡Ven un momento! — llamó el rubio, sin hacer caso a su hermano, ni desdibujar aquella sonrisa retorcida que se había formado en su rostro.

Enseguida, los pasos cortos y firmes resonaron por el suelo, y en el umbral del comedor apareció una versión diminuta del hombre que ahí se encontraba, con la mano sobre la cabeza de la niña. Era pequeño, sí, como cualquier otro niño de su edad, con cabello rubio y ojos dorados, justo iguales a los de su padre. Sus grandes ojos permanecían muy abiertos — ¿Me hablabas a mí? — inquirió el niño con voz inocente y gesto curioso.

—Ven un momento, hijo— pidió Edward, sin dejar de sonreír ni separarse de la pequeña.

El niño se acercó a donde se encontraba su padre, y miró a la mujer que estaba ahí con curiosidad, a lo que ésta únicamente le sonrió.

—Ven, acércate un poco más— indicó Ed, y su hijo le obedeció, quedando de ese modo frente a frente con Elizabeth, que no dejaba de observar al hombre sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Si bien, al observar a ambos niños frente a frente, podía notarse aquello que Ed tanto de esforzaba por señalar: El pequeño Elric era apenas más alto que Elizabeth.

— ¡Jaaaaaaa! — Exclamó el hombre rubio, ante la mirada apenada de su hermano y la perpleja de May — ¡Sí! ¡Lo sabía! Mi hijo es más alto… ¡Lo es! Jajajá— celebraba, y ambos niños no hicieron más que mirarlo sin entender un ápice de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Riza suspiró, conteniendo una sonrisa.

A pesar de que los años pasaban, parecía que no lo hacían para Edward Elric. Aquel espíritu socarrón que tenía siempre sería el del joven alquimista de acero.

Alphonse parecía realmente avergonzado por el comportamiento de su hermano, mientras que May se acercó con pasos ligeros y gráciles hacia Riza, observándola con sus brillantes ojos llenos de curiosidad.

—Es usted Hawkeye-san ¿No es así? — preguntó, de repente.

Riza asintió, a lo que la chica sólo esbozó una sonrisa —No ha cambiado nada, en realidad— concedió, para después dedicarle una mirada a Elizabeth, que permanecía al lado del pequeño Ed y su satisfecho padre —Su hija es encantadora— comentó la muchacha, con los ojos brillándole de ternura.

—Gracias— respondió Riza, con una sonrisa calma, pensando que, tal vez, si lo veía en cierta manera, era en parte gracias a ella el que Elizabeth estuviera ahí.

Edward continuaba con su celebración por la mínima diferencia de estaturas, antes de que una llave inglesa volara por los aires desde la cocina, impactando directamente contra su cabeza.

Todos los presentes se volvieron hacia la puerta de la cocina, donde una irritada Winry Rockbell miraba a su esposo con reprobación y una venita saltándole de la sien —¡Cállate de una buena vez y deja de hacerme pasar vergüenzas con mis invitados! — reprendió realmente molesta.

Ed se incorporó sobándose la cabeza con ambas manos— ¡Aaaaagh! — se quejó con algunas lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos.

Entonces la rubia mujer observó hacia la recién llegada con un gesto de disculpa — ¡Qué bueno que haya venido, Hawkeye-san! — exclamó con genuina alegría y dirigiendo su azul mirada hacia Elizabeth — ¡Kyaa! ¿Ella es la pequeña Elizabeth-chan? — preguntó, maravillada, con el mismo brillo en los ojos que había percibido en May Chang.

Riza asintió con una sonrisa serena.

— ¡Pero si es hermosa! — Exclamó maravillada, acercándose de pronto hacia donde se encontraba la niña — ¡Hola, Elizabeth-chan! — saludó animadamente, encogiéndose a la estatura de la rubiecita.

La pequeña bajó la mirada avergonzada —Esto… Hola— respondió, por lo bajo.

Winry sonrió enternecida y esta vez se dirigió a su hijo —Ed ¿Ya te presentaste con la señorita? — preguntó.

El niño negó con la cabeza y se volvió alegremente hacia Elizabeth, con una sonrisa —Hola, yo soy Edwin, pero me dicen Ed, como mi papá— dijo simplemente, con entusiasmo — ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

Elizabeth se inclinó ligeramente antes de presentarse —Soy Elizabeth— respondió con las mejillas rojas.

— ¿Por qué no invitas a Elizabeth-chan a jugar contigo?— sugirió Winry, incorporándose nuevamente sin dejar de observar a los niños con una suave sonrisa en el semblante.

El pequeño asintió enérgicamente, tomando repentinamente a Elizabeth por la muñeca —Ven, te presentaré a mi hermana, vamos.

En ese momento, Elizabeth pareció entrar en un estado de pánico, pues se volvió a su madre con sus negros ojos llenos de confusión.

Riza asintió —Ve con Ed-kun— concedió con suavidad —Yo estaré aquí.

La niña asintió y se dejó llevar por el presuroso rubio hacia el interior de la casa.

—Qué bueno que hayan podido venir— repuso Winry con alegría, dirigiéndose a Riza —Lamento si Ed les causó un mal momento— se disculpó, dedicándole una mirada reprobatoria a su esposo, que continuaba sobándose la cabeza.

Riza negó con la cabeza suavemente —Ninguno, en realidad— concedió, y luego, recordando la caja que aún llevaba en sus manos se la tendió a Winry, casi tímidamente —Traje un regalo— añadió, con expresión calma —No sé si sea de su agrado pero…

— ¡Hawkeye-san! ¡Le dije que no era necesario traer nada! — exclamó la joven rubia, con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas, tomando el regalo apenada.

La mujer de los ojos caoba sólo sonrió, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

De pronto, los ojos de May –quien para ese momento se había situado justo al lado de Alphonse– se abrieron como si acabara de recordar algo — ¡Es verdad! — exclamó, volviéndose hacia una pequeña mochila color rosado que se encontraba a un lado de la silla donde había permanecido sentada. Se agachó con aquellos gráciles movimientos, que a Riza le parecieron semejantes a los de una bailarina y sacó una delicada y pequeña caja esmaltada con diminutos diamantes blancos, envuelta en un papel transparente y adornada con un moño de seda del color rosa —Es un regalo que envía _Su Majestad_— apuntó, haciendo cierto énfasis burlón en las dos últimas palabras —En realidad fui yo quien lo eligió, pero seguro querrá todo el crédito… dice que le desea un feliz cumpleaños a Tri-chan y que lamenta no haber podido asistir— añadió, recitando aquellas palabras con sorna.

— ¡Kyaa! — exclamó Winry, agazapándose para tomar la cajita, con los ojos brillándole debido a la emoción —Es bellísima.

—Tsk— resopló Ed, con cara de pocos amigos —Ni siquiera lo invitamos… si hubiera venido seguro habría acabado con toda la comida— masculló, cruzándose de brazos.

—No seas descortés— le reprendió Winry —Yo lo invité, y es muy amable de su parte que se haya tomado la molestia de enviar un regalo tan lujoso como este— dijo, con la vocecilla emocionada.

—Humm— refunfuñó Ed, cruzándose de brazos.

—Winry tiene razón, hermano— intervino Al, con una sonrisa —Ling es muy amable todo el tiempo.

—Es un fastidioso— se quejó May, secundada por la pequeña panda, quien, al igual que su ama se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada.

Riza observaba aquella escena ligeramente incómoda. Definitivamente que aquel era un evento meramente familiar.

Entonces, una voz pastosa resonó desde la cocina — ¡Winry! ¡Ven a ayudarme con el pastel! — ordenó la voz, a la que Riza identificó como Pinako Rockbell de inmediato.

—Aaaah, es verdad, el pastel aún no está listo— dijo la rubia, apresurándose a regresar a la cocina, no sin antes mirar a Riza —Por favor, tome asiento, Hawkeye-san, enseguida estará listo todo— aquello sonó, como siempre, cálido y hospitalario.

La mujer asintió, tomando asiento en una silla cercana, seguida del resto; Ed lo hizo en el mismo sitio donde había estado al principio y la joven xingense lo hizo al lado de Alphonse.

Riza no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena, así como tampoco pudo evitar pensar en lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. Aquellos dos hombres en la habitación habían dejado de ser los niños que ella recordaba para convertirse en un par de adultos. Edward, incluso era ya todo un padre de familia.

Imaginó lo que _él_ pensaría ante aquella situación, pero de inmediato optó por apartar la idea de su mente; lo último que necesitaba era recordarlo. Al menos no era lo apropiado en ese momento.

—Vaya, teniente Hawkeye. Es como si el tiempo no pasara para usted— comentó Al, con una sonrisa —Está igual que como la recuerdo.

La rubia sonrió con suavidad —Gracias, Alphonse-kun. Tú en cambio luces muy… _repuesto_— contestó con aquel tono neutral.

Las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de un leve tono escarlata ante el comentario de la mujer, y se llevó la mano hacia la nuca —Jeje, bueno, creo que estoy un poco mejor de cómo me vio la última vez.

—Alphonse-sama ha estado entrenando muy duro estos últimos años— intervino la chica a su lado, observando al muchacho con admiración —…Y alimentándose también— añadió, soltando una risita burlona, provocando que el rubor de Al acreciera.

Aquellos minutos continuaron conversando, y Riza pudo notar aquel ápice de familiaridad que sólo sentía cuando se trataba de los Elric.

Alphonse y May hablaron sobre Xing y todas las cosas maravillosas que ahí había, así como del palacio y las excentricidades que se le ocurrían al nuevo Emperador.

Ed, por su parte, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella niña que su hijo había llevado a jugar al interior de la casa, ni en el color de aquellos ojos, negros como el carbón. Si bien, Winry alguna vez había comentado algo al respecto, pero él no se había percatado hasta entonces.

Las piezas se unían a la perfección, tan bien que incluso se sentía condenadamente estúpido por no haberlo visto antes.

Y lo asaltaron las ganas de querer saberlo todo: ¿Acaso ese Coronel bastardo estaba enterado de la situación? ¿Sabía acaso de la existencia de _Chibi_-chan? Podía ser. O podía ser que no.

Conociéndole, seguramente si estuviese enterado, se encontraría ahí, con ellas. Porque ese Coronel bastardo era muchas cosas, pero no era un irresponsable de esa categoría. Mucho menos tratándose de la teniente primera Hawkeye.

_"No quiero que preguntes nada al respecto ¿Está bien?" _esa había sido la advertencia de Winry la noche anterior. Y él, obviamente haría caso de ella.

Estaba consciente –y siempre lo había estado– de la complejidad que rodeaba la relación entre Mustang y la teniente primera Hawkeye. Pero aquello era demasiado.

Por otro lado, había sabido que la rubia había sido transferida repentinamente a Ciudad del Este unos meses antes del nacimiento de _Chibi_-chan, abandonando su puesto como mano derecha y guardaespaldas del alquimista de la flama.

_Sospechoso._ Sin mencionar que la última vez que había hablado con éste, lo había escuchado por demás... _desanimado._

Pero decidió no pensar mucho en ello ni darle demasiadas vueltas.

Si era un secreto, razones habría para ello.

* * *

_Y bueno, este fue el capítulo 18._  
_Espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho. Este capítulo fue un poco complicado, pero fue un riesgo que decidí tomar. Si les pareció que no me salieron bien los personajes, les ruego me lo hagan saber. Yo me esforcé, pero puedo seguir esforzándome si es necesario... en serio, sus opiniones me ayudan mucho a seguir adelante._  
_Espero que les haya gustado, pero si no fue así, también es válido y quisiera conocer sus opiniones. __**NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR, POR FAVOR **__._  
_Gracias, y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._  
_Sayonara! n_n_


	19. Esperanza

_¡Hola, mis amados, chulísimos y cien por ciento sensuales lectores! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien... bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo del fic. Este capítulo es breve pero en verdad, les prometo que si lo hacía de otra manera hubiese sido forzado._  
_Pues en esta ocasión de nuevo estamos en el pasado, después de la visita de las Hawkeye a casa de los Elric. Esta vez la pequeña Elizabeth hace la pregunta, aquella que tarde o temprano tenía que llegar._  
_Prometo que en el próximo capítulo ya estaremos en el presente de nuevo... y pues, también les reitero mi interés en conocer su opinión sobre esta historia, así que NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR al terminar el capítulo._  
_Espero lo disfruten mucho._

* * *

**19. Esperanza.**

Se encontraban en el baño, dispuestas a limpiarse para descansar después de aquel día tan largo. Acababan de regresar de su pequeña y agradable visita a Resembool.

Elizabeth se mostraba completamente emocionada y alegre por las personas a las que acababa de conocer y desde su regreso no paraba de hablar de las miles de cosas que había hecho al lado de sus nuevos amigos, Edwin y Trisha Elric, los hijos de Winry Rockbell y Edward Elric.

— ¡Ed-kun dijo que su papa era un héroe! — Relataba, emocionada, con sus negros ojos abriéndose de par en par debido a la emoción — ¡¿Y viste la pierna de Acero-san, mami!? — Inquirió maravillada — ¡En verdad era de acero! ¡Era de acero!

Riza escuchaba a su hija con una calma sonrisa curvándole los labios.

Pocas veces la había visto tan emocionada y feliz, y lo cierto era que tampoco le sorprendía. Ella siempre había sabido que dentro de aquella niña tímida se encontraba esa alma dicharachera y sociable que no paraba de manifestarse en aquellos momentos.

Aquella velada en la casa de la nueva familia Elric, había resultado ser bastante agradable. El observar a los antes infantes hermanos Elric convertidos en un par de hombres, le hizo sentir cierta nostalgia. Distaban tanto y a la vez eran tan parecidos de cómo ella los recordaba.

Alphonse, por una parte, se mostraba feliz, con aquella cálida sonrisa dibujada en su expresión, y Riza pudo notar la manera en que se mantenía hombro con hombro al lado de May Chang. Aquello era, sin duda, algo equivalentemente evidente que como había sido en el pasado para Edward y Winry, y Riza pensó que para esas alturas, lo más natural resultaría que pronto se hablara de otra ceremonia nupcial entre el alquimista y la joven princesa.

Edward, en cambio, ahora en su papel de padre y esposo, continuaba siendo aquel chico ligeramente refunfuñón y escandaloso que ella recordaba, sólo que ahora, en sus ojos dorados, podía denotarse algo que anteriormente no había conocido en él:

Paz.

Así era. La paz de un hombre pleno, que había logrado todo lo que deseaba, que tenía lo que quería y que se sentía satisfecho con ello.

Y al ver aquello, la rubia no había podido evitar pensar en _él_. En aquellos ojos negros, tal vez arrogantes, tal vez determinados, pero siempre con hambre de más, se encontraba ese aire carente de serenidad.

Porque _él _no contaba con aquella plenitud.

Porque siempre había ese _algo más_ que le faltaba… a pesar de todas las hazañas y todas las cosas que había logrado para ese entonces, en los ojos negros de Roy Mustang había una especie de… _tristeza_ permanente, como si le faltara algo… y tal vez aquello pudiese pasar desapercibido a los ojos de un cualquiera pero no a los de ella. Ella lo conocía demasiado bien, e incluso en ese entonces, tras tantos años de no verlo, podía adivinar aquel brillo de tristeza en sus profundos ojos negros.

— ¡Tri-chan es muy inteligente! — la alegre voz de su hija, la hizo volver de pronto a la realidad — ¡Y es muy bonita, mama! Se parece mucho a Winry-san.

Riza asintió —Así es— respondió suavemente, despojando a la pequeña de sus ropas sucias con extremo cuidado y suavidad.

—Ed-kun me dijo que sería bueno que fuéramos a vi… vi… si… tar-los más seguido— pronunció con cierta dificultad.

Riza sonrió — ¿Eso te gustaría? — preguntó, con suavidad, a lo que la niña asintió enérgicamente.

— ¡Sí! ¡Todos ahí son fantásticos! Y tienen muchos juguetes… además, han sido muy amables y me los has prestado— respondió con entusiasmo —Tri-chan tiene muchas muñecas, y Ed-kun tiene un tren muy bonito que su tío Al le trajo desde donde él vive— explicaba. De pronto los ojos negros de Elizabeth destellaron de emoción — ¿Sabías que May-san es una princesa? — Preguntó fascinada — ¡Una princesa de verdad! ¡Ed-kun me lo dijo! — exclamó, con un gritito ahogado.

Riza soltó una risita. La niña estaba emocionada como pocas veces, y verla de aquella manera le resultaba sencillamente _mágico_

—Ed-kun dice que May-san y su tío Al-san viven en un país del Este muy grandote y que es ahí de donde May-san es princesa… y que el hermano de May-san es el emperador ¡Y que es amigo de Acero-san y Al-san! ¿¡No te parece increíble, mami?!

Y la mujer no hacía más que asentir con calma.

—Además, ese emperador siempre les manda regalos el día de su cum… cum… cum-ple-a-ños— añadió, sin poder contener su emoción, hablando como si estuviese contando la historia más interesante del mundo — ¿¡No crees que es _madavilloso_?! — inquirió la pequeña, exaltada y emocionada.

Riza asintió nuevamente —Desde luego que me parece _maravilloso_— contestó con suavidad.

— ¿Tú conoces a Acero-san y Al-san desde hace mucho? — preguntó Elizabeth, sus grandes ojos negros abriéndose mucho debido a la curiosidad.

Hawkeye asintió —Así es.

— ¿Cómo cuánto? — insistía la niña, mirándola con sus orbes negras ansiosas.

—Desde que eran unos niños— contestó la joven con aire nostálgico, pensando en lo rápido que podía pasar el tiempo.

— ¡Oooh! ¡Eso debe ser muuuucho tiempo! — Opinó la pequeña, maravillada —Ed-kun dijo que su papa solía ser un al… al… qui… _alquista_— la niña hizo una mueca extraña, intentando pronuncia aquella palabra tan extraña.

—_Alquimista_— corrigió Riza, con suavidad.

— ¡Sí, eso! — Dijo con entusiasmo la pequeña —Dijo que su papa había sido un al-qui-mis-ta fantástico y que podía hacer cosas maravillosas y que su tío Al también lo es y que su mama le construyó la pierna de acero a su papa ¿Eso es verdad, mami?

La rubia asintió serenamente —Sí que lo es— respondió con voz queda, abriendo la llave de la regadera para disponerse a bañar a su hija.

—Yo les conté a Ed-kun y Tri-chan que tú eras militar y que acababas con todos los malos con tus pistolas y que también eras de las buenas— replicó la niña con gesto de suficiencia.

Riza sonreía ante las palabras de Elizabeth, aunque con un poco de amargura.

Su hija presumía de la fantástica madre que tenía, que había acabado con miles de _"malos"_ sin saber que esa misma mujer que ella tanto admiraba había también disparado el gatillo para acabar con las vidas de miles de inocentes.

— ¡Y Acero-san! Me dio un poco de miedo al principio ¡Pero en verdad es muy divertido! — rió la pequeña, recordando al rubio hombre con diversión —Aunque se la pasaba diciendo que estaba chiquita y no dejó de llamarme _Chibi-chan_ todo el tiempo— añadió, cruzándose de brazos e inflando las mejillas enfurruñada.

La joven militar sonrió.

Si bien, Edward se había mostrado bastante insistente con aquello de las estaturas, sin embargo, encontró bastante conmovedor el nuevo apodo que había nombrado para su hija. —Edward-kun es un buen hombre— dijo simplemente.

—Si… Ed-kun dice que es el mejor papa del mundo.

Hubo un silencio después de aquellas palabras. Uno que no agradó a Riza en lo más mínimo.

Miró hacia el semblante de su hija, y de pronto, fue como si toda la energía y alegría que emanaba de la voz de la pequeña rubia se hubiese apagado de repente, como un interruptor.

Riza miró en dirección a su pequeña, sólo para encontrarse son un gesto triste y ligeramente melancólico.

— ¿Qué sucede, Elizabeth? — preguntó la joven, acariciando su cabecita con ternura y buscando sus ojos.

La niña negó levemente, aún cabizbaja —No… no es nada— murmuró, pero aquella tristeza seguía impregnada en su voz.

Riza suspiró y acarició nuevamente la rubia cabellera de su hija —Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, cariño— pronunció con suavidad, utilizando aquella voz conciliadora.

La niña alzó la mirada casi tímidamente —Es que… no sé cómo decirlo— replicó, con voz queda.

Hawkeye tragó saliva nerviosamente, una parte de ella sabiendo qué era lo que se avecinaba —Sólo dilo— susurró, con voz ahogada, sabiendo que de nada serviría postergarlo.

—Mientras jugábamos, Ed-kun me preguntó qué era lo que hacía en casa— comenzó a decir la pequeña, con voz queda —Y yo le dije que siempre estaba contigo o con Black Hayate. También le conté sobre las visitas de Tía Becca y del abuelo.

Riza escuchaba a su hija, con recelo, sabiendo hacia donde iba todo aquello.

—Él me preguntó cómo era tener un abuelito, porque él sólo tiene a Pinako-san, pero no un abuelo… y yo le dije que era fantástico: que te compraba juguetes y te abrazaba mucho, y que te hacía regalos muy bonitos siempre que te visitaba— explicó de pronto —Y luego él dijo que él siempre estaba con su hermana, y que Al-san y May-san los visitaban de vez en cuando— conforme hablaba, el volumen de la vocecilla melodiosa de Elizabeth, disminuía hasta convertirse en un leve susurro —Y entonces me preguntó por mi padres… y yo le dije que yo sólo tenía mama… y le pregunté qué se sentía tener un papa.

En ese momento, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera para Riza, quien se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, escuchando lo que continuó relatando la niña.

—Ed-kun me explicó que un papa es como una mama… pero él hace cosas contigo que no hacen las mamas, como jugar, o que también te sube en sus hombros o te hacen cosquillas… y yo… pensé que tener uno debe ser fantástico— susurró, casi tímidamente.

Las palabras de la niña se hundieron en el interior de la joven, como estacas. Sí… lo había previsto. Rebecca se lo había advertido, al igual que el Fuhrer Grumman, al igual que Havoc… ella misma siempre lo había sabido.

_"¿Qué será lo que le dirás cuando pregunte por su padre?"_ la voz de su amiga se hizo eco entre sus recuerdos.

Y ella había pensado que lo tendría bajo control, tal vez porque subestimo la situación… o tal vez sencillamente porque siempre la vio muy lejana aún.

—Y yo… me preguntaba— repuso la párvula, con su melodiosa y dulce voz temblorosa —Ed-kun y Tri-chan tienen a Acero-san, y todos los del jardín de niños tienen uno… entonces…— algo en el interior de la rubia pareció detenerse antes de que de los labios de su hija saliera_aquella_ pregunta que durante tanto tiempo había esperado lastimosamente — ¿Por qué yo no tengo un papa?

Riza Hawkeye suspiró hondo ante el cuestionamiento que la pequeña Elizabeth acababa de hacerle, pensando en las miles de cosas que siempre había planeado decirle, pero que en aquellos momentos simplemente no acudían a su mente.

El agua salía de la regadera, golpeando contra el piso y rompiendo aquel silencio que se había formado.

Pero entonces Riza suspiró, recuperando, como siempre, la compostura.

Carraspeó ligeramente antes de responder —Sí lo tienes— dijo con voz tranquila y gesto estoico, a pesar de que en el interior no deseaba más que dejar caer el tópico de una vez por todas. Pero ella sabía que no tendría sentido. De todas maneras éste volvería y volvería una y otra vez.

Y la verdad era su más fiel recurso en ese caso. No podía mentirle… no a _ella_ que era lo más importante que tenía.

Los ojos negros de Elizabeth se abrieron desmesuradamente, y Riza pudo percibir aquel brillo de excitación en ellos — ¿¡De verdad?! ¿En serio tengo un papa? — preguntó emocionada, mucho más que mientras contaba todo lo que el pequeño Elric le había dicho, y una luminosa sonrisa cruzó su semblante.

Riza asintió con seriedad —Sin embargo— pronunció, con lentitud, intentando ignorar el aceleramiento de su pulso y el latido desbocado de su corazón.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía de _aquella _manera. Vulnerable, eso era. Las piernas le temblaban, ya que aquellas preguntas eran las más difíciles de contestar.

¿Cómo le explicaría a su pequeña todo lo que había sucedido? Tenía que ser cauta e inteligente para no dañarla a _ella_. Había muchas cosas que no podría comprender, sin mencionar que cualquier situación relacionada con _él_, era algo que ni ella misma se podía explicar por si sola ¿Cómo lo haría con su hija?

Elizabeth posó sus orbes negras en las de su madre, en espera de que prosiguiera.

—Él es un hombre muy ocupado— apuntó la rubia, terminándola de despojar de su última prenda, pensando que tal vez no era tan difícil; después de todo no era como si estuviese mintiendo —No tiene mucho tiempo libre, y es por eso que no puede visitarte ni estar aquí. Papá tiene cosas muy importantes que hacer— explicó, intentando que la voz no se le quebrara al decir aquellas palabras.

Le dolían… le dolían en el alma. Pero ella era fuerte. Aquella era la decisión que ella misma había tomado y no podía darse el lujo de quejarse a esas alturas que ya nada tenía remedio.

— ¿Cosas importantes? — inquirió la pequeña, abriendo más y más sus lindos ojos y ladeando su cabecita.

Riza asintió —Así es. Cosas _muy_ importantes que nadie más que él puede hacer— contestó, casi apresuradamente, sintiendo como cada palabra le rasgaba un poco el alma.

No. No podía permitirse sentirse así. No ahora y no frente a Elizabeth. Estaba convencida de que la que había tomado había sido la mejor decisión, por difícil o dolorosa que ésta hubiese resultado. Era otra de sus _grandes decisiones_, y aún si no había sido lo mejor ya no había marcha atrás. No podía ni tenía derecho a extrañarlo, porque ella había decidido alejarse por su cuenta.

— ¿Y algún día podré verlo, mami? — preguntó de pronto la pequeña, con su pequeña e inocente voz llena de esperanza mezclada con resignación.

Pero aquello había terminado por dejarla en el suelo. Como una bala directo al corazón.

Egoísta. Inhumana. Cruel, fueron algunas de las muchas maneras en que la mujer se sintió… como un ser cruel y egoísta que le había arrebatado aquello a su propia hija.

Sin embargo, no podía quebrarse frente a _ella_. Era algo que no se permitiría.

A duras penas pudo esbozar una nueva sonrisa —Tal vez— respondió suavemente, deseando que sus propias palabras fuesen sólo eso: palabras que se llevaba el tiempo.

Sin embargo, por ambigua o vaga que hubiese sido la respuesta, pareció ser suficiente para la pequeña Elizabeth, que sonrió serenamente, guardando aquella esperanza en su corazón.

La esperanza de poder conocer algún día a ese hombre misterioso. Alguien que la quisiera tanto como su mama, pero que le hiciera cosquillas y la cargara en sus hombros. Alguien que sonriera de la misma manera en que lo hacía Acero-san cada vez que su mirada daba con Edwin o Trisha.

La esperanza de algún día poder ver a su papá.

* * *

_¡Y bueno! Este fue el capítulo 19 ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho! La verdad este también fue un poco complicado, así que esperaré sus comentarios, por favor, para hacerme saber si lo he hecho bien o si tengo que esforzarme aún más._  
_No olviden que para mí sus opiniones son muy pero muy valiosas, y me encnataría conocerlas. Díganme ¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Por qué? Para mí todo tipo de opinión es muy motivante y me ayuda a seguir mejorando. Les ruego dejen su comentario._  
_Me disculpo si tiene faltas de gramática, puntuación o redacción. En fin, espero les haya agradado, y sobre todo, que dejen su comentario._  
_Sayonara! n_n_


	20. Estrategia

_¡Hola! Pues, la verdad es que tuve mi momento de inspiración y fue gracias a ello que pude sacar este, el capítulo 20 de mi fanfic._  
_En esta ocasión, y como lo prometí, regresamos al prensente. Roy continúa en la casa de las Hawkeye, y en su mente no puede dejar de girar la idea de recuperarlas. Y con afán de esto recurre a la primera de sus estrategias ¿Funcionará? ¿Qué pasará con Roy y Riza a partir de ahora? Descúbranlo en este capítulo._  
_Es muy importante para mí conocer sus opiniones, por favor __**NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTARLO, **__es en verdad muy importante saber lo que opinan.  
Quisiera agradecer a estar personas, que han comentado este fic y me han hecho muy pero muy feliz: **andre, **no estoy segura que vayas leer esto, pero pues, si algún día se me hace el poder terminar un libro estaré muy feliz de que lo leas ¡Gracias! **drako lightning** espero que disfrutes este capítulo. **Hina fire**, ¡Qué bueno que te hayas animado a leerme! ¡En verdad que muchas gracias! **fandita-lp**, como siempre muchas gracias por tus comentarios, que me motivan muchísimo. **Alizarinne**, en verdad, consideraré seriamente la idea del especial de Navidad ¡Mucas gracias por la idea! Y **DUCKAN** espero que continúes con esta historia y te haya dejado satisfecho(a)... ¡Y a todos ustedes que la leen! ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! Eso es algo muy valioso para mí... sin más, los dejo que disfruten n_n_

* * *

**20. Estrategia.**

Observó el estofado con los ojos muy abiertos, pero más aún, con el olfato anonadado.

Realmente olía bien.

— ¿No apetece estofado, General? — preguntó de pronto aquella voz cauta, arrancándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Alzó la mirada, sólo para encontrarse con aquel par de ojos color caoba que lo observaban con calma, frente a él. Luego miró mejor y pudo reparar en los ojos negros y brillantes de la otra personita que se encontraba ahí, también observándolo con interés.

El azabache negó con la cabeza de inmediato —No es eso, teniente. Es sólo que… no sabía que sus habilidades culinarias habían mejorado_tan _considerablemente— opinó, tomando una cucharada de estofado con gesto curioso.

Riza suspiró con calma.

—Mis habilidades culinarias _siempre_ han sido aceptables, señor— replicó la rubia, con tono colecto.

Roy esbozó una media sonrisa arrogante —Aceptables, desde luego que sí… aunque no necesariamente _agradables_— repuso, con aquel tono de sorna en su voz.

Y Hawkeye únicamente exhaló, casi inaudiblemente. Sin duda alguna había echado aquella ironía de menos, a pesar de lo molesta que resultara.

Elizabeth, por su parte, paseaba sus negrísimos y grandes ojos de Roy hacia Riza y viceversa, sin entender el punto de aquella discusión.

—Mami— dijo, su aguda y melodiosa voz, captando la atención de ambos adultos.

— ¿Qué sucede? — contestó la interpelada, con suavidad.

— ¿Qué significa _cu… culenaria_? — quiso saber la pequeña, haciendo una mueca bastante simpática al pronunciar erróneamente aquella palabra.

—_Culinaria_… se refiere a la manera en que cocino— explicó la mujer con voz gentil.

La pequeña rubia pareció meditarlo un segundo antes de decir —Yo creo que cocinas muy rico— opinó con una sonrisa resplandeciente, que Roy observaba con estupefacción.

_Perfecta_. Condenadamente perfecta igual que su madre.

Riza le dedicó una sonrisa suave a su hija —Muchas gracias, cariño— dijo, dirigiéndole una mirada gélida a su ex superior.

— ¿Usted sabe cocinar, Señor Mustang? — preguntó de pronto la niña, volviéndose hacia el interpelado con los ojos brillándole de curiosidad.

El hombre carraspeó violentamente ante aquel cuestionamiento tan repentino.

—Sí… cuéntenos, General ¿Usted cocina? — preguntó la rubia mujer, enarcando una ceja con mirada desafiante.

El azabache se aclaró la garganta — ¿Que si cocino? — Repitió la pregunta enderezándose con su arrogancia característica, devolviéndole la mirada a su ex subordinada —Desde luego que cocino— contestó, con voz colecta.

Los negros ojos de Elizabeth adquirieron un brillo de admiración — ¡Oooh! ¿Y qué clase de cosas sabe cocinar? — quiso saber, inclinándose sobre la mesa con sumo interés.

La sonrisilla burlona de Hawkeye se ensanchó ante el repentino rubor en las mejillas del alquimista, quien respondió nerviosamente —Esto… yo… muchas cosas, sé cocinar todo tipo de platillos— mintió, pensando que ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse.

La pequeña amplió aquella resplandeciente sonrisa, mirando directamente hacia los ojos de Mustang — ¡Sería fantástico que un día cocinara el almuerzo, Señor Mustang! — Exclamó, emocionada, volviéndose hacia Riza — ¿No lo crees, mami?

La interpelada soltó una casi inaudible –aún así Roy pudo distinguirla– risilla antes de contestar —Sí, eso sería fantástico— dijo como si nada, dedicándole una sonrisa a su hija.

El alquimista se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado _"Conspirando contra mí" _pensó para sus adentros, posando su negra mirada en ambas rubias. Una le sonreía entusiasmada y la otra con suficiencia.

Aquello sí que sería una locura.

Demasiado era con una sola Hawkeye, ahora con dos sería imposible… detuvo sus pensamientos en aquella idea, realmente sin ser capaz de evocar algo como aquello.

La imagen, eso era… una imagen en la que él… en la Roy Mustang, el Alquimista de la Flama, estuviese acompañado… por _ella_. Claro que aquella imagen la tenía bastante clara. Él siempre se veía con ella, y con nadie más, compartiendo la cima, sin embargo, nunca se había detenido a considerar las demás _posibilidades. _Para él, Riza Hawkeye era mucho más que su más preciada subordinada: era su Reina, su compañera… su complemento, por lo tanto, una vida a su lado –por muy _laboral_ que esta fuera– siempre había estado en su panorama.

Pero ahora, con Elizabeth ahí, todo tomaba un color diferente.

El color que debió haber tenido su vida desde el principio, por difícil que le fuese admitirlo.

Porque de un día para el otro, Riza había pasado de ser aquella figura inalcanzable, platónica y prácticamente utópica que había sido durante todos aquellos años, de ser simplemente su sueño más lejano y su más preciada pieza en el tablero, a ser nada menos que lo que él siempre, en lo más hondo de su ser, había deseado que fuera: su futuro.

Su único y definitivo futuro.

Uno con el que aún no conectaba del todo, para ser sincero… uno que jamás en su vida se había atrevido a visualizar. Uno parecido a la visión que siempre había tenido su mejor amigo.

Y encontrarse ahí, con _ella_… no… con _ellas_, resultaba ser el más descabellado de sus sueños ocultos. Un sueño que se había negado desde hacían ya demasiados años.

_"Supongamos que acepto la idea y Elizabeth y yo nos marchamos con usted ¿Qué pasará después? ¿Cuál es su plan?" _aquellas habían sido las preguntas de Hawkeye. Aquellas que él no había podido responder.

No lo sabía… lo cierto es que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que haría después de llevarlas con él, pero encontraría una manera, agotaría hasta la última de las probabilidades.

Haría lo que fuese necesario. Porque poco a poco comenzaba a sentir una extraña calidez ante las posibilidades.

—Mami ¿Tú alguna vez has probado lo que cocina el Señor Mustang? — preguntó la niña, de pronto, arrancando a Roy de sus propios pensamientos.

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa —Gracias al cielo, no lo he hecho aún— contestó con voz tranquila.

Roy entornó los ojos ante las palabras de la rubia.

— ¡A mí me encantaría probar algo preparado por el Señor Mustang! — exclamó Elizabeth, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa al pelinegro, quien ante este gesto se quedó anonadado, observando a aquella pequeña tan perfectamente parecida a su preciada teniente, sin poder evitar ruborizarse.

_Increíble. _Eso era.

Observarla era sencillamente _increíble_.

Pensar que un ser tan condenadamente maravilloso había surgido de entre él y _ella_.

Pensar que hasta él, siendo un asesino, era capaz de crear algo tan perfecto… era algo inigualable…

Porque aquella niña era la materialización de todos los sentimientos ocultos, prohibidos y latentes que siempre había tenido hacia la rubia mujer que ahí se encontraba… y esa era una perfecta explicación de la perfección de aquella criatura. Porque sencillamente esos sentimientos eran lo único bueno y realmente verdadero que había dentro de él.

Suspirando hondo, le devolvió débilmente la sonrisa a la niña —Intentaré impresionarlas con mis _excelentes_ habilidades culinarias algún día de estos— repuso con suficiencia.

Los ojos de Elizabeth parecieron iluminados por un brillo de emoción — ¡Sí! — exclamó, juntando sus palmas con entusiasmo.

Roy no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa ante la reacción de la pequeña.

Era extraño, pero sentía algo distinto desde lo más hondo de su ser. Era como si se extendiera por todo su interior, como cuando la tinta se derrama sobre el papel…

Sí. Era eso.

_Felicidad_. Una completamente desconocida a cualquier otra que hubiese experimentado.

Era una mezclada con tranquilidad y con calidez, y no se explicaba por qué se acrecentaba cada vez que sus ojos reparaban en aquella niña rubia que se encontraba frente a él.

¿Era posible amar a alguien teniendo sólo algunas horas de conocerlo? No lo sabía. Lo cierto es que nunca se había detenido a pensar en ello.

Alguna vez había escuchado el término _"Amor a primera vista"_, seguramente de su mejor amigo. Y él no se había molestado si quiera en considerarlo como una posibilidad.

Una patraña, eso era lo que significaba para él aquella idea.

Sin embargo, ahora, recordando la primera vez que sus ojos habían reparado en Elizabeth, _tal vez _y sólo _tal vez_ comenzaba a considerarlo. Amor a primera vista… no estaba muy seguro.

Roy no era muy bueno tratándose de ese sentimiento. Nunca había sabido cómo manejarlo… incluso en esos momentos, habiendo pasado ya tantos años, le resultaba imposible hacerlo. Pero viéndolas a ellas, ahí, le daban ganas de intentar mejorar.

—General, en vista de que mi comida es lo único que puede comer en estos momentos, le recomiendo que lo haga de una vez— la voz de Riza lo devolvió al presente, sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones.

El hombre le dirigió una mirada a la mujer, que lo miraba con severidad.

Se auto dedicó una sonrisa burlona. _"Estoy siendo reñido una vez más por ella"_ pensó para sus adentros. Y por alguna razón la idea le agradaba demasiado.

—El Señor Mustang se quedó pensativo otra vez— opinó Elizabeth ladeando la cabeza — ¿En qué estaba pensando? — Inquirió, mirándolo con sus ojos negros llenos de curiosidad.

—Elizabeth— replicó Riza, mirando a su hija con desaprobación.

—Pensaba…— contestó Roy, para frenar el regaño silencioso que Hawkeye le dirigía a su hija, dedicándole una miradilla reprobatoria a la mujer, quien se la devolvió de inmediato —En lo mucho que extraño Ciudad Central— añadió, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Sí. Aquello tenía que funcionar.

Tenía que agotar _todas y cada una _de las posibilidades.

Riza le dedicó una mirada cautelosa en cuánto fue consciente de la estrategia de Mustang, a lo que él respondió ensanchando su sonrisa.

Elizabeth abrió mucho los ojos ante esto, sin dejar de mirar a Roy con curiosidad —Es verdad… casi olvido que el Señor Mustang vive en Central— dijo, con su vocecilla llena de sorpresa — ¿Y cómo es Central? — preguntó de pronto, inclinándose aún más sobre la mesa.

La sonrisa del azabache acrecentó _aún más_ ante la curiosidad de Elizabeth; aquello estaba dando resultado.

—Es una ciudad realmente grande— contestó, cruzando sus manos frente a su rostro, apoyado sobre sus codos —Hay muchas cosas ahí, como restaurantes y parques… incluso hay uno con una piscina— aquello último lo dijo tanteando la situación, recordando cuando Maes le contaba sobre sus salidas con su familia, deseando que aquello atrajera más la atención de la pequeñita.

Y así fue.

Los ojos de la niña comenzaron a brillar debido a la excitación — ¡Una piscina! ¡Eso es fantástico! ¿Verdad, mami? — se volvió hacia su madre emocionada.

La rubia mujer no apartaba su vista del ojinegro, observándolo con recelo y los ojos entrecerrados.

_"Entonces así es el juego"_ pensó ella para sus adentros.

No que le sorprendiera demasiado, en cualquier caso. Roy Mustang era y siempre había sido un maestro a la hora de los enredos y las estrategias.

Prueba de ello era la rápida ascensión de su carrera militar… y también lo era la sola existencia de Elizabeth.

—Así es— contestó, sin apartar la mirada de su ex superior.

El hombre era consciente de lo gélido en la mirada de Riza, sin embargo no se inmutó. Muy por el contrario sonreía satisfecho. Esta vez ganaría… sí que lo haría.

—Mi mami vivía en Central hace mucho tiempo— explicó la niña, dando una cucharada a su estofado, para después agregar —Y mi abuelito vive allí.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del alquimista ante la sola mención del Fuhrer Grumman. Definitivamente había muchas cosas que tenía que aclarar con él.

—Yo nunca he ido a Central— prosiguió la pequeña con gesto pensativo —Pero me han dicho que es un lugar _muuuy _grandote.

Roy asintió —Es una ciudad bastante amplia— concedió, con voz satisfecha —Ahí hay muchas cosas que en otros lugares no puedes encontrar… incluso una tienda de juguetes muy grande cerca de donde yo trabajo— dijo, recordando el enorme aparador por el que siempre pasaba antes de llegar al Cuartel.

Los ojos de Elizabeth relucieron con emoción — ¿¡En verdad?! — inquirió maravillada.

El hombre asintió, cruzándose de brazos, sintiéndose inflado de satisfacción.

Había picado… el resto sería más fácil después de esto.

—Pero en Central hay también muchos hombres malos— la voz calma y colecta de Riza Hawkeye irrumpió en la "victoria" de Mustang, haciendo que tanto la pequeña como el hombre se volvieran hacia ella, que continuaba degustando sus alimentos con serenidad —Personas muy malas y peligrosas, como los monstruos de los cuentos— añadió, sin inmutarse ante los ojos llenos de rencor del General.

El rostro de Elizabeth pasó de ser un rayo de luz a una sombra dudosa y asustada — ¿Muy malos? — preguntó, con voz temerosa.

—No son tan peligrosos— intervino de inmediato Roy, dedicándole una mirada envenenada a la mujer —Para eso estamos los militares. Nosotros combatimos a esos hombres malos.

El hombre levantó el mentón con aire desafiante.

No se dejaría vencer. No esta vez.

Iba a recuperarlas, incluso si tenía que recurrir a su labia con la pequeña, lo haría. No soportaría un solo segundo más sin ellas. No estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

— ¡Oooh! ¿En serio? ¿Y no le da miedo, Señor Mustang? — preguntó la niña, ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad.

Mustang esbozó una sonrisa arrogante —Son ellos los que me temen a mí.

Riza entornó los ojos ante las palabras de su superior. Siempre había sido un experto fanfarroneando —Excepto en los días lluviosos— añadió, casi en un murmullo, dando otro bocado a su comida con el semblante inexpresivo.

Una nube sombría se poso sobre la cabeza del alquimista y un aura depresiva se extendió alrededor del hombre. Casi olvidaba aquella lengua filosa que poseía su teniente.

La pequeña ladeó de nuevo la cabeza, sin entender.

—Elizabeth, el estofado— le recordó Hawkeye a su hija, al ver que prácticamente este había quedado abandonado por la plática.

La niña asintió enérgicamente y dio un gran bocado al plato, con entusiasmo. Luego se volvió hacia su madre —Y cuando trabajabas con el Señor Mustang ¿Tú también combatías contra los hombres malos? — preguntó, sus ojitos ávidos de interés.

Antes de poder contestar, la voz de él se apresuró a mencionar —Claro que lo hacía. Tu madre era la encargada de cuidarme la espalda.

—¡Oooh! — Exclamó la niña, con una sonrisa emocionada pintándole los labios — ¿Eso es cierto mami? ¿Y era muy difícil?

La mujer se mantenía con aquella expresión estoica y neutral que la caracterizaba, sin embargo, sus palabras salieron como estacas directo al orgullo de Roy Mustang —Era un trabajo bastante sencillo. Casi como cuidar a un niño pequeño. Uno que se metía en muchos problemas… sobre todo cuando estaba lloviendo.

El hombre sintió como si su hombría acabara de ser destrozada… claro. Ya no recordaba lo que se sentía ser menguado de esa manera por las palabras de Hawkeye. Pero lo cierto era que hasta eso lo había extrañado.

Por un momento, hubo una especie de silencio entre los tres.

Riza miraba a Roy y Roy la observaba a ella.

De nuevo aquella batalla silenciosa que se había formado entre ambos…

Ella ya conocía su estrategia, eso estaba claro. Y estaba haciendo todo lo posible por derribarlo, pero él no lo permitiría. La estrategia seguiría en marcha, tal vez incluso ideara algunas otras, pero no se iría de esa ciudad sin ellas. Y ella lo sabía.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago ¿Qué pasaría a partir de ahora? Ella lo conocía… haría lo imposible por llevarlas con él… y a pesar de todo, su propia determinación, cada vez se veía más y más frágil… _siempre _era así cuando se trataba de él.

Pero no.

Ella no podía perder, porque estaban de por medio la seguridad de su hija y el futuro de él. No. Desde hacían cinco años había tomado la resolución de no ser la causa de su fracaso… pero sobre todo, había tomado la de proteger la tranquilidad de su bebé. Y lo haría. Al menos hasta que a él se le ocurriera un mejor plan que arruinarlo todo.

Quien sabe cuánto tiempo se quedaron mirándose, sin darse cuenta que la propia Elizabeth se encontraba en silencio, demasiado pensativa.

Entonces, su vocecilla aguda de elevó, captando la atención de ambos adultos —Yo… yo… tengo una pregunta— dijo, con las mejillas enrojecidas y sus negros ojos llenos de determinación.

Sí. Esa era su oportunidad.

Riza sintió que el aire en sus pulmones se espesaba al contemplar el semblante de su hija.

La conocía. Conocía aquella expresión. Aquella pregunta sería importante.

Los labiecitos de la niña se entreabrieron para formular la pregunta…

* * *

_¡Taaa-daan! Este fue el capítulo 20. Espero que les haya gustado mucho, en caso de haber sido así, no duden en poner su comentario... y no les gustó, también comenten ¿Qué les gustó? ¿Qué no les agradó? ¿Qué creen que sucederá en la historia? ¿Los personajes están bien logrados? Es muy importante para mí conocer sus opiniones, ya que, sean negativas o positivas, me ayudan mucho a mejorar. Yo estoy abierta a todo tipo de punto de vista. _  
_Bueno, espero sicenramente que les haya gustado, y espero también su comentario._  
_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._  
_Sayonara! n_n_


	21. Llamadas oportunas y negociaciones

_¡Hola! Aquí me encuentro con el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, y quisiera dedicarlo a estas personas muy importantes que se han tomado la molestia de comentar y me han ayudado mucho para continuar: __**AliceBRabbit** jajajaja, me hiciste el día con tu comentario XD, ya verás lo que pasa con esa pregunta, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia.** MayLeeChan, **¡Qué emoción tener una nueva lectora! Muchas gracias, en verdad, me hace muy feliz, espero que disfrutes este capítulo. **Drako lightning****,** ya se resolverá la intriga, espero que disfrutes este capítulo. Y **fandita-lp, **como siempre, miles de gracias por seguir comentándome, espero con todo mi corazón que siga de esa manera... en fin,__en verdad GRACIAS, muchas gracias por mantenerse al pendiente de esta historia. Espero que la disfruten mucho..._  
_Bueno, sin más, los dejo que lean, disfruten este capítulo, que hice con mucho cariño para ustedes n_n_

* * *

**21. Llamadas oportunas y negociaciones.**

La voz de la pequeña se elevó ligeramente, captando la atención de ambos adultos —Yo… yo… tengo una pregunta— dijo, con las mejillas enrojecidas y sus negros ojos llenos de determinación.

Sí. Esa era su oportunidad.

Riza sintió que el aire en sus pulmones se espesaba al contemplar el semblante de su hija.

La conocía. Conocía aquella expresión. Aquella pregunta sería importante.

Los labiecitos de la niña se entreabrieron para formular la pregunta…

* * *

Un ruido interrumpió a la pequeña, en el momento preciso antes de que fuese capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

Riza, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido con el corazón a punto de estallarle, volvió violentamente su mirada hacia el origen de aquel sonido, ante la mirada perpleja de Roy, que realmente no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Al cabo de unos segundos, y aún desconcertada, sus ojos caoba regresaron hacia su hija, quien había callado de golpe ante la repentina e inesperada interrupción, apretando nerviosamente sus labios y las mejillas completamente enrojecidas.

Los sentidos de la joven permanecieron estáticos por unos segundos, hasta que aquella voz la hizo regresar al mundo real.

—Esto… Hawkeye ¿No vas a contestar el teléfono? — inquirió el hombre que se encontraba sentado frente a ella, con gesto y tono dudoso, observándola, como tratando de sacar algún pensamiento de la impenetrable mente de su ex subordinada, sin tener éxito.

—Mami, el teléfono está sonando— secundó Elizabeth, intentando descifrar aquella expresión ausente en el rostro de su madre.

A Riza le tomó una milésima de segundo comprender lo que acababa de suceder, teniendo aquellos dos pares de ojos negros como el ónix mirándola fija y perplejamente.

Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza para espabilarse antes de asentir –aún ligeramente aterida– y ponerse en pie a paso atontado hacia el teléfono, siendo observada por un sorprendido General de Brigada Mustang y una confusa Elizabeth.

El teléfono continuaba sonando una y otra vez, casi impertinentemente, taladrando en la aún aturdida y a la vez, aliviada cabeza de la mujer.

Suspiró antes de levantar el auricular y colocarlo sobre su oído, lentamente.

— ¿Diga? — preguntó con aquella voz calma y neutral.

Elizabeth, que la observaba desde la mesa del comedor, había soltado un fuerte suspiro, y Roy, que permanecía a su lado, pudo notar la manera en que todo su cuerpecito se relajaba instantáneamente, como si se hubiese mantenido tenso y rígido hasta ese momento.

—¡RIZAAAA! — una estruendosa voz resonó al otro lado línea, haciendo que la interpelada tuviese que separar el auricular ligeramente de su oído.

Se trataba de Rebecca Catalina, obviamente.

Solamente ella podía ser tan oportuna.

La rubia se quedó callada por un segundo, sorprendida por el barullo de su amiga.

— ¿Qué sucede? — inquirió la rubia, soltando un suspiro, al tiempo que, justo como su hija unos momentos atrás, relajaba cada pequeño e insignificante músculo de su fibroso cuerpo, que había permanecido tieso hasta entonces… sí, definitivamente aquello había sido, literalmente, lo que llaman ser _"Salvados por la campana"._

Desde luego que esto no pasó desapercibido a los ojos del alquimista, quien la analizó atentamente desde su sitio, en un intento por hallarle pies y cabeza a la situación.

La escandalosa e impaciente voz de la morena no se hizo esperar — ¡No vas creer de lo que acabo de enterarme! — exclamó, con voz atropellada, y Riza casi podía ver sus ojos negros desorbitados y llenos de nerviosismo.

Calló en espera de que su amiga prosiguiera, lo cual, por supuesto, hizo de inmediato.

—Caminaba por los corredores del Cuartel esta tarde— comenzó a relatar la pelinegra, con voz temblorosa, y la rubia pudo imaginar perfectamente la postura que debía tener Rebecca mientras contaba aquello—Entonces escuché unas vocecillas que no paraban de cuchichear por los rincones. Eran esas víboras, subordinadas de Brandt— siseó con desprecio, como siempre que hablaba de cualquier persona que no le resultara agradable.

La rubia soltó un nuevo suspiro, sólo que este era uno ligeramente exasperado.

Si había algo para lo que Rebecca era especialista era para andarse con rodeos y no llegar al punto.

Aún sentía aquellas negras miradas sobre ella, mientras hablaba por teléfono.

Tanto el hombre, como la niña no dejaban de observarla. Parecían muy interesados en conocer la identidad de la persona que hablaba al otro lado del auricular, tal vez, pensó Riza, porque habían alcanzado a escuchar los escandalosos y poco sutiles gritos de su amiga.

— Estaban hablando sobre quién sabe qué estupideces… la verdad es que ni siquiera les presté atención— aseguró, con suficiencia, ante un nuevo suspiro resignado por parte de la rubia que escuchaba cada palabra con la mente aún ligeramente drenada.

No dijo nada. Seguía demasiado desencajada por aquel cuestionamiento que su hija había estado a punto de hacerle, y su cerebro no dejaba de trabajar en torno a aquello ¿Qué era eso que Elizabeth deseaba preguntar? ¿Acaso era algo relacionado con _ese _tema? No lo sabía… lo único de lo que estaba consciente era que aquella no era una buena señal.

La alterada voz de Rebecca la devolvió al mundo real nuevamente, arrancándola de sus cavilaciones —Pero justo cuando me alejaba de donde estaban, alcancé a escuchar algo verdaderamente catastrófico, Riza ¡CATASTRÓFICO! — un gritillo ahogado salió desde lo más profundo de la garganta de la morena, provocando –de nuevo– que la mujer se viese obligada a separar el auricular de su oído.

Tomó aire — ¿Y qué fue lo que escuchaste? — preguntó Riza, más por inercia que por voluntad propia, con voz cansina.

Sinceramente no estaba de humor para otro de los chismes de su bulliciosa amiga.

Sin embargo, sentía que le debía algo por haberla salvado de tan bochornosa situación.

Escuchó como la joven tomaba aire exageradamente —Prepárate ¿Está bien? — advirtió, con voz alterada.

La rubia exhaló suavemente, cerrando los ojos en espera de lo que fuera a decir su amiga.

El grito, desde luego no tardó mucho en inundar el sistema auditivo de Hawkeye —¡MUSTANG ESTÁ AQUÍ, EN CIUDAD DEL ESTE! — siseó, con voz temblorosa y nerviosa, casi despavorida.

Por un momento, los ojos de Riza se abrieron, ante las palabras de Rebecca, hilándolas lentamente en su repentinamente estancada cabeza. Sin embargo, no tardó en soltar un nuevo y cansino suspiro.

_Oportuna_, desde luego, pensó ella, dedicándole una mirada de reojo al hombre que, junto con su hija, no había apartado su curiosa mirada desde el inicio de la conversación telefónica.

Tal vez aquella información hubiese sido relevante unas cuantas horas atrás.

Pero ahora, ella se hallaba atrapada en aquella situación tan complicada, en donde se debatían por partes iguales su propia voluntad y lo que ella sabía que era correcto.

Tal vez si aquella información le hubiese sido dada antes, hubiera podido evitar aquel terrible dilema en el que se encontraba.

—Eeey, Riza— murmuró Rebecca, preocupada — ¿Estás ahí? ¿Sí escuchaste lo que acabo de decirte? — preguntó, con impaciencia.

La rubia no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa, casi imperceptible, desde luego. Exhaló por enésima vez desde que había levantado el teléfono antes de responder con voz calma —Estoy aquí— dijo, y no supo si era buena idea o no reír ante la ironía de la situación —Y ya estoy enterada de ese detalle— añadió como si cualquier cosa.

— ¿¡En serio?! ¿Y cómo lo supiste? ¿Acaso Grumman te lo advirtió? — quiso saber la pelinegra, sorprendida. Sinceramente no hubiera esperado que la rubia se lo tomara tan bien; después de todo había movido cielo mar y tierra para evitar que ese sin vergüenza de Mustang se enterara de su situación.

Riza calló por un momento y volvió a observar de reojo en dirección al hombre que la observaba desde el comedor antes de decir —El General de Brigada se encuentra en mi mesa, a unos pocos metros de mí en estos momentos— soltó simplemente, tratando de inducir aunque fuera un mínima parte de la calma que su voz transmitía en la estrepitosa reacción de su amiga.

Inútilmente, desde luego.

— ¿¡QUÉEEEEEEE?! — exclamó Rebecca, prácticamente ocasionando un desgarre en el tímpano de Riza — ¡¿Mustang está ahí!? — preguntó completamente escandalizada.

—Es lo que acabo de decir— contestó sencillamente la interpelada, observando cómo Roy ladeaba la cabeza, tratando de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Espera un momento ¿Lizzie está ahí también? — preguntó atropelladamente, elevando la voz de una manera violenta.

Riza suspiró nuevamente —Evidentemente, Rebecca. Sí— murmuró sosegadamente, sabiendo de antemano a lo que se refería su amiga al preguntar aquello.

Un grito ahogado resonó al otro lado de la línea —Mustang está con ella— escuchó susurrar a su amiga a la persona que se encontrara con ella en esos momentos.

Apenas pudo escuchar aquella voz familiar al otro lado de la línea — ¿¡Eeeeh?!

Hawkeye soltó un suspiro nuevamente, en pos de mantener la paciencia antes de decir —Creo que lo mejor será que hablemos después, teniente Catalina. Por favor dele mis saludos al teniente Havoc— puntualizó, utilizando el rango de su amiga para indicarle que conversación había terminado.

—Espera, Riza ¿Cómo demonios fue que…?— intentó preguntar Rebecca, antes de ser interrumpida por la tranquila y siempre serena voz de Riza.

—Hablaremos después. Hasta pronto— y de ese modo, colgó el auricular con un sonido seco y prácticamente tajante, tomando aire con los ojos suavemente cerrados y los dedos aún en torno al teléfono.

Vaya si aquello se había convertido en un problema… probablemente ahora no se quitaría a Rebecca de encima con los interrogatorios y las preguntas. Y qué decir de Havoc, desde luego.

— ¿Era la tía Becca, mami? — la melodiosa y encantadora voz de Elizabeth atrajo nuevamente la atención de Riza, que había permanecido ausente frente al teléfono unos cuantos segundos.

Se volvió hacia ella, esbozando una suave sonrisa —Así es.

De inmediato percibió como el aniñado rostro de Roy, se alteraba ligeramente, dedicándole a ella una mirada inquisitiva.

Riza le devolvió la mirada, intentando sosegarlo.

No era nada de lo que tuvieran que preocuparse. Se trataba de Rebecca, y a pesar de ser condenadamente indiscreta, a Riza le constaba que era inofensiva.

— ¿Y qué te dijo? — quiso saber la pequeña, al tiempo que su expresión se iluminaba con una sonrisa de curiosidad.

El de Roy tomó una expresión similar al de la pequeña, indicándole que él también deseaba saber qué era lo que la morena le había dicho a su ex subordinada, y más aún, que era lo que ésta le había dicho a la escandalosa mujer.

Hawkeye les dedicó a ambos una mirada suave —Me contó algunas cosas que sucedieron en el cuartel— respondió, dirigiéndose a la pequeña con una sonrisa y caminando tranquilamente de regreso a la mesa.

La niña soltó una risita.

— ¿Alguna noticia importante? — esta vez fue la voz del alquimista la que inquirió, con gesto aparentemente neutral, y un tono desinteresado.

Riza negó con la cabeza —Nada nuevo, en realidad— respondió, sentándose nuevamente en la silla al lado de Elizabeth.

La mujer observó nuevamente a su hija, temerosa, sin embargo, se encontró con aquel gesto indeciso en el rostro de la pequeña.

Roy observaba en silencio, realmente sin entender lo que sucedía. Sólo veía aquella mirada preocupada y tensa en los rasgos de Hawkeye, que no le quitaba la vista de encima a Elizabeth, quien a su vez no cedía en aquella expresión debatiente en su pequeño y encantador rostro.

Era como si entre amabas mantuvieran una silenciosa e indescifrable conversación que ningún tercero era capaz de entender. Como aquello que él mismo compartía con la rubia, sólo que esta vez él era el tercero en cuestión.

La niña, por su parte, pareció hesitarlo un segundo. El rubor de sus tersas mejillas no cedía en lo más mínimo, ni tampoco aquella expresión pensativa en su rostro.

Definitivamente aquella era una gran oportunidad para hacer aquella pregunta. Sin embargo, algo, como una especie de vocecilla en su interior, le indicaba que aún no era el momento adecuado. Y entonces sus lindos ojos negros repararon en los de su madre, quien la observaba atentamente junto con el Señor Mustang.

Y fue capaz de distinguirlo de nuevo. Aquellos ojos parecían diferentes que de costumbre… había algo, aunque fuese muy imperceptible que los hacía diferentes… era aquella tristeza que siempre brillaba dentro de ellos, aquella tristeza que parecía atenuarse ligeramente.

Y Elizabeth lo recordó: siempre que mencionaba a su papa, los ojos de su mama se ponían tristes, y eso era algo que a ella no le gustaba…

Entonces pensó que tal vez podría esperar un poco, encontrar otro momento, cuando pudiese preguntarle aquello. Después de todo, ya había esperado hasta entonces.

Sus pequeños hombros se fueron relajando poco a poco…

Esperaría, esperaría sólo un poco más… además, el Señor Mustang le había dicho que se quedaría unos días más en Ciudad del Este, aún tenía tiempo.

—Elizabeth— llamó su madre, con gesto serio —Había algo que querías preguntar— le recordó, con voz tensa, mirándola con atención, como si tuviera miedo de lo que fuera que su hija quisiese cuestionar.

Pero la niña sólo sonrió despreocupadamente — ¿El Señor Mustang se quedará aquí muchos días más? — preguntó, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el hombre.

Tanto su madre, como el Señor Mustang se miraron.

Roy esbozó una sonrisa de lado antes de responder —Parece que así es— dijo, sin apartar sus ojos de los de su ex subordinada.

Y Riza se limitó a suspirar resignadamente —Sólo un par de días. El Señor Mustang tiene mucho trabajo que hacer en Ciudad Central. No sería bueno que se quedara demasiado tiempo más— añadió ella, apartando la vista de Roy y dirigiéndose únicamente a la pequeña.

Elizabeth se quedó muy callada ante aquella afirmación que acababa de hacer su madre. _"El Señor Mustang tiene mucho trabajo que hacer en Ciudad Central_…" era lo que ella acababa de decir.

Sí. Justo como su papá, el Señor Mustang era una persona muy ocupada.

—Sin embargo— la voz del hombre irrumpió en la mente de Elizabeth, quien volvió sus ojos hacia él de inmediato —Hay algunas cosas que tengo que resolver por aquí, por lo que es posible que tome algunos días más.

Elizabeth abrió mucho sus curiosos ojos negros — ¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas? — quiso saber, inclinándose sobre la mesa, como hacía siempre que la curiosidad era más grande que su paciencia.

Roy le dedicó una mirada furtiva a Riza antes de responder —Negociaciones— apuntó, triunfalmente, sabiendo que acababa de encontrar la palabra perfecta para describir la situación.

La pequeña rubia ladeó la cabeza — ¿Ne-go-cia-cio-nes? — Preguntó, pronunciando la palabra con dificultad — ¿Y qué es eso?

—_Negociaciones_— corrigió Riza, devolviéndole la mirada a Roy con estoicismo —Se refiere a llegar a un acuerdo con otra persona— explicó con suavidad.

— ¿Y eso es muy difícil? — preguntó la pequeña, con avidez.

Esta vez fue el pelinegro quien respondió —Depende mucho de con quién estés negociando. Hay personas tremendamente necias— repuso, entre dientes, y Riza entendió de inmediato a lo que se refería.

—También hay ofertas sin sentido. No siempre se puede negociar— añadió la rubia, con voz colecta y gesto imperturbable.

— ¿Y qué es lo que el Señor Mustang está… ne-go-cian-do?— inquirió Elizabeth, siendo ajena a la pequeña batalla verbal a la que se habían aventurado ambos adultos.

Nuevamente ambos se miraron, antes de que el alquimista respondiera —Trato de convencer a alguien de un negocio bastante _complicado_, pero sumamente prometedor— sus ojos miraban desafiante a la mujer, que ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarlo a él.

—Oooh— exclamó la niña, con una sonrisa —Seguro que le irá bien, Señor Mustang— lo animó la niña, acentuando aquella sonrisa alegre en su rostro.

A pesar de que se había programado para mantener la calma, lo cierto es que esa sonrisa seguía aflojándole las rodillas considerablemente. Tomó aire, rindiéndose a que sus mejillas enrojecieran por enésima vez en aquel día.

Intentó sonreír —Eso espero— murmuró, desviando su atención en dirección a Hawkeye, quien intentaba ignorar su mirada.

Aquello comenzaba a ser injusto, pensó Riza.

Aquel hombre era demasiado hábil y estaba logrando su cometido.

Y la firmeza de la rubia se veía cada vez más y más frágil.

Siempre era así cuando se trataba de Roy Mustang… siempre, desde el inicio de todo aquello.

Y eso, era terriblemente injusto.

Si las cosas continuaban como hasta entonces, le sería imposible continuar negándose. Y sabía que _debía_ negarse. Incluso si la necedad del Alquimista de la Flama era prácticamente invencible.

Su temple también lo era. Y su determinación también.

Aquellos sólo habían fallado un par de veces… y las consecuencias habían sido gigantescas.

* * *

_¡Chan-chaaan! Aquí estuvo el capítulo 21... ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Recuerden que cualquier opinión me sirve para mejorar, así que no duden en hacerme ver si me equivoqué._  
_Puedo entender que estén decepcionados por lo que pasó, pero no se preocupen, pronto el cuestionamiento volverá muajajaja... aaah, espero sus comentarios ansiosamente. Muchas gracias por leer. Si tiene algún error de redacción, me disculpo._  
_Sayonara! n_n_


	22. Compañeros

_¡Hola nuevamente! Pues como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo otro capítulo de esta historia Pues en este capítulo Riza y Elizabeth conversan un poco acerca de temas un poco... complicados para nuestra querida teniente. Ya sé que últimamente los capítulos han sido cortos, pero no se preocupen, este será el último que sea breve, los que se avecinan serán más largos, así que prepárense.  
Quiero dedicar este capítulo a estas personas, que con sus comentarios me han ayudado muchísimo: __**fandita-lp**__, muchas gracias por tus increíbles comentarios, espero que siempre puedas seguir esta historia, eso me haría muy feliz. __**AliceBRabbit**__, jajaja, tus comentarios siempre me hacen el día y sobre lo que dijiste pues... si te digo la verdad, la pregunta NO ERA si se iba a quedar más días, la verdadera pregunta Elizabeth no quiso hacerla, porque no quería poner triste a su mamá... pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿Cuál era la verdadera pregunta? XD Déjame decirte que, en efecto, la llamada de Rebecca llegó en momento oportuno XD, porque la pregunta sí era un poco... delicada ._. en fin, pronto sabrás lo que pasa. También a ti, __**andre**__, muchas gracias por comentar, créeme que siempre leo tu maravilloso comentario, en verdad que muchas, muuuuchas gracias, agradezco que elogies mi trabajo :') espero que este capítulo te agrade. Y finalmente __**Sexy Style**__, quien ha comenzado a leer esta historia ¡Muchas gracias por eso y por tu sugerencia, que intentaré poner el práctica! Gracias por decir lo que dices de este fic, en verdad me esfuerzo porque no se salgan del personaje... aaah, miles de gracias, haces que me emocione...  
Y bueno, sin más, los dejo para que lean. Espero lo disfruten y sobre todo... COMENTEN._

* * *

**22. Compañeros.**

Observó el reloj con mirada calma, suspirando acompasadamente mientras, lentamente, volvía a dirigir su mirada hacia la pequeña que permanecía sentada en la mesa del comedor, con un montón de crayones de colores esparcidos por la mesa y una hoja garabateada con miles de coloridos rayones.

En su mente no dejaba de reproducirse aquella escena que había presenciado unos minutos atrás.

El General de Brigada Mustang había abandonado el lugar apenas hace unos momentos, alegando que ya era demasiado tarde y que era preciso llegar a buena hora al hotel en el que se hospedaba.

Por un lado, aquello la había aliviado. Después de un día entero batallando con la necedad de aquel hombre, el que se marchara, aunque fuera solo por unas horas, le daría oportunidad de esclarecer su mente y reforzar aquella determinación que a ratos sentía tan débil. Sobre todo tratándose de él.

No cabía duda que ese chico encantador que ella había conocido un par de décadas atrás, seguía siendo el mismo de ahora, al menos en esencia. Claro estaba que de por medio se encontraban demasiados sueños aplastados y un caudaloso río de sangre, sin embargo, aquellos penetrantes ojos negros y ese condenadamente atractivo rostro aniñado suyo seguían teniendo el mismo poder de siempre. Y lo peor era que no sólo se trataba de ella, la misma Elizabeth parecía ya haber caído ante aquellos encantos.

Suspiró repitiendo por enésima vez durante aquellos minutos, lo que había pasado apenas unos minutos atrás, cuando Roy Mustang anunció que era hora de retirarse.

—S… Señor Mustang— lo había llamado la pequeña, con voz tímida, mientras el azabache se dirigía a paso firme hacia puerta, siendo escoltado por la rubia mujer.

Al escuchar aquella encantadora voz, el hombre había parecido paralizarse un momento, antes de girarse rígidamente sobre sus talones para encarar a Elizabeth — ¿Q… Qué pasa? — se animó a preguntar, intentando sonar calmado, a pesar de los nervios que lo invadían cada vez que se dirigía hacia esa personita.

De alguna manera, Riza percibió aquella voz mucho más suave y cálida que de costumbre… y no pudo evitar sentir una extraña calidez al comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

La pequeña se había removido nerviosamente antes de preguntar, con las mejillas ruborizadas y un todo de voz esperanzado — ¿Volverá mañana?

El alquimista había quedado completamente sin palabras ante aquel simple, pero revelador cuestionamiento. Sus ojos negros se habían abierto desmesuradamente, sus mejillas encendido y no había atinado a contestar nada, salvo a ver aquellos hermosos ojos negros e inocentes… y Riza había observado aquella escena en silencio, sin poder evitar que una suave sonrisa le curvara los labios.

Pasados algunos segundos, Roy finalmente fue capaz de esbozar una cálida y suave sonrisa —Claro que volveré— había dicho, con aquella determinación en su voz que la rubia conocía tan bien. Aquella respuesta sonaba más como una promesa.

Y un nudo se formó en su estómago ante aquel tono tan decidido.

No cabía la menor duda de que ya tenía la resolución de lograr lo que se proponía. Y aquello se pondría cada vez más difícil para ella.

El nudo en su interior se tensó aún más dentro de su interior cuando apreció aquella resplandeciente sonrisa en el rostro de Elizabeth ante la respuesta afirmativa del azabache.

Sin duda alguna Roy Mustang lo había logrado de nuevo.

Después de eso posó sus ojos sobre ella, solemnemente, y pronunciando con igual seriedad e intensidad —Regresaré mañana temprano, teniente, aún hay mucho por hablar.

Riza había asentido con gesto neutral, sabiendo que nada podría hacer para evitarlo e intentando ignorar el violento martilleo de su corazón contra sus costillas —Hasta mañana, General— fue su seca respuesta, al tiempo que llevaba su palma a la sien a modo de saludo militar.

De ese modo fue que Roy Mustang se marchó de ahí, al menos por ese día, no sin antes dedicarle a su ex subordinada aquella mirada que mezclaba la elocuencia, la advertencia y la seriedad.

_"Volveré las veces que sean necesarias hasta convencerte"_ era lo que aquella mirada le había dicho a la rubia.

Y acto seguido había cerrado la puerta, suspirando cansinamente e intentando destensar sus músculos aún con la mano en torno al pomo.

Siendo completamente honesta consigo misma, estaba consciente de que no tenía la más remota idea de lo que sucedería de ahora en adelante.

Unas horas atrás, tal vez, le habría sido más fácil optar por lo que finalmente sabía que era inevitable: Seguir a aquel hombre que acababa de salir por la puerta y resolver los problemas improvisadamente, como era la costumbre del Alquimista de la Flama… porque unas horas atrás, ella misma no era la que se encontraba ahí, sino una versión más soñadora y fantasiosa… una persona que ella no solía ser, y que solo salía a flote cuando se trataba de ése hombre.

Ahora, en aquel momento, todo era muy distinto. Había regresado ese ser racional y meditabundo que siempre había sido. Había regresado a pesar de lo difícil que le era mantenerse ahí siempre que se trataba de Roy Mustang.

Y luego se había girado para observar el reloj y posar su mirada en su hija… y se encontraba de esa manera sin ser capaz de parar una y otra vez, repitiendo incansablemente todo lo sucedido aquel día.

—Mami— una dulce y melodiosa vocecilla la arrancó por completo de sus cavilaciones, regresándola de tajo al presente.

La mujer volvió su mirada para encarar por completo a la pequeña rubia, que permanecía sentada en la mesa, aún realizando aquel colorido pero ininteligible garabato.

— ¿Sí, cariño? — respondió, intentando que su voz se mantuviera serena y calma, como siempre.

Por ese momento, la niña desvió su atención de la hoja de papel sobre la que trazaba suaves y despreocupadas líneas de color y miró a su madre atentamente, como intentando descifrar lo que había dentro de su mente.

Aquella misma mirada que a veces, Roy Mustang le dedicaba, con el mismo propósito… y el nudo que se había instalado en el estómago de la rubia se tensó aún más al reconocerlo en los orbes abismalmente negros de Elizabeth.

Finalmente aquella expresión escrutadora por parte de la párvula, fue reemplazada por una ligeramente insegura y avergonzada.

Los agudos ojos de Riza notaron la presión que las pequeñas manos de su hija ejercieron sobre el crayón azul que sostenía… estaba nerviosa, lo había notado desde que Mustang estaba ahí, pero no sabía exactamente la razón.

— ¿Qué sucede, Elizabeth? — inquirió, acercándose a ella, con paso tranquilo para colocarse frente a ella, y aún de pie.

Las mejillas de la niña se tornaron ligeramente sonrosadas, y se inflaron un poco, indicándole a la rubia mayor el nerviosismo que invadía a su hija.

—Es que…— comenzó a balbucir la rubiecita, sin destensar su agarre del crayón —Yo…— murmuró por lo bajo, encorvando el cuello avergonzada, como si estuviera insegura de decir aquello que tenía pensado hacer.

Riza se quedaba en silencio, esperando que Elizabeth encontrara las palabras que buscaba, al tiempo que intentaba discernirlo por sí misma.

Al pasar de unos cuantos balbuceos, finalmente la voz de la pequeña salió disparada, atropelladamente —Me preguntaba ¿Tú quieres mucho al Señor Mustang?

Por un instante, Hawkeye se obligó a hilar las palabras y comprenderlas –como el proceso para hacer alquimia: comprensión, descomposición y reconstrucción– mientras sus grandes y expresivos ojos color caoba se abrían ligeramente ante lo repentino de aquello.

Aún así, y como de costumbre, no tardó en recuperar la compostura de inmediato, esbozando una tranquila y serena sonrisa —Llevamos demasiado tiempo de conocernos…— respondió suavemente, siendo observada atentamente por la pequeña

Las mejillas de la Elizabeth se inflaron nuevamente, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos —Pero no has contestado mi pregunta ¿Lo quieres mucho, mami?

De nuevo los ojos caoba de Hawkeye se abrieron ligeramente, y se tomó un tiempo para observar mejor a aquella versión diminuta y ojinegra de sí misma… sin duda a veces le parecía que era más de su padre que de ella. Esa terquedad, esa insistencia solo podía haberla heredado de una persona.

Su sonrisa suave se acentuó y la observó con dulzura — ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? — quiso saber.

Elizabeth simplemente se encogió de hombros, mientras una inexplicable y resplandeciente sonrisa le cruzaba el semblante.

—No lo sé, es que… pareces más feliz desde ayer que está aquí. Aunque es un poco raro porque también parece como si estuvieras… pre-o… pero- o- cu- pa- da— añadió, pronunciando con dificultad.

La mujer no supo qué responder en ese momento… a veces la sorprendía la facilidad con la que su hija percibía las cosas — ¿Eso crees? — fue lo único que atinó a contestar.

Elizabeth asintió enérgicamente —Él también se ve muy feliz cuando habla contigo… yo creo que ustedes dos eran muy amigos ¿Verdad? — los ojos negros de la niña resplandecieron con esperanza cuando inquirió aquello último.

Riza no hizo más que soltar una inaudible risa para sí. Sin duda alguna que Elizabeth era su hija; era capaz de ver cosas en las que no muchas personas de su edad se fijarían.

Lo pensó por un momento.

_Amigos._

En realidad, nunca se hubiera imaginado que terminaría hablando de su _amistad_ con Roy Mustang algún día… mucho menos con su hija.

Lo cierto era que aquel término de _"amigos"_ siempre se había quedado corto si de describir su relación se trataba.

Incluso siendo unos niños, aquello que el joven pupilo e hija de Berthold Hawkeye compartían, era algo mucho más complicado que una simple amistad.

Tal vez porque a su relación, siempre la había rodeado aquella extraña y casi tangible tensión… tal vez porque a los ojos de Riza, la cercanía de Roy Mustang siempre había sido un peligro, pero al mismo tiempo una inexplicable necesidad. Tal vez porque hablaban demasiado poco para ser considerados amigos, pero se conocían demasiado bien como para decir que era simples compañeros de techo.

Para Riza Hawkeye, ese chico necio, obstinado y coqueto era mucho más que únicamente su mejor amigo. Porque ni siquiera hacían falta las palabras entre ellos. Porque incluso si en rara ocasión cruzaban palabra, para ella, ese joven de los ojos negros era una persona en la que podía confiar… más específicamente, Roy se había convertido en la _única_ persona en quien podía confiar. Y aquello era demasiado intenso como para denominarlo _"amistad"_… tal vez era porque ellos nunca se habían visto como simples amigos…

Y más tarde, todo se había tornado _demasiado_ complicado entre ellos… porque a partir de aquella tarde en que Riza había decidido mostrarle el tatuaje, fue que definitivamente echaron por la borda cualquier oportunidad de hacerse llamar _"amigos"_. Ellos ya no podían ser amigos…

Probablemente la palabra _"Compañeros"_ encajaba mejor con lo que ellos eran.

Sí. Porque _compartían_ demasiadas cosas: un mismo sueño, una misma resolución.

Ahora que lo pensaba, _"Compañeros"_ resultaba ser la palabra exacta, perfecta para describirlos a ellos dos. Sin más ni menos, Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye eran compañeros: de guerra, de sueños, de pasado, de metas, de trabajo, en aquellas dos ocasiones incluso lo habían sido de cama… de pecados, y de aquel sentimiento prohibido. De aquel tabú en que se había convertido lo suyo.

Claro que aquellas eran cosas que no podría asimilar la pequeña mente de una niña de cuatro años –aún si se trataba de la aguda y astuta mente de su hija–, por lo que se limitó a contestar.

—Así es.

Ante la afirmativa, Elizabeth abandonó por completo su atención del dibujo y se concentró en la conversación que mantenía con su madre de lleno.

— ¿Muy amigos? — preguntó la pequeña, y Riza supo que acababa de aventurarse a una ardua sesión de preguntas.

Suspiró, preguntándose si algún día podría explicarle a su hija aquella _cercana_ relación que habían tenido ella y Mustang… y si pensaba a fondo la situación, estaba consciente que aquel día tendría que llegar más temprano que tarde.

—Sí— respondió simplemente, intentando mantener la calma.

Aquellos ojos negros y expresivos la observaban fijamente, listos para dar su siguiente ataque.

—Y si eran tan amigos ¿Por qué nunca había venido a vi… a vi-si-tar-te antes, mami?

La pregunta llegó a Riza como una súbita e inesperada bofetada.

Sin embargo, aquello no mostró un solo indicio en su expresión inescrutable. Una voz en su interior no pudo evitar burlarse de sí misma. Sin duda alguna esa niña era una combinación perfecta entre la impertinencia Mustang y la suspicacia Hawkeye.

—El General Mustang tiene muchas cosas que hacer en Ciudad Central— respondió sencillamente —No siempre le es posible visitar a todos sus amigos.

Algo en el rostro de la niña pareció cambiar ante aquella respuesta, dejándola ligeramente pensativa. Pasados algunos segundos, la niña preguntó— ¿El Señor Mustang tiene muchos amigos?

Riza asintió, agradeciendo poder cambiar el tema finalmente —Así es.

La niña se mantuvo con el semblante pensativo — ¿Y tú conoces a todos sus amigos, mami? — inquirió, ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad.

La mujer asintió con gesto neutral —A muchos de ellos— contestó simplemente.

Elizabeth pareció meditarlo un poco, pero no dijo nada. Aún así, Hawkeye pudo percibir que había algo extraño en ella.

— ¿Sabes, mami? — preguntó Elizabeth, de pronto con un sonrisa suave curvándole los labios, volviendo su atención hacia el dibujo.

Riza calló en espera de la respuesta, muy atenta de lo que fuera a decir la pequeña.

—Me agrada mucho el Señor Mustang— aseguró alegremente, ensanchando su sonrisa, volviendo a su tarea de garabatear animadamente la hoja de papel.

La mujer no hizo más que sonreír irremediablemente — ¿Lo hace?

Elizabeth volvió a asentir animadamente —Aunque tiene ojos tristes— repuso.

Y la mujer no hizo más que soltar un suspiro.

En efecto, Roy Mustang tenía una mirada triste, que a veces intentaba cubrir con una máscara de arrogancia… parecía ser que tampoco a su hija la engañaba, y se alegró de saberlo…

—No quisiera que se fuera— suspiró Elizabeth, su voz tornándose ligeramente triste —Cuando está aquí hace que todo sea más divertido.

Al escuchar aquello, el alma de la rubia sintió encogerse ¿Era posible que en ese corto tiempo que llevaban de conocerse Elizabeth ya sintiera aquello por un hombre con el que se había cruzado apenas un día antes? No era algo que sonara del todo lógico para ella, pero resultaba normal, contradictoriamente. Roy Mustang solía causar ese impacto en las personas.

—Sí— concordó ella, ante la afirmación de su hija, con una sonrisa un tanto melancólica —Pero aún así no podrá quedarse demasiado tiempo— intentó explicar, con un dejado de tristeza en su voz, sabiendo que aquella separación dolería incluso más que la de cinco años atrás —Él tiene…— intentó proseguir, antes de ser interrumpida por la pequeña.

—Sí, lo sé. El Señor Mustang es un hombre muy ocupado— dijo la niña con tristeza, para luego añadir en un suave y casi inaudible murmullo que Riza logró escuchar—Igual que papá…

Esas últimas palabras provocaron que el corazón de la rubia mujer se detuviera por un momento.

¿Cuánto más lograría mantener aquello? Lo cierto es que comenzaban a agotársele las opciones.

—Mami…— llamó Elizabeth, casi temerosamente.

Riza miró hacia ella, sintiendo el corazón en un hilo — ¿El Señor Mustang…? ¿Acaso él…?— comenzó a preguntar la pequeña, inseguramente.

El corazón de Hawkeye latía desbocado contra su pecho, sin embargo la niña simplemente pareció desistir, con una sonrisa emocionada en el rostro —Bueno, no importa. Mañana volverá ¿No? ¡Será muy divertido tenerlo aquí de nuevo! ¿Verdad que sí, mami?

Riza se limitó a sonreír suavemente.

Tal vez para ella no sería del todo divertido.

* * *

_Y bueno... este fue el nuevo capítulo, espero les haya gustado mucho. Si fue así no olviden dejar su comentario, y si no fue así, déjenlo de todas maneras y díganme que fue lo que no les gustó. Nunca olviden que para una novata, aficionada como yo, las opiniones y sugerencias son muy válidas._  
_Quería pedirles, que, si quieren poner esta humilde historia en sus favoritos, apreciaría realmente que dejaran su review y me dijeran qué es lo que les gusta de esta historia, si no es mucha molestia ¡Por favor! En verdad me encantaría conocer su opinión._  
_En fin, dejen su comentario y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._  
_Sayonara! n_n_


	23. Anhelos secretos

_¡AAAAH! Lo sé, lo sé, merezco un millón de pedradas... he tardado exactamente 14 días en actualizar... ¡Los he hecho esperar una cantidad abominable y vergonzosa! Y ruego que me disculpen. Pero se suscitó una grave situación familiar que me imposibilitó realizar mis actividades cotidianas. _  
_La buena noticia es que prácticamente ya tengo terminado el capítulo 24, por lo que espero no tardar mucho en subir el siguiente. Volverán las actualizaciones cada 3 días... pido disculpas por hacerlos esperar ¡PERDÓN!_  
_Por favor, entenderé si ya no desean comentarme, por mi inconstancia, pero ¡POR FAVOR! Para mí es muy importante seguir contando con ustedes ¡Se los ruego! No duden que seguiré hasta el final... veo, con tristeza, que he perdido tres comentarios... ¡Por favor, les ruego me disculpen! Espero recibir sus comentarios... por favor._  
_En este capítulo, Roy intenta analizar la situación en la soledad de su recámara... veamos que pasa._  
_NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR._

* * *

**23. Anhelos secretos.**

Suspiró en la soledad de la oscura habitación, recluido en uno de los fríos rincones de ésta, casi sombríamente, al tiempo que aquella voz llena de energía embargó su melancólica memoria:

"_Deberías verla, Roy ¡Es maravillosa! ¡Justo como su madre!"_

El hombre suspiró tristemente, mirando cabizbajo hacia su regazo.

Era inevitable, suponía, que al llegar la noche y con ella, la soledad, recordara tantas cosas, en su mayoría, concernientes a su fallecido mejor amigo, o a aquel fatídico día en que lo había perdido, ya tantos años atrás.

Tal vez era todo lo que le había sucedido estas últimas cuarentaiocho horas; todos esos giros y cambios violentos que había dado su hasta entonces deplorable existencia. Tal vez era que recordar las palabras de Maes le resultaba una buena manera de intentar comprender la situación.

Recordó la manera en que un tic de disgusto le había crispado la ceja ante la reiteración de Hughes acerca de la inverosímil maravilla que representaba su pequeña hija, de entonces no más de dos años.

_"¡Ya dice papá! ¿¡Puedes creerlo?! Y lo dice muy a menudo." _Había presumido el hombre, eufóricamente y Roy había podido imaginar la manera tan irritante en que sus ojos estarían destellando, al otro lado de la línea.

Soltó un suspiro fastidiado, torciendo el gesto en una mueca de disgusto _"Por todos los cielos, Hughes ¿Es qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer que presumir a tu hija? Por medio de la línea del ejército, por cierto"_ había exclamado él, con cierto reproche, bastante harto de aquel tono repulsivamente alegre en la voz de su mejor amigo.

No que le desagradara la idea de que el joven fuese inmensamente feliz con la vida que había elegido. De hecho, le daba bastante gusto saber que, al menos uno de los dos había logrado ya su ansiado sueño. Hughes había encontrado a esa mujer a la que deseaba proteger desde sus años de cabo en la Academia, y no sólo eso, sino que, además, contaba con una saludable y _"maravillosa"_ niña que completaba su felicidad.

Y eso estaba bien, muy bien, de hecho. Sin embargo, no podía evitar encontrar tremendamente irritante la insistencia de su amigo en ciertos temas, sobre todo en horas hábiles.

_"Ya, ya, lo siento… lo cierto es que no he llamado solamente para hablarte de mi maravillosa y encantadora Elicia…" _repuso el hombre, despertando repentinamente el interés del azabache, que, por aquel entonces apenas ostentaba el cargo de teniente coronel, y que se encontraba sentado en su oficina, con su fiel subordinada al lado firmando diligentemente el condenado papeleo.

El joven se enderezó sobre su asiento, tensando sus dedos contra el auricular _"¿Qué sucede?"_ preguntó con voz queda, y semblante serio.

Un suspiro se escuchó al otro lado de la línea telefónica, y Roy no pudo evitar tensarse aún más en su asiento… ¿Qué era lo que Hughes quería decirle? ¿Acaso alguna información que pudiese ayudarlo a ascender? Lo cierto era que, si bien, a pesar de que ese idiota de Hughes era un completo presumido, fastidioso y labioso, desde aquella vez en Ishval, se había mostrado sinceramente interesado en ayudarlo a subir a la cima, y estaba seguro que con su ayuda y la de Hawkeye, lo lograría más temprano que tarde.

Hubo otro instante de tenso silencio antes de que la voz del ojiverde volviera a escucharse _"Se trata de un asunto importante, Roy."_ Apuntó el hombre, con una seriedad nada habitual en él.

El interpelado guardó silencio, en espera de que su amigo hablara.

Al cabo de unos segundos, pronunció _"La otra noche estaba conversando con mi querida Gracia y me comentó algo que me hizo pensar en tu situación…"_ informó Hughes y Roy no supo qué pensar ¿Qué podría haber comentado la esposa de su amigo que estuviese relacionado con su interés?

_"Habla de una maldita vez, Hughes"_ había exigido el pelinegro, en un siseo un tanto nervioso, atrayendo –pudo percibir– la aguda atención de la joven rubia que se encontraba con él, quien se limitó a observarlo de reojo en silencio, al tiempo que continuaba con el papeleo.

Entonces, tras unas cuantas milésimas de segundo, Maes volvió a tomar la palabra _"Su prima Tamera ¿La recuerdas?"_ preguntó con seriedad y voz grave.

Mustang se quedó un poco sorprendido ante aquella inquisición.

Si no recordaba mal, Tamera había sido aquella chica con la que había pasado la noche tras la boda de su mejor amigo. Tras aquel encuentro, nunca más volvió a llamarla o a verla ¿Qué podía tener que ver esa mujer en un asunto que le concerniera a él y su carrera militar?

El ojinegro espiró, mirando de soslayo a la mujer que se encontraba con él, la cual permanecía aparentemente ajena a la conversación, mientras continuaba firmando el papeleo diligentemente en su lugar.

Una especie de nerviosismo lo invadió al pensar que el agudo sentido auditivo de Hawkeye estuviese captando la conversación.

No que le debiera ninguna explicación, en realidad. Para su desgracia o por fortuna, Riza Hawkeye y él jamás habían tenido una relación de ningún tipo… al menos no mientras habían estado en la milicia.

Él, siempre se había sentido muy libre de disfrutar de la compañía de una chica hermosa, como lo había sido Tamera aquella ocasión. Aún así, no era cómodo en lo absoluto.

Roy bufó, con impaciencia _"¿Qué hay con ella?"_ preguntó, exasperado, tensando aún más el agarre en torno al auricular.

Riza, que se encontraba escuchando silenciosamente, no hizo ninguna manifestación de percatarse del nerviosismo de su superior. Aún así, exhaló lo más discretamente que pudo. Siempre era así cuando el Mayor Hughes llamaba al teniente coronel Mustang. No hacía más que distraerlo de su trabajo y alterarlo.

No había remedio, suponía la chica. Así era ése par, y así había sido siempre.

En ese momento, Hughes soltó una risilla, antes de exclamar animosamente _"¡Nos visitará para el cumpleaños de mi querida esposa! ¿¡Por qué no vienes y pasas a darle un saludo?! Quién sabe, puede que hasta logres sentar cabeza ¿Eeh, Roy? ¡De ese modo podrías conseguirte una esposa! Aunque no tan maravillosa como mi Gracia, claro…"_

Una vena sobresaltó furiosamente de la sien del alquimista _"Hughes…"_ siseó con impaciencia, sintiendo de pronto el impulso de incinerar a su mejor amigo.

¿Era posible que fuese más idiota? ¿Interrumpirlo de esa manera únicamente para salir de nuevo con una estupidez? ¿Es que no se cansaba de fastidiarlo con el tema del matrimonio? ¿Cuándo entendería Hughes que él _no necesitaba_ casarse? No. No sólo no lo necesitaba _no deseaba_ algo como eso. Ni tenía tiempo, ni ganas, ni nada de esas cosas que al parecer, al ojiverde le sobraban.

_"Vamos. Pronto comenzarás a hacerte viejo y ninguna mujer te querrá."_ Añadió la siempre enérgica voz de Maes, quien seguramente adivinaba divertido, el gesto que tendría en aquellos momentos el siempre malhumorado Alquimista de la Flama.

El interpelado bufó, temblando de ira, sintiendo la cara hirviéndole de rabia, con la sien casi reventándole del enojo.

Riza continuó con su trabajo, espirando con calma y negando con la cabeza suavemente, gesto neutral.

_"A menos que ya tengas a alguien"_ añadió Hughes, con voz cantarina, y Roy pudo adivinar la estúpida sonrisa que seguramente se estaba formando en su rostro _"Por cierto ¿Hawkeye está contigo? ¿Por qué no la invitas a ella? Es una buena mujer, aunque no tanto como mi…"_

La voz del hombre fue silenciada de tajo, al tiempo que el azabache colgó el teléfono, poniéndose de pie violentamente, con el rostro descompuesto y respirando agitadamente.

_"Serás imbécil."_ Masculló por lo bajo, sin quitar la mirada del teléfono.

Inteligente, claro, buen hombre, buen soldado, pero sin duda alguna Maes Hughes era un completo imbécil, pensó Roy. Siempre entrometiéndose en su vida, preocupándose por aquellas ridiculeces.

Una esposa… ¡Pero qué idiotez! Como si necesitara una.

Lo único que él necesitaba era ascender, llegar a la cima. Lo demás estaba de sobra en su vida.

Una mujer… _una niña_… aquellas eran cosas que le habían sido vedadas, desde el momento en que había tomado la determinación de llegar a la cúspide.

Y por alguna razón, le escocía en lo más hondo de su orgullo el que ese tonto de Hughes se pasara restregándole a la _"Maravillosa familia" _que tenía, animándolo incluso a formar la propia, sugiriéndole mujeres, o, peor aún, mencionando a Hawkeye.

Aquello último lo irritaba más que cualquiera de las otras cosas que decía o que hacía su amigo. ¡¿Por qué demonios tenía que meterse con eso?! Hawkeye era su subordinada, pensó el hombre amargamente. Ni más ni menos. Y el que Maes sugiriera algo semejante lo hacía enfadar como pocas cosas en la vida.

_"¿Señor?"_ aquella voz lo arrancó de sus cavilaciones violentamente, haciéndolo volver la negra mirada hacia la joven a su lado.

Carraspeó, enderezándose dignamente, recuperando a duras penas los estribos. _"¿Está listo el papeleo, teniente?"_ preguntó, sosegadamente y volviendo a tomar asiento tras su escritorio con aquel aire soberbio y arrogante que lo caracterizaba.

La rubia asintió secamente, y pasados algunos instantes, volvió a hablar _"¿Se encuentra bien?"_

Roy Mustang la miró, abriendo los ojos ligeramente y luego sonrió, en un gesto suave, casi imperceptible _"Era sólo el Mayor Hughes y sus ridiculeces"_ dijo, agitando una mano distraídamente, como restándole importancia.

Riza suspiró con calma y gesto inexpresivo _"Me di cuenta, teniente coronel. Sin embargo, no pude evitar notar que la llamada lo dejó por demás… atormentado, señor."_ Repuso, con acidez, depositando una ridículamente gruesa pila de papeleo en el escritorio de su superior.

_"¿Atormentado? Vamos, teniente. Ya debería saber que no suelo atormentarme por cosas tan triviales como esa." _Aseguró el hombre, con arrogancia.

La joven espiró tranquilamente, con gesto sereno _"Desde luego, señor, como usted diga." _Añadió, y Roy pudo denotar aquella evidente y agria nota de sarcasmo en la voz de su asistente.

Soltó aire, desanimado. A veces le resultaba desmotivador darse cuenta de la manera tan indiscriminada en que su leal teniente segunda lo censuraba y desestimaba.

Antes de que el hombre pudiese decir algo más, la voz firme y mesurada de Hawkeye comenzó a decretar _"Estos son para hoy, teniente coronel Mustang. Se trata de los reportes de los Elric estos últimos dos meses. Requieren ser leídos y firmados por usted lo antes posible." _Informó, indicando con la mirada en dirección a la pila de papeleo que acababa de colocar en el escritorio.

El alquimista hizo cara de pocos amigos, observando la ofensiva cantidad de papeles que se erguía frente a sus ojos. _"En mala hora recluté a ese enano. Desde que llegó tengo más trabajo que antes." _Rezongó, encogiéndose en su asiento, apesadumbrado.

Hawkeye espiró tranquilamente, gesto neutral, negando con la cabeza, sin decir una sola palabra.

Y Roy había mirado en su dirección, como tantas veces había hecho, incluso sabiendo que ella lo reprendería por distraerse tan descaradamente de su trabajo.  
Pero no pudo evitarlo.

Porque lo que había dicho ese tonto de Hughes resonaba en su cabeza, de una manera irritante, y mientras más observaba a aquella chica, la hija de su maestro, la misma niña que él había conocido tanto tiempo atrás, más le pesaban aquellas palabras.

A veces, intentaba meditarlo y encontrar el por qué de varias situaciones. El porqué, por alguna extraña razón, le molestaba tanto que Maes sacara aquel tema a relucir.

Tal vez era porque, aquello que su amigo sugería, era terrible y ridículamente _imposible_. Algo que sencillamente _jamás_ sucedería…

Tal vez era porque para él, cosas como una condenada esposa, o una niña, siempre estarían vedadas… porque se trataba de aquellas cosas que él había sacrificado con el único propósito de convertirse en la piedra angular que protegiese al país… porque de alguna manera, aquella sería una forma de compensar los pecados que había cometido; –incluso si estaba consciente que jamás sería capaz de expiarlos completamente– una forma de compensarla a _ella_ por lo ocurrido.

Y continuó observando a Riza Hawkeye, hasta que finalmente desistió de continuar haciéndolo… porque era doloroso.

Sí. Lo era.

Era doloroso observarla con aquellas ideas estúpidas de Maes Hughes rondándole la cabeza, como un constante y miserable martilleo…

Una esposa… ¡Reverenda estupidez! Él no necesitaba una… mucho menos hijos, o un hogar, ni ninguna de esas tonterías que a Maes le resultaban _"indispensables"_.

Lo que él realmente necesitaba era llegar a la cima… con _ella _detrás de él, siguiéndolo de cerca, como siempre había sido… aquél era su único anhelo, eso a lo que un asesino, un arma humana como él, podía aspirar.

Porque él no era su mejor amigo.

_Desgraciadamente_, pensó en secreto, desde lo más hondo de su ser, aferrando aquel simple pensamiento en lo más profundo de su mente, para evitar a toda costa que saliera a la superficie.

Definitivamente, él no era esa clase de hombre, que simplemente se tragaba su dolor, sus culpas y sus tormentos en aras de hacer feliz a alguien más. Él no era esa persona, jamás podría serlo.

Porque era demasiado egoísta.

Porque nunca sería capaz de perdonarse por miles de cosas, porque, incluso si las pensaba ahora, no podía evitar sentirse miserable, y él, Roy Mustang, _jamás_ sería capaz de hacer a un lado aquellos sentimientos tormentosos y asfixiantes.

Porque él, no se sentía con derecho a vivir esa vida sencilla y simplona que Hughes había elegido.

Y, sí, él estaba bien con eso… aliviado, incluso.

Entonces… ¿Por qué le calaba de esa manera lo que Hughes pudiese decir?

_"No pude evitar notar que la llamada lo dejó por demás… atormentado, señor."_ Aquellas habían sido las palabras de su subordinada apenas unos instantes atrás.

_ "Atormentado"_ volvió a pensar el azabache, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de su recio escritorio.

¿En verdad estaba atormentado?

_"¡NO!" _se apresuró a negar su mente, rotundamente.

Y en aquella ocasión, el entonces teniente coronel había optado por apartar aquellos estúpidos e inservibles pensamientos de su caótica mente, y cómo siempre, había simplemente sepultado aquel extraño sentimiento de anhelo frustrado, en una montaña de arrogancia.

Y durante años, continuó viviendo como siempre lo había hecho: cómodamente, sin complicarse demasiado, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que no necesitaba algo como una familia, o un lugar cálido al cual regresar. Él estaba bien solo y siempre lo estaría.

Esposas, hijos y todas esas cosas eran para personas ordinarias, aburridas y sin mucho qué hacer.

Una sonrisa se asomó de sus labios aquella noche, en lo oscuro de la habitación de hotel, al recordar aquellos pensamientos que se había obligado a adoptar.

Ahora, ya tanto tiempo después, era capaz de verlo. Sí… ahora, en aquella noche fría en ese condenado hotel de Ciudad del Este, fue que se quitó la venda de los ojos. Porque había optado por una ceguera de necedad y orgullo.

Porque en esa noche, medio ebrio, cansado y con el mundo derrumbándose a su alrededor, al fin fue capaz de ver con claridad ése sentimiento que durante casi toda su vida se había esforzado en esconder…

Y fue capaz de comprender el por qué de todo… el por qué, siempre que su amigo mencionaba a su esposa, o a su inteligente y encantadora hija, él lo sentía como si se lo estuviese restregando en la cara… el por qué le dolía de tal manera mirar a Hawkeye después de conversar con Hughes. El por qué se había sentido completamente menguado cuando recibió la noticia de la boda de Acero.

El por qué, en aquellos momentos, cuando recordaba al par de rubias que había dejado apenas unas horas atrás, sentía una especia de extraña calidez inundarle desde el interior…

Aquellos anhelos secretos se manifestaron aquella noche, en la soledad de su recinto.  
Pero, aún cuando la revelación le significó tanto, no fue capaz de mantenerla a flote en su mente mucho tiempo más.

No le convenía pensar en ello aún.

Por el momento, tendría que concentrarse en lo más importante de todo: recuperarlas.

Recuperar a los objetos de su más profunda, secreta e imposible añoranza.

* * *

_Bueno, este fue el capítulo 23. Espero les haya gustado, pero si no fue así, siéntanse con la confianza de hacérmelo saber. Por favor, les ruego comenten y reitero mis disculpas por la demora. Me esforzaré por que no se repita.  
Si tiene errores de ortografía, puntuación, gramática, redacción, etc. les pido que me disculpen.  
En fin, dejen su comentario y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.  
Sayonara! n_n_


	24. Cadenas invisibles

_¡HOLAAAA! Bueno, mis queridos lectores, yo sé que dije que tardaría menos, pero la verdad es que este es, probablemente, el capítulo que más trabajo me ha costado escribir en toda mi vida jajaja XD... como pueden ver es bastante largo... no sé si deba disculparme por eso, pero la verdad es que así me salió jeje..._

_Bueno, este es un capítulo __**bastante**__ importante para mí, y como dije, bastante complicado también. Pensé que sólo le faltaban algunos detalles, pero la verdad es que cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado largo... y bueno... aaah ¡Estoy muy nerviosa!_

_Este capítulo puede tener errores de redacción, o de puntuación, porque estaba realmente nerviosa al escribirlo. La verdad es la primera vez que escribo algo así O/O espero que les guste mucho y me perdonen si hay errores, pero la verdad es ¡Aaaah! Pues no sabía muy bien qué hacer._

_Espero lo disfruten y me dejen su más sincera opinión... yo la aceptaré y me servirá para mejorar._

_Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a __**noris. **__Bueno, me tardé un poco, pero ya actualicé... espero que disfrutes el capítulo, y si es un poco fuerte para ti, pues... bueno, de todos modos espero que te agrade la historia. Como siempre a __**fandita-lp **__por apoyarme y seguir leyendo esta historia, en serio que tus comentarios son muy importantes para mí. A __**Sexy Style**__, __**Dulce Locurilla, drako lightning, andre, Holy van,**__** .31105674 **__y __**AliceBRabbit, **__espero que continúen comentando esta historia... también a ti __**MayLeeChan **__y a __**SophyHei. **__La verdad es que espero que disfruten la historia._

_Y bueno... en este capítulo veremos las circusntacias bajo las que fue concebida la pequeña Elizabeth-chan O/O ¡Espero les agrade!_

_**ADVERTENCIA: **__No podría decirse que este capítulo contenga Lemon... creo que es más bien Lime, pero no sé mucho de eso jejejeje / _  
_En fin ¡Disfruten y dejen su comentario!_

* * *

**24. Cadenas invisibles.**

Aquella era una tarde condenadamente deprimente en Ciudad Central.

El General Mustang caminaba sin rumbo por las calles, guiado únicamente por su instinto y aquellas ganas de despejar su mente adormecida, a paso lento y cansado, con gesto ausente, sintiendo los cansinos latidos de su corazón, golpeando débilmente contra su pecho.

Estaba un poco ebrio, aunque no lo suficiente como para que el alcohol le nublara la razón –y tal vez aquello era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos–, tan sólo para intentar borrar aquella escena de su memoria.

Y _casi _lo había logrado.

En cambio, dentro de su mente no cesaba aquel enfermizo sonido de las gotas estallando contra el asfalto sorda y constantemente, con un condenado e insufrible compás que hacían que sus nervios se encontraran al borde del colapso.

Roy Mustang _detestaba _la lluvia. En verdad la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Desde luego que nada nuevo era aquel sentimiento que le provocaba aquel estado del clima, sin embargo, en aquella ocasión se sentía todavía peor que de costumbre. Porque gracias a la estúpida y mil veces maldita lluvia, de nuevo había estado a punto de…

Acalló sus pensamientos y se detuvo en seco, siendo de pronto consciente del lugar en dónde se encontraba, preguntándose cómo diantres había llegado hasta allí sin ser plenamente consciente de ello ¿En qué momento era que sus pies lo habían conducido hacia ese lugar?

Aunque claro, en realidad, no era algo que le sorprendiera demasiado, ya que, de alguna manera, _infaliblemente _terminaba ahí siempre que se sentía como en aquellos momentos. Porque, desde hacían ya tantos años que sus pasos _siempre_ lo llevaban hacia el mismo lugar.

Se dedicó una sonrisa burlona al verse en aquella situación _nuevamente_.

Era como si su mente se desentendiera de él, como si, sin importar la dirección que debía tomar, _siempre _terminara en aquel sitio…

_ "Seguirte hasta el infierno." _Esas habían sido las palabras de _ella._ Sin embargo, a veces no podía evitar preguntarse ¿Quién seguía a quién?

Desde luego que él conocía aquella respuesta, incluso si su orgullo nunca le permitiera verbalizarla.

No tenía mucho sentido mentirse. No en ése momento, al menos.

Evidentemente era él quien la seguía, era él quien la buscaba siempre, _desesperadamente._

Porque de otra manera se sentía perdido, como en aquellos momentos… porque seguía siendo el mismo mentiroso de siempre; aquel que pretendía llevar la delantera, pero cuyo camino siempre había dependido de aquel faro, de aquella ancla que mantenía sus pies en el suelo y su cabeza en las nubes.

Y no. No podría perderla, _nunca_ y bajo ninguna circunstancia… era algo que no se permitiría _jamás_, algo que sencillamente no podía suceder.

Mucho menos por su ineptitud.

Y de pronto, una serie de imágenes espantosas bombardearon su ya de por sí desastrosa y embriagada memoria: primero aquellos ojos caoba, consumidos por las llamas del infierno. Aquella diminuta pero visible rasgadura en la piel de su mejilla, aquella que había divisado tanto tiempo atrás, cuando _ella_ había tenido que lidiar _sola_ con el homúnculo Orgullo. Y más tarde aquel corte en su yugular… aquel que estuvo a punto de arrebatársela para siempre.

Y entonces llegaron de nuevo todas las culpas, todas aquellas cosas que él le había ocasionado… entrar a la milicia, por ejemplo, persiguiendo aquel sueño utópico… _su _sueño. Y _ella_, aquel cuerpo retorciéndose, arrastrándose por el dolor que aquellas llamas… _sus_llamas habían propiciado.

Y todo por su ineptitud, por sus errores. Y aunque _ella_ siempre se negaría a admitirlo, lo cierto era que, de no haberse cruzado con él, probablemente su vida habría sido más simple, más sencilla… más feliz. Y probablemente si no hubiese sido por su monstruoso egoísmo, entonces ella habría sido otra, habría podido llevar una vida normal. Y entonces tal vez, a pesar de todo lo que ya era irremediable, habría encontrado a alguien que la hiciera feliz, alguien que _en verdad _la protegiera y entonces ella…

Se obligó a detenerse en ese punto. Simplemente porque era demasiado doloroso.

Hawkeye… _su _Hawkeye, no podía ser de otro. La sola idea era repulsiva en la egoísta cabeza del alquimista.

Un mundo en el que ella no estuviera unos pasos atrás de él, cuidando su espalda, un mundo en el que él tuviera que vérselas por sí solo, sin la ayuda de su teniente primera, era sencillamente _inconcebible._

Y sí, era cierto que la lista de errores, con respecto a _ella_ era interminable, pero aún así, no podía renunciar a ella.

Y le aterraba la idea de que su leal subordinada, su apoyo, su _Reina_, algún día decidiera marcharse… le aterraba porque podría pasar en cualquier momento… porque él era un inepto, un idiota, que llevaba casi tres años estancado, sin avanzar. Porque el tiempo pasaba, y seguía pasando, y aquel sueño no se veía más cerca, por más pasos desesperados que él caminara. Y el tiempo continuaría corriendo, sin detenerse, y él moría un poco cada día… al igual que _ella_, y, como bien decía su sabio y acertado amigo, Maes Hughes, no se estaban haciendo más joven.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando sacudirse de ése modo también aquellas ideas incoherentes que comenzaban a nublarle la mente.

Aún así, había demasiadas cosas además de aquello que lo trastornaban y lo atormentaban.

Cosas como la fragilidad de la vida, sobre todo en las circunstancias bajo las que ellos vivían… porque había situaciones que no siempre podría evitar, y porque aquel día, por primera vez en tantos años, había recordado el absurdamente delgado grosor del hilo del que prendía _su _vida. Porque aquel día, había vislumbrado con sus propios ojos aquella famélica línea que la separaba a _ella_ de la muerte. Y había estado a nada de cruzarla.

Como en aquella ocasión, el Día Prometido, no había sido capaz de protegerla.

Y la sola idea le helaba la sangre.

Probablemente esa era la razón por la que nuevamente, como en tantas ocasiones, se encontraba en ese lugar, frente aquella puerta, con la llovizna rociando los negros y alborotados mechones de su cabello.

Suspiró, dedicándose nuevamente una sonrisa burlona.

_Patético,_ eso era.

El tiempo lo había convertido en aquel ser patético y dependiente que era en aquellos momentos, y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera su orgullo se lo recriminaba.

Porque de nuevo se encontraba ahí, frente a ese lugar, y no podía obligarse a sentirse avergonzado por ello.

De todos modos él era un inútil, pensó. De todos modos, en días como aquel –en que la lluvia caía sin cesar y el aire soplaba húmedamente– no servía para nada.

_"Maldita lluvia" _pensó con amargura, apretando los puños, rememorando la manera en que casi la había perdido nuevamente, debido a su ineptitud.

¿De qué le servía estar ahí? _Absolutamente _de nada, tan sólo le traería más molestias.

Sería mejor irse y aguardar al siguiente día, igual que siempre.

Soltó un suspiro antes de girar sobre sus talones y marcharse, sin embargo, justo en el momento en que se disponía a dar media vuelta, pudo escuchar las insistentes olisqueadas de Black Hayate al otro lado de la puerta.

_"Demonios"_ había maldecido el hombre _"Vete, vete"_ siseaba, intentando ahuyentar al pequeño que lo olisqueaba desde el otro lado de la puerta _"No se te ocurra alertarla, saco de pul…"_ y antes incluso de que pudiese haber concretado su maldición hacia el pequeño can blanco y negro, el chirrido de la puerta resonó sordamente en sus oídos, y detrás de la puerta, la firme y fibrosa figura de Riza Hawkeye apareció en el umbral, provocándole un repentino escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda.

Los ojos caoba de la mujer lo escrutaron de pies a cabeza con inquisición. Y al cabo de un momento, su voz serena y calma resonó suavemente como el repique de una campana —General— suspiró, y Roy pudo notar como los músculos se le relajaban casi instantáneamente, al tiempo que parecía dejar una artefacto en el mueble —Es usted.

_"Un arma"_ adivinó el azabache.

La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que, la siempre prevenida Riza Hawkeye llevaba al menos dos consigo todo el tiempo, y que la comodidad de su casa no era excusa alguna para bajar la guardia.

Muy típico de Hawkeye, pensó el hombre, esbozando una de sus típicas medias sonrisas antes de contestar — ¿Esperaba a alguien más, teniente? — inquirió, la sola idea de lo que acababa de sugerir haciéndole tensar los puños.

La joven suspiró, con calma, enarcando una ceja e ignorando deliberadamente el comentario de su superior — ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señor? ¿Acaso es consciente de la hora es? — aquella última pregunta salió ácida y directa… justo como era ella. Sin anestesia.

Roy suavizó su expresión sin darse cuenta, y su voz disminuyó apenas unos decibeles —Lamento molestarte, es sólo que…— se disculpó, sin desdibujar aquella media sonrisa, en un estéril intento por explicar su presencia ahí sin perder los estribos.

A pesar de su pose, siempre arrogante y orgullosa, Riza pudo denotar la sinceridad en su voz.

Y lo observó por unos momentos, así, empapado por la brisa nocturna, con los negros cabellos escurriéndole y la ropa húmeda, pegándose contra aquel cuerpo grueso y fibroso. Notó también aquel brillo en sus ojos, abismalmente negros… aquel brillo que le impedía actuar con la racionalidad que la caracterizaba.

Lo conocía. Había sabido, incluso antes de abrir la puerta, que se trataría de él. Porque en su mente también estaba lo que había ocurrido aquella misma tarde, y porque estaba consciente de lo que aquello podría desencadenar en la mente del alquimista.

Lo sospesó unos momentos, sabiendo de antemano que aquella sería una _pésima_ idea.

Suspiró pesadamente antes de hablar — ¿Desea pasar un momento, General? Podría... — volvió a inhalar de mala gana, al tiempo que aquella vocecilla en su interior le indicaba el inminente peligro implícito en aquella situación —Podría preparar un poco de té mientras cesa la lluvia.

Los ojos de Roy se abrieron ligeramente ante la sorpresa ¿Hawkeye invitándolo a pasar? Aquello jamás había sucedido antes… incluso ya se había preparado para recibir el portazo en la nariz por parte de su colecta y siempre prudente subordinada.

Sus labios de nuevo se torcieron en aquella sonrisa arrogante, plagada de impetuosidad y altanería — ¿Haría eso por mí, teniente? — preguntó con tono engreído.

Los labios de Hawkeye se transformaron también en aquella tenue, prácticamente imperceptible, pero no así menos ácida sonrisa antes de responder —Desde luego, señor. No podría dejarlo marchar con un clima como éste. Puesto que la lluvia lo convierte en un hombre indefenso, si mal no recuerda— repuso con voz inexpresiva, abriendo mejor la puerta para darle acceso al hombre, quien respondió al comentario con una mueca de disgusto.

Definitivamente Hawkeye gozaba pisoteando su orgullo sin piedad.

Y lo cierto era que las palabras de Riza estaban asquerosamente infestadas de razón. Roy Mustang era un completo inútil, incapaz e indefenso hombre en aquellas situaciones.

— ¿Qué haría sin la preocupación de mi siempre leal subordinada? — masculló por lo bajo, casi amargamente, al cabo que cruzaba el umbral de la puerta.

Riza cerró la puerta al tiempo que Roy se despojaba de su abrigo empapado, colocándolo en el perchero que había tras la puerta. Luego, paseó su mirada por toda la estancia, reconociendo así las cajas dispuestas por todo lo ancho del piso de aquel apartamento. Evidentemente, Hawkeye aún no había terminado de desempacar desde su nuevo traslado a Central. De hecho, no eran sólo las cajas, todo en aquel lugar parecía vacío. Había una mesita en donde se supone debía estar el comedor, y el resto estaba repleto de cajas. Aquel lugar tenía las huellas de un abandono casi total.

Sintió aquel pesar en su corazón. Ver la casa de su subordinada en esas condiciones, era sólo _otro _recordatorio más de cómo ésta había dejado su propia vida personal en segundo plano, en aras de alcanzar el sueño de otra persona. _Su _sueño.

—Lamento el desorden— se disculpó ella, voz neutral, cuando fue consciente de la mirada lastimera del pelinegro hacia el lugar —Últimamente no he tenido demasiado tiempo libre, y no he podido desempacar mis cosas.

El hombre la miró, con un gesto que ella no pudo descifrar, pero no dijo nada.

Ante esto, Riza únicamente se dirigió a la cocina —Tome asiento, por favor. El té estará listo enseguida.

Y así, Roy lo hizo, sentándose en una de las dos sillas dispuestas en la mesita del comedor.

Guardó silencio por un largo, casi eterno minuto, mientras ella preparaba el té sin decir una sola palabra ¿Qué podría decir de todas maneras? No había nada que fuese necesario verbalizar… las palabras siempre habían sobrado entre ellos dos, y decir algo sólo emporaría las cosas.

Y es que cada vez era más y más difícil soportarlo… con cada día que pasaba, la carga se acrecentaba considerablemente dentro de su alma –o lo que fuera que quedara de ella–. Comenzaba a cansarse, realmente comenzaba a sentirse exhausta... y podía percibir que él también lo hacía.

Tal vez habían sido ya demasiados años. Tal vez había sido demasiado el tiempo tratando de ocultar algo que, muy a su pesar, ambos sabían que era inevitable.

Y aquella carga se hacía más pesada con cada hora que transcurría… había sido de ese modo siempre, desde el inicio de aquella pesadilla, sin embargo, había sido desde el Día Prometido que cargar con aquel sentimiento se había convertido en algo prácticamente imposible.

Lo veía… en los ojos de él, y en los de ella misma cada vez que su rostro se reflejaba en el espejo… y lo sucedido aquella misma tarde, podría haber sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

Pero ella no lo permitiría, fue lo que se obligó a pensar, inmediatamente, antes de que su mente comenzara a trabajar en cosas imposibles y descabelladas.

Debía ser fuerte, ella siempre lo era… porque si no era ella entonces ¿Quién lo sería? Roy Mustang, definitivamente no era un hombre muy simpatizante de las reglas… si ella se permitía ser débil una vez más, podría poner en riesgo todo por lo que habían luchado aquellos años. Todo en lo que ambos habían soñado alguna vez. Y eso era algo que sencillamente no consentiría.

_Necesitaba_ aferrarse a la realidad. Porque teniéndolo ahí, de ese modo, sintiéndolo de pronto tan vulnerable, provocaba que los firmes cimientos sobre los que edificaba su voluntad, se vieran frágiles y quebradizos de repente.

Sí. Tenerlo ahí, haberle permitido cruzar aquella simple, y sin embargo, importante barrera, había sido una imprudencia de su parte. Lo sabía, y se reprendía por haberlo hecho. Aún así, si algo era cierto, era lo mucho que le preocupaba dejar a su superior a la intemperie, bajo el lluvioso cielo de Ciudad Central, medio ebrio y con su temeraria naturaleza destilándole por los poros.

—Hawkeye— la voz del alquimista la arrancó de sus cavilaciones de tajo.

La rubia suspiró suavemente, tratando de no dejar ver lo distraída que hasta entonces se había encontrado —Señor— había respondido calmamente, sin apartar su atención del agua que hervía en la estufa.

Hubo un silencio consiguiente… uno deliberadamente prolongado por el ojinegro, quien no había apartado la vista de la firme y siempre impecablemente erguida espalda de la joven mujer al frente suyo, sintiendo desfallecer por dentro.

Cada vez lo soportaba menos… sabía perfectamente que no toleraría aquella farsa por mucho tiempo más. Y después de lo ocurrido, la ansiedad se había adueñado de sus instintos.

Porque la muerte se acercaba a pasos acelerados hacia ellos… hacia _ella_…_ despiadada _e inevitablemente_._ Porque cada día él moría un poco, y _ella _también… y cada simple instante que pasaba en sus vidas era uno que los acercaba hacia el inminente final. Aquel al que todos los insignificantes seres humanos –ellos dos incluidos, desde luego– estaban destinados.

Y le aterraba pensar que el tiempo se acabaría antes de lo esperado, tal y como había sucedido con Hughes.

Se permitió observarla un par de segundos más desde su asiento, sabiendo que ella podría sentir sus ojos, analizándola, estudiándola de pies a cabeza… prestando especial atención en cómo sus hombros permanecían rígidamente tiesos, y su larga y pálida cabellera dorada caía suavemente sobre su espalda, intentando memorizar aquella faceta de su cuerpo, y de ese modo esbozar la belleza de su desnudez. Aquella que sólo había sido capaz de contemplar una sola y preciosa vez en toda su existencia.

No que la anhelara de esa manera por sobre todas las cosas.

Ojalá fuera así de fácil, pensó con amargura.

Roy Mustang era un ser repulsivamente egoísta y codicioso… ¿Si no la añoraba de aquella manera carnal? Lo hacía, vaya si lo hacía. La deseaba con locura, con tal desesperación, que incluso la buscaba entre todas la mujeres con las que se cruzaba. Inútilmente, cabía señalar.

Sin embargo, no se trataba únicamente de algo tan simple y banal como la lujuria.

_No_.

Había algo más, aparte del deseo… aquello se había convertido en una insana necesidad. No era sólo su cuerpo, o sus caricias… era toda ella. Cada minúsculo detalle de su ser. Cada cicatriz, cada error, cada imperfección… cada maldito átomo en su cuerpo.

Riza Hawkeye era su más grande y dulce obsesión. Y la necesitaba. Más que cualquier otra cosa en la vida.

_"Tal vez estoy más ebrio de lo que imaginé"_ pensó, socarronamente para sus adentros, en un intento por aligerar la intensidad de su sentir.

¿Era que acaso que el haber estado de nuevo tan cerca de perderla le estaba nublando la razón? Probablemente era eso.

— ¿Señor? — esta vez, fue su colecta y neutral voz la que lo desconcertó, devolviéndolo secamente a la realidad.

Ahora, la rubia se encontraba frente a él, a una perfectamente medida y para nada poco adecuada distancia de él, sus expresivos ojos caoba escrutándolo y la preocupación dibujada en su gesto — ¿Se encuentra bien?

El hombre soltó una prácticamente inaudible risotada, apretando los párpados con saña.

¿Si se encontraba bien? Aquella pregunta… tenía que haber sido aquella condenada pregunta… _Bien_ ¿Cómo diantres podría encontrarse bien? ¿Cómo diantres si había estado a nada de perderla?

Y sin ser plenamente consciente de ello, el hombre se puso en pie de manera violenta, sobresaltando ligeramente a la rubia, quien acto reflejo dio un paso hacia atrás.

—No. No me encuentro bien— contestó Roy, con voz grave y profunda, estrellando su ancha mano contra la mesa, derramando un poco del líquido caliente que se encontraba dentro de las tazas que Hawkeye había colocado sobre ésta sin que él se diera cuenta.

La rubia permaneció en silencio, intentando ocultar la sorpresa que las acciones de su superior le habían ocasionando, los latidos de su corazón a punto de hacerle estallar las costillas. Simplemente suspiró serenamente, sintiendo como una gota de frío sudor le escurría por la nuca.

Pasados algunos instantes, finalmente fue capaz de articular, sin la menor huella de emoción en su voz —General de Brigada Mustang. Voy a pedirle de la manera más atenta que respete el humilde mobiliario de mi casa. Ha derramado el té sobre la mesa.

Aquél tono frío y lejano de nuevo, pensó el hombre, sintiendo la sangre hervir dentro de sus venas… ¿Cómo podía mantenerse siempre tan colecta? ¿Cómo lo lograba? ¿Acaso estaba hecha de acero? No. No lo estaba, y a él le constaba, sin embargo, a veces así lo parecía.

Pero él no era tan fuerte. Definitivamente no lo era, nunca lo había sido, y no le interesaba serlo a esas alturas, en que todo parecía derrumbarse a su alrededor.

Había sido fuerte por demasiado tiempo, y comenzaba a desesperarse.

Lo cierto era que se sentía derrotado, completamente menguado y sin ánimos de sostener aquello. La cima siempre sería importante para él, pero en aquellos momentos sólo podía maldecirla… maldecir aquel sueño, que lo perseguía, y le impedía hacer lo que _en realidad_deseaba hacer.

Para muchas personas, tal vez Roy Mustang siempre había tenido lo que deseaba: un buen cargo en la milicia, mujeres, éxito, atractivo… incluso, cada día se sentía más cerca de aquella meta que se había propuesto tantos años atrás. Y sí, probablemente el Alquimista de la Flama siempre había conseguido aquellas cosas que había querido. A excepción de una

Y sabía perfectamente que era incorrecto, sabía que no podría tenerla, pero eso sólo lograba acrecentar su deseo. Porque Roy Mustang era avaricioso: deseaba la cima, deseaba proteger al país, y además la deseaba a _ella._ Y no estaba dispuesta a sacrificarla de ninguna manera…

Durante muchos años, se había propuesto dejar el tema por la paz, intentar no pensar en ello. Pero verla todos los días, ahí, hacían la tarea aún más difícil de lo que ya era. Y aún con todo eso, había sido capaz de mantenerse al margen, de controlarse. Lo había hecho bastante bien. Había estado convencido que podría resignarse a sacrificar esa parte de su felicidad a cambio de convertirse en la piedra angular que protegiese al país.

Y entonces había estado a punto de perderla, y de perderse a sí mismo. Y había sido _ella_ quien le había recordado las razones por las que no podían rendirse tan fácilmente… había sido _ella_ quien lo había instado a no perder el piso y continuar… y habían salido adelante, a duras penas, pero lo habían logrado. Contra todo pronóstico, se había mantenido en el camino hacia la cima… pero la carga era cada vez más insoportable.

Y después, de nuevo había estado por perderla. Una bala que bien pudo haber impactado en su corazón, había estado a punto de arrebatársela. Y él no había sido capaz de hacer algo, porque la maldita, mil veces maldita lluvia no paraba de caer… y por esa razón, ella había arriesgado su vida más de la cuenta.

Por primera vez aquella noche, los ojos de Roy se posaron sobre el brazo izquierdo de la mujer, ahí, donde una venda cubría el roce de aquella maldita bala.

Al sentir la insistente mirada, la rubia se llevó una mano hacia la herida, instintivamente —Sólo fue un rasguño— murmuró, sin mirarlo a los ojos, y Roy pudo escuchar aquella suavidad en su voz, aquella que utilizaba siempre que intentaba empequeñecer su propio sufrimiento.

Y cada vez lo hacía más a menudo.

Escuchar aquella afirmación no hizo más que hervirle aún más la sangre ¿Por qué le mentía? ¿Por qué no simplemente explotaba? ¿Por qué ese aire colecto y sereno?

Apretó los puños con saña, aún de pie frente a ella, clavando su mirada en el suelo, con impotencia.

—Pude perderte— susurró, entre dientes, con tono sombrío, sin apartar la vista del suelo ni relajar los puños, sintiendo los músculos tensársele ante el sólo recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido —Una vez más estuve a punto de perderte— replicó, con la mandíbula tensa.

El aire se había tornado denso de un momento a otro, y un silencio sepulcral sobrevino ante las palabras de Roy. Lo único que lograba escucharse era al can, en algún lugar del pasillo, el sonido de sus ligeras pisadas inundando el ambiente.

Riza tampoco se había movido de donde estaba. Sentía que sus pies estaban prácticamente clavados en el suelo.

Realmente no había sido para tanto, pensó. Eran cosas que pasaban: un ladrón asustado con un arma en las manos y la excitación del momento nublándole la razón… no había tenido mayores consecuencias, salvo aquel roce que la había dejado en el hospital por casi tres horas.

Y lo observó ahí, frente a ella, con aquel semblante descompuesto, y no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta…

—General, por favor…— replicó, en voz queda, intentando calmar aquel ambiente que acababa de formarse.

Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiese continuar, sintió la mirada del hombre, encarándola lentamente, para encontrarse con los ojos caoba de su subordinada —Dime una cosa, Hawkeye— dijo, prácticamente entre murmullos, observándola penetrantemente, ojos apagados y voz cansina.

Ella guardó silencio, sintiendo una punzada en el estómago y un gélido escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal, sabiendo que aquello no terminaría bien.

Roy volvió a hablar, y la rubia pudo denotar la impotencia y la desesperación que teñían su voz — ¿Qué demonios sigo haciendo aquí sin ti?

La pregunta resonó, chocando sordamente contra las paredes, mientras los negros ojos del alquimista la observaban, plagados de cansancio, exhaustos… derrotados.

Por aquel momento, Riza sintió como si su corazón se detuviera por una fracción de segundo, antes de que su mente pudiese asimilar aquellas palabras.

La alarma se disparó por su mente: aquello estaba a punto de salirse de control, y ella tenía que detenerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Cuando sus pulmones volvieron a llenarse de aire, a duras penas, la rubia aclaró su garganta antes de replicar —General Mustang, por favor— susurró, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, intentando evitar la del hombre a toda costa.

Se sentía ansiosa, por alguna razón, como una bomba a punto de estallar. Una bomba que podría detonarse en cualquier momento si no era lo suficientemente firme. Necesitaba regresar a la realidad, por dura que ésta fuese… necesitaba mantenerlo a él en su camino, sin desviarse ella misma del suyo —Esto no es…— intentó replicar, pero antes de que pudiese continuar, la voz ronca del alquimista la interrumpió de tajo.

— ¿Apropiado? ¿Pertinente? — Inquirió con una nota de rencor en su voz, dando un paso al frente, acercándose peligrosamente a su subordinada — ¿Y qué más da, Hawkeye? ¿Qué más da?

La expresión de ella pareció apagarse ligeramente, y fue así que, bajando la mirada, dijo en voz queda y desganada —Sabes que no es correcto.

Una risotada amarga escapó desde la garganta del pelinegro — ¿Correcto? — Preguntó, alzando la voz, dejando escapar toda aquella impotencia que se había acumulado a lo largo de los años — _¡¿CORRECTO?!_ — Exclamó, sus orbes negras como obsidianas llenas de frustración y cansancio — ¿¡Qué coño en esta vida es correcto, teniente?! ¿¡Qué maldita cosa que hemos hecho hasta ahora es correcta?!— sin ser consciente de ello, la voz de Roy se quebró irremediablemente al hacer esa pregunta, acercándose aún más hacia ella.

Riza cerró los ojos pesadamente, sintiendo como aquella máscara de serenidad se desgajaba con cada palabra que decía él. Una parte de ella, le advertía a gritos que debía retirarse, mantener la distancia, como había sido siempre. Porque siempre que se trataba de ése hombre era ella la que salía perdiendo… porque si se trataba de Roy Mustang ella era simplemente un peón.

—Basta— siseó la rubia, intentando ocultar su inminente impotencia —Debe irse, General— sentenció con voz terminante, aún cuando en el interior no se sentía de esa manera.

Sin embargo, el hombre no lo hizo. Por el contrario dio un paso más cerca, obligándola a retroceder.

—Váyase, por favor— dijo, intentando que aquello no sonara como la súplica que en realidad era, tratando inútilmente de sostenerle la mirada.

Pero él no se movió, ni hizo por apartarse, en cambio se inclinó para quedar lo más cerca posible de ella — ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? — inquirió, entre susurros, y Riza finalmente pudo vislumbrar su rostro. Muy distante de la imagen arrogante y orgullosa a la que estaba acostumbrada, los ojos negros de Roy Mustang se mostraban derrotados y llenos de tormento. Tenía aquella mirada que ella tanto detestaba ver.

Finalmente ella soltó un suspiro, suavizando tanto su voz como su expresión —No quiero que haga algo de lo que después se arrepentirá, señor— apuntó, casi con dulzura.

Roy soltó una risilla amarga como la hiel, sintiendo como las manos le temblaban furiosamente. En verdad se encontraba en mal estado aquel día… en verdad estaba más cansado que nunca.

—Hay tantas cosas de las que me arrepiento, Hawkeye— susurró, mandíbula apretada, cubriendo su rostro con una de sus anchas manos para ocultas aquella expresión en su rostro. Acto seguido, apretó aún más los puños —Pero tú… no eres una de ellas.

La joven espiró hondo, tratando de mantener la calma, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no caer en aquellas palabras —General… regrese a casa. Es tarde y usted está…— intentó apuntar, antes de ser interrumpida nuevamente por la grave voz del hombre.

—Estoy harto— concluyó con acidez, finalmente descubriéndose la cara para dar paso a una mirada seca, carente de cualquier rastro de sonrisa, y posando su negra y penetrante mirada en ella — ¿Tú no lo estás? ¿Acaso no estás harta, Hawkeye?

La rubia le sostuvo la mirada con dificultad, sintiendo un extraño escozor en sus ojos.

Ahí estaban de nuevo.

Aquella voz, aquella mirada. Ahí estaba el hombre que siempre ganaba… y ahí estaba ella, siendo débil nuevamente.

¿Si estaba harta? No sólo estaba harta… ya no podía más. A veces tenía la certeza de que no lo soportaría un solo segundo más. Habían sido demasiados años… habían sido demasiadas cosas.

Pero el infierno sabía que era necesario. Ella lo sabía. Y sabía también que tendría que continuar soportándolo, por el bien de todos.

No podía permitirse sacrificar el futuro de _él_, ni todo el esfuerzo por un momento de debilidad. Ella no era esa clase de persona.

Sin embargo, con _él_ ahí, resultaba todavía más duro auto programarse para soportarlo. Porque como había sido siempre, la presencia de Roy Mustang no hacía más que nublarle la razón y debilitar su usualmente inquebrantable voluntad.

—Márchese— ordenó la chica, en un intento por mantener la firmeza en su voz para que aquello no sonara como la súplica que en realidad era.

El interpelado de pronto pareció cambiar de humor repentinamente, ya que una suave y cansada sonrisa curvó sus labios, intentando ser arrogante — ¿Es eso una orden, teniente? — preguntó, con aquel tono apenas socarrón, ligeramente eclipsado por aquella nota rara en su voz.

Y Riza tomó aire, en aras de mantener la paciencia, con gesto severo, aunque igualmente atenuado por todos los sentimientos que la embargaban —Sabe perfectamente que no estoy autorizada para ordenarle— contestó por lo bajo, cruzándose de brazos cansinamente.

—Puedes hacerlo ahora— replicó el ojinegro, dando _otro_ paso en su dirección, casi sigilosamente —Puedes ordenarme que me vaya y lo haré— añadió, con voz aterciopelada, sin ser capaz de apartar sus ojos de los de ella, sintiendo como el corazón le latía desbocado ante la cercanía.

La joven sintió un retortijón al escucharle, y otro más al observarlo dar un segundo paso hacia ella.

—Tienes la opción, Hawkeye— insistía, hablando rápidamente, mirándola con intensidad —Puedes sacarme de aquí y marcharte de mi lado. No te detendré— las palabras salieron suave, y contradictoriamente desesperadamente de los labios del azabache, mientras, poco a poco y dolorosamente, acortaba la distancia que los separaba.

Riza apretó la mandíbula, siendo incapaz de moverse un solo milímetro, con las palabras que acababa de pronunciar el hombre resonando por su mente.

_¿Opción?_ Pensó ella, con ironía ¿Alguna vez había tenido una opción? _No. _No realmente… jamás la había tenido. No tratándose de _él_ y no tratándose de _su _vida.

_ "No te detendré" _había afirmado el alquimista.

Desde luego que no lo haría… porque sabía que eso sencillamente nunca sucedería. Porque estaba atado a él. Unida indeleblemente por esas cadenas invisibles que la habían enredado tantos años atrás.

Y aquella pregunta constante por parte de él llegó a su mente de nueva cuenta _"¿Aún vas a seguirme?"_ Y la respuesta siempre era la misma… y siempre lo sería. Eso era algo que ambos sabían. Algo que simplemente sabían por hecho de ser ellos quienes eran.

—Te equivocas— susurró ella, con suavidad —Yo nunca he tenido esa opción— añadió por lo bajo, enfrentando de nueva cuenta la negra mirada de Roy Mustang.

El hombre se quedó helado por una fracción de segundo.

Realmente era un ser repulsivo… cada vez estaba más convencido de ello. Porque incluso en aquellos momentos, no podía evitar sentirse encantado por las palabras de su subordinada. Porque saber que la tenía, saber que ella no lo dejaría, era lo único que necesitaba saber… o bueno, tal vez no era lo único.

Porque Roy Mustang era demasiado ambicioso. Y porque saberla suya no le era suficiente.

Y sin pensarlo, dio un tercer paso hacia la mujer, quedando así a escasos centímetros de ella, quien parecía no ser capaz de mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo —Puedes tomarla ahora— susurró, acercando lentamente sus labios al oído de la rubia —Puedes hacerlo… puedes marcharte justo ahora sí así lo deseas.

Riza cerró los ojos pesadamente, sintiendo el cálido aliento de Roy erizarle la piel del cuello.

Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que aquello no era más que un reto… uno en el que ella, como era costumbre tratándose del Alquimista de la Flama, tenía la desventaja.

Así fue que inhaló suavemente antes de responder —No puedo hacerlo, General.

Roy esbozó una sonrisa triunfal, y Riza pudo adivinarla, aún si no podía vislumbrarla — ¿Por qué no, teniente? — preguntó queda y aterciopeladamente.

A lo que ella sencillamente respondió —Porque si mal no recuerda, señor, estamos en _mi _casa.

Aquella sonrisa arrogante se congeló en la expresión de Mustang, y las palabras salieron de la garganta de Hawkeye como letales bales, precisas que perforaron su orgullo despiadadamente. Y sólo le resto auto dedicarse una sonrisa burlona —Claro— dijo, exhalando lentamente, aún sin muchos ánimos de romper la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

Tal vez era masoquismo. Tal vez era el hecho de que disfrutaba con la idea de sentirla cerca, aún cuando era completamente consciente de lo prohibido que esto estaba.

Y fue de ese modo que terminó por rendirse definitivamente.

Estaba cansado… sí que lo estaba. Cansado de arrastrar aquellas malditas cadenas invisibles.

Entonces, aún consciente de lo que era mejor para ambos, para su anhelada cima y para su sanidad mental, dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella. Derrotado.

Ya no estaba dispuesto a vivir aprisionado por aquellas cadenas… ya no estaba dispuesto a vivir esperando…al diablo todo. Al diablo la cima, al diablo la soledad… al diablo con el dolor.

Estaba desfalleciendo, y sabía que ella también…

—Soy un inútil— masculló por lo bajo, contra el hombro de ella, dejando escapar todo el dolor que le aquejaba en aquellos momentos —Lo soy todo el tiempo y lo soy aún más sin ti.

Los ojos caoba de Riza se abrieron en demasía ante lo repentino de las acciones de su superior.

Y dentro de sí, volvía a sentir aquella calidez inundándole sin tregua…

_"Demonios"_ pensó, sabiendo que había sido vencida _nuevamente_ por él… sabiendo que ni siquiera había tenido una oportunidad de ganar. Porque él siempre ganaba… porque desde el momento en que ella había abierto la puerta, había sido derrotada.

Ella no podía contra él… lo amaba demasiado. Y él lo sabía, y la enredaba, oh, de qué manera lo hacía, para que ella quedara siempre a su merced.

Su sentido común se borraba de un momento a otro, y lo único que había dentro de ella eran la desesperación, y las ganas. Las ganas de amarlo… de amarlo como sabía jamás le estaría permitido amarlo.

Pero no… esta vez no se rendiría tan fácil… no caería sin antes dar su último esfuerzo.

—Está ebrio, señor— murmuró, aún con el cuerpo tenso, y voz triste.

Roy se quedó callado, su frente contra el hombro de ella.

—Por favor…— esta vez era la voz de Hawkeye la que sonaba derrotada. Aquella contundencia que la caracterizaba, parecía no estar por ninguna parte, como si nunca hubiera existido.

_"Por favor"_ pedía ella. Porque no deseaba perderse nuevamente. Porque era ella, incluso más que él, la que necesitaba esa distancia para dejar de esperar cosas que jamás pasarían.

Cosas que en el pasado no habían sucedido, y que en futuro tampoco lo harían.

Porque aquel en el que vivían era el mundo real, y no un cuento de hadas. Y porque, incluso si sucedía, aquello que pudiese suceder no tendría ningún futuro real.

Y _en verdad_ estaba harta de esperar cosas imposibles.

Pero fue imposible detenerlo.

Lentamente, Roy levantó la cabeza, buscando los ojos de Hawkeye… esos mismos ojos que jamás debieron convertirse en los de una asesina… y la observó, la observó de cerca, como le fascinaba hacer desde sus años de estudiante… cada línea en su rostro, cada gesto, cada pequeña cosa en ella le resultaba condenadamente _perfecto_ ¿Cómo era posible que alguna vez hubiese tratado de reemplazarla con alguna de sus citas? Era imposible hacerlo… porque por hermosas, rubias, esculturales o dulces que fueran, ninguna de ellas tenía aquellos ojos. Ninguna de ellas lo miraba con aquella severidad, entremezclada con suavidad… porque ninguna de ellas era Riza Hawkeye.

El hombre llevó una de sus gruesas manos hacia la nuca de ella, específicamente para trazar aquella maldita cicatriz en su cuello… aquel recordatorio de lo fácil que podría ser perderla definitivamente.

Se tensó ante la sola evocación de aquel momento, casi tres años atrás.

Había sido suficiente con la muerte de su mejor… él había sido a la última persona que perdería en su camino a la cima.

Y así, acarició la cicatriz con calma, palpándola a consciencia con las yemas de sus anchos dedos, sintiéndola, rugosa en comparación del resto de su piel, tersa y suave. Y lejos de afearla, a él le parecía que cada una de sus cicatrices no hacían más que embellecerla, aún más.

Y de ese modo, llevo sus labios hacia la marca, rozándola con ellos, suavemente, respirando su aroma y sintiendo su calidez.

El cuerpo de ella permanecía tieso, congelado… no hizo ni por corresponderle, ni mucho menos por detenerle, aún cuando su mente continuaba insistiéndole que lo hiciera. Ella misma sabía que era lo mejor.

Pero sinceramente… sinceramente ella no deseaba que se detuviera. Porque al tenerle tan cerca, aunque fuese por aquellos momentos fugaces, perdidos en el tiempo, le redituaban aquel sentimiento, aquel que no experimentaba a menudo: se sentía plena. Como si nada más importara… como si no existiera el pasado, y ellos dos fuesen únicamente un hombre y una mujer cualquieras y no un par de asesinos seriales en busca de la redención.

A pesar de que su mente se esforzaba por recordarle que no era así, más fuertes eran las sensaciones que le ocasionaba tenerlo a _él_en _tanta_ cercanía.

Y no. Riza Hawkeye no era una persona pasional. Nunca lo había sido… Riza Hawkeye se guiaba por los estrictos dogmas que le imponía su disciplinada mente. Ella no podía ser despreocupada, como Roy Mustang, porque de los dos, le tocaba ser a ella la que mantenía los pies en la tierra, para de ese modo poder mantenerlo a él.

Pero a veces ese plan fallaba. Porque de la misma manera en que era la encargada de devolverlo a la tierra, aquel hombre era el único capaz de hacerla flotar. Y

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo sus labios, rozar gentilmente aquel punto en su piel, sabiendo que ella misma había suscitado aquello. Sabiendo que ella misma estaba deseando que la cuerda se rompiera.

Porque sí… como había dicho Roy… ella también estaba exhausta.

Quién sabe cuánto tiempo permanecieron de ése modo: los labios del alquimista contra la cicatriz de la militar, cuando de pronto el volvió a levantar la mirada… y ella lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos…

Y él simplemente, llevó sus labios a la rubia coronilla de Hawkeye, acariciando su pálida y larga caballera, curvando sus labios contra ésta.

En verdad agradecía que hubiera decidido dejarla crecer… lo agradecía a diario en silencio, y lo agradecía en aquel momento.

No que fuera menos hermosa de otra manera, sin embargo, disfrutaba de poder acariciarla como siempre había deseado hacerlo.

Y se sintió tonto por alegrarse de ese tipo de cosas, como si fuese un muchacho… pero no podía evitarlo.

Entonces colocó su otra mano en la barbilla de Riza, haciéndola estremecer, y se dejándose embriagar por su aroma y por la intensidad del momento antes de acercar sus labios a los de ella, rozándolos a duras penas…

Sí. Era masoquista, pensó con seguridad.

Porque a pesar de lo doloroso que le resultaba no devorar aquellos labios como había soñado tantos años hacerlo, necesitaba cerciorarse de que todo fuese real… que ella no desaparecería como el espejismo que temía podía ser.

Y lentamente, presionó sus labios contra los de ella, sin apartar la mano de su barbilla… y comenzó a besarla, primero lenta, dulce…_dolorosamente_, permitiéndose experimentar con calma cada pequeña sensación que le provocaba…

Y la sintió estremecerse ante el contacto, bajo sus manos, y sintió como las manos de ella intentaron apartarlo desganadamente, como un reflejo que ella misma rechazaba… porque él sabía que si en verdad hubiese deseado apartarlo, lo hubiera hecho con toda seguridad… pero no lo hizo, simplemente se limitó a poner sus delgadas y frías manos contra el pecho de él.

Aquel beso casto se prolongó durante segundos infinitos… segundos en los que ambos sencillamente se dejaron sentir, aquella terrible tensión liberándose suavemente…

Entonces, cuando fueron conscientes, aquel cálido e inocente beso, fue convirtiéndose poco a poco en un hambriento arrebato… y los labios de él comenzaron a bailar con los de Riza, casi con fiereza, y ella simplemente se dejaba llevar, recordando aquella noche de tantos años atrás… la primera y única vez en que había sido de alguien, recordando el calor de aquellos besos.

_Fuego._

Los besos de Roy Mustang siempre habían tenido fuego. Pero no ese fuego letal que había terminado por destruir Ishval… _No. _Aquel era un fuego cálido, suave, y encendía su piel al más mínimo contacto.

Y finalmente dejó de "luchar" –si es que así podía llamársele– relajando el agarre en torno al saco de su superior. Y simplemente se dejó llevar, comenzando a corresponderle sin miedo alguno, sin el más mínimo rastro de vergüenza… porque ya estaba harta, de soportar aquello… y simplemente, por una sola noche haría lo que _en verdad_ deseaba hacer… y por una noche, sería simplemente Riza Hawkeye, para dejar de ser _"El Ojo del Halcón"_, y dejar de cargar con sus culpas… al menos sólo por esa noche.

Y se abandonó en cada beso, hundiendo sus dedos en la negra y aún húmeda cabellera de él… y lo besó, simplemente lo besó… como sabía jamás volvería a besarlo… y lo besó por todas las veces que había deseado hacerlo. E instintivamente, Riza pegó más su cuerpo contra el de Roy, en un intento por acortar aquella ínfima distancia entre sus cuerpos.

Porque ya no la soportaban… y dolía, dolía por todos los años que se había prolongado…

Y antes de ser plenamente conscientes, se encontraban ahí, respirando entrecortadamente, besándose, como si al dejar de hacerlo fuesen a desaparecer, porque sentir el cálido aliento del otro les resultaba más necesario que el oxígeno mismo.

Porque estaban cansados de guardar las distancias y porque aquello era lo único que quedaba por hacer.

Fue de ese modo, que, nublados completamente por aquella bruma de insanidad, caminaron sin separarse demasiado hasta quedar ella acorralada entre el grueso cuerpo de Roy y la pared.

Esa noche que dejaron atrás todo, al menos sólo por aquellos momentos… cualquier rastro de razón las borraron con besos… los de él viajando impetuosamente por su cuello y los de ella, recorriendo lentamente cada centímetro de su rostro…

Entonces, se encontraban en sobre el lánguido colchón de ella, sin realmente saber cómo habían terminado ahí… y sus cuerpos sencillamente sucumbieron, fusionándose en uno sólo, dejando regado por el piso de la habitación cualquier vestigio de razón, que se quedó impregnada en sus ropas… y así fue que piel contra piel, se abandonaron en aquel mar de sensaciones.

En aquella habitación solitaria sólo podía oírse el sonido de sus respiraciones acompasadas, de sus suspiros entrecortados y de sus cuerpos entrelazándose.

Él se permitió recorrer el cuerpo de ella, a consciencia, pasando por cada línea, cada cicatriz, besando cada una de ellas con devoción, intentando borrarlas con sus labios. Recorriendo su espalda y trazando cada línea de aquel tatuaje, que él había memorizado religiosamente, y al toparse con las partes rugosas de su piel, las acarició y besó como si en ello se le fuera la vida. Y trató con especial delicadeza la herida más reciente en su brazo… aquella herida que él no había podido evitar, y aquellas otras que él mismo, con sus propias manos había propiciado… y la acarició frenéticamente, dulcemente, impacientemente, deseando rememorar cada curva, cada forma de su precioso cuerpo, deseando gravarlo a fuego para jamás olvidarlo... Jamás olvidas aquel cuerpo, trágicamente embellecido por las cicatrices… Aquellas cicatrices que el tanto amaba.

Ella hizo lo mismo, sólo que con más suavidad… porque para ella tenerlo así resultaba ser un sueño utópico, de esos que raramente se repetían… y cuando sus manos llegaron a la superficie rugosa de su abdomen, donde se encontraba aquella enorme quemadura, se detuvo para acariciarla con suavidad…

Así transcurrió aquella noche lluviosa de julio, entre besos y caricias, sus húmedos cuerpos chocando rítmicamente, suavemente… piernas y manos entrelazadas.

Y cuando llegó el momento, él simplemente presionó su frente sudorosa contra la de ella, dejando así que una parte de él se entremezclara con ella, sin saber que en preciso instante le había entregado la parte más preciosa de su ser… sin saber que le estaba dando el más perfecto, grande y maravilloso de los regalos.

Cuando todo hubo terminado, sencillamente se dejó caer sobre ella, sus gruesos brazos en torno a su cintura. Y aquella noche durmió como nunca antes en más de diez años, sintiendo que por primera vez hacía algo verdaderamente correcto.

Y vislumbró un buen futuro por primera vez desde que se había metido en ése camino pantanoso… así es… por esa noche, por esa preciosa y perfecta noche pensó que tal vez, sólo _tal vez_, una vida como la de su mejor amigo no se vislumbraba tan lejana para alguien como él.

Que sólo sería cuestión de esperar un poco más.

Sin embargo, pasó la noche y así fue que con el Sol regresó también la realidad.

Aquella mañana, cuando despertó y la buscó a su lado, no encontró nada.

El colchón estaba vacío, al igual que el apartamento –claro, sin contar la presencia de Black Hayate–. Y de ese modo fue que Roy suspiró pesadamente antes de levantarse, cubriendo su cuerpo en la sábana. Recogió su ropa del día anterior, que había sido acomodada y doblada en el mueble que se encontraba en la habitación y salió hacia su casa, para tomar una ducha y ponerse el uniforme para después dirigirse al cuartel, donde sabía, Hawkeye lo esperaría, lejana, serena, ningún rastro de la Hawkeye de la noche anterior en su disciplinada conducta, con aquellas cadenas invisibles como única prueba de lo sucedido.

* * *

_¡Aaaaah! ¡Este fue el capítulo 24! El mítico capítulo 24 jejeje... como les dije, me disculpo si tiene errores, pero no lo releí porque estaba nerviosa y alguien muy sabio me dijo una vez que era mejor dejarlo como te había salido jejeje... espero que les haya gustado... que les haya parecido bien. Estoy nerviosa por saber lo que pensarán... pero en fin. No duden en decirme si no les gustó._

_En fin... ¡COMENTEN!_

_Gracias por seguir esta historia y..._

_Sayonara! n_n_


End file.
